Aftershocks
by cecania13
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath. Five years have passed since Fili, son of Dis, took the throne of Erebor. But in those five years, the kingship has changed him and his family isn't the only one who has noticed. Faced with strife from within the mountain, Fili must learn to ride the currents of the changes coming or break under the pressure of them. Rated M for later chapters; will be Fili/OC.
1. Ties that Bind

A/N: Generally, I don't do notes at the beginning of stories, but I feel like I need to throw some info in here. As stated in the description, this soon to be behemoth is a sequel to my story Aftermath. It'll make a lot more sense if you read that one first before tackling this one, but I'm obviously not going to stop you from reading it. I actually think that is the only thing I wanted to say so on with the story!

* * *

Ties That Bind

The crown wasn't heavy. Kíli had picked it up enough times to know that. It was a solid chunk of metal and definitely had weight to it, but it wasn't heavy. Yet when his brother wore it, he acted like it was the mountain itself.

Five years had passed since the day Fíli had first put it on. Five years of prosperity for the dwarves of Erebor. Five years of trade and peace with the growing city of Dale. Five years of watching the brother he knew change into a king who was a stranger.

Despite his best efforts, the younger brother hadn't been able to hold onto the dwarf he had known. He tried. Every day he tried, but it never seemed to work. Sometimes there would be a glimmer there, like Fíli wanted to remember what they had been like before, but it was always gone in a blink of an eye. More and more, his brother focused only on what was around him and nothing else.

A low sigh left him and he leaned his arms against the stone balcony. He was running out of ideas. Fíli was a good, strong king and was doing wonders for Erebor. But he missed his brother. Was it selfish to wish that Thorin had taken the throne those years ago to spare Fíli of this? Probably, but he didn't care. He was the younger brother, everyone expected him to be selfish.

Kíli snorted. No, the people expected him to be a shining prince of Erebor and that was what he was. Fíli had appointed him and Dwalin in charge of the army and the safety of the mountain. Kíli took it seriously and trained constantly with the older dwarf, always improving himself and what he knew. Despite a few clashes with stray orc packs, there really hadn't been much action outside the mountain. More often than not, they were sent to Dale to help with the construction or escort the dwarven workers who were helping return that city to its former glory.

Looking up at the night sky, he stared at the moon. It was the same moon they had slept under for weeks as they had sought to reclaim their home and yet it looked so different from the Lonely Mountain. It was almost full now, completely pale and staring back at him. "Do you know why he's changed?" he asked quietly. "I mean, I understand that he has to change a bit, he is the king, but…why so much?"

He felt silly suddenly, talking to the moon when anyone could be in the room behind him. Running his hands through his hair, he stepped back and entered his study. He couldn't believe that he actually had a room like this. He didn't use it often since he didn't have much to do with the politics of running the mountain. There were training regiments and patrol schedules on it, but he knew what they said and reviewed them every week until he had them memorized.

Walking to the door, Kíli slipped out into the hallway, nodding at the guard that was passing by.

"Prince Kíli," he said, pausing slightly. "Is all well?"

Damn. It was the middle of the night. The only time the royals were up in the middle of the night was when something was wrong. Forcing himself to smile, he nodded. "Everything's fine," he assured the dwarf. "Just stretching my legs."

The guard didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to call one of the royals a liar.

Before he moved off on the rest of his patrol, Kíli said, "Have you seen my brother?"

"The king? I haven't seen him in an hour, but there is a light under his personal study's door."

_Again,_ he thought sadly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

The guard nodded and moved off.

Kíli watched him leave before leaning back against the door. Fíli barely spent any of his time in his bedroom. If he did sleep, it was usually at his desk, hunched over whatever paperwork had been put in front of him.

Pushing off the door, Kíli quietly crept down the hall. Even though it was the middle of the night, he knew at least one other member of his family would be awake. If they heard him, he'd have to explain why he was up and they wouldn't accept the lie he had given the guard. His mother would give him the look until he broke under it, confessing everything he felt that was preventing sleep. His uncle wouldn't have to say or do anything; Kíli would just blurt out his thoughts as soon as he saw him. He really didn't want to see either of them so he moved silently past their doors.

Kíli shook his head when he saw the guard had been telling the truth and light was spilling from under Fíli's door. He rapped gently on it, loud enough to be heard, but not so much as to wake him if he was asleep. When no answer came, Kíli carefully opened the door wide enough to slip inside. "Ah, Fee," he muttered, seeing his brother was slumped on the desktop.

At least he had had the forethought to remove his crown. The hunk of metal was set before Fíli, the mithril insets gleaming in the firelight. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmenship that Kíli wanted to hurl across the room. Even without the weight of it, his brother was still frowning in his sleep.

Ducking into Fíli's bedroom, Kíli hauled a blanket off of the bed. He would rather put his brother to bed, but shifting him would only wake him and defeat the purpose. Carefully draping the blanket over his brother, he tried not to sigh. How sad was it that the king of Erebor could find no peaceful rest inside his own mountain?

"Kíli?" Fíli mumbled sleepily.

Damn. "Go back to sleep, Brother," he said quietly. "It's late."

Fíli shifted on the desk, making Kíli's heart sink. Had he woken him? His brother needed as much sleep as he could get and- A small sigh left Kíli when Fíli let out a deep breath and settled on the desk again.

Staying still until he was sure Fíli was asleep, Kíli stared at the crown before them. How could one thing change everything he had ever known? He had never expected this to be an end result, how could he when he had been so young and naïve? But it wasn't the crown so much as everything it represented. To him it was a hunk of metal that was stealing his brother, but to Fíli it was his kingship, the mountain, their people. Responsibilities piled on top of duties compounded by honour.

Walking around the room, he blew out the candles and lanterns lighting the space and studied his brother. "I would take this burden from you if I could," he said softly. "I fear I would fare no better than you, but even if it were only for a handful of days, I would still spare you of it. I would give you those days for you to be yourself and let you breathe without worry. Believe me, Brother, I wish for this every day."

When Fíli shifted, Kíli left as silently as he had entered. As much as he hated it, there was nothing he could do to help his brother. He would never stop giving his support, but it didn't seem like enough.

"Is he asleep?"

Jumping at the voice, Kíli turned to see his mother standing in her doorway. "For once he is," he said, moving over to her.

"Collapsed on his desk," she sighed.

"Aye." He wasn't surprised she knew where Fíli spent most of his nights. It didn't matter that he was eighty-three and Fíli eighty-eight. Dís still checked regularly on her sons. He knew because he had woken in the night to her tucking his blankets around him, brushing his hair back from his brow. Some might have found it insulting to have their mother checking on them like they were a child, but Kíli took comfort in it. Their family was tightly bound and that kind of attention only solidified that bond.

"And you, my dark prince?" she asked, her eyes shrewd. "What keeps you from your bed tonight?"

"Fíli," he said quietly, willing to admit that much. "He's changed."

"As have you," Dís pointed out. "When you two left Ered Luin to follow your uncle, you were young and looking to prove yourselves. Now you are older, aged by what you have seen and done, but still young and have gained honour from your efforts."

"We gained more than we set out to."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, of course not," Kíli said quickly. "I just…."

She cupped his cheek, smiling. "When you left, your dreams were of reclaiming the mountain and Thorin being crowned king."

"Aye…." It seemed so long ago but it had only been six years. It didn't even seem right for it to not have been decades ago. The scars on the mountain had been chiseled away, the mountain kingdom glorious once again, but the scars hadn't only been on Erebor and they didn't heal as well as the stone had. He hardly even remembered the days when he had dreamt of placing his uncle on the throne they had laboured so hard to reclaim. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

Dís sighed. "I never discouraged you or your brother from dreaming because I wanted you to enjoy being young. So few in our family found joy because of all that happened, but I wanted it for you. You were safe in the Blue Mountains and I wanted you to grow up the way my brothers and I should have. But I knew how harsh the world can be and I feared it would break those dreams when you stepped out of our halls."

Kíli kissed her palm and took her hand in both of his. "The world didn't break us, Mother," he said firmly, forcing himself to believe it as well. "It forged us into dwarves worthy of the honour given to us."

Panic filled him when her eyes quickly grew glassy. Her sons made Dís experience a gambit of emotions, but seldom did they make her cry. Whenever they did, it was usually because of something horrible.

"'Amad?" he asked quickly. "What is wrong?"

She shook her head. "Many say that with every day that passes you and your brother grow to be true Durin's Folk, more like your uncle, my father and grandfather. But that is not all that I see in you. Your father is there as well."

Kíli's eyes closed. He had grown up on stories of his mother's family, stories of his uncles and grandfather, of Erebor. But there hadn't been as many of his father. He barely remembered the dwarf, only vague memories and most of what he knew came from Fíli. When he had been young, the stories had been painful for his mother, a constant reminder of the husband she had lost so they had asked for more stories about Erebor. It hurt less than the new loss. Eventually she had opened up and talked about him, but Thorin had become the father figure in his life and still was.

"I wish you could have known him," she sighed, "because for all that you are a Longbeard, you are still your father's son. But I am grateful that you had Thorin to guide you."

"And you," he added. "We would have all been lost without you."

Something danced in her eyes. "Aye, although the thought of Thorin trying to raise the pair of you on his own is vastly amusing," she said slyly.

Kíli chuckled. "I don't think any of us would have survived that."

"Perhaps, but your uncle has quite the soft spot for you both. It's a shame he never had any of his own," she added softly.

He didn't comment on that, but he did wonder how different growing up would have been if he had had cousins. The trouble they would have caused would have been legendary, but to share his uncle with more than his brother and mother? It was a strange thought.

"Come sit with me, Kíli," she said, pulling him into the room. "It's been too long since we've talked."

He almost refused. There was too much on his mind for him to trust himself not to say anything. But then he thought of something they could talk about. "Why are you awake at this hour?"  
"I am a mother. I always know when one of my sons is troubled."

Then she must not sleep much. Settling beside her on a short couch, he nearly started fidgeting. He had hoped to get more out of her than that because it took the conversation right back to where he didn't want it to be. He tensed when her hand squeezed his arm.

"You aren't good at hiding when you're troubled, Kíli," she said softly. "I've waited for you to come to me on your own, but you haven't."

He stared down at his hands before a harsh sigh left him. "I used to know Fíli better than I knew myself," he whispered, "but I feel like he's slipping away from me."

"Because he's king?"

"Because he's trying to do everything himself. I do what he asks of me, but he's keeping most of it to himself. I don't know if even Uncle or Balin are allowed to help."

Dís was quiet for a moment. "Your brother has always tried to solve his problems on his own," she agreed. "Asking for help or admitting he's wrong has never come easily to him. Or you for that matter, but you never had a problem asking for help from one another. Once you got your feet under you, it wasn't Fíli or Kíli. It was always Fíli and Kíli."

He knew that. It was why this separation hurt so much. They had always done everything together and, while he knew there could only be one king, that didn't mean that he had to do everything to ensure the mountain was running smoothly. "Does he think I can't handle more responsibilities?" Kíli whispered.

"I don't imagine he is thinking at all. You know Fíli trusts you, more than anyone else in Erebor."

"Does he?"

Strong fingers gripped his chin and jerked him around so he was looking at his mother. "You do not doubt family," she said sharply, giving him a shake. "You do not lose faith in them. When you start doubting their belief in you, you invite ruin and disaster into our home. Your brother loves and trusts you more than anyone else walking the face of Middle Earth, Kíli. Do not forget that."

He stared at her, wanting to look away, wanting to deny it. But he knew, deep in his heart, that she was telling the truth. No matter how different things were, the love between them could not be shattered or broken easily. It just wasn't as easy to see as it had once been. "I don't doubt him," he sighed, "but he makes it so damn hard to talk to him when he won't let anything out of his grasp."

"Fíli wasn't ready to rule when it was shoved into his lap, but he rose to the task as well as he could. He's still young, as are you, my dark prince, and there is still time for him to learn and change."

"If he changes anymore I will not know him."

Letting go of his chin, Dís' eyes closed and she let her forehead rest on his. "Change is not always bad, Kíli. It might seem that way at first, but with time you can always see a benefit to it."

He wasn't sure about that, but he knew better than to voice his doubts. "Would Father be proud of us?" he asked without thinking about it.

Dís pulled back from him, her blue eyes searching his. "Aye, Kíli," she murmured. "He would be so proud of you."

"Are you sure? We haven't always made the smartest of choices," he said dubiously.

Her lips curled up in a smile as she leaned back against the couch. "No, you haven't, but then from the stories I was told, Bírli didn't always do the same." A soft laugh left her. "I never wondered where your mischievous streak came from. I had heard enough about your father to know exactly who you inherited it from."

"I wish I could remember him," Kíli admitted, feeling ashamed that he could barely even remember his father's face.

"You do remember him, Kíli, you just don't realise that you do."

Wondering how in Durin's name that was even possible, Kíli shook his head. "I was barely six when he died. All I can remember is you crying and Fíli not letting me go. Uncle stayed with us the whole night and I didn't know what was going on."

Blue eyes shifted to him. "What do you remember about rabbits?"

Kíli blinked. "Rabbits? What does-" He stopped talking when Dís lifted a brow at him and thought about it. He had had a stuffed rabbit toy when he had been little, the abused toy going nearly everywhere with him. But there was another memory there. "Uncle would take us into the forests and catch them for us to see," he said slowly.

Dís shook her head. "No, Kíli. Thorin is quick but he has never been fast enough to catch one of the Blue Mountains' rabbits."

_Gentle, Kíli. If you pet it too hard, you'll hurt it. Aye, like that. See? It likes you. Here, hold out your hands, son. You can try holding it._ Kíli blinked again, but this time it was to keep his eyes clear. "Father…caught them?"

"It doesn't surprise me that you've gotten Bírli and Thorin mixed up in your head," she sighed. "My brother truly stepped in when I needed him most and gave you and Fíli the strong paternal presence you needed in your life. But because you were so young when it happened, your memories of your father are mixed in with those of your uncle."

"I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what else to do.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you more of him when you were still young. You might have had a better time remembering him if I had."

"Fíli told me some."

"Fíli was also a child. He had your father for longer, but he was still just a dwarfling when Birli died."

But it was more than he would have had if Fíli hadn't been there.

Dís let out a deep sigh before looking at him with a small smile. "Look at us. I wanted to talk to you and we wound up depressing us both."

Kíli's lips twitched. "Speaking with you is never depressing, 'Amad," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"You can't sweet talk me, Kíli," she told him sternly. "You aren't a child anymore and those puppy eyes you throw around do not work on me."

His smile grew further because they both knew that wasn't true. He had simply stopped doing it because he was an adult and he had learned that rationalizing with his mother was easier than anything else. But every now and then, when she was mad at him, he would pull out old tricks.

She muttered a curse under her breath and smacked his shoulder. "You are hopeless."

He chuckled, but it was cut off as a yawn suddenly struck him. Now he was tired? Now when he didn't want to leave his mother?

Dís laughed softly again and gave him a small push. "Lie down," she told him, tossing pillows aside so the entire length of the couch was free.

"I can leave you," he said, yawning again and almost missing the look that crossed her face. "Mother?"

"If you want to return to your room I won't stop you."

But she wanted him to stay. Was it because they had been talking about Father? Dís was a strong female, but even she had her weak spots and they had just been exposing one. Shifting back on the couch, he stretched out so his head was pillowed in her lap.

Her fingers ran over his hair, trailing over the braids worked into it. "Do you remember how you and Fíli used to crawl into bed with your father and me during storms?" she asked softly.

"I'd go to Fíli first," he said quietly, remembering. "We'd stay there as long as we could, but he'd eventually get scared too."

"I remember the first time you both came into the room. Fíli was carrying you as best as he could and he tossed you up onto the bed because you couldn't reach."

Kíli snorted at the image that conjured. Oh, he could imagine his brother throwing him around easily. If he wasn't bigger than him, he was sure Fíli would still try to do it.

"Bírli would always wind up with you and Fíli with me," she continued softly. "You always slept better when your father held you. Fíli could always get you to sleep, but you slept like the dead in your father's arms. Not even the thunder or lightning would wake you."

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine it. He knew from his uncle that Fíli had inherited their father's yellow hair, but also his features. There were traces of the Durin line there, but his brother looked like Bírli. He could almost remember all of it. He remembered the large bed and the soft blankets. The fireplace opposite the bed would cast shadows on the wall and his father would use them to tell stories to calm frightened dwarflings.

_Little dwarves will always be safe here. I promised your mother I would never hurt her and the same goes for you, sons. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm with you._

"Shh," Dís soothed when he made a low noise. "Shh, Kíli."

He pushed away the hurt that rose up in him at the rumbling voice he barely remembered. When Dís started humming softly, he focused on that instead, letting himself get caught up in the notes. He knew the song, both his mother and uncle had sung it to him countless times in his lifetime and it eased the ache inside him.

"How long?"

"Not long enough so keep your voice down. You know neither of them sleeps well when they worry about the other."

The voices lulled him out of the sleep he had fallen into, but Kíli kept his eyes shut. Why was his uncle here? Was it morning?

"What is it, Brother?" Dís asked quietly. "You do not seek me out in the middle of the night for nothing."

"Fíli."

Dis sighed and Kíli nearly frowned before he realised he was supposed to be sleeping. "You as well? What is bothering you about him?"

"You've seen how he's been acting lately. The kingship is getting to him."

Thorin's voice was low but Kíli still heard him. "What are you suggesting, Brother?" Dís asked.

"Fíli's strong but he's breaking under the pressure."

Kíli tensed slightly before realising he needed to keep breathing. Breaking? Fíli wasn't breaking!

"He won't admit it; he probably doesn't even see it."

"But you can."

Thorin sighed deeply. "I had hoped that it wasn't there, but it's been too long and it isn't going away."

"What do you suggest we do? We've tried to help him, but he's as bad as you when it comes to asking for help. Even when it's offered, he won't accept it."

Another deep sigh. "He isn't the only stubborn one in the family."

"True enough." Dís paused. "We can't do anything if he won't let us, Thorin. As much as I want to shake him until he sees reason, we can't."

"…You've heard it too then."

Kíli waited for his mother to confirm or at least comment on whatever it was, but both of the elder dwarves remained silent.

"Kíli," Thorin said firmly. "We know you're awake."

He only considered keeping up the charade for half a second before giving it up. Pushing himself out of his mother's lap, he looked at his uncle. He wanted to ask what they had just been talking about, but he knew they weren't going to say. If they'd known he was awake, they would have said it if they wanted him to know. He didn't like this secret being dangled in front of him, but he wasn't going to push right now. "How?" he asked instead.

Dís laughed even as Thorin chuckled. "You stopped snoring," she said.

* * *

A/N: In reading some of the reviews for Aftermath, I realised that I still had a lot I wanted to tell about my particular happy ending for Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. It just took a while for me to get the point where I felt like I could write about it. Now I'm here and will hopefully be able to stick with this. A couple things to mention:

Bírli is my lovely version of Fíli and Kíli's father and since there really isn't much known about him, he's a blank canvas waiting to be written about. I actually did a little ficlet about Bírli and Dís as I was writing this chapter because I needed to get a feel for him. I'm also of the general consensus that Fíli's looks come from that side of the family and that when Kíli tries to picture their father, for the most part it's just an older version of Fíli.

Eventually, this story will earn the M rating I'm giving it. There's going to be a romance plot between Fíli and an OC and a hell of a lot of drama and pain and suffering between now and the end. It's sad, but I never can plan out happy bits; it's always the drama that comes to me first and the happy stuff just shows up out of nowhere. Odd.

So hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are eager to see what trouble is on the horizon for the young king of Erebor and his family! And again, thank you so much for reading!


	2. The Smith

A/N: Hello all! So I just wanted to comment on a something (again) before we plunge into the next chapter. I know in the conventional Tolkien universe, female dwarves have beards. I know this, but I can't bring myself to write it. It's fanfiction so I can change a few things yes? However, if you want to picture the ladies with beards, you go right ahead. Not like I can stop you!

As a side note, the characters in this chapter use a bit of a…dumbed down vocabulary. Most of what I had originally written in has been removed because my beta and I decided we didn't want them sounding _too_ stupid. They also speak with a thick Irish brogue so think a little worse than Bofur and horrible vocab. But if you have any problems understanding anything that they say (or have questions in general) feel free to shoot them my way and I'll try to help you understand. But that's enough from me! On we go!

* * *

The Smith

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Rarí glared at the steel in her grip. It wasn't behaving the way she wanted and she couldn't figure out why. She was no dwarfling who didn't know how to shape metal into works of art. Her earliest memories were of standing in her father's forge, watching him labour in the heat and silently vowing she would be as good as him when she was bigger.

Now she was bigger and a metal smith that made her father proud. She didn't think she was as good as her father yet, but she wasn't done learning. Her work was highly sought after and she was constantly busy so there was time to improve. But this latest project…. The commissioner was incredibly specific and the limits placed on her were making it hard to enjoy the work. Usually a vague description was given and she was allowed to play with it. Not this time. This time she had to follow a plan and she hated it.

Tossing the steel back into the fire, Rarí told herself to walk away. She needed a moment to breathe, to reconsider her approach. Bracing her hip on a workbench away from the anvil, she stared up at the ceiling, letting her mind drift.

Erebor had been her home for two years now. She could still remember her father telling her and her brother they were leaving the only home they had ever known. Her emotions had already been run through the gauntlet so she had barely reacted. She had been numb and cold so what was one more piece of bad news? Although, she could freely admit that moving to the Lonely Mountain wasn't a bad thing. The last two years had been good for her family; the dwarves in the mountain welcoming enough.

So far as she knew there had been a flood of dwarves into the mountain in the past five years and it had caused those that had first come here to be wary. Many had come to see what treasure could be plundered from Erebor, but even as early as that first year, the mountain had stood solid and strong. King Fíli had a firm grip on his kingdom and had dealt harshly with anyone who thought to take what wasn't theirs. Dwarves were welcome to find homes in the mountain, but they were watched until they had proved themselves. Some had muttered about the invasion of privacy, saying it wasn't right, but only those with something to hide really worried about it.

_"Open and honest is what the king wants, Daughter. Can't fault him for that."_

She snorted. Her father had told her that the first time a pair of guards had escorted him and her brother home from the mines. It amused her in a sick way that her father commended the king for honesty when-

"Ho, the forge!"

Tensing at the voice, Rarí's hand closed around a hammer as she whirled around. She felt a fool when she saw the dwarf standing in the doorway. "Lord Bofur," she said, dropping the hammer sheepishly.

"Easy, lass," he chuckled, holding up his hands. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

Rarí shook her head. "Ma own fault," she said, her accent thickening without her thinking about it. "Gatherin' wool like a fool."

"You're no fool, Rarí."

She smiled in thanks before her head tipped to the side. "Wat can I do ye fer?"

"A favour actually." He came further into the forge and pulled out a rolled bit of parchment. "I'd do it myself, but I'm so damn busy with the mines. I barely have time for dinner at the end of the day."

Rarí nodded, her father and brother had already complained about the latest find in the mountain that consumed everyone's time. But her attention and gaze was already focused on the sketch in front of her. "That's a mighty beauty, Lord Bofur. A gift for the king?"

"Aye," Bofur agreed. "I need it done right and you're the best smith in the mountain."

She flushed in pleasure. "Thank ye, ma Lord, but I jest do wat I can."

"And you should take pride in your work. You're a gifted lass with a good head on her shoulders. Many of us are thankful your father brought his family here."

Her flush stayed where it was but her gut clenched. "Aye, Erebor's been good ta us," she said quietly.

Bofur gave her a grin. "So you'll make 'em?"

Tracing her fingers over the design, she nodded. This would be a joy to work on unlike the other project, but something was bothering her. "Seems mean," she muttered.

"How do you figure?"

Blinking, Rarí mentally cursed as she realised she'd spoken aloud. Did she say what she was thinking? He might be insulted if she did, but…. "This," she said, tapping the paper. "S'a fine weapon, fit fer a king, but that king ain't allowed ta fight. Seems cruel to give 'im a gift 'e can't even use."

Bofur pursed his lips. "Hadn't thought of that," he admitted, rubbing his chin. "Should have because I know how much he hates that he can't fight anymore; not that there really are any battles to fight anymore."

Either way, the king still had to stay in the mountain. At least until the line was secure but she wasn't too sure anyone really wanted King Fíli to leave Erebor. "Still, s'a good gift," she said, tracing the lines again. "Worthy of the king."

"Aye but do you think I should?"

She hesitated. On the one hand, she knew Bofur would pay her well for this job. The greedy dwarf in her wanted to just agree so she'd get her coin. But she was also honest about her craft and knew Bofur wanted her real opinion. She owed him that much. "I think the king will love it," she said quietly. "Might sting a bit, but 'e knows ye. 'E knows ye ain't tryin' ta be mean. Ye jest want to give 'im a gift 'e'll like."

"You'll do it then?"

Rarí grinned. "Aye, I will. Wat ye goin' ta pay me?" she teased.

He chuckled. "You can set the price for it."

Her brows snapped up in surprise. "Lord Bofur, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I trust you, Rarí. We've done enough business. I know you won't cheat me."

Another hum of pleasure went through her. "Thank ye, ma Lord," she said softly. To have one of the dwarf lords of the mountain's praise was a wonderful thing, but having his trust was indescribable.

Bofur sighed. "I'm never going to get you to drop the 'lord' part, am I?"

"I'm a good dwarf," Rarí said primly. "I follow the rules and ain't goin' ta get in trouble cus ye don't like the title."

He snorted. "Good dwarf you may be, but I've heard you sing when you get a bit of ale into you. Proper goes right out the mountain."

She blushed but laughed at the same time. "Not supposed ta be proper when ye got ale in yer hands."

"True enough. Haven't seen you out lately though."

"Busy," she sighed. "Ever'one and their pony wants somethin' made."

Bofur nodded, his braids and hat bobbing. "Word spreads fast when you're good. Anyone else commission you for Fíli?"

"Aye, a couple. Nothin' as nice as this." And they weren't. She wanted to drop all the others and work on this new one, but the others had come first. This would be a treat for finishing the others.

"I know you're busy, but have you had a chance to work on the other project?"

Rarí nodded. "Aye, I 'ave but still not done. Want ta see it?"

When he nodded, she hurried toward the locked door at the back of the forge. Reaching into her tunic, she pulled out the key and slipped inside. All commissioned works were stored in here and there were only two keys to get in. Her father and brother shared one, but since she always worked in the forge, her key never left the chain around her neck.

Rarí skimmed her fingers over the intricate boxes lining the shelves on one wall. These were just for storage. Once a piece was finished, her father would design the box it would go in. Picking up the one she wanted, she went back to the forge. She locked the door behind her before joining Bofur at the workbench. Setting it in front of him, she waited for him to open it.

She watched as he traced the enamel lid and saw how his fingers shook slightly. She knew how important this piece was to him. They had spent weeks going over the design, perfecting it before she had even picked up a single tool. He also came by every week to see her progress and he grew more nervous the closer she got to finishing it.

When he uttered a low curse as he opened the lid, she smiled. She loved making weapons, loved working with the metal in the heat of the forge, but when someone commissioned her to make a piece like this she leapt at the change.

"Rarí," he whispered. "You've outdone yourself."

"Thank ye," she murmured. She was very proud of it. It was a necklace for a female, the thick chains forged from mithril Bofur had provided. Inset in the links were ruins of promise that were made with blue steel that caught the light and gleamed brightly. Two rows of the chains were lined with the runes, but the upper one had spaces in the links where precious jewels were waiting to be set. Those stones were also in the box, glowing blue in the light.

"It's perfect," he said, his fingers hovering over the necklace.

"Ye can touch it," Rarí encouraged when he hesitated.

Bofur shook his head. "No, my hands are dirty. No point in making you have to clean it again."

She didn't say anything but her heart melted a bit. Bofur had been put in charge of the mines of the mountain so her family had had dealings with him since their first day in Erebor. He had a heart of gold that made it impossible for her to say no to him. Not that she would refuse a dwarf lord business, but she had met that sort before and Bofur did not fit what she was used to.

He blew out a breath before giving her a smile. "Can't believe it's almost ready," he said. "Feels like yesterday we were planning it."

"Soon it'll be 'round the neck of yer lady. Who ye still 'aven't told me anythin' 'bout. Not even 'er name."

Bofur slid her a look. "So curious about the state of my relationships?" he teased.

"More concerned iffin' there's more than one."

He laughed. "No, my Arra is more than enough for me," he assured her.

Rarí's eyes lit up. "'Er name's Arra?"

Bofur cursed softly, making her laugh.

"'S not a secret, yer love fer 'er," she said. "No 'arm in me knowin' 'er name."

"We've kept it quiet."

Her temper sparked at those four words. She knew Bofur had humble beginnings; they had spoken about it while designing the piece. He had told her about his life before Thorin Oakenshield had sent out the call for the adventure. She knew of the tale from the hobbit hole in the far off Shire to the very halls they stood in now. After he had been crowned king, King Fíli had made all those in the company lords within Erebor and it had been a cause of great celebration. But she also knew how stubborn and set in their ways dwarves were so there had to be those that had been less than impressed. "She a lady?"

Bofur gave her a smile. "All of you are, lass. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

She blushed. Most of her time was spent with her father and brother and they didn't waste time with compliments. But Bofur was always willing to say and mean them. "Ye know wat I mean," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Aye, I do and Arra is my lady no matter what her true station is."

Nodding, Rarí silently decided she was going to find out more about this Arra. She liked Bofur and didn't want to see him hurt. He could definitely take care of himself, but she had made a promise that she wasn't going to let anyone she cared about be hurt again. Not if she could do something about it. "I better be invited ta the weddin'" she teased.

It had the desired effect, making him laugh. "Aye, Rarí. You and your family will be there."

"Good. I should 'ave it done inna week."

"A week?!" he said in surprise, staring. "None of the stones are set and you have other things to do!"

"Aye, but I promised I'd 'ave it done soon."

Bofur rubbed his neck, nodding slowly and looking a little nauseous. "Aye, aye. Didn't expect soon to be so…soon."

She patted his shoulder before closing the box. They both looked across the room when they heard noises and Rarí smiled. "Papa and Ríl are back."

"So it sounds. Good. I need to talk with your father." Bofur glanced at her. "Thank you, Rarí."

"I'll see ye next week," she said as he crossed the room. Once he was gone, she quickly put the box away before staring at the steel she had abandoned earlier. It too was a gift for the king, but unlike Bofur's, she didn't think the king would like this one. The sketch provided had been just as detailed, but she knew it wouldn't suit him. Which was an odd thing for her to think. She had never met him personally, but Bofur's tales had painted a vivid picture of him. She was sure he had changed in the past six years but that picture still didn't match the idea her commissioner had.

Shrugging, she shoved her hand back into a glove and lifted the steel. Didn't matter what she thought. She would make the piece as ordered and pray the king never learned she had made it.

She was uncertain how much time passed as she started working again. It never mattered to her because forging was what she loved. She just needed to accept that her vision of this piece was not what she was being paid for. Every detail made her cringe, but she had to do as she was told.

_"Stubborn dwarfling, you can't always be right. Sometimes you'll be allowed to play, but more often than not you'll be working for someone else. Do what they want, do it well, and they'll keep coming back. Then you'll get to play and everyone will see how creative my stubborn dwarfling is."_

Smiling faintly as her mother's voice filled her thoughts, Rarí took hammer to the steel. Runsa had always complained that she had the most stubborn children ever born. But it had paid off in the end. Both Ríl and Rarí were talented smiths, even though her brother no longer worked.

"Rarí."

She half turned to see her brother. "Aye?"

"Father wants you."

Nodding, she finished her work before leaving the forge. Ríl would watch it for her and she didn't think she'd be long. Pushing the door open, she paused when she realised Bofur was still in their home. She stayed silent as she walked down the hall, listening.

"S'troublin' iffin s'true," her father rumbled. "Been nothin' but good ta all of us outsiders."

"Aye. We're just hearing rumours about it and they haven't reached him. Yet. You're sure you haven't heard anything."

"Nothin' like this. Would a come ta ye iffin I did. Not keen on unrest in ma 'ome and Erebor is 'ome now."

"If you do hear anything, tell me. We fought too hard to regain this mountain. We aren't going to lose it because of something like this."

"Aye, Bofur. Ye can count on ma family. Ye been 'elpin' us and we ain't gonna forget it."

Pausing at the door of the main sitting room, she watched as Bofur clasped her father's arm before leaving. She stayed where she was as Nidin sank back into his seat with a harsh sigh. Even though the past two years had been good, they hadn't been kind to her father. He looked older than he was, more lines carved into his face that weren't from laughter and his black hair streaked through with grey. But his eyes were still sharp and his hands steady. He went into the mines without question and did what he'd done his entire life. "Papa?" she asked, walking into the room.

His dark brown eyes lit up as he saw her. "Rarí, ma girl. Come 'ere," he said, holding out his hands.

She took them and sat beside him. He smelled of the mines. Of dust and leather and the deep stones they dug into. It was what he had always smelt like and she cuddled closer to him, loving the safe feeling that it produced.

"I missed ye today."

"Papa, we're alone," she sighed. "We don't have to talk like that."

He made a face. "I get so used to it," he admitted, rubbing his cheek. "It seems odd not to do it."

Rarí smiled, but inwardly she screamed. She hated the thick accent and ridiculous vocabulary that made many think her family was stupid. Talented, but stupid; which was exactly what Nidin wanted. If they fit in and didn't reach above themselves, no one would question them. The fewer questions asked, the happier her father was. She loved her father so even though she hated it, she couldn't hurt him and swallowed her pride to play her part. Ríl found it a bitter pill to choke on so he simply didn't speak at all unless they were alone.

"Bofur says he's pleased with your work."

"He seemed more nervous that I was nearly done," she laughed. "But it's understandable since that's a betrothal gift if I ever saw one."

"Aye and it's got the poor lad in knots."

"Of course it has. He's a good dwarf in love and he'll be an amazing husband and, hopefully, father."

Nidin cocked his head slowly to look at her and she didn't like that look at all.

"What?" Rarí asked suspiciously.

"You sound like you're sweet on him," he rumbled darkly.

Mahal save her from her family. "I've got a soft spot for him because he was kind to us when we got here and he didn't have to be. He's more like an older brother than anything else."

"Mm."

"Papa, he's getting betrothed. You don't need to worry about him."

"You're my daughter. I'll always worry about you when males are around you."

She almost rolled her eyes. Instead she kissed his bearded cheek and set her head on his shoulder. He really didn't need to worry. No male was interested in a backwater female who was always at the anvil and she had no time for most of the males she met. Her mother had taught her to never mix business and pleasure so no customer could be more than that. And those were the only males she saw. "Bofur commissioned me to make a birthday present for the king."

Nidin gave her a squeeze. "Aye, he mentioned that. It'll be the grandest gift he'll get this year."

"It isn't going to be the only one I make him," she muttered.

"Still having issues with the other?"

Rarí made an irritated gesture. "I just gave up and am doing it their way. It's ridiculous and I don't want my name associated with it, but I'll do it."

Nidin gripped her chin, turning her to face him. "You sign that piece just like you would any of the others. Doesn't matter if the design is ridiculous or not. You're going to craft it and you will take credit for it. It doesn't matter if the design is flawed if the execution is perfect, my girl."

True. Still it bothered her that she might have to admit she had made the god awful thing. It wasn't practical or useful or anything. It was just a shiny bobble that wasn't good for anything.

"Then, if he does like it, the little bit can't claim that it was all her own."

Rarí snorted. "If he does like it, I'll throw myself into a vat of the children's glitter and run around the mountain for everyone to see. It's hideous, Papa."

"Doesn't matter." But his lips were twitching at her outburst.

She gave him a shove and rose from the couch. "It's Ríl's turn to make dinner," she said, turning back toward the door. "I'm going to keep working until-"

"Rarí, wait. This wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Freezing at the serious tone, she looked back at him, giving him her full attention.

"I know you were listening at the door but did you hear any of what Bofur said?"

She shook her head. "Only the tail end and nothing about what you were actually talking about," she admitted, unashamed about being caught spying.

Nidin made a low noise, his eyes moving over the room.

Following his gaze, Rarí knew it would stop on the portrait of her mother that hung above the hearth. Everyone who saw it told her that she had her mother's face and Runsa's blacker than night eyes. What they would never know was that she had inherited her mother's wit and sharp tongue because she wasn't allowed to show it. "Papa, what is it?" she asked, knowing her father was trying to take strength from the painting.

"Trouble's stirring in the belly of the beast," he said quietly.

Walking back to him, she knelt in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. "What trouble?"

"Someone's stirring up the workers, spreading rumours that don't have a lick of truth behind them. It hasn't reached the king which is something everyone should be thankful for. A king's wrath is not something anyone should ever want to face, even in one so young."

This was about the king? Why would someone have problems with him? The mountain was ruled fairly and justly and no one was ever left wanting for anything. Except those that thought they deserved more. "Papa, is it happening again?" she whispered.

His dark eyes snapped back to her and he cupped her face. "No," he said firmly. "I promised your mother that I would keep you and Ríl safe and if I have to shake down this entire mountain to do it, I will. This is just someone griping. It'll blow over before it even begins."

Rarí wanted to believe him, but she had seen what happened when someone's griping didn't blow over. Once before she had seen the wrath of a king first hand and she never wanted to see it again.

Nidin pushed loose strands of black hair off her forehead before kissing her gently. "Put it out of your mind, Rarí," he said quietly. "Do not let it cloud your thoughts. You have important things to do. But keep your wits about you and tell me if you hear anything. We have a lord's confidence and we will repay that kindness however we can."

Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes as he kissed her again. She didn't want trouble in her life. She just wanted to work in her forge and let the drama pass her by. But she had learned that what she wanted and what happened were not always the same.

"This is our home, Rarí," Nidin continued. "We will protect it from all that threaten it."

Looking up slowly, she met her father's gaze and nodded firmly. She may not have met the king but there was no way she was going to let someone upset the life she and her family had built here. It didn't matter if she had to do something illegal; she was not going to lose Erebor to anyone.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. I know this is essentially an introduction chapter but hey! You got Bofur! And Bofur's getting himself a pretty dwarven lady! I've seen too many things on tumblr and here that paint him as such an all around nice guy that I knew he'd be perfect for this role. And he's too perfect not to have some kind of romance in his life!

As for Rarí and her family, hoo, boy, what fun it was creating them! I love writing, but creating characters and back stories is probably where I get the most fun. But quick facts, Rarí's 87 (~28) and Ríl's 95 (30); for this story, I'm writing that dwarves come of age when they're 65 (~21), which explains why Gimli wasn't allowed to go on the quest for Erebor, but they're not actually adults until they're 78 (~25). So in my mind, Kíli shouldn't have gone on the quest, but Thorin's got a soft spot for his nephews and really, Fíli and Kíli are a pair. You don't get one without the other.

Anyways, because this is an intro chapter I'm actually going to be posting chapter three tomorrow because I want this story to move along and I feel bad about it. So yes, thank you for reading and to all the people who reviewed, I love you. I really do. You guys are awesome!


	3. The Lion

A/N: I promised I would post the new chapter and here it is! The only thing I think I need to point out is that Orocarni means Red Mountains. They are far, far to the east (so much so that they aren't even on my map of Middle Earth) and four of the seven dwarf clans reside there. Now, on with the story!

* * *

The Lion

"The boy king?" Fíli demanded, not sure he had heard Bofur correctly. "They're calling me the boy king?"

"Aye, Fíli," Bofur admitted, looking like he didn't really want to have this conversation. Fíli couldn't overly blame him.

Staring at the crown on his desk, he tried not to let frustration get to him. But this was the last thing he had expected to hear when Bofur had asked for a private audience. For the past five years, he had ruled Erebor fairly. Sometimes he had been harsh to set examples, but it had been for the good of his people. The Lonely Mountain had become a stew pot of dwarves searching for new homes and some had been less than desirable. It had been hard to commit to watching the newcomers, but it had worked out in the end. Or so he had thought. "Why?" he muttered.

"I can't say. We've only heard whispers of the insult and nothing more. No one will say anything on it."

Fíli scrubbed his hands over his face. "It doesn't take long for whispers to become shouts."

"Aye, but we're aware of it. I've talked to a few dwarves I know and they'll inform me if they hear anything more."

"You trust them to tell you the truth?"

"Aye, Fíli," Bofur said firmly. "Most of them work in the mines and, as near as I can tell, that's where the problem is starting. I know it doesn't seem like a good idea-"

"But they'll hear something first." Fíli sighed deeply. "It's a good plan."

"We'll find out what's going on, laddie. None of us are keen on what this implies."

He nodded before pausing. "You keep saying 'we'. Who all knows about this?"

Bofur looked pained, rubbing his neck as his gaze slid away.

"Bofur, tell me."

"Your uncle and mother know," he admitted. "Balin, possibly Dwalin."

Fíli stared at him. "Then it isn't contained to the mines if they've heard it!"

His friend sighed harshly, shaking his head. "I don't know how they heard about it," he said quietly.

"How long have you known?" Fíli demanded.

"A few weeks."

He slumped back in his chair, staring in disbelief again. A few weeks? Why hadn't they told him? Why had they kept him in the dark about this? Did they think the rumours true and he wouldn't be able to handle it? _No,_ he thought firmly, pushing that away. His family supported him. They had to have a good reason for not telling him. A sick feeling suddenly gripped him. "Kíli?"

"He doesn't know."

"You're sure."

"Aye. If your brother knew, he'd be down in the mines demanding answers. You know he takes insults against you personally."

Did he ever. Kíli's temper was hard to rouse, but he was of the line of Durin. When he went off, the whole mountain knew about it. And the easiest way to set him off was to say something about his brother.

"We weren't sure about telling you," Bofur said quietly, "because all we have are rumours and whispers. But you deserve to know. And keeping you in the dark only reinforces what they're saying."

"Do the others know you've told me?"

"No."

Fíli sighed. That meant he'd have to speak with his family about this and it wouldn't be pretty. "I won't say you told me."

"Doesn't matter either way to me. I'm doing what I think is right, just the same as they are."

He still wouldn't mention it. He didn't need his uncle thinking someone couldn't be trusted to keep their word. "Why is this happening?" he muttered. "What's changed to make this happen?"

"I couldn't tell you, Fíli, but we'll get it sorted."

Aye, they would. The next few weeks were going to be busy and he couldn't afford to have this blow up on him at the wrong time. "You'll tell me as soon as you hear anything more?" he asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"You'll be the first person I find."

Fíli nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Bofur."

"I wish I had something more to tell."

He was glad he didn't. This was more than enough for him to deal with. He jumped when Bofur gripped his shoulder, looking up to see the other dwarf smiling at him.

"We'll get it sorted before your birthday," Bofur promised.

Fíli nodded but he wanted to snort. He didn't want a celebration, but his mother had insisted. They hadn't celebrated any of his other birthdays and she had decided that this year they were doing it properly. The problem was that a king for Orocarni had sent word that he would be coming to Erebor and his visit happened to fall during the celebration planned. The only reason those two events hadn't driven him insane was because his mother had taken over planning his birthday and Thorin was overseeing preparations for the king's visit.

"I have to get to the mines," Bofur said, squeezing him quickly. "We found a new vein that looks promising but I need to check it out before we start mining."

Nodding again, Fíli watched Bofur leave before dropping his head in his hands. Pushing on his temples, he tried to will his ever present headache away. It was futile but he still tried. He had stopped going to Oín for tonics to chase them away weeks ago. The older dwarf was not stupid and Fíli knew his distant cousin would tell either his mother or uncle about them. But without something to ease the pain, he got little rest and made it worse by working constantly.

Kíli told him he needed to have fun, but where was he to find joy? For the longest time, training and fighting had been his outlet. Learning with his brother under Thorin and Dwalin's instructions had been his life. There had always been lesson of state with Balin and his mother, but he woke up every day eager to get to the practise fields. Now when he actually managed to sleep, he woke with bitterness filling him. He could still spar with his brother, but it was hollow. If war did come to Erebor, her king wouldn't be allowed to fight.

He understood Thorin's insistence on keeping him safe, but didn't his uncle understand that it went against everything Fíli was? As soon as he had gotten his feet under him, training had started. Being a warrior was in his blood and having it taken away was killing him. But Thorin was adamant that he wasn't going to fight. He had seen his line nearly broken when all of them went to war and he had vowed it would never happen again. So Fíli was stuck in the mountain until the line was secure.

He grimaced at that thought. At one time, he had enjoyed his nights with different lasses. In Ered Luin, he and his brother had unintentionally broken many hearts, but they had been young and having fun. As they had grown older, the gravity of their station had begun to sink in and relations had been approached with more caution. They had realised that many females were looking for more than just a tumble in the sheets. Since he had become king, he had only had sex once. The experience had been good, but the female had gotten the wrong idea.

Lifting his head, he studied the crown. He could barely believe he had been wearing it for five years. It felt like a century. Picking it up, he carried it into his room. More often than not, he was finding himself taking it off, unable to wear it. He had tried to explain to Kíli how he saw it, but his brother couldn't understand. This was the crown Thror had worn his entire kingship. This was the crown his ancestors had worn since the founding of the mountain. Kíli could never understand that Fíli felt like they were all watching him, judging him on every decision he made and waiting for him to fail.

It was a feeling he couldn't shake and he knew the only way Kíli would understand was if he wore the crown himself. But Fíli couldn't wish that weight on him and had stopped trying to explain. Then he had noticed the separation beginning to grow between him and his brother because he hadn't just stopped trying to explain; he had simply stopped trying to do anything with Kíli.

Fíli tossed the crown onto his bed and shrugged out of his overcoat. It landed on top of the crown when he gave it a throw and for a moment he could pretend he had never seen it. Wouldn't last for long, but he clung to these moments. It was the only time he could truly relax.

Stepping onto the stone balcony attached to his room, he stared at the landscape below. Most of the scars from the battle had healed and life was slowly returning now that Smaug was no more. But it was still a long way from what it had once been. Grass and small plants had begun to grow but it would be a long time before the trees grew tall again.

His gaze drifted to Dale. Bard was making leaps and bounds on the reconstruction. It would still be a while before the city was fully functioning, but their progress was amazing. Dwarven craftsmen went every day with tools and supplies, enriching the bond between city and mountain. Already trade agreements were in place and both were thriving again.

"And you won't see it," he muttered. Mahal, did he regret agreeing to remain in the mountain when Thorin had suggested it years ago. It had been early on and Fíli hadn't fully understood how debilitating lock down truly was.

He frowned suddenly. Was that why they called him the boy king? Because they thought he was child his uncle was leading around by the hand? A low growl left him as anger simmered in his veins. Thorin acted as a guide but final decisions were Fíli's. He was not some tot who didn't know reality from fantasy. His blood had run in the quest to reclaim Erebor and he had nearly died for it. He had accepted responsibilities that had fallen to him and not hid from them like a child. He had lifted this kingdom from the ashes of ruin and he would be damned before he let anyone slur his name like this.

Stomping back into the room, he hauled a locked case from under his bed. Inside were his swords and every weapon he had carried on the quest. Thranduil had returned all of it after the battle and Fíli had been more relieved than words could say. The throwing axes and knives could be replaced, but his swords and war hammer were heirlooms. His mother had fought with the dual blades and his father had carried the war hammer into every battle.

His fingers skimmed over the hammer. It was one of the few things Fíli had left of his father. Kíli had been gifted with Bírli's sword, but other than a few trinkets and small snippets of memories it was all they had. He remembered better than Kíli, but time had dulled most of his memories. The only thing he could remember clearly was the scent of leather and pines and strong arms holding him close as he cuddled into thick, braided hair.

_"Let's hear you roar, little lion! Shake the mountains down! Let everyone hear the bravery and strength in you! Roar like the lion I know you are!"_

Bírli had been the first to call Fíli 'lion'. Most dwarves were likened to bears because of their build or bulls when they were stubborn, but never Fíli. With his shock of tawny hair, he had been a miniature of his father and Bírli's mother had named him lion as well. It had stuck with Fíli as he had grown and after Bírli's death, many had taken to calling him it.

He stroked the hammer again before lifting the blades. They were both sheathed and attached to the chest strap he had worth them with. Not bothering to check the blades, he tugged them on and tightened the belt. Once a week, he sharpened his swords when he couldn't sleep, using the task to try to calm his mind. It didn't matter that he didn't use them for their real purpose. They were always ready for when he would need them.

Standing, he almost felt like himself. He was still King Under the Mountain, but right now he felt like Fíli, son of Dís. And where Fíli was, Kíli needed to be close by. It wouldn't help the overall problem, but he wanted his brother to spar with him. It had been too long since they had done this or anything together. He would set about fixing this now because the separation between them was unnatural.

Fíli left his room, determined to find his brother. It was nearly midday so Kíli shouldn't be busy and they could share a meal together after. It would be good to sit and talk with his brother for a bit. He didn't even care what they talked about. He just wanted to be near his brother.

Pausing outside of Kíli's room, he didn't stop to knock when it was apparent his brother wasn't inside. If Kíli wasn't somewhere on the royal floor, finding him was going to be a lot harder than Fíli had anticipated.

"Oh, my Lord!"

Fíli froze at the voice and nearly cursed himself for not going into Kíli's room. But how could he have known that he would run into her? Turning on his heel, he forced himself to smile at the dwarf maid coming down the hallway. "Kálna," he said in greeting. "What brings you here?"

She smiled and shifted the bundle in her arms. "My mother has been helping Lady Dís with the preparations for your upcoming birthday. She sent me to give this to her."

Nodding, Fíli took a slight step back to put a little distance between them. He knew the real reason her mother had sent her here and it wasn't one he liked. "Mother should be in her rooms. I'm sure she'll be pleased to get whatever you're bringing."

"Aren't you curious what it is?" she asked, eliminating the distance between them again.

"No. I've been told not to ask questions about my birthday because I wind up arguing with my mother about it."

Kálna frowned. "Arguing? Don't you want the celebration?"

Mahal, of all the times to run into her! How was he supposed to answer that when he knew she was going to take his answer to his mother? "My mother and I have differing views on what should and shouldn't be included," he decided on, going for diplomatic.

"Hmm," she hummed, glancing down at what she was holding. "I think it would be a grand thing, having all of the dwarves celebrating my birthday."

He wasn't her. He wasn't looking forward to all the attention it was going to bring, not to mention the gifts. He didn't need anything and yet he had a bad feeling many dwarves would be presenting him with something on his birthday, even if they didn't actually know him.

"Have you…personally invited anyone to join you during the festivities?" Kálna murmured, somehow getting closer to him.

It took him a second too long to realise what exactly she was talking about. "No," he said again. "I honestly haven't had much time to think about it."

She made that humming noise again and shifted her bundle. "Would be a shame to celebrate it all on your own," she said quietly.

Fíli jerked slightly when he felt her fingers curl around the ends of his beard. "Kálna-"

She smiled up at him, giving a little tug on one of the braids. He had no choice but to bend over slightly since she still had a hold of him, but it went against everything inside him. "Would be a true shame to be all alone, my Lord," she murmured, brown eyes flicking up to meet his. "You don't want to be all alone…do you?"

Mahal, save him from her. Gently reaching up, he pulled her hand away from him and straightened. "I won't be alone," he assured her. "My family and friends will be with me."

Something flashed in her eyes before she laughed, a merry sound that didn't quite cover what she was really feeling. "Of course, my Lord. How silly of me to think that you'd be alone on your birthday. I was simply thinking that-"

"Fíli?"

Nearly letting out a sigh of relief, Fíli half turned to see his brother exiting their mother's sitting room. "Kíli, I was looking for you," he said, stepping back from Kálna.

His brother's eyes darted between the pair and he cocked a brow. "I'm ever at my king's service."

Damn it, that was _not_ how he wanted this conversation to go.

"Aren't we all?" Kálna said archly. "If you'll excuse me, my Lords." She walked past the brothers, heading for the door Kíli had just left and swinging her hips more than Fíli thought was normal.

When the door closed behind her, Kíli snorted. "What was that?" he demanded, looking at Fíli.

Fíli made a sharp gesture, not wanting Kálna to overhear anything of what they were going to say. "Come with me," he said, grabbing Kíli's shoulder and spinning him around.

"Where are we going?"

"Training room."

Even though he wasn't looking, Fíli felt Kíli's steps falter for a second. "Really?"

"Aye. It's been…too long, Kíli."

He saw Kíli's head bob out of the corner of his eye in agreement. His brother was silent as they approached the stairs leading away from the royal floor and Fíli could only imagine what he was thinking about.

He didn't have to imagine for long. "Did I make it up or was she twirling your mustache around her finger?"

Fíli groaned softly and shook his head. His beard had grown out in the past five years, long enough to work a braid in over his chin to match the ones of his mustache. He'd been proud of it and still was, but he'd never thought anyone would do what Kálna had just done. "It was my beard, but yes."

"Do I even want to know why she was doing that?"

"You've met her," Fíli muttered. "You've also met her father."

Kíli couldn't contain his shudder before he froze and jerked Fíli around to face him. "She isn't-"

"She's trying," he growled. "I know stubbornness is a key trait in our people but she's taking it to another level. It doesn't help that her mother is helping ours with this ridiculous birthday party Mother is planning so she keeps sending Kálna up here."

Kíli stared at him, dark eyes darting over his face. "I know you have to continue the line, Fíli," he said, his voice distraught, "but for the love of Mahal, not her. Anyone but her."

"Have a little more faith in me! I know what she is, Kíli, and I'm more keen on bedding a troll than taking her as my wife!"

The gagging noise that left his brother made Fíli laugh and he tried hard to keep that mental image from invading his mind as well. "Good, that's…good. Did you have to say it like that though?"

"It isn't my fault you have an overactive imagination."

Kíli shook his head as if to clear it of thoughts before he let Fíli go. "Wasn't she part of that gaggle Mother considered while we were still in the Blue Mountains?" he asked as they started walking again.

"Aye. Mother knows I couldn't stand her then and still can't now. But her father seems to think that I'll change my mind now that I'm king. Like putting on the crown will suddenly rob me of all my wits."

"Doesn't help that she's the daughter of a dwarf lord who thinks he's more entitled than he is," Kíli muttered.

Which was why Fíli hadn't been blunt with Kálna and told her to step off. Tact was something he had learned quickly when he had been younger to help battle the brashness of his younger brother, but he had never used it more than now. "I avoid her when I can because Mahal only knows what kind of lies she tells her peers about the few run-ins that we have."

A low noise left his brother. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but perhaps you should find a wife to settle the whole matter."

It was Fíli's turn to stop and look at his brother. "Have you gone mad? I barely have enough time for my family and you think that I'd be able to add a wife to this mess?"

Kíli made a face, shifting awkwardly. "I'm not saying it's a good idea, but if you don't want to deal with Kálna…. You'd make Mother happy if you did."

Yes, Dís would be happy if one of her sons married. He didn't see much of his mother, but when he did there was always a moment in the conversation when she would get a look about her. It terrified him and he usually got away from her as quickly as possible when it happened. "Eventually," Fíli conceded. "I've got too much to deal with right now to think about adding a female to it."

"Do you need help?"

Fíli thought he heard a pleading note in his brother's voice, almost like he was begging him to ask for help. But he knew that Kíli couldn't help with this. As much as it killed him, he had to keep the rumours from his brother. Kíli would take it more personally than Fíli had and they didn't need his brother on the loose in the mountain. "Not yet," he finally said.

Kíli's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Aye, well, I'm here if you need help," he said quietly, starting off again.

Damn it. This wasn't what he wanted. Since when had he kept secrets from his brother? Since when had he shut Kíli out of any part of his life? He didn't want to be alone and yet that was where he kept winding up. Hurrying after his brother, he caught Kíli's arm and tugged him around. Before he could say anything, Fíli pulled him into a hug.

It killed him that it took more than a moment for Kíli to hug him back. "Fee?" he asked softly.

The old nickname was like a knife to the heart. How long had it been since Kíli had called him that? "I know you want to help," Fíli said, his voice low. "I know you can help me."

"Then why won't you let me?"

How was he supposed to put what he felt into words? He had thought that if the crown was going to change one of them, let it be him so that his little brother could stay the same. But Kíli hadn't. The crown had changed him too. "I don't know how," he admitted.

Kíli gave him a squeeze that was reminiscent of the bear hugs they had given each other growing up. "You trust me don't you?"

"With my life."

"But not with the mountain."

The words were said so quietly that Fíli nearly missed them. But they registered in his mind and he pulled back to look at Kíli. His brother's expression was miserable, his eyes dark with pain. "Kíli, no," he said quickly. "That isn't it."

"You can't do it all by yourself, Fee. Even Uncle said that Thror delegated tasks to his family. Why aren't you?"

His jaw clenched against the urge to tell Kíli about the rumours. Even though he had only just learned of them, he knew how it would look if he slackened his hold on the mountain. He couldn't appear weak, not when dwarves were already starting to circle like vultures.

"Fee…."

Letting his forehead rest on Kíli's, Fíli took a shaking breath. "Soon," he forced out. "Soon, Kíli. I promise."

His brother's mouth twisted in an unpleasant line before he sighed. "I'll hold you to it."

Fíli's eyes closed as he didn't let go of his brother yet. He had wanted to spend time with his brother to forget about being king and instead he was thinking about it harder than before. Was he ever to get any peace?

"Come on," Kíli said suddenly, shaking off his arms. "If we're going to spar we should hurry up."

"Why?" Fíli asked, following him.

"There shouldn't be anyone there right now so we'll be able to train without an audience."

A short laugh left Fíli. "Since when has an audience bothered you?" he demanded.

The grin Kíli threw over his shoulder was as cocksure as it had ever been. "Since you've gotten fat and lazy and haven't practised in forever. We don't need an audience seeing how badly I'm going to beat you."

Fíli growled low in his throat and took off after his brother when Kíli bolted with a laugh. It didn't matter if he hadn't trained in however long; Fíli wasn't going to lose with that comment hanging between them.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't let it end on a depressing note so hopefully that's better! It's really hard to write the brothers not being their usual selves, but oh well. I committed to it so I better stick to it! I will say that it might be a little bit before I update again. School is letting me know I didn't pay enough attention to it in the past week so it's time to study. I'm hoping to have another chapter posted within the week so fingers crossed for that! As always, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Arrangement

A/N: Ugh, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated anything! I'm sorry about the delay, I had been meaning to update at least once a week and then school happened and I lost my drive. This chapter was also third on the to-do list but it got bumped up because I wanted to write it more than anything else. So here we go, on with the story!

* * *

The Arrangement

Dusting off her hands, Rarí glanced around the forge. She had finished most of her projects for the day, both commissioned works and regular stock for the shop that had sold. Her lips curled upward. Her father was already home to run the forge so she would be able to do her midweek ritual. She pulled off her heavy apron and had to contain herself from just tossing it randomly. The forge had to be kept in proper order or she'd never hear the end of it.

But she was nearly bouncing as she entered their home. She loved forging and creating, but this was what she looked forward to every week.

"Where do you go that's got you so excited?" Ríl asked as she entered the main room.

She shot him a smile and shrugged. "It's my only day to myself. Why wouldn't I be excited about it?"

His dark eyes narrowed at her. "You're careful when you go out, aren't you?"

"Ríl, I spend all day talking with people in the forge. I know what I'm doing."

He grunted quietly. "Don't get lippy," he muttered. "I'm just looking out for you."

Rarí fought a sigh. Her brother hadn't always been overly affectionate, but she knew he cared. He didn't like the lies their father made them weave but he didn't want anyone to find out about it either. As different as their life was here, no one in this family wanted to lose it. "I know, Ríl," she said, admitting defeat. "I'll be careful."

She wasn't sure if he was completely satisfied with her response but he didn't say anything else.

Moving to her room, Rarí rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them. She didn't need to tense up now and she wasn't going to let her brother's sour disposition ruin her day. Closing her door, she leaned back against it for a moment, taking slow breaths. There was no point in being angry with Ríl. He was generally grumpy and this situation was no different.

Once she felt calm again, she looked down at herself. There was no real point in changing out of her work clothes and it wasn't like anyone was really going to be judging her on her appearance. With that decided she walked to the chest at the foot of her bed and opened it. Lying inside were the few items she had managed to bring with her from their previous home. Her fingers curled around the war hammer lying on top of everything, lifting it out.

It was one of the few things of her mother she had left. Tugging on the belt to strap it to her back, she quickly got the weapon settled and hopped to her feet.

"Rarí."

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at her father. "Papa, the shop's all ready for you," she said, tightening the strap across her chest. "I finished everything up so-"

"Don't go today."

She froze, her hands lingering on the belt buckle. "Papa?" she asked hesitantly. Nidin knew where she went and had never discouraged it before. Quite the opposite. He hadn't always liked the idea, but he approved of the fact that she could defend herself.

"Stay home today."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Papa, I only train once a week." Another promise to her paranoid father she hadn't wanted to make. "I use an abandoned training room and no one ever finds me. It's perfectly safe."

Nidin pursed his lips. "I've never told you not to go before," he said lowly. "I'm asking you now to stay home this one time."

Rarí's stomach was twisting into knots as he looked at her. Why now? For two years, she had limited herself to training once a week. She never missed her appointment with the empty training room. "Why?" she finally asked.

"I have a bad feeling."

She tried not to sigh. He had been having bad feelings since Bofur's visit last week. "Papa, I stay in the forge and our home nearly every hour of every day. I never leave without you or Ríl except for this one time. This is the only time I get to do what I actually want."

"You love forging!" he protested. "It was your idea to set it up when we got here!"

"And training is the only time I feel close to amad since you made us leave!" Rarí regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Her father's face tightened slightly, but she knew how much she had just hurt him.

"Papa-"

"Go," he said quietly, turning away.

She stared at his back, suddenly feeling miserable. It was an unspoken rule that Runsa wasn't talked about. It made losing her even more painful because Rarí needed to talk to someone about her, needed to relive the good memories so the bad didn't taint them. But her father shut down at the mention of his wife and Ríl refused to even speak of her.

Closing her eyes, she fought to regain her calm. She should do what Nidin wanted and stay here with him. He wouldn't want her around because of the wound she had just opened, but he would be glad that she had stayed. It would drive her insane to have to give up something else, but her father would be pleased.

_"You can't please everyone, daughter. Sometimes you must do what pleases you."_

"I'm sorry, Papa," she whispered, leaving her room. She skirted the main room, not wanting to face her brother either. It took all of her control not to bolt as soon as she was outside, but that would have drawn even more attention to her. Even if she wasn't doing what he wanted, she would at least abide by that rule.

Shaking her head, she calmly left her home behind. The halls were mostly empty anyways, the dwarven people still hard at work. It was the perfect time for her to train. Soldiers were out on patrols so none of them would be in any of the training rooms. Not that it mattered since the one she used had been abandoned because it was deemed unsound. It worked nicely for only one dwarf wanting to train though.

Rarí went down two levels, her heart beginning to pound as she got closer. Excitement hummed through her as she saw the door of the room. It faltered when she heard the sounds of someone inside. "But," she whispered to herself, "no one comes here."

She slowly approached the door, the sounds louder now. Giving it a small push, she peeked in and stared.

Someone _was_ training in the room, his back to her. Twin blades swiped and slashed through the air as he attacked the practise dummy on the far side of the room. Although, mutilated would be a better description of what he was doing.

Slipping into the room, she frowned as she watched him. His form was perfect and his execution flawless, but he was panting for air. How long had he been here to sound so exhausted? Her eyes narrowed as he kept going, barely slowing down. His talent said he was no stranger to battle so why was he making such a rookie mistake?

Gauging the distance between them and the length of his reach, Rarí still braced herself for what was to come. "Ease up," she called. "Ye're goin' ta-" She broke off, diving for the ground as he whirled around and something metal flew through the air.

She glanced up from where she had landed and cocked a brow at him. Narrow eyes were watching her, his shoulders heaving as he panted. His grip had already returned to both swords and she had to admire the fact that he had so smoothly thrown the projectile before regrouping. "Nice arm," she said dryly, pushing herself upright.

"Do you not have any common sense?" he demanded. "You never sneak up on a warrior!"

"Where's yer common sense?" she threw back at him, easily seeing how tired he was. "Iffin' ye are a warrior, ye should know when ta _stop_. Ye look like ye're goin' ta fall down."

"I'm. Fine."

Rarí couldn't help her noise of disbelief and it irritated him further. "Look, I couldn't care less iffin' ye're lyin'. But don't expect me ta take care of yer stubborn arse when ye collapse."

"I'm-"

"Fine. Aye, aye, I 'eard ye," she said, waving her hand. She was irritated herself because he didn't look like he was going to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the small axe he had thrown at her. It was embedded in the wood of an empty weapon's axe. It really had been a perfect throw and she was glad that he had thrown it as hard as he had. Any less and it would have bounced off to hit her. And she'd bet a year's wages that the blade was honed to a deadly edge.

"Don't," he said shortly when she reached for it.

Rarí shrugged and moved over to a chest along a wall. Opening it, she pulled out a water skin and tossed it at him. "It ain't poison," she chuckled as he stared warily at it. "Ye need the water and ye didn't bring any, did ye?"

A flush that had nothing to do with exertion touched his bearded cheeks. "Thanks," he muttered, transferring both swords to one hand as he uncorked it.

She closed the trunk and sat on it, watching as he drank. He was clearly high born, the quality of his weapons and clothing were a dead giveaway. Although his attitude spoke loud and clear to that fact.

"Why are you staring?"

"Why are ye so prickly?" she shot back, but her voice was light.

His moustache twitched as he pressed his lips together. "What are you doing here? I was told this room wasn't in use."

She shrugged. "Usually ain't. I only use it once a week." A part of her wanted to snap and snarl back at him, but she knew it would be more satisfying if she didn't sink to his level.

Gaze flicked to the handle peeking over her shoulder. "You use a maul?" he asked curiously.

Rarí smiled and nodded.

He glanced around, his lips still pursed. "You train by yourself?"

"Usually."

He made a low noise and looked at her again. "Want a partner?"

Surprise filled her. Dwarves were known for being blunt but even this was new to her. "Ah, wat?" she managed.

"A partner," he repeated. "I can't train on my own. I push too hard and don't know when to stop."

"Ye goin' ta throw an axe at me when I tell ye ta stop?"

She almost laughed when he blushed again. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. I'm a little tense."

Rarí leaned back to look around him at the damaged dummy. "Mister, ye're a long way past tense," she said dryly.

"I know," he muttered, taking another drink. "Everyone's told me enough times for me to know that."

"Well, iffin' ye can promise ye won't attack me like ye did the dummy," she said warily.

"I'm not usually like that."

"Wouldn't know. Jest met ye."

"Do you just say whatever you're thinking?"

"No. Iffin' I did I would 'ave asked who ye lost ta."

He tensed visibly. "Who said I lost?"

Rarí rolled her eyes. "Really? Someone who won ain't goin' ta find a way off space ta practise. Whoever ye lost ta, it embarrassed ye badly enough ta 'ide in 'ere."

His hands tightened around what he was holding.

She studied him, taking in everything she could tell about him. She'd already established that he was high born and proud of his heritage but she couldn't see any family markings on what he wore. The silver beads in his beard and braids were marked but she couldn't make them out from her perch. His swords were old, but in perfect condition, telling her they were heirlooms. But other than that, she couldn't figure him out.

"My brother," he said quietly. "I lost to my little brother."

Ah. That made sense then. "First time s'appened?"

"No, he's beaten me before, but…never this badly."

Huh. He must be close to his brother because Ríl had refused to fight with her again after the first time Rarí had beaten him. "Ye want ta get better again?"

"I want to be like I used to be. Improvement is welcome so I don't have to experience that level of embarrassment again."

Rarí thought about it for a minute before pushing herself up. "Alright, s'a deal. But ye can't go blabbin' about it. This is between ye and me."

"Agreed."

She held out her hand. "I'm Rarí, daughter of Nidin," she said, smiling.

He hesitated before clasping her hand. "Bírli," he said quietly, "of Ered Luin."

* * *

Why had he given her his father's name?

A bit of guilt settled in Fíli's gut, but he didn't change the lie. He couldn't. Now that he was over his surprise and anger at being caught, he could see the benefits of this arrangement. He had promised Kíli he would train with him during the week, but it wasn't as often as either of them wanted. Both of their duties demanded so much of their day that it was going to be hard to find time to actually do it. But Fíli had promised so he was going to do it.

Kíli had been so happy to spend time with him again and hadn't even gloated too much about winning. He had just been overjoyed to be doing something with Fíli. They had shared lunch afterwards and Fíli had tried not to be too embarrassed about his loss. But it had passed as they had talked and he had simply enjoyed being around his brother again. After, though, he had silently resolved that he wasn't going to lose that badly again.

Now he was in this situation. He didn't know why he was offering to partner with this dwarf when he didn't know anything about her. Especially with Bofur's report rattling around his skull. He didn't mean to, but he was finding it hard to trust anyone who wasn't family or part of the company. Even the guards that patrolled the royal floors were making him wary and they were handpicked by Dwalin. He trusted them so Fíli always had and now he doubted them. Yet he had agreed to train, with real weapons, with a dwarf he didn't know.

How did he know that she wasn't part of whatever conspiracy was boiling in the base of his mountain? How did he know that she wasn't using this as an excuse to get close to him and betray him if he let his guard down? How did he-

Fíli pushed the thoughts away. He was getting tired of suspecting everyone around him and just because he was training with her, didn't mean that he trusted her. "Shall we?" he asked, lifting a brow at her.

"We shan't. Ye need a bit longer ta catch yer breath and I'm in no rush. Why are ye?"

He made a face and turned away from her. He knew better than to push himself like this, it was something that was more akin to how Kíli had trained when they were young. His brother had been desperate to catch up to Fíli, ignoring the fact that there were five years between them. He had lost count of the times Thorin or Dwalin had bellowed at Kíli to slow down, to have patience. His name might not have been attached to the shouts, but he had been expected to listen as well. Rushing created mistakes and too much rested on them for sometimes trivial like that.

Studying the remains of the dummy, he decided he would get it replaced. He had destroyed it and since the room was unused, that meant that it was something she had purchased or made. But he would have to do it in secret so none found out about this arrangement. It was bad enough that he had to sneak out to ensure he wasn't followed. He had left a note saying that he was taking time for himself and would be back within an hour. If he hadn't, he knew some member of his family would be tearing apart the mountain looking for him.

Looking back at Rarí, he saw that she was studying him again. It was offsetting. The look on her face made him think that he was a riddle she was trying to unravel with her gaze. The intelligence in her eyes made him nervous because he didn't want to be caught in his lie. But if she knew he was the king she would have called him on it already. She certainly blurted out everything else she seemed to be thinking no matter what she said to the contrary. Her thick accent and speech pattern weren't something he was accustomed to, but it was easy enough to understand her if he put a little thought into it.

Her black eyes flicked up to his face and her head tipped slightly. "Wat?"

"You're allowed to look at me but I'm not allowed to look at you?"

"Starin's rude," she said, her lips twitching cheekily.

A huffing laugh left Fíli and he tossed the water skin back to her. "I think someone missed a few lessons in manners," he muttered.

Her eyes got big and she smacked her knee. "I knew I was missin' somethin'!"

His eyes narrowed at her, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. She seemed to have no problem teasing him and seemed far more at ease with him than he would have expected. It was uncanny to find a dwarf, especially a female, who was so willing to trust. Yes, she was armed and all dwarven women were trained in the basics of fighting and self-protection, but the maul she carried said she was above the basics.

"Anyone ever tell ye that ye wear yer emotions on yer face?"

"No." His brother was the open book between the pair of them. Fíli, while having a rebellious streak to rival Kíli's, had enough of a head on his shoulders to know when to listen to that part of him and when to ignore it. He had gotten good at hiding his actual interest in something because he wasn't supposed to encourage his brother.

"Well, ye do. Granted, that beard 'ides a lot of yer face-"

"Are you insulting my beard?"

She threw up her hands. "Did I say there was somethin' wrong with it? Mahal, Mister Bírli, ye can't think every word outta ma mouth is an insult."

"So you like my beard then?"

Rarí's teeth came together with an audible click and she gave him a look. "Ye think ye're funny, don't ye?" she muttered, looking away from him.

Fíli chuckled and shifted his blades back to both hands. He had regained his breath and even though sweat was still clinging to his skin, he was ready to go again. Before he could say anything to her about it, he saw her hand close around the handle of her war hammer and she was swinging before it was even fully off her back.

He didn't even try to block the swing, leaping back and praying he was out of range of the weapon. He felt the rush of air against his chest as it just missed him, but he didn't waste any thought on the sudden attack. Instead, he took advantage of the second it took her to regain her balance.

One blade clanged off the haft of the maul, blocking the blow but leaving her open to the other. He reacted quickly, shifting his grip on the blade and swinging at her exposed flank. Fíli felt admiration flash through him when she reacted as quickly as he had; the hand closest to the head of the maul switching around to propel it between them to block his attack. It fled fast when he felt her leg suddenly strike his, knocking them out from under him. He tried to recover his balance, but her shoulder suddenly slammed into chest and he lost it completely.

The air whooshed out of his lungs as he found himself on his back, a weight on his stomach. Blinking quickly to clear the stars from his eyes, he tucked his chin down and found Rarí sitting on him with her hammer across her shoulders. "That was dirty," he said tightly.

"Dirty?" she echoed. "Mister Bírli, I'm a lady. I don't do dirty."

Fíli shook his head at her, making her grin. "Stop calling me mister," he said, realising she had done it more than once. "I can't be that much older than you."

Her head tipped back slightly so she was looking down her nose at him. "'Ere now, Mister Bírli," she said primly. "Unlike ye, showin' ye ain't got any manners by askin' a lady 'er age, I was taught some and I was jest bein' polite."

"I didn't ask you your age. I meant I don't see why you're calling me mister."

"Cus I'm not rude?"

He snorted and she grinned again in response.

"Alright, shall we continue?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"You're going to have to move if we are," Fíli said dryly.

"True enough," she said, pushing on his chest to lever herself into a stand.

Fíli watched as she stepped away from him and considered the hand she was holding out to him. She was a bit abrasive but no more so than some of the lads he had trained with in the Blue Mountains. Actually, they had probably been worse. He wasn't sure about her actual skill level, but she had handled the maul confidently in that short spar and he was interested to see what else she could do with it. Or if she was comfortable with other weapons.

"Bírli?" she asked, wiggling her fingers at him.

He took her hand and let her help him up, noticing that she had dropped the mister. He decided not to comment on it, in case she decided to pick it up again. Bending down, he picked up his swords and gave himself a small shake to loosen up the muscles that had tensed when they'd contacted the stone floor.

She waited patiently, her hammer still over her shoulders and keeping silent.

Fíli gave her a small smile, bracing his feet apart to signal he was ready to start again.

A grin once again split her face and he wondered if that was her natural state, grinning like a damn loon. "Oh, I think we're goin' ta get along jest fine," she said, launching into another attack.

* * *

A/N: Originally, they weren't going to meet yet and then I realised that they needed to meet somehow and soon. Then this happened. Personally, I think Rarí's getting the upper hand isn't going to happen very often once Fíli gets back in his groove. He's just rusty right now, but soon enough that lifetime of training is going to kick back in and holy crap, she's in for a world of trouble (plus he's 'cheating' and training with Kíli as well who's going to be happy that Fíli's getting better so quickly). But yes, so we have Fíli telling a lie, Rarí making a new friend and a whole tonne of trouble on the horizon. Oh what fun! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	5. Revelation

Revelation

"Bard is planning on visiting before the Ironfist king gets here," Kíli said, frowning at the letter in his hands. "He thinks it would be best considering their nature."

"Do we even remember _why_ they're coming here?" Fíli muttered. "They hate leaving their mountains. They didn't even want to meet with Thorin when he called them to reclaim Erebor. Why would they willingly come here for no reason?"

Kíli didn't answer. He hadn't liked it since the moment they had found out Delrín was coming. The fact that this visit coincided with Fíli's birthday didn't sit well with him, but there was nothing either brother could do. They couldn't stop the king from coming or their people from celebrating their king's birthday.

"Do you think Bard would let me hide in Dale until all of this is over?"

A snort left Kíli. "He might, but Mother would empty the mountain looking for you," he said wryly.

Fíli groaned and slumped back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't ask for this," he muttered. "Ridiculous parties, puzzling visitors and irritating suitors. Things were easier when my only problems could be solved with my swords."

"As amusing as it would be to see you going after Kálna with your swords, I don't suggest hitting any of those with a weapon."

Fíli crack an eye to glare at him. "I'm not above hitting _you_ with a hammer," he growled.

Grinning, Kíli said, "You'd have to catch me first."

His brother grunted sourly and closed his eye again.

Looking back down at the letter, Kíli stared at it but didn't read it. His mind was more focused on his brother. They had sparred a couple times since that first and his brother was getting better. Which pleased Kíli. The ease with which he had beaten Fíli had scared him. Five years of inactivity had not been good for his brother, but he was regaining his skills. It would take a while longer for him to regain his former level, but Kíli was confident they would get there.

Fíli shifted in his chair and winced suddenly.

"Fee?"

"It's nothing, Kíli. Just sore muscles."

Kíli thought quickly, trying to remember if he had struck his brother's ribs at some point. He couldn't come up with a single time he had.

His brother looked up and saw his frown. "It's really nothing."

"You said that when you smashed your hand between a hammer and anvil and nearly broke all of your fingers. You don't think I believe you, do you?"

"Oh, you're one to talk. 'It's nothing. It's just a scratch'," Fíli mimicked.

Kíli cursed himself as he flushed. He could still hear Bilbo chastising him, berating him for hiding an orc wound from the others. "Fine, we're both stubborn."

"We're dwarves, Kíli," his brother chuckled. "We're supposed to be stubborn."

He grumbled a response, slouching in his seat. He didn't overly enjoy his past follies brought to light. It didn't matter that people tried to cushion the blow by saying he was young. He hadn't been _that_ young, but what he had been was foolish. He had been so desperate to prove himself to his uncle that he had made more than a few idiotic decisions.

But since Fíli had taken the throne, he had tried to change. He had been a prince of Durin his entire life, but it hadn't been until after the mountain had been reclaimed that he had realised just what came with the title. He didn't have all of the responsibilities that Fíli did, but the people watched him all the same. Now when he messed up, it reflected poorly on his brother as well.

"Kíli."

Fíli's firm voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked at his brother.

"It truly is nothing. Oín's looked at it and he says it's just strain from sleeping at my desk so often."

Kíli frowned, not sure if he believed that.

"I've been told that if I'm going to insist on resuming my training I need to sleep properly." Fíli chuckled ruefully. "He had more than a few choice words for me regarding my decisions of late."

Kíli snorted. People expected the temper from Gloín because of his red hair but most forgot that Oín's hair had been just as red before it turned grey.

"I promise you, Brother," Fíli murmured. "It is no more than sore muscles and no fault of your own."

Nodding, he accepted his brother's words. Fíli hid the truth sometimes, but he never lied to Kíli. "So do you want to skip training tonight?"

A groan left Fíli. "I don't want to do it but we shouldn't skip."

Kíli ducked his head to hide his grin at the agony in his brother's voice.

"Don't laugh at me," Fíli growled.

"I'm not!"

"Mm," Fíli grunted.

A small laugh left Kíli and he quickly clamped his lips together when Fíli shot him a look. "Sorry!"

"No, you're not," he grumbled.

He kind of was. Fíli had that older brother look in his eyes that said Kíli was in for a world of pain when Fíli got his hands on him. So he needed to change the subject. Fast. "Mother cornered me last night."

"What did you do?" Fíli groaned.

"Nothing!" he protested. "Kálna was talking to her-"

"Kálna?! Why?!"

"Apparently the same reason she talked to you," Kíli said, feeling a little sick.

Fíli frowned fiercely, apparently having forgotten the conversation in question.

"About being alone on your birthday. Mother…agrees with her."

Horror flooded his face. "_She what?!_" Fíli cried. "That's ridiculous! Any dwarf who sits with me will see it as a gesture of courting! And so will the nation!"

Kíli winced. This had _not_ been a good topic choice. Fíli looked like he was working himself into a panic.

"Wait! Why did she corner _you_ about this?" he demanded.

Kíli felt his cheeks heat again and knew his growing beard wouldn't hide it. "Ah, she…she thinks I need to…not be alone either," he said haltingly. "Something about the line of Durin showing strength and solidity."

Fíli's eyes suddenly darkened. "Strength and solidity," he repeated quietly, looking away.

Concern filled Kíli at the rapid mood change. Something was bothering his brother, something that had nothing to do with suitors. "Fee?"

He sighed deeply and gave Kíli a wan smile. "Sometimes I wish I had forced Thorin to take the crown when he woke," he said quietly. "No matter what he says, we all know his mind is sound. I wish I could just be Fíli, son of Dís, once again."

"Fee, what's wrong?" Kíli pleaded, needing his brother to be happy again. "Please, tell me."

Fíli stared at him, indecision on his face.

Kíli's heart sank. Whatever this was, it was important and serious…and Fíli didn't want him to know. He waited, praying he was wrong, but nothing left his brother's mouth. Temper sparking at the lack of faith, he pushed out of his chair.

"Kíli?"

"I can't keep doing this, Fíli," he said lowly, holding his brother's gaze. "I can't keep hoping that you'll let me help you when it's becoming obvious you don't want it. I'm not a child. I won't embarrass you if you give me a task that's more than patrolling our borders."

Fíli's eyes widened. "Kíli, that isn't why-"

"Then tell me what it is!" he yelled, hands clenching in anger. "Why won't you trust me with whatever this is?!"

His brother took a deep breath and when he let it out Kíli was facing his king. "Because I know how you'll react," he said quietly.

Kíli stared at him, hurt to the quick. Did Fíli still see him as the irresponsible little brother he had to constantly rescue? Did he not see how much Kíli had struggled to leave that part of him behind? To help his family and Erebor in any way he could, he had known he'd had to change. Would Fíli never see any of it?

_Probably not,_ he thought miserably. He was still an embarrassment, the little brother that could never do right.

"Kíli," Fíli said softly.

Shaking his head, Kíli gave his king a bow. "If you'll excuse me," he said tightly, choking down his emotions, "I'll leave you to your duties and see to mine."

"Kíli, no! Wait-"

Ignoring his brother, he left the room and didn't think about the pain he'd seen on the other's face. Why would Fíli be pained? He was the one who was pushing his family away. If he didn't want to be hurt, he should stop shutting them out!

Stalking down the hall, Kíli rubbed at his eyes and willed himself not to cry. He was an adult and he was not going to cry over what wasn't even a fight. He stopped walking, trembling as he fought to rein in his feelings. It didn't matter how old he got; he would never like butting heads with his brother. He had thought they were getting better, spending more time together and being more like they used to, but apparently it hadn't been all truths on Fíli's end.

Rubbing one more time, he glanced around. He was outside his mother's door. Not feeling at all like the adult he was supposed to be, he reached for the handle.

"We can't keep doing this! He's already upset with us enough as it is!"

Kíli's hand froze. Who was his mother talking to? And whom where they talking about?

"He shouldn't have been told," Thorin growled. "He had enough to worry about without tossing this in front of him!"

Remembering the hushed conversation he had heard between them, Kíli stepped closer. Would he finally find out what was going on?

"He had a right to know! It's _his_ mountain," Dís said shortly.

Kíli's eyes widened. Fíli? This was about Fíli?

"And running a kingdom isn't easy."

"He shouldn't be the one running it, Brother."

Kíli jerked back at the ice in his mother's voice, startled at the anger in her. How long had she been holding that thought to release it with such malice?

"Dís, you don't believe-"

"The rumours are nonsense," she snapped. "I'm talking about you, Thorin Oakenshield. I've never seen you shy from your duties in all the years we were in exile. Yet you practically threw the crown at Fíli when you woke from your injuries!"

"He'd done what I hadn't, Dís."

"For you! Everything was for you to rule! He wasn't ready for the responsibility you thrust at him!"

"He's ruled Erebor perfectly, as a true heir of Durin. Why-"

"You never understand! Fíli, and Kíli for that matter, have always done everything to make you proud. Everything they do is always subject to what you'll think of it. Of course Fíli wouldn't refuse the crown when you offered it to him. He didn't want to let you down!"

Silence fell inside the room and Kíli knew he should move on. Spying on his family wasn't right, especially when the topic was so tense between the pair of them. But this was the only way he was going to learn what was going on. Fíli wouldn't tell him even though he had practically begged and his mother and uncle both thought him too young to handle whatever this was.

"Has he talked to you?"

Thorin's quiet question nearly went unheard and Kíli stepped closer, straining to hear through the stone.

"Not since he confronted us about our knowledge of the rumours," Dís sighed. "He's pulling away from all of us even more and we've no one to blame but ourselves."

"Except Kíli. They're mending the bond between them."

Kíli winced. They had been, but he might have ruined it with his damned quick temper. As usual.

"It's good to see them together again. The separation between them was unnatural," Dís agreed.

Resting his forehead against the door, Kíli fought the urge to bang his head against it. Yet again, the younger brother screwing everything up because he didn't take a second to think about what was going on.

"Even if he won't confide in us, at least Kíli will be at his back in case this explodes at the wrong time."

If what exploded? Why wouldn't they just say what _it_ was!

"Do you think it will?" Dís asked, her voice subdued.

"I don't know. I never thought something like this would even happen. It was unheard of when…Thror ruled here."

A huge sigh left his mother and he could almost see her shaking her head. "It would be easier to cancel the celebration but that would only fuel the flames. And I refuse to allow a group of rebels to spoil my son's birthday! I will not be cowed because some damned fools think that Fíli is unfit to rule this mountain!"

Kíli froze as those words washed through him. Someone thought his brother unfit to rule? Why? Why would someone think that?

"Dís, calm down. Bofur has people in the mines searching for the source. We have to trust him to find it before it gets worse."

"But how many people have heard those poisoned words? How many people have listened to them and now wonder if they should have faith in the 'boy king'?"

Taking a step back, Kíli could feel himself shaking from head to toe, rage flooding him. After all Fíli had done for their people, this was how they repaid him? With insults and rebellion? Didn't they know what he had given up when the crown had been placed on his head? Didn't they know how his brother struggled every day to be worthy of the title he had been given? No. He would stop this. He wouldn't allow anyone to slander his brother's name and get away with it.

Leaving the door, Kíli barely kept himself from stomping down the hallway, his mind seething. His brother's behaviour made sense now. How could he expect to relax or be himself when he didn't trust those around him? Thorin was only partially right, though. Fíli did have enough to deal with, but it was better to be aware than blind in the dark when it came to this. But Fíli should have told _him_. His brother should have shared this information with him so he could help. There was no reason to keep it to himself! He was a prince of Erebor and heir of Durin! This was his home and-

_"Because I know how you'll react."_

Kíli froze at the top of the stairs, Fíli's voice ringing in his ears. Blowing out a harsh breath, he closed his eyes in shame. He was doing exactly what Fíli had known would happen, letting his temper run away with him. It always happened where his brother was concerned and Fíli had known. "Are you ever going to learn?" Kíli muttered to himself.

This was exactly what his brother was trying to avoid. Of course, Fíli would know how Kíli would react; he knew him better than anyone else. Fíli hadn't wanted him to charge in blindly and possibly set off a chain of events that could bring ruin to their family and Erebor.

So what could he do? There was no way he would allow this to go unchecked, but subtlety was not his strong suit. How could he do this without his family knowing and without causing a disaster? Because he was honest enough with himself to know that it could very well end that way.

Chewing on the inside of his check, Kíli tried to think of what to do, tried to think of what Fíli would do. His nose wrinkled as he realised that Fíli was probably looking into this as well, but it still stung that he hadn't wanted his brother to help. But the real problem was that nearly every dwarf he knew was of the smash first, ask questions second mindset. Because of that he knew Dwalin was definitely out for helping. In fact, his mentor probably didn't even know about this because the mountain was still standing. There was no way Dwalin would let an insult to the line of Durin go unpunished. His shoulders slumped as he realised that nearly all of the dwarves in the royal guard wouldn't be suited for this kind of task. Nor would anyone in the Company because word would get back to Thorin or Fíli about what Kíli was attempting to do.

There had to be someone in the mountain that he could trust to do this with him. Someone that he knew was completely loyal to the crown, but wouldn't run straight to the king once the plans were made. His eyes narrowed as he realised he did actually know who he was looking for and he hurried down the stairs. The floor just below the royal quarters was reserved for the king's guard and there was one dwarf in that number that he needed to see. Kíli knew he wouldn't be on patrol, but there was no guarantee he'd be in his rooms. It didn't stop him from banging on the closed door once he reached it.

Looking around, Kíli felt impatience eat at him. He was used to action and the prospect of sneaking around was scraping at his temper. Sneaking was for the bigger folk who seemed to have too much time on their hands. Dwarves were straight forward and this kind of trickery was severely frowned upon. But he would have to do it. He would have to swallow his usual nature and…be more like his brother in this. Fíli had just as quick of a temper as Kíli but he suppressed it mostly because he had always had to keep Kíli in check. But this time Kíli had to do it on his own and there would be no room for mistakes.

"Kíli?"

Turning at the voice, he saw the dwarf he was looking for coming toward him with a large book under his arm. Library. Of course. "Ballar, are you busy?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

Ballar slowed, his eyes far too shrewd for Kíli's liking. "Of course not. Shall we step inside?"

Kíli nodded and followed him inside. As soon as the door closed, he started to pace.

The other dwarf watched him, setting the book on his desk. He remained silent which Kíli appreciated because he wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words now. Ballar leaned back against the wall and Kíli finally stopped to look at him when he made a low noise. "What happened to Fíli?" he asked quietly.

Kíli grimaced. "That obvious?" he asked wryly.

"I've known you both since we were children, Kíli, and I'm your second in command. If I didn't know how to pick up on your warning signs, we'd have a problem. I know the only time either of you gets this tense is because something's happened to the other one." Ballar sighed and lifted a brow. "What is it?"

Raking his hand through his hair, he winced as he caught on the braids his mother insisted he wore and glared at the floor. He really didn't know exactly what was going on, now that he thought about it. All he had heard was a snippet of a conversation and Fíli's recent behaviour. "Something's happening in the mountain that could undermine Fíli's rule," he said, feeling foolish at how little he knew.

But Ballar's eyes narrowed at those few words. "How?" he demanded.

Kíli breathed a little easier at the fact that the other had simply accepted the statement as truth. "I don't know much because no one will tell me anything," he growled. "All I know is someone in the mines is spreading lies that Fíli's unfit to rule."

"The mines?" Ballar repeated. "Bofur must be looking into it then. Not much gets past that one and especially not something like this."

"Yes, he is, but it's not enough, Ballar."

"I can't imagine it would be for you. How did you find out?"

Kíli flushed, looking away. "Conversations between my mother and uncle."

Ballar cocked his brow again. "Spying? That isn't like you."

He knew that. Mahal, did he know that. He felt ashamed that he had even done it.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Ballar sighed. "Fíli knows, I assume?"

Kíli nodded, stomping down on his bitterness. "He hasn't said it, but he does."

"Of all the times," Ballar muttered, looking as irritated as Kíli felt. "They timed it perfectly what with the birthday and Delrín's state visit. Fíli's already stretched thin enough as it is and now this?"

Frowning, Kíli glared at him. "Why are you praising them?" he demanded. "They're trying to ruin my brother, your king."

"Because it is brilliant, Kíli. So much is happening in Erebor and Fíli's expected to keep track of all of it. Which is impossible no matter how good a king you are. But he can't ask for help because it'll just feed the rumours and make more people doubt. They've backed him into a corner with no easy way to get out of it."

Kíli kept glaring at him, hating every word that left his mouth.

Ballar threw a look back at him. "I can admire a good strategy and still want to kill the ones behind it, Kíli," he snapped. "The fact that it is brilliant and aimed at one of my oldest friends infuriates me."

Dark eyes flicked to the other's red hair and he suddenly wondered if Ballar was actually the right dwarf to go to about this. He was usually level headed, getting far more out of Balin's lessons than Fíli and Kíli ever had, but he was fiercely loyal to Thorin's nephews and sometimes acted as rashly as Kíli did.

"Stop it," Ballar growled. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kíli didn't say anything. Not now that he'd noticed the other's axe was far too close to where he was standing.

Ballar growled shortly before shaking his head. "You want to look into it obviously," he said, "and discretely."

"Yes and we both know that isn't something I'm good at." He didn't like admitting that, but there was no point in lying. It wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Well, it's going to be good practise for you," Ballar muttered, shaking his head.

Kíli wasn't sure about that. Sneaking usually got him in trouble. It used to get him spanked and although he was an adult, he wouldn't put it past his mother to try it again. "Where do we start?"

"Let me poke around a little bit and see what I can find. We'll figure it out once I've got more to work with."

Frowning, he shook his head. "No. I'm not being left out of this."

"You won't be. I'll just have an easier time moving among the people than you. You're more likely to get accosted by dwarf maids than find rebel traitors."

"Ballar," Kíli said shortly, not liking the reminder of the last time they had tried to visit a tavern with the other soldiers.

His friend threw him a grin. "You can't deny it and I won't let you forget it. How many handkerchiefs did you finally wind up with?"

"Focus," he snapped.

Smirking, Ballar said, "You, Prince Kíli, are going to be doing something else. Going through the Guard."

"The Guard?! You think some of them aren't loyal?"

"I'd hope not considering the access they have to you and your family, but anything is possible."

"How in Durin's name am I supposed to do that?" he demanded. "It isn't like I can ask them if they're calling my brother the boy king behind his back. They'd just lie to my face if they were!"

Brown eyes darkened at the insult to the king and Kíli saw the other's hand flex slightly, his fingers reaching for the haft of his axe. "Well," he finally said after a moment, "it's either that or you patch up the damn spats you keep having with your brother so you can do your job."

Kíli growled at him. "Ballar, don't push your luck."

"We can all see it, Kíli, and these rebels will take advantage of that," he said shortly. "You are your brother's best defence. The bond between you two is your greatest strength. I've seen what happens when someone threatens one of you and that is what will help Fíli through most of this."

Cursing under his breath, Kíli shifted his glare back to the floor. He knew all of that, but he kept getting angry over the fact that Fíli wasn't being the brother he was used to. How was he supposed to fit king and brother into the same person when they clearly weren't? He stiffened when Ballar clapped his shoulder, gripping him hard.

"Do your job, Kíli, and I'll do mine. As soon as I learn anything, I'll come straight to you. We will figure this out before it gets out of hand."

Kíli didn't say that it might already be there. It had been a couple weeks since that first hushed conversation between uncle and mother. Who knew how bad it had gotten in that time? He nodded shortly and clasped Ballar's shoulder. He didn't like that he wouldn't be looking for the traitors, but the other was right. He would be in the way for now.

"Go find your brother and do what younger siblings do best."

"Annoy the life out of your elders?"

Ballar grinned. "Follow them around."

Kíli snorted and left the room. He knew sticking to Fíli was the best course of action, but how they had just parted wasn't going to be easy to overcome. He would have to apologize for his behaviour and he wasn't looking forward to that. He tried to think of what to say to smooth it over, especially since he knew what was weighing on Fíli now, but he still hadn't found the words when he reached Fíli's door.

Knocking, he waited a moment before pushing it open slowly when no answer came. "Fee?" he called quietly.

A mumbled reply came and drew his gaze to a couch. His brother was stretched out on it, one arm thrown over his face to hide it from the light in the room.

Kíli watched him for a moment before settling in his chair again. He wouldn't have to apologize yet, but he didn't think he was going to ever find the right words. How did he say he was sorry when his brother was only trying to do what was best?

Picking up a book from beside the chair, Kíli thought about everything that was coming together. The Ironfist king was probably the biggest issue they had on the horizon. Together with the Stiffbeards, they were the most warmongering clan amongst the dwarves. Despite that, they rarely left their halls in Orocarni. Fíli was right. Why was Delrín coming to Erebor? He had never shown interest in it before so why now? His gaze flicked up to his brother when he shifted in his sleep, mumbling again. "Don't worry, Fee," he said quietly. "No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe."

Even if he had to rip apart the mountain to do it, no one would hurt his brother.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter has been rattling around my head for a little while and I _finally_ got to write it and got rather carried away with it too (longest chapter so far!). Or rather, Kíli wanting to charge in head long and realising that was what Fíli was afraid of is what's been in my head. I'm so glad I finally got to write it. For those of you who read my other stories, particularly Brotherly Love, you might recognize Ballar because yes. He's the same dwarf from Mother Knows Best. I thought to myself, why should I create another character that would be close and loyal to Fíli and Kíli when I already have one who is perfect for the job? So yes, there you go. Another chapter done and one step closer to finding out just what is going on in the mountain! Hope you liked and hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out a little quicker!


	6. Family Secrets

Family Secrets

"Damn it, Rarí, that hurt!" Fíli snapped, sword falling from his hand as his arm throbbed in pain.

"Don't blame me!" she cried. "Ye usually move!"

Shaking out his arm, Fíli tried not to use every curse he had ever learned. She had caught his shoulder with her maul and he could admit it was partially his fault. He did usually move more quickly than that, but she usually didn't put all of her weight behind a swing.

Rarí ran her teeth over her lower lip, planting the head of her hammer on the floor. "I'm sorry, Bírli," she said, eyeing his shoulder. "I did think ye'd move."

He grunted quietly. It was still strange to hear her use his father's name to address him. The name was barely spoken in his family and hearing it was both balm and irritant. And the fact that it was a lie conflicted him even more over it.

"Are ye alright?"

Fíli snapped out of his thoughts. "I'll be fine."

She sucked on her cheek, studying him. "Ye sure? Ye've been favouring yer side since I hit yer ribs."

"Well you did nearly break them," he muttered.

He saw her stifle a grin, struggling to not look too pleased about the hit she had gotten in on him. Her brows suddenly dropped as she realised what he had said. "Broke 'em?" she yelled. "Ye said ye were fine!"

"I am fine! Just sore," he added when she looked ready to throttle him.

Rarí threw up her hands. "Jest sore? Ye jest said I nearly broke 'em!"

"I had them looked at and was told they're fine." Actually, Oín had chewed up one side of him and down the other when he'd gotten a look at the ribs. The older dwarf had not been impressed when he'd seen the bruises and even less when Fíli had refused to say where he'd gotten them. The healer had given him an ointment to spread on his ribs and express orders to sleep in a bed and not at his desk. He would just have to use the foul smelling cream on his shoulder as well.

"Fine," she repeated. "S'always fine with ye males. Ye could be bleeding from a mortal wound and ye'd still be _fine_."

Fíli watched her warily as he rolled his shoulder. She had been tense earlier, but it had passed as they had sparred. Or so he had thought. "Rarí-"

"Keep yer damn mouth shut if ye're jest goin' ta lie ta me, Bírli!" she snapped. "I don't 'ave time fer fools 'oo can't take care of themselves."

He took a small step back when she stomped up to him, jabbing her finger into his chest. Her dark eyes were burning with an inner fire as she poked him again. "Rarí-"

"No, Bírli! Bad things 'appen when ye're too stupid ta admit ye're 'urt!"

Catching her hands, Fíli held on when she tried to jerk them away. He frowned as she glared up at him, studying her face. This might have started with his injury, but the pain in her eyes and voice was old. "Who did you lose?" he asked without thinking.

Her head jerked up, her face paling as she stared at him.

Damn it, he had no place asking her that!

When she pulled on her hands, he let her got this time. "I don't think I know ye well enough ta answer that, Mister Bírli," she said quietly, moving away from him.

Back to that were they? He stayed where he was, watching as she retreated. Well, this hadn't gone the way he'd wanted. Nothing was in fact. Bofur had only found more gossip and rumours. He said to wait, that it would be figured out, but he felt like he was running out of time. Sometimes it felt like there was a noose around his neck and every day that passed where this wasn't resolved saw it getting a little tighter. Then there was the fact that he wasn't speaking to Thorin or Dís after the confrontation he had had with them. It had gone from a conversation to a shouting match in a matter of minutes and he was surprised the entire mountain hadn't heard them. Then there was Kíli.

After Kíli had practically begged him to tell the truth, he had still driven him away. His head had started to pound before his brother had even left the room. He had seen the pain on Kíli's face before he had shut down and it had made his heart ache. His greatest weakness was his brother and he never wanted the other to be in pain. To know Fíli had been the one to cause it made him physically ill. He had collapsed onto a couch, heart and soul despairing at what he was doing to his little brother.

When he had woken to find Kíli with him again, the pain had eased a little and he had vowed to tell him the truth. But Kíli had avoided the subject, instead speaking only of Bard's upcoming visit. Even when Fíli tried to broach the subject, his brother would hear none of it; which was fine for now because Fíli had realised they had a different problem. Just like when they were little, his brother was a constant presence at Fíli's side. Even when he wasn't wanted there.

The only reason he had even been able to come here was because Kíli was occupied with the guard. Not that it had done any good since this sparring session appeared to be over.

Dropping his other sword with a growl, Fíli spun away from Rarí and fought to control his temper. His usual grasp on it was slippery right now and it was far too close to the surface for anyone's good. A short curse left him as he began to pace. Too much to do and too little time to do it. And now this? Had he botched one of the only things he had to look forward to in the week?

He heard a blade scrape against the floor and stiffened automatically.

"Ye should 'ave more respect fer these," Rarí said quietly.

Fíli glanced at her to see she had one of his swords in her hands, her fingers skimming along the blade.

"These are old, but well made," she continued. "Well used and well loved too."

"Yes," he agreed, his voice low. "They've seen their fair share of battle with me and my mother before."

Black eyes flicked up. "Yer…mother?"

Fíli smiled slightly and moved to pick up the other. "She never was one for rules," he said quietly, "even though she forced so many on my brother and me. But her elder brothers were trained to fight and she refused to be left out. When I was old enough to be given my first blades, my mother presented me with these. I've carried them with pride ever since."

"Ye keep sayin' yer mother. Traditionally, the father gives the blades."

"My father died when I was very young," Fíli said softly. "I carry his war hammer and my brother his sword, but beyond that, we have nothing of him."

"I'm sorry."

Setting the blade aside, Fíli sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry, Rarí," he said, looking at her. "You aren't to blame for the stress in my life and it isn't fair of me to take it out on you."

Her eyes moved over his face and she offered him the sword. "Take off yer tunic."

Fíli fumbled the blade and nearly cut himself. "What?"

"Ye 'eard me. I want ta see the damage I've done."

He watched her as went over to the trunk and said, "Rarí, you don't have to. It's been looked at."

"Yer ribs, yes, but I jest cracked yer shoulder. And yer ribs really can't feel that great either."

"You're serious."

She threw him a look. "Bírli, stop bein' such a girl and take yer shirt off," she said, pulling a jar out.

He wasn't being a girl. When she lifted a brow, he sighed deeply and realised he wasn't going to win this one.

"Ye don't 'ave ta worry," she assured him as he started on the laces of his tunic. "I ain't goin' ta try ta steal yer virtue."

A snort left Fíli and he shot her a look. "Who says I was worried about _my _virtue?"

She stumbled back, blinking at him and he nearly groaned. What in Durin's name had possessed him to say that? She might not have been born to a noble family, but his mother had taught him how to respect females no matter what their status. She wasn't a tavern wench that could be bantered saucily with though.

"Rarí, I didn't-"

She cut him off as she burst out laughing. "'Ere now, Bírli," she giggled, wiping at her eyes. "I was beginnin' ta think ye were immune ta ma feminine wiles."

His lips twitched slightly, thankful she hadn't taken offence to what he had said. But he didn't comment on her statement. Instead, he simply unlaced his shirt and tugged it over his head. Or at least he tried to. Between his ribs and now his shoulder, it didn't work well.

"Wait, wait," she said and he heard her hurry over. "Easy, Bírli. We don't need ye hurtin' yerself more."

He felt the fool, his shirt half off and around his head so he couldn't see what was going on. But she quickly helped him untangle himself and the clothing was removed. Looking at her, he saw she was frowning at his chest. "They hurt," he said quietly, "but the bruising makes it look worse than it is."

Her gaze flicked up. "Mm?"

"The bruises?" he prompted, frowning at her.

Thick lashes batted for a second before her brows drew together. "Right," she muttered, looking back down.

Fíli frowned at her. What had she been staring at, if not his bruised ribs? There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she muttered to herself and tried to open the jar. His eyes narrowed a bit as he realised she was now studiously avoiding looking at him. Was she embarrassed? She had been the one to tell him to take off his shirt. Why was she-He choked down the desire to laugh when he figured it out. Despite her sass, he'd be willing to bet that Rarí hadn't been around many unclothed males before. "Here," he said, taking the jar and opening it for her.

She glared at the lid as he handed it back to her.

"You loosened it," he assured her, unable to help his grin.

"Shut it," she muttered.

Fíli clamped his lips together to keep from saying anything else and he sat on the floor when she gestured. He heard her kneel behind him before his hair was being shifted across his shoulders.

"Mahal, Bírli," she whispered suddenly. "Wat war did ye fight in?"

He grimaced. How was he supposed to explain the scars on his back that were plainly from a battle? All in the mountain, no matter where they originally hailed, knew the names of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and he had named himself of Ered Luin when they first met. He couldn't say they were from the Battle of Five Armies because there was no logical way to explain his presence there. Unless he revealed the lies he had spun.

"Bírli?"

"Orcs are never kind to any dwarf they meet," he said quietly. It wasn't a lie, but it still tasted sour in his mouth.

Her fingers skimmed over some of the scar tissues, her touch feather light. "There's so many," she whispered.

It was what happened when you used your body as a shield for your kin. "I nearly died from them," he admitted quietly.

She paused over a thick scar above his left hip, the wound that had finally brought him down. The orc sword had bit deep, the tip of the foul blade creating a matching scar on his front. "I'm glad ye didn't."

Her voice was so soft he nearly didn't hear her. Before he could say anything, she slathered some of the salve on his shoulder and he hissed at the chill of it. "What is that?" he asked, feeling his skin tingle before going numb.

"Family secret," she said and he could hear her smile.

"Meaning you aren't going to share."

"Already am, Bírli."

Fíli snorted. Well, at least her sass was back. That was much better than the shyness and embarrassment from earlier. It hadn't fit with his image of her at all. It made her seem like…like a maid. He grimaced at himself. She _was_ a maid, not some young male he was treating her like. Her sex didn't matter when they were sparring, but it was foolish to forget that she was female.

"Ma mother."

"What?" he asked, frowning at the sudden statement.

The jar clinked on stone as she set it aside. "Ye asked 'oo I lost," she said, her fingers massaging the salve into his shoulder. "I lost ma mum."

"I'm sorry." It was a horribly inadequate thing to say for something like this, but what else could he possibly say?

"Not yer fault," she sighed. "One minute everythin' was _fine_, the next she was gone."

Fíli didn't know what to say. He tried to imagine himself in her place, what his life would have been like if Dís had died instead of Bírli all those years ago. He couldn't. The idea was so completely foreign to him and he couldn't remember enough of his father to even create pieces of different memories. His gut clenched with a sick feeling as he thought about the last time he had spoken with his mother. He had hurt her and driven the knife deeper by coldly ignoring her when she had attempted to approach him.

He had acted like the child the rumours accused him of being.

"Did I hurt ye?"

"Mm?"

"Ye tensed up, Bírli," Rarí said, her fingers stilling.

"Oh, no. I was just…thinking about my mother."

She made a quiet noise and started again. "Did somethin' 'appen to 'er?"

Fíli weighed his options silently. He really had nothing to lose by telling her about it and it was his own fault he had no one else to talk to. He just needed to be careful how much he said and that he didn't mention names. "I happened to her."

"Wat do ye mean?"

The anger he had felt when he had confronted Thorin and Dís seemed impossible to him now. But he had been so frustrated that they had thought he was incapable of handling this situation. It had only taken one short comment from his uncle and the fight had exploded. "I was an idiot."

Rarí was quiet for a moment before she laughed softly. "Ye know wat the amazin' thing about mothers is, Bírli? They're made ta forgive their children when they're idiots. All it takes is an 'onest apology."

"Maybe." He wasn't sure that would be enough. It wouldn't be for Thorin. His uncle had been livid when Fíli had stormed out of the room, but all he could see now was the deep sadness in Dís' eyes. He knew he'd have to throw grovelling in to erase it and even then it might not be good enough.

"There's no maybe, Bírli. Mother's don't stop lovin' their children when they're doin' somethin' stupid."

He turned his head to meet her gaze. There was sadness in her black eyes, pain at losing her mother and knowing she'd never get that kind of forgiveness again. "So what stupid thing did you do to learn that?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, the list I 'ave. I wasn't good at listenin' when I was little so I was always getting' in trouble. But if I 'ad ta pick one time? Ma mum 'ad this beautiful crystal statue that meant the world ta 'er."

When Rarí didn't continue, Fíli said, "You broke it."

"Aye," she said softly. "We'd gotten in a fight. I wanted ta go ta the forge with Papa, but she said I was too little. I got so mad because I wanted to go I jest…I smashed it. I knew as soon as I did it that it was wrong and I didn't need to look at 'er to know 'ow much I'd 'urt 'er."

"What happened?"

"I ran away."

"You what?" he said in surprise.

"I was a child, Bírli," she sighed, "and I'd jest broken ma mum's most prized possession. Course I ran away!"

"Fair enough." It was something he'd considered doing when he knew he and Kíli were going to get into trouble, but he couldn't have left his brother to face the punishment alone.

"I 'id in a cave all day and fell asleep cryin'. I was so sure Mum was goin' to 'ate me." She smiled slightly. "I woke up in the middle o' the night and snuck outta the cave. Then I 'eard ma name bein' yelled. I got scared and nearly 'id again, but Mum found me first. She was cryin' so bad I couldn't understand 'er and she wouldn't let me go. I tried ta say I was sorry, but she kept cryin' and kissin' me I couldn't get anythin' out."

Shifting when she pushed lightly on him, he lifted his arm so she could spread the salve on his ribs.

"When she calmed down, I said I was sorry and begged 'er not ta stop lovin' me. I must 'ave shocked 'er bad enough cus she jest stared at me fer a bit, but then she told me she'd never stop lovin' me. I didn't believe her because I knew 'ow much that statue meant to 'er. She smiled and told me it was jest a statue, but she'd been terrified when they couldn't find me. I must 'ave looked confused cus she laughed and said I was 'er greatest treasure. No statue could ever be more important than 'er daughter."

Very true. Children were scarce in the dwarven race and all of them were loved by not only their parents, but the whole clan. Females especially since they were so few.

"Yer mum will forgive ye, Bírli, no matter 'ow stupid ye were."

He gave her a small smile. Oh, he knew that Dís had forgiven her sons of many things over the years, but he was an adult now. Plus it wasn't just the pain her had caused her. It was more a matter of facing his shame at the situation he had put them in.

Fíli gradually realised that the only pain he felt was a dull ache in the actual bones of his ribs. His muscles were delightfully numb thanks to her family secret. But he could still feel her fingers moving over him. Glancing at her, he saw she was frowning at the floor, her fingers absently running up and down his ribs. "Rarí?"

"Mm?"

"What's wrong?"

She blew out a harsh sigh. "Ye aren't the only one with family issues."

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"I think I talked enough," Rarí said wryly.

"You sure?"

She smiled at him. "Aye, Bírli. It ain't somethin' ye can fix."

He wanted to try though. She had just opened up to him and he'd sat there like a lump. "Won't know unless you tell me," he persisted.

Rarí gave him a look which he returned with a grin. "Stubborn git," she muttered.

"I heard that," Fíli said dryly.

"Good."

He just looked at her.

"Stop that."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Rarí, and I want to help."

She blinked at him and her fingers finally stilled. "Friend? Ye barely know me!"

"Then talk and fix that." That was utter brilliance if he did say so himself.

"Ye talk," she shot at him defensively.

"I told you first."

"So?"

"Rarí."

"Bírli."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the irritation in her voice. "Come on, Rarí. I told you my problem and you helped me. The least you can do is tell me _why_ you keep beating me up."

She winced, looking guiltily at the bruises she had caused. Her lips pursed into a hard line and he thought he'd have to try again when she still didn't speak. "Ma father doesn't want me 'ere," she said suddenly.

"In Erebor?" he said in confusion.

"No, 'ere, trainin'."

"Why not?"

"Won't tell me. Barely even talks to me now and I don't know why."

He heard the pain in her voice and felt sympathy for her. Being alienated from your only parent wasn't easy or what any child wanted. "Does he know you don't train alone?"

"Mahal, no!" she cried. "If 'e did, 'e'd lock me in the forge!"

"But he knows you train?"

Rarí nodded. "E's jest so paranoid!" she said, throwing her hands up. "It ain't always so bad, but lately 'e's just shut down! 'E's drivin' me mad and Ríl ain't any better!"

Fíli frowned. "Ríl?"

"Ma brother, cantankerous prick!"

Fíli's eyes flew open at the insult and he nearly choked on his tongue. "W-What?!"

"Well 'e is!" she cried. "'E's a miserable sod 'oo tries ta make me feel bad about doin' one thing fer myself! This is the _only_ time I get ta do wat I want and I'm not givin' ye up cus they're paranoid prats!"

Mahal, what had he gotten himself into? He wasn't equipped to deal with this and he had to because he had told her to tell him. _Just keep your mouth shut next time, idiot,_ he thought when she started ranting again.

* * *

Shadows danced on the walls, the fire in the centre of the room not enough to light all of the corners of it. Soft noises of boot on stone filled the silence as those present shifted impatiently, unable to see the others around them but knowing they weren't alone.

"He's getting too close," a voice muttered.

Low agreements sounded in the dark.

"We've done too much to let it be ruined now!"

"It won't be," another voice snapped. "Nothing anyone in this rotten mountain can do will stop what we've set in motion."

Silence fell, the others subdued.

"…Then what do you suggest we do?"

A low, sinister laugh drifted through the shadows. "Exactly what we planned and maybe it'll teach the rest of them not to stick their nose where it doesn't belong."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Ahem. Well, here we are with another chapter and I have no idea what to say here. Although, I could say this much, the ball is definitely rolling and it's not going to stop rolling for quite a while. So! Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this! I know I don't respond to you but I read each and every review that I get (when the damn site sends me the emails….) and they all make me squeal with happiness. Until next time!


	7. Illumination

Illumination

Rarí stared at Bírli, wondering if he'd been dropped on his head at some point. "I told ye," she said slowly, using small words so she didn't confuse him. "I use a maul."

"And what happens if you don't have it?"

"I never don't 'ave it."

"Rarí, it isn't practical to know how to use only one weapon."

"I'm not lookin' ta fight anyone, Bírli. I jest train."

"No one just trains. Take it."

"No." He was holding out one of his swords to her and she refused to take it. Not just because she was stubborn and didn't want to learn how to use it, but because it was his sword. She couldn't use it.

"Rarí, just take it."

"Shove off."

His eyes narrowed on her and she took a step back. Sneaky bugger was quick and his reach was longer than she'd anticipated. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Last time someone put a blade in ma hand ta train I nearly cut off ma foot."

"Liar."

That did it. Bending down, she tugged the upper ties of her boot free and jerked it off. "Shut yer yap," she said, pointing to the thick scar across her foot.

Bírli frowned down at it, crouching to inspect the scar.

Her toes curled slightly and she fought the urge to kick him as he ran his fingers over it. Damn ticklish feet!

"Huh," he said quietly. "Kind of clumsy, aren't you?"

She planted her foot on his chest and shoved. A pleased smile crossed her lips as he tumbled back but it disappeared with a yelp as he caught her ankle. Rarí crashed down on top of him, seeing stars for a moment. "That was uncalled fer," she muttered.

"You started it."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up. "Are ye always this childish or are ye doin' it special fer me?"

"No, it's usually my brother's area of expertise."

She was disinclined to agree since she'd never met his brother. And from what she'd seen, he had a childish streak in him to rival a dwarf tot.

"Rarí?"

"Wat?"

"Enjoying the view from up there?" he asked mildly.

She frowned down at him. He was flat on his back, hair and braids fanned out around his head while-Her eyes widened. _While she straddled him!_ Scrambling off of him, she heard him wheeze as her knee connected with his stomach.

"Rarí," he groaned, glaring at her.

"Yer own fault," she muttered, tugging her boot back on.

He huffed and pushed himself up on his elbows. "That was uncalled for," he threw back at her.

She looked away from him, muttering under her breath as she felt her cheeks heat. What was wrong with her? Since her over sharing last week, she'd been unable to be as at ease as she had been around him. Was it because she had finally been able to talk about her mother with someone? Or that she'd finally had someone to talk to about how insane her family was driving her? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, she knew it was frustrating.

"What are you doing?" Bírli asked when she picked up her hammer.

"Goin' 'ome," she said. There was no way she was going to be able to focus with her thoughts all over the place. She was likely to hurt him or herself at this rate. Besides, she needed to get back to the forge and finish Bofur's gift for the king. It was nearly done, but his birthday was close and she didn't want to run out of time.

She had only taken one step to the door when a knife whipped past her face and made her jerk back. "Wat was that fer?!" she demanded, rounding on him.

"You aren't leaving. We've barely been here for fifteen minutes!"

"And I'm goin' 'ome now."

"You're really that scared of using a sword?"

"I'm not scared!" Although, she honestly wasn't keen on the idea of holding a sword for something other than forging. She wasn't scared of swords; she was scared of what would happen if someone made her use one.

"Prove it."

She clenched her teeth, irritation filling her. "I don't 'ave ta prove anythin' ta ye."

Bírli cocked a brow, holding the sword out to her once more.

"No."

"Fear shouldn't rule you, Rarí."

"It doesn't!"

"Prove. It."

Snarling, she dropped her hammer and stomped over to him. It was childish, but it was better than driving her fist into his face. She jerked the sword from him, hand closing firmly around the hilt. "There. 'Appy?" she spat.

"Rarí, what's the matter with you?" Bírli demanded.

"Wat's the matter with _me_?" she repeated. "Me? Why the sudden urge ta make me use a sword?!"

"Why wouldn't you want to expand your skill set?"

"I'm not goin' ta be fightin', Bírli! I work in a forge! Ma father's a miner! I'm no warrior. I only do this cus…." She closed her eyes and blew out a harsh breath. Maybe having someone to talk to about everything wasn't as good as she had thought it would be. It seemed to have popped the cork on all of the things she had been suppressing since they had arrived in Erebor.

"Why? Rarí, tell me why you train."

She looked down at the sword in her hand before glancing at the maul she had abandoned. "Ma mum trained me," she admitted quietly. "She was a scrapper and said that 'er daughter would be no different. Never 'ad the knack fer the sword, but the maul came naturally ta me."

"So you feel close to her when you train."

Surprise filled her and all she could do was nod.

Bírli was staring at her, his expression unreadable. She didn't know what he saw in her face but his shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. "You really almost cut your foot off with a sword?" he asked, looking like he really didn't want to believe it.

"In ma defence, I was only ten."

"What were you doing holding a real sword at ten?" he demanded.

"Bein' stupid."

He shook his head and took his blade back. "Have you tried the axe?"

"Ye aren't goin' ta give up, are ye?"

"No. You need to know how to defend yourself with more than just the maul."

"Bírli, I don't understand where this is coming from," she said, truly confused. "I thought we were just going to train together."

"We are. We'll still be training if you learn how to use a new weapon."

But she only trained once a week. There was no point in learning a new skill set when she wouldn't really be able to put it to use. Before her mother's death, Rarí's time had been split almost evenly between training and the forge. Now she only had a single day and there weren't enough hours in it to warrant learning something new. "I appreciate wat ye're tryin' ta do, Bírli," she said quietly, "but ye shouldn't waste yer time on it."

He was staring at her again and she didn't like it. There was too much going on in those blue eyes of his and she didn't know what half of it was. "You need to know," he said stubbornly.

"Why?" she stressed.

"Because something's happening in the mountain and I don't think it's going to end well."

Her breath froze in her lungs. The rumours? Bírli had heard about them? She had to catch herself from taking a step back from him as a nasty thought filled her head. Was he one of the ones who had started them? How did he know about them? Was he a member of the king's inner circle? She really didn't know anything about him and before it hadn't mattered, but now it bothered her. "I should go."

His brows drew together in a frown. "Rarí, what's wrong? You look pale."

"I jest should go," she repeated, backing up until she could grasp her hammer. At least she had this in her hand. And she knew that no matter how fast he had been improving, she could still get a hit in on him. All she'd need was one to drop him and get as far away as she could manage.

"You're scared of me," he whispered, confusion flooding his face. "Why?"

"I don't know ye."

Bírli frowned a little more. "It's never bothered you before."

_I never had reason to think that you're a possible traitor until now._

He studied her, his blue eyes suddenly growing sad so fast it actually hurt her. Turning away from her, he let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped. "Fine. Go. I wouldn't try to keep you here against your will."

She was poised on the balls of her feet to leave, but something about this felt wrong. If he was a traitor, would he be acting this way? Not that she'd ever met a traitor before, but this wasn't right. "Bírli-"

"Just go, Rarí."

Not liking that she was being dismissed, but not knowing what else to do, she left. Slinging the maul over her shoulder, her hands curled into the wide belt across her chest. What had just happened? Yes, things had been off since the moment he stepped into the room, but they usually blew over. This time they had blown up. Why?

Her hands twisted on the leather. What was wrong with her that she had just driven away the only real friend she had in Erebor? All because she didn't know what was going on in her own head. Blowing out a breath, she started up the stairs. Was this the end of it then? Was he not going to show up next week because of her stupidity? Was she going to be able to go with this hanging over her head?

"Idiot," she muttered, trudging up the stairs. What had made things change so quickly? Last week had started out the same until she had clipped him and had the bright idea to play healer. It had been innocent enough, born from true concern for his wellbeing. It hadn't stayed that way. First there had been the scars and then cracking the dam on her emotions concerning her mother. She had just opened up to him without even knowing anything about him other than his name. She didn't even know what he did in the mountain!

Stepping into a small alcove as a group of soldiers hurried past her, she fought the urge to bang her head against the wall. It wouldn't help with the headache she was developing but it might knock some sense into her. What had she even been thinking, agreeing to train with a male she didn't know? Her father would have killed her if he'd found out.

Her heart sank as she realised that she was going to do what he wanted next week. She would stay home and avoid Bírli. He knew she worked in a forge but not on what level or where. She needed to repair the bond with her family instead of wedging it further apart with her stubbornness. Her father and brother were all she had in the mountain and she didn't know what she would do if she lost them.

Stepping out of the alcove, she wandered through the empty street, glad that she wasn't encountering anyone else. She didn't have the energy to carry on a conversation, let alone maintain her fake vocabulary. It was bad enough that she had almost started slipping with Bírli, feeling completely at ease with him and nearly forgetting the farce she was pulling. That kind of slacking could get her family in a world of trouble.

She pushed open the door to the forge, wanting to settle her thoughts before she sought out her family to apologize. Closing the door slowly, she frowned at what she saw. Two of the work tables were overturned, the tools lying haphazardly on the floor. The fire behind the work anvil was dead, barely even any coals glowing in the hearth. A stand along the far wall had been knocked over, blocking the path into the locked storage room. "What happened here?" she whispered, her hand sliding up to grip the handle of her war hammer.

Her father had sometimes dissolved into a bitter rage when the pain of losing his wife had gotten to be too much, taking out his anger and frustration in the forge. But it had been nearly a year since something like that had happened and he usually cleaned the mess he had made immediately. Plus she hadn't been gone long enough for him to cause this much damage.

Swinging the maul off her back, she kept a tight grip on it as she crept through the debris toward the door of the house. It was partially open but she couldn't see through it. Her heart started to pound as she got closer. Had it been thieves? No, it couldn't have been. Nothing looked to be stolen and-Her heart seized when the door suddenly burst open and it took all of her willpower not to strike out at the body that leapt through it. "Ríl!" she yelled, letting the hammer fall from shaking hands. "You just scared a decade off of me! What was that about?!"

"Where have you been?!"

She took a step back at the anger and fear in his voice. "O-Out," she stammered, hating herself for lying to him.

Brown eyes were snapping mad as they locked with hers. "Out? _Out?!" _he roared.

"Ríl, I always go out at midweek! You know this! What's happened?!"

He stared at her, his chest heaving as he panted for air. "While you were _out_," he said tightly, his voice nearly vibrating with rage, "the king arrested our father!"

* * *

Fíli stared at the dwarf that was bound in chains in front of him before looking at his brother. "What did you say?" he said softly.

Kíli didn't look happy; if anything he looked a little sick. "I know you kept it from me," he said, his gaze not quite meeting his king's, "but I found out anyways and I refused to let it get any further."

"So you started your own search? Without consulting anyone?"

Brown eyes snapped to his and there was anger there. "I'm head of the King's Guard," he said tightly. "When the king's safety is threatened, I don't need to consult anyone to stop it."

Fíli closed his eyes and tried not to sigh. His brother was right, but it was almost frustrating that of all the people to find something it was the one he had thought hadn't known anything about it. Looking at the dwarf again, Fíli felt his gut tighten. "How did you find him?"

"Ballar."

Of course. If there was one person who was closer to Kíli than anyone save Fíli, it would be Ballar. That dwarf was a cunning strategist who had planned more than one escapade in Ered Luin that had ended with all three of them confined to their houses. If anyone could have ferreted out a traitor, it would be him.

That didn't mean that Fíli's pride wasn't stung at the fact that he hadn't thought of Ballar in the first place.

"What is his name?"

"Nidin. We couldn't find any more than that on him."

Fíli frowned. That wasn't right. Every dwarf that had settled in Erebor since it had been reclaimed had been required to state where they had originally hailed from. They wouldn't be denied admittance because of it, but it had helped keep track of who might be possible problems. "How did he manage that?"

"Records have been altered," Ballar spat from his spot near the door. "All that was left on the page was simply his name; everything else had been removed."

"How?" Fíli demanded.

"We don't know. Ori's looking into it now." Kíli paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "And he isn't happy. I've never seen him that upset, Fíli."

Wasn't happy was putting it mildly. When it came to the records and books kept in Erebor's vast library, Ori turned into a mother warg with a single cub to protect. He might have started the quest with only a slingshot as a weapon, but he had been a full-fledged warrior by the end of it. They had discovered he had a knack for using a maul and-Any amusement Fíli had felt at the memory faded at the thought of the surprise weapon Ori had used at several points in the quest.

Rarí. He could still see the fear in her eyes as she had backed away from him and he had no idea what he had done to put it there. He had gone over everything they had both said and done and he couldn't find a single reason for her reaction. He had been trying to help her and she had essentially run away from him. What in Durin's name had set her off?

"Fíli?"

He shook off the thoughts. He didn't have time to think of Rarí right now. He had bigger problems. "Has he said anything?"

"Been stone silent since we arrested him."

Which had happened while he had been with Rarí. _Stop it,_ he hissed mentally, trying to focus on the supposed traitor. He was staring at the stone floor, his form hunched over his knees. He hadn't looked up once since he had been brought in and all Fíli could hear from him to indicate he was alive was even breathing. Too even. "He's holding himself back," he said quietly.

"What?" Kíli asked, stepping closer to his brother.

"Listen," he said, waving a hand. "His breathing's controlled like Uncle's gets when he's trying not to throttle us."

Kíli frowned and stared at Nidin. "Is it because he's upset at getting caught or something else?" he mused.

That was one of the many questions they needed answers to. But if he wasn't talking, would they be able to get them? If he had decided to keep his mouth shut, there wasn't going to be much they could do to open it. Even if Fíli considered torture an option, it would be the very last and even then, the hardy nature of their race allowed them to endure far more than any other and it was likely Nidin would take his secrets to the grave rather than talk.

Looking up when there was a commotion at the door, Fíli sighed as he heard a voice he recognized. "Let him in," he said firmly.

The door burst open and Bofur came in, a little rumpled from the confrontation he had just had with the guards.

"Sorry," Fíli said, his voice quiet. "I should have called for you as soon as Kíli found me."

If the other heard him, he didn't show it. Instead his gaze was focused on Nidin and there was only one word Fíli could think of to describe it; tormented.

"Bofur, what-" Fíli stopped immediately when he saw Nidin stiffen at the mention of the other dwarf's name. "You know him."

The question was directed at both Nidin and Bofur, but it was Bofur who answered. "Aye, Fíli," he said, moving closer to the prisoner. "I know him."

Fíli held out his hand, stilling his brother when he shifted restlessly. "But you didn't know about this?"

Dark eyes snapped up to Fíli and the torment was gone, replaced by anger. "Nidin is the one I asked to look into the rumours," he growled. "He knows these mines almost as well as I do now."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't believe that he is a part of this nonsense!"

"Everything Ballar found led us directly to him," Kíli snapped, stepping forward despite Fíli's warning look. "No one seems to know a thing about him and yet you say he knows the mines as well as you do? How is that even possible? Bofur, we don't even know where he's from! He could be a bloody Blacklock for all we know!"

Fíli saw the dwarf stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but he did nothing else in regards to the insult. "Kíli-"

"No," he said shortly, shooting a glare at Fíli. "I know how much this has been disrupting the mountain and we can't have that. I'm not going to let one damn dwarf ruin everything that you've done for our people!"

"Nidin's never complained about the life he has here," Bofur snapped. "He's never once said anything against the king or the way things are run in Erebor!"

"He's never said it to you," Kíli said, "but you're close to the king."

Bofur's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously. "Laddie," he said, his voice low, "you think about what you just said to me."

Fíli saw Kíli stiffen as he realised the insult he had given one of their closest friends and grabbed his arm. Giving him a small shake to keep him silent, Fíli looked at Bofur. "You know he doesn't mean to imply you're a traitor, Bofur," he said, struggling to stay calm.

"No, of course not!" Kíli said quickly, ignoring the second shake he was given. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Kíli," Bofur cut in, "and it doesn't hurt any less that you think I am such a poor judge of character to be friends with anyone who means harm to your brother."

Fíli saw Kíli's cheek colour in shame and he bit down on a sigh. "Stop it, both of you," he said, keeping his voice level. "We don't have time to be bickering amongst ourselves. Bofur, you truly think that Nidin isn't part of this?"

He shook his head. "I've known him since he first came to Erebor and not once did I ever see anything that would lead to this. I'll be honest, I don't know much about him either, but from what I could piece together, he just wanted a good place for his family to live."

"Family?" Ballar said, shifting away from the wall. "There were no records of a family and we saw no sign of them at his house."

Fíli watched Bofur as he studied the guard. "No records?"

"Someone tampered with them," Fíli supplied.

Shaking his head, Bofur looked down at Nidin who still hadn't moved. "Aye, he has a family, but his children are not the sort to get caught up in this mess. They're good dwarves, Fíli."

Fíli heard the slight ache in his friend's voice and knew that the other was considering the possibility that he had been lied to the entire time that he had known Nidin. It wasn't an appealing thought and if true, it would snap the control on Bofur's temper quicker than anything. "We aren't going to learn anything right now," he sighed. "All of us are too high strung. We need to calm down and figure something out, away from him."

He didn't wait for any agreement from the others, motioning for the guards to take Nidin away. Of all the things he had to deal with, this wasn't something he wanted to do. A part of him was glad that something had been discovered about the traitors, but at the same time there were too many conflictions. Bofur was a good judge of character and had clearly trusted Nidin and yet Ballar was skilled at finding the truth in any matter and that had led him straight to the dwarf.

Before Nidin was brought from the room, Fíli slipped out the door, wanting away from all of the tension inside of it. He wasn't surprised that the others trailed behind him, but they kept their silence. What more was there to say when Nidin wouldn't provide anything on the matter? And enough feelings had been hurt by speaking without thinking.

"Ah, Mahal, no," Bofur suddenly whispered before he was running past Fíli.

Frowning, Fíli watched him go and felt everything in him freeze as he saw who Bofur was heading for. "Rarí?" he whispered. What was she doing here?

"Fee?" Kíli asked, stepping up beside him and looking between his brother and Bofur.

He just shook his head, watching as Bofur caught the female dwarf, holding her steady as he talked quickly to her. She was shaking her head and gesturing, trying to get away from him. A horrible feeling washed over him and he stumbled back a step.

_"I'm Rarí, daughter of Nidin."_

"Mahal, no," he breathed. Why hadn't he recognized the name sooner?!

"Fee, what's wrong?" Kíli demanded as the guards brought Nidin out of the room.

"No! Papa!"

Fíli watched as Rarí tried to get away from Bofur, realising that even though she was desperate to get to her father, she was also trying not to hurt the dwarf holding her. That meant that Bofur truly was close to the family because he knew she could get away from him quite easily with a few well-placed punches. He stiffened as he realised he needed to move, he needed to get away before she saw him. He couldn't let her see him, not only because his brother had just arrested her father but because he didn't want his lie exposed.

"'E's not a traitor, Lord Bofur! Ye know that! Ye know e'd never do anythin' against the king!"

If he didn't leave now, he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd see him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his mind screaming at him to move, but his feet wouldn't listen. They were the only part of him that knew how cowardly an action that would be. It was his own fault for lying to her and now he wanted to run away like a little tot before he got caught in it?

"Fee, you're shaking," Kíli said, his voice frantic. "What's wrong?"

"Papa!" Rarí cried, reaching out for him when the guards started to pass her and Bofur by. "No, don't do this! Please! 'E didn't do anythin'!"

Nidin didn't even look up at the sound of his daughter's voice, his gaze locked on the stone below his feet.

"Papa! No, please, you can't-" Her voice died as black eyes swung around to look at where Fíli was standing with his brother and Ballar.

Fíli met her gaze, feeling his only peace from the past couple of weeks shatter as her brows drew together slightly in confusion. He had never told her anything about what he did in the mountain, not even a lie. It had been easy enough since she'd never asked, but he knew she hadn't expected to see him here. He was still wearing his training leathers, Kíli having accosted him as soon as he had gotten near their home. His brother had drug him to the small chamber near the throne room where Nidin had been held and somehow she had found them here.

"Bírli?" she whispered, confusion coating her voice.

He saw Bofur stiffen at the name and wide eyes snapped back to look at Fíli. He hadn't known Fíli's father, but he knew his name. "Rarí, come on," he said quickly. "Come with me and I'll explain what's going on."

But she had planted her feet, as unmovable as the mountain around them. Her stare was still focused on Fíli and he could feel himself sweating under it.

"Fee?" Kíli asked, looking between his brother and Rarí. "Do you know her?"

He almost let out a pained laugh. Know her? How did he even answer that?

Rarí's eyes darted to Kíli, running over him. Fíli saw her gaze linger on the clothes his brother wore, soaking in the fine make of them and the mithril armour showing through at some places. He prayed that she wouldn't find it but he knew the exact moment she saw the crest of Durin on Kíli.

Fíli watched her stiffen, her gaze flying back to him. There was hurt and betrayal there as she realised he had lied to her and who he really was. "Ye…."

He started to step forward, trying to think of how he could explain this mess to her when the pain went right out of her eyes.

"You lying fucking bastard!"

* * *

A/N: D: Rarí, such language! Pff, no, good girl! I've had this damn scene in my head since the moment I thought of this story and it's been torture waiting to get to it. Or maybe that was just writing the accent. But it's out in the open now as is Fíli's true place in the mountain. Not going to lie, it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! …I wonder what the punishment for calling your king a lying fucking bastard is…especially when his temperamental younger brother and his second in command are standing right there….

As a small aside, updates are going to get erratic again because I'm approaching finals and I've got one class that will make or break my next four years. So I will still be writing, but I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. Just a little head's up for you!


	8. Contemplation

Contemplation

Staring miserably at the bars of her cell, Rarí could admit, at least to herself, that calling the king rude names to his face was not the smartest thing she had ever done. She could use the excuse of her emotions running high because of her father's arrest for her lack of control over her tongue. Or she could use the shock of seeing Bírli in the royal corridors of Erebor and realising who he was. But she knew it had been anger that had filled her as everything came together and she had lashed out.

All things considered, being thrown in jail was a minor price to pay for the insult she had given him. Or so his brother had thought.

_She watched as the guard-_the crown prince-_stiffened and grasped the hilt of his sword. "What did you say?" he snapped._

_ Bofur gave her a shake to keep her quiet, but it only set her off further. "You heard me!"_

_ Anger coated his expression and he took a step forward._

_ "Kíli, stop."_

_ "No! She insulted you and our parents. That is unacceptable!"_

_ "There is no insult. I did lie to her and she knew nothing about me besides a fake name so I could have been a bastard."_

_ That wasn't how she had meant it and everyone standing there knew it. It had been an insult, a curse hurled in anger._

_ "Fíli, as King's Guard, I-"_

_ "Will listen to your king."_

_ Rarí stiffened at the authority in Bírli's voice. Despite the facts pointing to him being king, she hadn't really believed it. She couldn't fit the dwarf she had trained with into the title of king. It didn't seem to suit him. Until now. There was a finality to his voice that said there would be no arguments with his decision. Even Bofur had tensed at the command._

_ Kíli ground his teeth together, angry eyes focusing on her. "She's the daughter of a traitor," he said tightly._

_ "My father's no traitor!"_

_ "And yet all the evidence suggests he is. Do you have anything to prove otherwise besides your word?"_

_ She hissed softly. She didn't, but she knew her father wasn't stupid enough to be a traitor. He had done everything to ensure his children could live out their years in Erebor._

_ "Rarí, listen to me," Bofur said softly._

_ She pushed at him, wanting away from all of them. But his arms were a steel cage around her._

_ "Listen," he snapped. "This situation is bad, but I don't believe it."_

_ Her gaze moved from the royal siblings, locking with his. "Bofur?"_

_ His eyes saddened as she finally dropped his title. "It's bad," he continued, "and you're making it worse."_

_ "It's my father," she whispered._

_ "I know, lass, I know. But I need you to trust me."_

_ Rarí hated herself for hesitating. This was Bofur, the dwarf who had gone out of his way to make sure that her family had settled easily in Erebor. He had trusted her with commissions that meant the world to him and with secrets close to his heart. He hadn't been part of the lies that Bírli had spun and didn't deserve her anger. "I trust you."_

_ He nodded before looking at the brothers. "If I can suggest a compromise?" he called._

_ "What is it, Bofur?" the king sighed._

_ "You may consider no insult given, but if word spread about this our problems will get worse."_

_ "I'll deal with her," Kíli offered._

_ "No, you won't," the king said shortly. "What are you suggesting, Bofur?"_

_ "Your brother is right to a degree; she should be punished for the insult, but it hardly warrants taking her life."_

_ Rarí glanced at Bofur warily. Her trust only went so far when people talked about killing her._

_ "Lock her in a cell for the night."_

_ "What?!" both she and Kíli cried._

_ "It's a suitable punishment."_

_ Like fuck it was! She didn't want to spend the night in a cell!_

_ The king shook his head. "No, Bofur, I can't-"_

_ "Do it," she said, his hesitation making her realise Bofur was right. She was livid with this situation, but she wanted away from everyone. There was too much she had to think about and she needed solitude to do it._

_ The king looked at her, regret on his face. "Rarí, you can't be serious."_

_ For some reason the fact that he used her name, but hadn't even given her his sent her temper sparking again. "Or do you need me to insult you again? Because I can think of a few more things I'd like to call you."_

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the stone wall. It had been both the right and the wrong thing to say. Wrong because Kíli had surged forward, intent on causing her harm; right because the king had snapped at Bofur to take Rarí away while he and the other dwarf tried to restrain Kíli. But once she was in the cell, her thought had been too chaotic to sort through.

She had no idea how much time had passed since Bofur had brought her here. Guards walked by at random intervals and couldn't be used as a gauge for time. She wanted out. She wanted to find proof that her father was innocent of the accusations against him. She wanted-

"Rarí."

Her eyes opened and she saw Bofur on the other side of the bars. "It's morning?"

"Sun's up."

By the way he said it, it was probably barely up. Even though she wanted out, she didn't get up from where she was sitting and he didn't unlock the door.

"What's going on, Rarí?" he asked, crouching down.

She snorted. "You tell me," she said flatly. "Everything I seem to know is a lie."

"Be careful with tossing the blame, lass," Bofur murmured. "Because you've been lying to me since we met."

Rarí flinched, suddenly realising she had dropped her accent now and before. "I…."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't feel too bad about it, lass. I was just waiting for you to slip out of it."

"W-What?"

"Don't get me wrong, you had me fooled for a long time, but the more I saw you, the more I saw the frustration in your eyes. You're a smart dwarf forced to sound like an idiot. You couldn't hide that irritation forever."

"Why didn't you say anything?" It would have been nice to not have to speak like that to someone other than her family. To have someone to talk to about anything she could think of without them looking at her like she was an idiot. But it would have been breaking Nidin's rules and-Her stomach sank at that. Her father had practically begged her to stay home with him and she had hurt him instead. Had he known this was going to happen and wanted to spend as much time with her as he could? _I'm so sorry, Papa,_ she thought sadly.

"Because I knew there was a reason you spoke like that and I'd want to know it."

"Is this you asking?" she said quietly.

"Rarí, there are too many unanswered questions regarding your family."

And she owed it to her father to keep it that way. But that wouldn't help clear his name. "We wanted a clean start," she whispered. "After my mum died."

"A clean start can't happen with lies, Rarí."

She rubbed her arms and looked away. She could barely remember what her father had said when they had first came to Erebor. Truth and lies had been woven together to form a story that was believable enough to get them in. But to recall it all now?

"Most who base their life off of a lie are hiding something," he said softly.

"I don't know why my father lied about everything. All he would ever tell us was that he wanted a good life here for us. How could we have a good life if he's a traitor to the king?"

"Rarí, you don't understand Kíli. He's devoted to keeping his brother safe and he has evidence against Nidin. But he will listen to reason if you give it to him."

"Not from me he won't. He was ready to take my head off."

"You'd insulted his brother and his temper was already running high. But despite that, it didn't look like Fíli was going to let him and it wasn't because Kíli was making a rash decision he'd regret later."

Rarí just stared at him. What was she supposed to even say to that?

"Lass, how do you know Fíli?"

"I don't."

Bofur sighed. "Don't be like that. I know you're upset, but how do you know the king?"

"I don't know him, Bofur. All I truly know about him was a fake name."

"I doubt that's it. Fíli has a good head on his shoulders, but his temper matches his brother's. The list of people who could get away with calling him that to his face is very short."

Rarí looked down at the floor, frowning. What could she tell him? It was obvious the king hadn't told anyone where he had gone. Was it because he hadn't wanted anyone to know who he was associating with? Or was it, like her, that no one would understand and they would try to stop him?

"Rarí?"

"Ask him if you want to know," she sighed.

"I did," Bofur said flatly. "He was as forthcoming about it as you're being."

She felt bad because she truly liked Bofur, but she didn't know what to say. She had never expected to see Bírli again and definitely not as King Under the damn Mountain. How had her life gotten so complicated in such a short amount of time? She didn't need all of these issues and she was stuck with them now.

"Lass, whatever is between you two, you need to smooth it over."

"Bofur, there's nothing to smooth over. I don't know why you think I have any sway over him because I don't."

He studied her, his gaze dark. "I think you're wrong," he finally said. "I've known the lad for a long time, Rarí. I know when something matters to him."

"I don't."

"Then why did he spend all night arguing with his brother about you?"

She stared at him. He had what? "I don't know," she forced out. "I barely know him."

"And you didn't know him at all a minute ago."

Rarí cursed her stupidity. She was too tired to play mind games and that was what this was becoming.

"I want you to do something for me."

She sighed deeply, saying, "Bofur, I can't-"

"Just talk with Fíli. He doesn't make a habit of lying, but he did to both you and his family. There has to be a reason for it."

"It isn't going to change anything."

"Do you have to be so stubborn, lass?" he demanded. "Where's the harm in letting him explain himself to you?"

"He's the king," Rarí said dryly. "He doesn't have to explain himself to anyone."

"So you don't want to know why he did it?"

She already had a good idea why he had lied, but she still didn't want to see him. There was too much between them now for it to even remotely be a good idea.

"Rarí, all I'm asking is that you give him a chance to explain. Is that really too much for you to do?"

She sighed. "Bofur, he arrested my father."

"Then use the time to convince him Nidin didn't do it."

Her cheeks puffed up as she realised she had walked into that one. A part of her knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't even the lies that made her pause anymore. It was the fact that he was the _king_. How was she even supposed to act with that fact alone between them?

"How long have you known him?" Bofur asked suddenly.

"Why does _that_ matter?" she sighed, throwing her hands up.

"I'd be willing to be it's been about a month."

She gave him an odd look. "Why a month?" she asked even though he was right.

"Because that's when his behaviour changed."

"Are you blaming me?"

"More like thanking."

She frowned as he stood up. "Why would you thank me?" she demanded.

He unlocked the door and held his hand out to her. "You should ask Fíli that question."

"I haven't agreed to speak with him."

Bofur simply looked at her, his hand still held out.

Rarí debated her options. She really didn't want to be in the cell anymore, but she knew that if she took his hand it would signal her agreement in doing what he wanted. She knew that there would be no lying to him about whether she did it or not; not just because she liked him too much to lie to him about something like that. Then there was the fact that he knew the king and surely it would come out whether she talked to him or not.

Pushing herself to her feet, she slowly crossed the cell, still wondering what she should do. Her hand shook slightly as she reached out to place it in Bofur's. A gasp left her when Bofur's hand closed tightly around hers and jerked her forward into his arms. "B-Bofur?"

"I promise you this will all work out in the end, Rarí," he said quietly, hugging her tightly. "You just need to keep that temper in check and we'll get it all figured out."

Her eyes squeezed shut and she tentatively wrapped her arms around him. It took all of a second before she cuddled into him, clinging as she realised it had been a long time since anyone had hugged her. Her cheek rested on his shoulder as the scent of coal and deep rocks filled her lungs. She could almost pretend that it was her father giving her the hug, that all of the bad hadn't happened.

But she knew she couldn't pretend for long. Pushing back slightly, she looked up at Bofur and offered him a shy smile. "I can't promise you anything," she said quietly.

His brown eyes were sad but he nodded. "Do what you think is right, Rarí," he murmured. "And if you see Fíli, try not to insult him again."

Her lips quirked a little more and she stepped back as he let her go. "I'll try," she said, definitely not promising that.

Bofur nodded again before looking down the hall. "Go straight out, lass. The guards know not to stop you, but you shouldn't hang around here for much longer."

She started to go when her heels dropped. "Can I see my father before I go?" she asked, trying not to hope too much.

His expression grew sad and he shook his head. "I don't think that's for the best right now."

Rarí hadn't expected it to work, but she had still wanted to try. "I am going to want to see him," she said firmly, turning away again.

"Then you should discuss it with the king."

Her face twisted slightly and she didn't stop walking this time. She didn't want to discuss it with the king, even though she knew he was the only one she could talk to about her father's release. But a formal petition was the last thing on her mind right now.

Not making eye contact with anyone that she passed, she kept her head down and went straight to the doors. No one tried to stop her and for that she was thankful. She still didn't look up when she was out of the dungeon, hurrying along the empty corridors. There wasn't a single part of her that wanted to be anywhere near that place for longer than she had to. She would go back to see her father if the king refused to release him, but for now she wanted out.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she blindly climbed from the depths of the mountain. She gradually became aware that going higher did not yield anymore dwarves except for soldiers on patrol. Most of the kingdom still slept and wouldn't rise for a few hours yet.

Her steps slowed as she approached the stairs that would lead her to the floor home was on until they stopped completely. Before she had rushed off to find out what was happening to her father, Ríl had ripped into her, trying to determine where she had been while their father had been arrested. She hadn't told him, demanding to know what he knew about Nidin's arrest. When he had simply kept questioning her, she had run out of the forge. She didn't have time to waste while her brother was being stubborn.

She doubted the night had done anything for his temper.

Running a hand through her hair, she looked at the stairs leading down. The cell hadn't offered her peace and she very much doubted she'd have any if she went home. That only left one place for her to go if she wanted to be left alone.

A deep sigh left Rarí as she started down the steps, trying to be quiet but her boots echoed on the stone noisily. She tried not to run when her feet hit the floor, not that it mattered since there was no one around to see her. But if she let her emotions rule her now she wouldn't be able to get control of them again. So she tried to keep her breathing even and walked back to the room she had promised herself she wouldn't return to.

Pushing the door open cautiously, she hesitated in the entrance even though the room was empty. She gave herself a small shake before slipping in and closing the door behind her. It was exactly as it had been yesterday, everything where she had first put it when she began using the room. Well, everything except one thing was the same.

She stared across the room at the practise dummy. The original one she had made had been completely destroyed the first time she had caught the king in here. But by the time they had both come back the next week, there had been a new one in place. It had been well above the quality of the last and he had told her that it had come from the training floors of the royal army. She had thought it strange that he could just walk off with a dummy without getting in trouble for it, but had assumed that he was a soldier of high enough rank not to be questioned.

A strained laugh left her. "High enough rank?" she whispered. "There isn't a dwarf in the mountain who outranks him."

Although, that wasn't necessarily true. She had heard rumours that there were two in the mountain who had sway over the king, his mother and uncle. But that meant little to her. As far as she was concerned, no one outranked him.

_"You can't just steal something from the king!" she cried, staring at the dummy._

_ Bírli gave her a small smile. "I'm not stealing from the king," he assured her. "It'll hardly be missed, Rarí."_

_ She ran her hand through her hair, not believing him. How were they not going to notice a training dummy was missing? There had to be someone that kept track of these kinds of things. "Bírli, you have to put it back!"_

_ "I owed you a practise dummy," he said, letting his swords rest on his shoulders. "I got you one and you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for having it."_

_ Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head. "If we get in trouble with the king, I'm blaming you," she muttered._

_ An odd smile crossed his mouth and he shrugged. "So be it. Shall we train?"_

"Idiot," she muttered at herself. She should have pressed him, should have found out why he hadn't been afraid of inciting the king's wrath. But it was too late for those kinds of thoughts now.

Crossing to the offending item, Rarí felt her hands curling into fists the closer she got. Before she knew what was happening, she slammed one into the chest of the dummy. Pain flared up her arm, but she ignored it and struck again. Her fists pounded into it, heedless of the damage she was doing to herself as her frustration boiled over.

How had all of this happened? How had she gone from a simple blacksmith to the daughter of a dwarf accused of treason? How had she trained with a dwarf for over a month without every wondering who he really was? How had she been so damn stupid to not realise that he had been hiding something?

"Damn it!" she screamed, slamming her fist into the dummy once more.

The pain didn't flare this time; it ripped through her and made her knees crumple. Staring at her bloody knuckles, she saw the purple bruises forming around them. They were completely raw from striking the wood and one looked dislocated. Her vision wavered as tears flooded her eyes, a combination of the pain and her emotions.

She squeezed them shut, sniffing and willing herself not to cry. Tears wouldn't solve anything right now and all she'd have to show was red eyes and a headache. She just needed to calm down. She could figure something out easily enough, she just needed to-

Her spine stiffened as she heard the door gently scrape open, but she didn't turn to look. She stayed where she was, bloodied hands in her lap and quietly said, "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," came the soft answer, "yet here we both are."

* * *

A/N: Now I wonder who that could be! A bit of a slow chapter this time, yes, but things will pick up soon enough, I promise. Although after drama there's always a bit of a pause. But I'd liken this more to the calm before the storm really. Is that mean to say? Probably but I did it anyways. As always, thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading and I have to say, harrylee94? Yours on the last chapter made me cackle which was not a good thing because I was on the bus at the time.


	9. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

"Then tell me who she is!"

Fíli sighed deeply, looking away from the slowly rising sun. He and Kíli had been at this all night and had gotten nowhere with it. "She's a friend, Kíli," he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"How can she be your friend if I've never met her?" his brother demanded.

He bit his tongue to keep from saying something he didn't mean and would regret later. No matter how he tried to explain it, his brother wasn't listening and refused to see any reason. "She's just my friend," he repeated.

Kíli swore harshly and started pacing around the room. A side table had been knocked over at some point in the night and papers and books were strewn about the floor. He didn't pay them any mind, kicking any offending object out of his way.

Silently glad that they hadn't returned home after Rarí had been taken away, Fíli closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. They had spent the majority of the night shouting at one another, him trying to get Kíli to agree to leave Rarí alone and Kíli demanding to know why a random stranger deserved to walk free. Ballar had left hours ago, promising he would inform Thorin and Dís that neither brother would be coming home tonight. He didn't know what the soldier had said to them, but it must have been warning enough because neither elder had come searching for them.

His head was pounding from shouting and lack of sleep and it wasn't helping the situation or his thinking. All he wanted to do was grab hold of his brother and shake him until he saw reason. But it was almost an unfair thing to ask because there was only so much information about Rarí Fíli had to give. And saying she was his friend wasn't getting them anywhere.

A low sound left Kíli as he spun to face his brother. "How do you even know her?" he demanded.

He sighed again and looked over at him. "Kíli, we've been over this already."

"You met her in an abandoned training room," he said shortly. "Which was supposed to be _abandoned_ and yet you found her there and decided to train with her."

Fíli blinked in surprise that Kíli had actually been paying attention before his temper roared to life. "Why do you keep asking me the same questions if you know the bloody answers to them?!"

"Because you aren't seeing what's happening here! You're too close to see!"

"And irritating me for an entire night is going to make me see something? Or making me repeat myself countless times?"

Kíli growled and shook his head. "You don't understand. It's too much of a coincidence," he snapped. "That's what you can't see!"

Throwing up his hands, Fíli said, "Then tell me what I can't see!"

"Once a week you're alone with a stranger, training because your skills have gotten rusty. You practise with real weapons against one another which increases the risk of injury. And you can stop lying about sleeping at your desk being the reason your side hurts so much."

Fíli flinched slightly at that, but didn't say anything.

"Not only did you sneak away without telling anyone where you were going, you didn't even think to mention that you were meeting someone you don't know. I know why you did that though, because there was no way Mother or Uncle would have allowed you to go. You knew what they would say so you knew it was a bad idea!"

No, he hadn't told them because it had been the only thing he had gotten to really do for himself, by himself. He knew that his family wouldn't have been impressed, but he hadn't cared about that. He was an adult and could make his own decisions. "Where are you going with this, Kíli?" he said quietly.

A low hiss left him, like his brother couldn't believe he still didn't see the point. "We just arrested her father for treason, Fíli," he stressed. "Do you maybe think that she might have had other reasons for meeting you?"

"No," he said honestly.

"Then you're being a fool!"

Fíli clenched his teeth against the surge of anger at the outburst.

Kíli stared at him in disbelief before a pained laugh left him. "You barely react when a stranger calls you a lying fucking bastard and yet you look ready to tear me apart because I called you a fool? What's happened to you, brother?"

Taking a slow breath, he tried to let go of the anger but it clung to him with greedy claws. What Kíli said had made sense, but Fíli knew that wasn't why Rarí had been meeting him. He had been the one to invade her space and she had just wanted to train. He had been the one that had changed her routine.

"Fee, why do you trust her so much?" Kíli asked softly, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know," he sighed. It honestly made no sense. For all he knew, her stories had been fake and she had been trying to get close to him. Kíli could be right and it was all a ruse to further her father's plot. But that didn't explain why the training room was set up before he'd gotten there. He'd spoken to no one about training on his own and had found out about the abandoned room by chance. Of course, if the conspirators had managed to corrupt one of the guard, it could have been a lie fed to him to get him where they wanted.

But he was sure that wasn't true. There had been real pain in her voice when she had spoken about her mother and frustration with her family. Then the scene earlier when her father had been arrested. It was hard to fake that level of panic and concern, not to mention the anger that had followed when she had seen him.

"I don't like her."

"You don't know her," Fíli pointed out.

"Neither do you."

"Kíli, we're running in circles with this," he said evenly, fighting to stay calm. "If her father hadn't been arrested for treason, would you be doing any of this?"

Kíli scowled at him and kicked at a book. "If her father hadn't been arrested, would I have ever found out about her?" he threw back.

Frowning at his brother, Fíli said, "You make it sound like I've got some kind of illicit relationship with her. All we did was train."

"You've been training with me."

There was sharp edge to his brother's voice that Fíli knew was a key sign of jealousy and it irritated him. Kíli had no reason to be jealous of Rarí. "And I wanted to train _more_," he stressed. "Our schedules don't always line up well enough to get a decent session in, Kíli. You know that. I didn't plan on training with anyone else, it just…happened."

"You could have used the training floors here," he continued. "You didn't have to go and hide somewhere to do it."

Fíli snorted. "Yes, I did. After how badly you took me down, I didn't want to even go into those rooms again, with or without you."

"You've been improving," Kíli said quickly before frowning. "Our training isn't the reason you've gotten better so fast though is it?"

"Kíli," Fíli said shortly, "we train several times a week. I saw Rarí once a week for barely more than an hour."

His brother didn't look convinced as he paced around again.

Fighting a sigh, Fíli watched him for a moment and wondered what he was supposed to do about his brother. No matter what he said, his brother wasn't going to see it the same way. He was determined to be stubborn about this. And he could admit that, from Kíli's point of view, this whole situation with Rarí didn't look good. But Kíli had it wrong and Fíli had no idea how he could get him to see that.

A knock at the door had both of them turning to look. "Come in," Fíli called.

Bofur slipped in, his eyes darting between the brothers. "It's done," he said after a moment.

Fíli saw Kíli tense out of the corner of his eye. "You let her out?"

Bofur nodded, his gaze moving to the younger brother. "Aye, Kíli. It was only supposed to be for a night and the sun's up now."

He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Kíli was grinding his teeth together. "So she's free to walk the corridors of Erebor and plot who knows what against you."

"Kíli, she isn't plotting against me."

"How do you know that?! You don't know her!"

"Because she's had plenty of opportunities to put me down and she hasn't!" he snapped. "And someone who's trying to hurt me isn't going to treat the injuries they cause!"

Kíli stared at him. "How many times has she hurt you?" he demanded hoarsely.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Fíli mentally swore at himself. He knew better than to argue with his brother. It was one of the few times his temper actually got away from him and he didn't think before he spoke. "It doesn't-"

"Fíli, it fucking matters!" his brother growled. "You're the king! If you're hurt, we need to know about it!"

Fíli didn't bother telling him that Oín knew since it would only make matter worse. "Kíli, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "This isn't how I wanted it to go."

His brother's face tightened, obviously not expecting Fíli to apologize. He muttered something, shoving his hand through his hair and looking away.

"She left?" Fíli asked quietly as Bofur came over to him.

"Aye, she did. She wants to see her father, Fíli."

He nodded, rubbing his forehead. How was he going to make that happen? Could he make that happen?

"I need you to do something for me," Bofur said in a low voice.

Blinking, Fíli met his gaze and was startled at how serious it was. "What is it?"

"Neither one of you will tell me what's going on between you two and I'll respect that. For now," he added.

"But?" Fíli prompted.

"You need to talk to her, lad," he said seriously. "You need to set the record straight between you."

"Bofur, I'm the last person she's going to want to see."

"She said that too, but, as someone who knows both of you, you're being idiots."

Fíli just stared at him. Apparently everyone wanted to call him names tonight. But Bofur was right. He owed it to Rarí to at least try to explain himself to her. He couldn't call her a friend without doing that much. He glanced over at Kíli and sighed. "Can you make sure he doesn't follow me?" he asked quietly.

"I can this time, but after this I don't think you should be sneaking away without letting anyone know where you are. Or at least take someone with you."

After this conversation, he wouldn't even want to go anywhere on his own. "Thank you, Bofur."

"Fíli? Where are you going?" Kíli asked sharply when he started for the door.

"I'll be back soon," he said, not looking over his shoulder.

"No! You're not going alone! Bofur, what are you-Let me go!"

Fíli hated the fact that he had to do this to his brother but he silently promised that this would be the last time. There would be no more sneaking out, no more lying or keeping secrets like this. All it had done was hurt everyone who was involved.

He wanted to run down the stairs, but he knew it would draw the attention of the servants starting to wander the floor. He was already getting odd looks for being up so early and probably looking like death warmed over. He kept going and tried not to blush as he felt their eyes on him.

It took very little time to get away from his home, but his embarrassment made it feel like forever. He took solace in the fact that the city was still only waking up and there were few to see him as he hurried along. When he reached a set of stairs to a lower level, he paused. He had automatically assumed that she would go to the training room, but after spending the night in a cell, wouldn't she go home? A home that he had no idea where it was.

He flinched. Could he really call her a friend when he knew so little about her? Or was he using it as a shield to try to confront the fact that Kíli was right and his decision to train with her had been more than a little idiotic? There was nothing to be done for it now. He would check the training room first and if she wasn't there, he would figure something out. Surely, she lived close to the room if she was using it.

As he came to the right floor, he picked up his pace, needing to be in the room. His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw the door. What if she wasn't there? What if she was there and didn't want to talk to him? What if-He frowned when he suddenly realised it wasn't his heart that he could hear, but someone rhythmically striking a training doll.

She was inside.

He paused at the door, listening to the noises coming from inside. Was she striking the dummy with her bare hands? Surely she knew better than that! It was designed to take a beating from metal objects, not from flesh.

"Damn it!"

Fíli sighed at the curse, knowing it was either her frustration boiling over or she had hurt herself. Either way, she wasn't going to want someone to witness it. Slowly counting to ten in his head, he gave her time to compose herself. Pushing the door open when he reached his count, he saw her slumped on the floor but he didn't miss the way her shoulders tensed.

"You shouldn't be here," she said quietly.

"Neither should you," he said softly, closing the door, "yet here we both are."

Rarí rubbed her face against her arm and didn't turn to look at him. "Did Bofur tell you to come here?"

"Yes," he said honestly, leaning back against the door, "but I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"I don't see why," she said after a moment.

"Rarí, I owe you an explanation."

"You're the king," she said with a shrug.

"I am."

She shrugged again, still not looking at him. "You don't owe me anything, really. It was my own fault for being so trusting."

"Stop it," Fíli snapped. "Where's the female that was ready to chew my head off? Where's the female who went toe-to-toe with me when I was too stubborn to stop? Where's the female who charged into the royal halls looking for her father?"

Rarí fell quiet, but he could hear how uneven her breathing was. Her shoulders were tense and she was holding herself rigidly. Everything about her screamed how uncomfortable she was, but he couldn't make himself leave. He couldn't leave her when she was like this and with his lies between them. He just wished she'd turn and look at him instead of resolutely keeping her back to him.

_Fool,_ he thought sourly. Her father had just been arrested, she had found out he'd lied to her and she'd spent the night in the dungeon. How could she be anything but depressed about everything? "Rarí, I-"

"She's not here," she whispered.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he pushed away from the door and walked over to her. She didn't look up as he stopped in front of her, kneeling down. "Yes, she is," he said quietly. "I'm looking right at her."

Glassy black eyes looked up at him and he hated that there wasn't any of her usual strength in her gaze. "I don't feel much like myself," she muttered, rubbing at her eyes again.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in that," he apologized. "I know I should have given you my real name from the start but the lie slipped out and then I couldn't take it back without ruining everything. Which happened anyways with Kíli and…."

He saw her cheek twitch as she no doubt bit it as he trailed off. She took a few deep breaths before blowing them out harshly. "Why did you lie?"

How to answer that? _Honestly, _he told himself. "Because I wanted to train with someone who I'd never worked with before, someone who didn't know how far I'd fallen," he said, gathering his thoughts. "I wanted to be able to train without having someone fawn at my feet or go easy on me because of my position in the kingdom."

"You mean on top of it," she said dryly.

"I wasn't supposed to be king," Fíli sighed. "I mean, eventually I would have been, but it was thrust at me before I was ready. Although, how do you get ready to be king? You can prepare for years and never be really ready when it's given to you. It-"

Rarí laughed softly, stopping him in his tracks. "You're rambling," she said quietly.

Yes, he was. But it had been a long time since he had had to apologize to someone who wasn't family and he was out of practise. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Rarí," he said truthfully, "but in my defence, if I'd told you sooner you would have tried to flatten my head with your hammer."

She pursed her lips before sighing and giving him a small smile. "Perhaps," she conceded.

There was no perhaps about it. If she'd had a weapon in hand when she'd seen him earlier, she would have attacked him. Kíli would have responded and the situation would have been much worse than it actually had been. "I know I don't have the right to ask it, but can you forgive me for lying?"

Her brows drew together. "You're the king and you want me to forgive you?"

He simply nodded. Even if they weren't training, he knew that Rarí wasn't going to be leaving him alone. Not with what her father was being charged with.

"Who is Bírli?"

Fíli's eyes slid shut and his head bowed slightly. "My father," he said in a low voice, "and I didn't do justice to his name by lying to you."

Her sigh surprised him and she murmured, "I understand why you did it because if you'd told me the truth about being the king I would have either called you a liar or ran out of the room. I don't like that you lied to me, but you weren't the only one doing it. It would be hypocritical of me to be mad at you for it and not expect you to be upset with me."

"You changing the way you speak isn't the same as my hiding who I am."

"A lie is a lie no matter how small."

True enough, but she hadn't actually said that she forgave him for it. He knew firsthand how easily their race held onto grudges having watched Thorin nurse his for Fíli's entire life.

"And you haven't dishonoured your father's name."

Fíli snorted softly. His memories of Bírli were hazy but he couldn't see his father being impressed with his son lying like he had.

"I'm serious," she said, lifting his chin so their eyes would meet. "Of all the names you could have picked with me being none the wiser, you picked one that mattered to you and, really, other than the initial lie, you've acted nothing less than noble around me."

He almost felt bad for asking for her forgiveness now because he didn't feel like he deserved it.

"Although, you still haven't told me your name," she said, her lips twitching.

Fíli laughed softly. They both knew that she knew exactly what his name was, but she was right. He hadn't properly introduced himself. Taking a small breath, he said, "Fíli, son of Dís, King Under the Mountain, at your service."

"Don't say that," Rarí chuckled. "I am not above taking advantage of it."

His lips twitched and he caught the hand that was still holding his chin. He froze when she flinched suddenly and his gaze dropped. "Rarí!" he snapped, seeing her bloodied and bruised knuckles. "What in Durin's name did you do?"

She tried to tug them away and flinched again when he didn't let go, pulling harshly on the damaged joints. "I attacked the dummy," she muttered when he pinned her with a stare.

Like he had initially thought and promptly forgotten upon seeing her. He caught her other hand in his and gently probed at them with his thumb. She hissed when he touched a bruise that was already dark and shook his head. "I think you dislocated it," he chided. "Why were you hitting it so hard?"

"I was mad," Rarí said blandly.

He winced. "Were you pretending it was me?"

"No. Your brother? Possibly."

Damn it, his brother. He needed to get back soon before Kíli completely lost it, but he couldn't leave Rarí hurt like this. "Do you still have that salve?"

"You don't have to play nursemaid," she protested. "You have got to have better things to do than fix the hands of a dwarf stupid enough to punch a training dummy."

"It's early, I have time."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you," she said, making him pause. "You can't tell me that your brother was impressed with you coming here. Bofur said the pair of you argued all night."

Fíli made a face. She _was_ close with the other dwarf for him to say that. "A few minutes won't hurt."

"Yes, they will. I might not care for him, but he cares about you. A lot. And he doesn't like our friendship which given what little he has to go on, I can't blame him. He's going to be worried."

"So you want me to leave?"

"Well, I don't want your brother tearing apart the mountain looking for you. I think I drew enough attention to myself when I ran through the halls yesterday. I don't want anymore."

Fíli sat back on his heels and studied her. Despite the ridiculous vocabulary she had used before, she had seemed clever enough. Now she was proving it. "Fine, I'll go," he conceded, "but promise me you'll do something about your hands."

She nodded, settling them in her lap. "I'd do that even without you asking. Damn things hurt like a bitch," she muttered.

He rolled his eyes, but hesitated before standing up. It didn't feel right, leaving like this.

"It's alright," she said quietly. "We're alright. I mean, I don't know what being friends with the king entails, especially since my father's in your dungeon. But I do know this much, you and your brother are _not_ alright."

No they weren't. Mahal, how was he going to make this up to Kíli?

"So you aren't going to see me for a bit," Rarí continued. "Which I think is in the best interests of everyone, but this isn't the last you'll see of me. I am going to prove that my father isn't a traitor."

He wanted to tell her that he would give her time to look, to find that proof, but he wasn't sure he could. He wasn't going to do anything soon because he needed answers as well, but if Kíli stayed as riled as he was, it was going to be hard to keep Nidin in the dungeon. "Be well, Rarí," he said quietly, standing.

"You as well… Fíli."

He tried not to grin as she hesitated over his name and left the room before he lost that battle. He knew she hadn't really wanted to say it, probably wanting to use a title of some kind to address him, but she had settled on his name instead. Ducking into the stairwell, he took the stairs two at a time, wanting to get back home as quick as he could. He was going to have to work at getting Kíli to forgive him and it wasn't going to be simple. Especially if his brother went to their elders. He didn't need Dís or Thorin breathing down his neck about Rarí as well.

Fíli grimaced, knowing he was going to have to tell them _something_ about the events that had seen him and his brother shouting at each other all night. And he needed to stop lying. Alienating his family wasn't going to get him anywhere.

_I don't know what being friends with the king entails._

He tripped on the top step, catching himself on the wall. She considered them friends. Always before he had been the one that had insisted that they were, but she had always scoffed at him. But she had said it this time. Twice. His lips curved up in a smile at that.

Yes, there was still so much between them. Her father's arrest, his brother's growing jealousy and hatred of her, and the mystery of her family's history being only the tip of the anvil. But something in him eased at the thought that she did consider them friends and was willing to see him again.

* * *

A/N: Not sure what to say here. Tis another talking chapter, but hey a few things needed to be resolved after all. But words can't solve everything as Fíli will find with his brother. But yes, drawing a blank here for other things to say so I shall end it before I start rambling! Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed the story! I love you all and thank you for sticking around!


	10. New Wounds

New Wounds

Trying not to rub at her hands, Rarí gave the healer a small smile she didn't really feel.

He returned it with a stern stare. "You're a smart girl, Rarí," he lectured. "Why would you do something like this?"

She shrugged. She hadn't done much talking since getting here, hating the thought of adopting her fake speech patterns again. She had opted to just sticking out her hands and looking as miserable as she could. The latter hadn't been hard to do because pain was throbbing through her now that the adrenaline had passed.

"Rarí," he sighed. "You've dislocated a knuckle and ripped the rest to shreds. Is someone else going to show up on my doorstep with a face to match your hands?"

Shaking her head, Rarí winced as he applied more of the stinging salve to her raw wounds. Why did healing injuries hurt as much as actually getting them?

"I know you have commissions to work on, but I suggest you alert the owners you'll be taking at least a week off."

She stared at him. A week?

"At least," he stressed. "You'll heal fast enough, but you won't if you have a hammer in your hand."

Slumping, she nodded dejectedly. There were other things she could do, _needed_ to do, but she'd wanted to do something normal first. Apparently, that wouldn't be happening.

"Take this."

Rarí blinked at the vial he held out to her. It was small and had a reddish-brown liquid inside.

"Take it when the pain gets bad," he told her. "Only take a quarter of a teaspoon and do _not _drink after you've had it. If the pain persists, you can take it again in four hours. But if you use it for a day straight I want you back in here so I can have another look your hands."

She nodded, carefully taking it. Her face paled suddenly when she realised she had no coin to pay the healer. There was no need for money when she had been training and then events had unfolded which she hadn't planned for. Now she was here and had nothing to her name.

He chuckled softly. "I recognize that look," he said dryly.

Rarí stared at him. She had no idea what to do and after her day she was tired of feeling like that.

"You've had a busy night," he said patiently, pulling out a roll of thin bandages, "what with your father's arrest. But I know you're honest folk and, just this once, I can wait for payment."

"Thank ye," she whispered.

He smiled before seeming to catch himself. "I'll give you until the end of the day," he said gruffly.

She smiled slightly and stayed still as he wrapped her hands. Once they were done, she hurried from his house when he waved her out. Tucking the vial of medicine in her pocket, she took a deep breath and leaned back against the stone wall.

Well, she was certainly on a roll this morning. She'd kept her word to both Bofur and Fíli when she hadn't wanted to give it to the first and never expected it of the second. Running her teeth over her lip, she tried not to think about her conversation with Fíli. It was hard not to when it had been so surprising.

The king of Erebor had wanted her forgiveness? She couldn't believe it. What king ever asked to be forgiven by one of his subjects? It was unheard of! He was the _king_ and no one would question his decisions.

Her lips twitched into a smile. But he was still young and hadn't expected to be king. His ramblings had been sweet and endearing. She didn't know why, but she had always imagined the king to be a steely sort, no doubt from the whispers she'd heard of his uncle. Even though Bofur had talked to her about the king before, she had never seen him as someone she could relate to. With his ramblings, she had realised he'd actually been nervous to talk to her and it had hit her that he really wasn't that much older than her. He was trying to do the best he could for his people when he was still so new to ruling.

But someone was trying to upset that rule and blame her father for it.

Rarí's eyes narrowed and she pushed away from the door. No. She wasn't going to let them do that. Not only was her father innocent, but Fíli didn't deserve this. No one did, but she knew Fíli now and he was the last person who should have to deal with it.

Walking through the stone streets, she heard whispers following her but she ignored them. People gossiped and even dwarves were not immune to it. If anything, they were worse than any of the race of Men. With the way her people held onto things, it was hopeless to think they wouldn't.

A faint smile crossed her face as she saw dwarflings playing in her street. Fake weapons raised high, they chased imaginary orcs and trolls through the shadows. It was nice to see that even though everything felt like it was falling apart, some things would never change.

"Rarí!"

Looking at the youngster that had shouted her name, she smiled and waved at him. Surprise filled her when he rushed over to her, dropping his wooden axe to throw his arms around her waist. "Malak!" she gasped when he squeezed her tightly. "Lad, I can't breathe!"

His hold loosened slightly and he pulled back just enough to look at her. "I thought you weren't coming back!"

Rarí frowned at him, running her hand over his red hair. He was the son of the family that lived across from the forge and he was always coming over to help her work. There had been talk of him apprenticing with her and she had looked forward to it. Malak was a smart lad who listened to her lessons, learning quickly what he could and couldn't do. Would that happen now with everything hanging over her house? "'Course I'd come back," she murmured. "Why wouldn't I?"

He sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "I heard you got locked up and no one gets out of the dungeons. Mum said so."

She sighed. So the street knew a little of what had happened. Great. "Well, I'm 'ome now," he said quietly.

Malak threw her a small smile. "What about your da?"

"Don't ye worry about ma dad," she assured him. "And don't yet listen ta any o' these rumours."

He nodded firmly.

"Go back ta yer friends," Rarí murmured. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Malak."

His grin lit up his face and he gave her another squeeze, driving the air from her lungs.

She watched him run off, a faint smile crossing her face. How long would it be before Malak's mother told him he couldn't see her? How long would it be before her neighbours believed her father to really be a traitor? How long would it be before all of their lies were shattered and exposed?

_Get your father out and then worry about everything else,_ she told herself, heading for the door of her home. There was no use in looking for more trouble. It was having no problem finding her family on its own.

Stepping inside, she sighed when she saw the front room was a disaster. Ríl rarely cleaned on a good day so why she expected him to after last night was beyond her.

She lifted a chair and set it right. Her mother would have crawled out of her skin at the sight of this mess. Runsa would have spent the next few hours scrubbing the house to perfection and cursing anyone who tracked mud on her clean floor.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up at the voice, she gave her brother a faint smile. "Tidying," she said simply as if it wasn't already obvious.

Ríl frowned. "I mean what are you doing here?"

"It's my home," Rarí said, blinking. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Bofur told me you'd been arrested. Dwarves don't just walk out of the dungeons when they're tossed in there."

Like their father. She sighed deeply. "It's a long story, Ríl," she said quietly, "and I haven't slept all night."

"Do you think _I_ have?" he demanded. "Both my father and sister were thrown in jail!"

She winced. She hadn't even thought about how the night had been for him, alone and wondering what had become of his family. "Ríl, I'm sorry."

"Tell me why you walk free and our father doesn't."

"He's accused of treason. Without solid proof of his innocence, they aren't going to let him out!"

"And you?"

"I insulted Fíli and he locked me up to placate his brother."

Ríl stared at her, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"The king locked me up?"

"No, you used his name.

Had she? Rarí waved her hand in dismissal. "Well, it is his name."

He was still staring at her and there was an odd look in his eyes. "Doesn't explain why you're free," he said quietly.

A shiver wound down her spine and she stopped cleaning to face him. "Say your thoughts plainly, Brother. I'm tired and in no mood for your games."

Ríl's face tightened and he took a step closer. "Where do you go every mid-week?" he asked lowly.

"What does that matter?" she demanded.

"It matters if you've brought this down on us!"

Rarí stared at him. "What?!"

"Is that where you go each week? To meet the king?"

Her heart faltered. Had he followed her? She squashed the fear. She had done nothing wrong and she hadn't known she was meeting the king. "Where I spend my free time is no concern of yours."

Ríl's eyes darkened as he came closer. "What did you do, Rarí?" he hissed. "Did you displease the king?"

Lips parting on a shocked gasp, Rarí realised what he was insinuating. "I have never-"

"Liar," Ríl hissed. "Father begged you to stay home but you couldn't resist the temptation of the king, could you?"

"Ríl, stop it!" she cried.

He lunged forward, hand closing around her throat as he slammed her back into the wall. "What happened, Rarí?" he growled, holding her gaze. "Did Fíli tire of your meetings or did you not please him? Is that why he locked our father away on the ridiculous notion of treason?"

Rarí stared at him, hurt and shocked to the core that he would even think that of her. "Ríl," she gasped as he squeezed.

"Did you spread your legs for Fíli again and that's why you walk free while our father suffers?"

Her hurt faded as he bluntly said what he was thinking. Rarí's hands curled into fists and she ignored the pain it caused.

Ríl sneered at her. "You're no sister of mine and aren't welcome in my father's home."

Anger bubbled to life inside her, seething and hot. "This is my home, too," she gritted.

"Not anymore. The king's whore isn't welcome here."

Her temper snapped. One hand came up, pounding into Ríl's cheek and making his head lash back. His hold on her loosened and she took the opportunity presented to her. Both arms came up and then down hard on his arm, breaking his grip completely. When he staggered, she slammed her head forward into his.

She felt no joy when he crumpled to the floor at her feet. Her head and hands were throbbing in pain and her heart was screaming in agony. She knew Ríl could be an ass, but this was a new low even for him. Staring down at his prone form, she hardened her heart and walked away from him. She wasn't going to stay here if this was how he was going to treat her. She deserved better than that, especially since she had done nothing wrong.

Heading to her room, she looked around and knew she wanted all of her mother's things. Rarí grabbed a pack and began stuffing it with Runsa's jewellery and a few trinkets she had managed to save. Clothes went on top with a few of her own personal sentimental items. Hauling a locked chest out from under her bed, she opened it swiftly and removed all of the coin inside. She shrugged into a fur lined coat and strapped her maul to her back as she rose to her feet.

Bag in hand, she left the house without looking back. The street was empty as she stomped down it which she was thankful for. She didn't want anyone seeing her right now. With the night she had had and the mood she was in, someone was liable to get hurt. It wasn't until she reached the stairs that she realised she had nowhere to go.

Rarí bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she desperately tried to think. Where could she go? What coin she had to her name wasn't going to be wasted to afford a rented room and she wasn't going to sell her possessions to try to maintain it.

Wait. There was one place she could go. Surely he wouldn't turn her away after everything he had done recently. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and made her decision. After all that had happened, she could at least try this route first.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Bofur threw a grin at the speaker and hoped it wasn't as tired looking as he felt. "'Course it is, Arra," he said, patting the hand she had tucked into the crook of his arm. "Bifur and Bombur can't wait for you to be part of our family."

She returned his smile, her blue eyes dancing. "I'm not so sure announcing it at the king's birthday is the smartest of ideas."

He snorted. "Fíli supports the marriage, love, and what can your father do surrounded by the whole of our nation without making an ass of himself?"

"He might still try, knowing him," she muttered.

Aye, he just might, but Bofur had a plan for that. He'd already spoken with the royals about this and Fíli was more than willing to step in if he thought that Arra's father was going to make a scene. His king hadn't been impressed when Bofur had admitted to him why so few knew of his relationship with the dwarf-maid. But Fíli had assured him that he had the support of Durin's heirs and no one would stop Bofur from marrying the female he loved.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Arra asked when he yawned suddenly.

"Some," he admitted, shifting his hat in embarrassment. "Not as much as I should have what with everything that's happening."

She made a soft noise, her expression growing thoughtful. "Did you see the king after he spoke with Rarí?"

"No. He wanted to speak with his brother and I didn't want any part of that conversation." Not when Kíli had been ready to chew a hole through Bofur in order to find his brother. If the prince had had a weapon, Bofur knew he would have had a fight on his hands and one of them might not have walked away in one piece. "But Fíli was relaxed enough when he came back so I'm guessing things went well between him and her."

Arra glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I see."

"Now, hold on," he said, tugging her into an alcove and away from any possible prying eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged one shoulder, shifting loose hair and braids against her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bofur."

He planted his hands on either side of her head and gave her a look.

She simply smiled at him and batted her lashes.

"That doesn't work on me," he growled.

"Would you care to bet on that?" Arra teased.

Bofur huffed out a laugh because they both knew he was bluffing. He studied her for a moment before sighing. "Is it that obvious?" he murmured.

"No, but then you tell me what's going on so I can put two and two together. I'm sure, once most of this has passed, they'll realise it too."

He snorted and stole a kiss from her. "Come on," he said, pulling her back out onto the street. "I promised Bifur we'd get there at a decent hour and I've half a mind to keep you in the shadows."

She laughed and followed him as he led her toward his home.

There were a few others on the street, but they barely looked up as the couple strode past. It wasn't until they got closer to home that Bofur realised something was up. He had expected Bifur to be waiting outside for them, but his cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"Bofur?"

"Hold on a minute," he told Arra, moving away from her to the door. He couldn't hear anything inside, but that didn't mean much. His cousin was deathly silent on his feet when he wanted to be and you wouldn't know he was there until he wanted you to. Placing his hand on the door, he nearly jumped back when it was jerked open. "Bifur!" he snapped, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "What's-" He broke off when his cousin made a sharp motion with his hand.

Bifur's hands went through a flurry of signs that were all too fast for Bofur to even begin translating.

"Slow down," he said quickly, holding up his own hands. "I can't understand."

His cousin made a frustrated noise before gesturing behind him.

"Someone's here?"

Bifur nodded sharply before his gaze moved to Arra as she came up to them. He frowned slightly, looking back into the house.

Bofur's heart plummeted. Was it possible that her father had found out about them and was now inside to try to start something before they could announce their intentions? It was a small possibility but he didn't want to frighten Arra so he lifted his hands to sign back to his cousin. _Bifur, who is it?_

A low growl left him and he shook his head, his hands moving too fast again.

Well whoever it was, they had riled Bifur up. It had been a long time since he had seen his cousin this agitated and he didn't like it. "Bifur, watch Arra for me. I'll deal with our guest," he said firmly.

His cousin nodded sharply and left the house as Bofur slipped inside. He saw the other dwarf take Arra's hand and pat it comfortingly as he kept her from following Bofur.

Taking a small breath to steady himself, he slipped deeper into the house. It was most likely the guest was in one of the sitting rooms nearest the door with how quickly Bifur had gotten to it. Steeling himself, he pushed a closed door open and froze on the doorstep as he saw who was sprawled out in one of the chairs. "Rarí?"

One black eye cracked open and slowly found him. "Bofur?" she slurred.

Was she drunk? She certainly sounded and looked the part. "Rarí, what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing the room to her.

Both eyes opened and blinked at him before a huge smile crossed her face. "Bofur!"

He groaned softly and sat down on the low table in front of her. He could see a pair of mugs on the tabletop, but he doubted Bifur would have given her enough ale to get her this drunk. "Rarí, lass, what are you doing here?" he repeated.

She frowned at him, eyes unfocused. "I had nowhere else to go."

"What are you-" Bofur broke off when he saw the ring of bruises around her neck. If he didn't know any better, he would have said they were caused by someone's hand. "I need you to focus for a moment, lass," he said seriously, catching her hands carefully to get her to look at him.

She blinked again before nodding at him.

"Tell me the truth, Rarí. Who hurt you?" He had only just seen her this morning and she had been unharmed. Bofur fought not to jump to conclusions, but perhaps he should have spoken with Fíli about his conversation with Rarí if this was the result.

Her face fell slightly. "Ríl," she muttered.

Shock filled him but was swiftly followed by rage. Her brother had struck her? "Why?"

Rarí shook her head, clamping her lips together. "He kicked me out," she said in a little voice. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, Bofur."

She suddenly looked ready to cry and he gave her hands a small squeeze, trying not to let his anger show in case she misunderstood it. "Lass, why did he kick you out? You haven't done anything wrong."

"He doesn't think so."

Before he could ask her what she meant, he heard a noise behind him and half-turned to see Bifur and Arra in the doorway. His cousin was staring intently at Rarí and Arra with undisguised concern. She had never met the other female, but he was sure that Arra knew who she was. "Bifur-"

_She stays here,_ his cousin signed sharply, having calmed enough to make sense now.

Bofur nodded once. Of course she would. There was no greater offence than to cast out a family member for no reason. And he wasn't surprised that Bifur had bonded with her. He didn't like seeing anyone in pain and, with her colouring, Rarí could easily have been a member of their family. His lips twitched slightly. If they weren't careful, Bifur might try to adopt her. "You're going to stay with us until we get everything figured out, alright?" he said, turning back to her.

She sniffed and nodded once before giving him a small smile. "Knew I could trust you."

That smile was like a knife to the heart. How could her brother have turned her out like this? What was going on in Ríl's head to make him throw away the only family he had? "How much have you had to drink, lass?"

"Only one."

"You're far more drunk than you should be for only one tankard of ale, Rarí. Let's have the truth."

She sputtered indignantly, tugging one hand away from him. "I'm not supposed to drink but I wanted to drink and Bifur was nice enough to get me a mug," she said quickly, fumbling in her pocket for something.

Bofur's eyes narrowed as he noticed the bandages wrapped around her hands and the fact that blood was soaking through at some parts. "What did you do to your hands?"

"Why are you asking so many questions and not letting me answer them?" she complained. She pulled a small vial out and waved it at him. "My hands hurt because I was stupid and the healer gave me this and I haven't paid him yet and I'm not supposed to drink with it, but I did and I took it because my hands hurt."

"Oh dear," Arra murmured from behind him and he heard her skirts swish as she joined him. "Is that…."

"Tincture of opium," Bofur confirmed, plucking it from Rarí's fingers. "No more ale for you, lass."

She pushed out her lower lip at him before groaning and flopping back in her chair. "Why is the room spinning?" she complained.

Bofur shook his head at her and fought off a grin. The whole situation wasn't funny, but her behaviour was amusing. Looking up at Arra when she touched his shoulder, he lifted a brow at her.

"I think I'll take care of her," she said softly, smiling at him. "Perhaps you should pay the healer for her."

He nodded and pushed off of the table. He gave Rarí a smile when she looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm going to take care of everything, Rarí," he told her. "Don't worry about the healer or your brother."

She gave him a small smile before her gaze shifted to Arra. "Are you Arra?" she asked. "Bofur wants to marry you if you are."

A light laugh left Arra and she gave Bofur a small push to get him moving. "Yes, I'm Arra and it's a pleasure to meet you, although I'm sure you'll regret this once you're sober."

Bofur bit down on a chuckle and walked to the door where his cousin was still standing. The look in his cousin's eyes was sharp and alert and completely focused on the pair of females. "Keep them safe, cousin," he said in a low voice, drawing Bifur's gaze. "Neither of them leaves and no one gets to see them until I come back."

Bifur grunted softly and nodded.

Clapping his cousin's shoulder, Bofur headed for the main door. He had hoped to have a nice quiet day with his Arra, but he should have known that his plans would never get to be as simple as that not with the mountain rumbling around him. A wicked smile curled his lips. But if anyone thought it was bad before, by the time he finished taking care of Rarí's new issues, the mountain would be lucky to be still standing.

* * *

A/N: Oh ho ho, Bofur! What have you got planned you sneaky dwarf, you! In other news, is it ever going to get better for Rarí? Only time will tell. Wow, I'm kind of being a cow in this note. But yes, a couple new characters, a new side to a character and a whole new avenue of oh no you didn't this week! Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favourited the story! It means so much to me that you all are enjoying the ride so far and that you're willing to stick around!

Tincture of opium-laudanum (for anyone who doesn't know)


	11. Repossession

Repossession

Staring at the armour in front of him, Fíli tried to get his mind to focus. He needed to get into the blasted plate mail and he couldn't concentrate long enough to remember what went where. There was just too much crowding his thoughts and every day seemed to bring new problems he didn't know how to deal with.

The gap between him and his brother wasn't getting smaller. No matter what he tried, Kíli couldn't see his point. It was hard to believe it had only been this morning that they had argued. He felt like he had aged a lifetime in mere hours. His brother had barely wanted anything to do with him when he had returned and had stormed out of the room before Fíli could even hope to explain.

He wished he knew why Kíli seemed to detest Rarí so much. Her swearing at him was minor and should have been forgotten. Her father's arrest was major, but it wasn't her fault. The only other factor was his training with her which was minor to Fíli and apparently major to Kíli.

"Mahal, I will never understand him," he sighed.

A knock at the door startled the king.

He had an irrational hope that it was Kíli as he crossed to it, but he knew better. "Uncle," he said in surprise when he opened the door.

"Fíli, may I come in?"

Stepping back quickly, he pulled the door open wider. "Of course."

Thorin looked around the room, his gaze falling on the armor waiting to be put on. "Anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked mildly.

His tone was even enough but Fíli recognized the weight under the words. He tried to remind himself that he was a king. But it did little to reassure him because this was his uncle, the dwarf who should have been king. "About?" he hedged.

"Anything. You seem to have had an eventful few days," Thorin said. "And I've seen very little of you in those days."

He felt bad at that, but said, "A little more than usual, yes, but-"

"Fíli."

He swallowed what he was going to say as his uncle just looked at him. Not even Dís could turn her sons' names into such terror inducing sounds the way Thorin did. It had worked when he and his brother had been children and it still worked now. Probably because Fíli sometimes felt like the child the rumours accused him of being, still seeking his beloved uncle's approval.

"I blame myself for this bad habit of yours," Thorin said finally, his voice sad.

"What do you mean?"

"You were raised as my heir. There has always been pressure on you to be the best you could and, even if it went unsaid, you knew failure wasn't going to be tolerated well."

"Not just me," Fíli protested.

"True, but Kíli has never felt the weight of our line the way you do."

Fíli bristled at the insult to his brother. Kíli was proud of his blood lines and he knew how much his brother struggled to feel like he was doing the right thing by Durin's folk. But his uncle couldn't say much on the subject of Kíli's view on the line of Durin since they both knew who had let Kíli have so much room to breathe growing up.

"He also doesn't internalize his problems the way you do," Thorin continued.

No, he didn't. When Kíli had a problem they all knew about it. His brother seemed incapable of hiding intense emotions and intense was the only way Kíli viewed the world.

"Normally I don't approve of him losing his temper but you could learn from him."

Fíli cocked a brow and dryly said, "Losing my temper is hardly kingly behaviour."

"You can't always keep it to yourself, Fíli. If you hold it in for too long, it'll fester and grow. It will poison your soul and you need only look at me to see what happens when you don't let go. You need to let it out before you hurt someone."

This felt ironic in a sick way. Thorin said to look to him, but his uncle still kept his problems to himself. Fíli had followed in his footsteps because he had grown up thinking it was what he had to do. If he was to be king, he needed to be a good one and all he had was his uncle to base that ideal off of.

"But it's already happened, hasn't it?"

Fíli met his uncle's gaze. "Kíli."

"And yourself. This division between you and your brother isn't easy on either of you. Or your mother."

He winced. When was the last time he had actually sat and talked with his mother? He felt ashamed that he couldn't remember.

"It's unfair to ask you to change after so long," Thorin said quietly, "but try a little. We can't help if you don't let us."

Hadn't he thought that very thing before all of this had happened? "I'll try, Uncle," he promised. He didn't know if it was going to work, but he would at least try. For his mother's peace of mind if nothing else.

Thorin nodded before looking him over. "You're going to wear the mail?"

Fíli sighed. "Aye."

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Thorin asked as he waved Fíli over to the stand.

"How much have you heard about yesterday?"

"Assume I know nothing."

Meaning his uncle knew something but wanted to hear the story from Fíli. "Kíli arrested a miner in connection with the rumours," Fíli said carefully, standing still as Thorin settled the mithril armour on him. "He owns a forge in the mid-levels that needs to be checked over."

"I see," Thorin said blandly. "This requires your presence why?"

_Careful_, he thought again. "We've had reports his son can be quite belligerent so the royal guard is more suited to the task I have there."

Tightening straps, his uncle fell silent as he worked and Fíli could only imagine what he was thinking.

It would help if he knew how much Thorin actually knew. He had learned early on in life that no matter how hard you tried, there was very little that could be hidden from Thorin Oakenshield. It was just a matter of finding out what he knew which was no easy task. His uncle guarded his thoughts the way Smaug had guarded his stolen treasure.

When the armour was fully in place, Thorin picked up the formal robe that was to go over it. "Fíli, tell me the truth."

"I have told you the truth."

"Not all of it. What you've said doesn't warrant this kind of fight between brothers."

He sighed, adjusting his clothing. He kept his eyes averted, knowing he'd cave in if he looked at his uncle.

"You should know that Dís is with your brother and we will learn the truth from one of you."

Fíli groaned. "Uncle-"

"The truth, Fíli."

He stopped and stared hard at the floor. "I've been training with a dwarf named Rarí," he said shortly.

"I don't know the name."

"She lives below. We've been training for a month and…."

"Your disappearing act in the middle of the week?" Thorin asked mildly.

"Yes," he said simply.

"You were training with Kíli. If you felt the need for more, there are plenty who would have offered, myself included."

"And I didn't want any of you seeing how far I'd fallen. It was bad enough with Kíli, but Rarí didn't know any of that. I don't know who she thought I was, but I could just train with her without anything hanging over me."

Thorin studied him. "You lied about who you are?"

Fíli nodded shortly. The thought was still bitter to him. Even with Rarí forgiving him for it, he didn't like that he had been lying for so long.

"And this female is the source of issue between you and Kíli?"

"Her father is the miner Kíli arrested."

His uncle went silent, blue eyes staring hard at him. "I won't tell you to stop," he said finally. "You're an adult and can make your own decisions, but I will say to be careful."

"I know, Uncle. Kíli's been going on about it for long enough that I know I shouldn't trust the daughter of a possible traitor." The words felt like acid on his tongue. He did trust Rarí and he wanted to believe her when she said her father was innocent.

"You misunderstand me. I know you'll be cautious because of that, but I wasn't talking about her father."

"What else is there?" Fíli asked, frowning.

"She's female and you're the king," Thorin pointed out dryly.

Fíli blinked in surprise and nearly gaped at his uncle when he realised what Thorin was talking about. "What?"

"Trust your judgement, Fíli, but be wary. You've managed to keep yourself out of problems with any females so far. We don't need that on top of everything else."

Was…was his uncle suggesting that Rarí…? "Uncle, no," he said quickly. "It isn't like that."

"Perhaps, but if she thought you were a regular dwarf, why wouldn't it be like that?"

"It isn't," he insisted, but he felt his cheeks heat slightly. Mahal, why were they having this conversation? Rarí didn't look at him like that!

Thorin made a low noise that didn't sound convinced. "Be careful, Fíli," he repeated quietly. "No matter what you think, be careful. None of us want to lose you."

"Uncle, you won't. I'm not going to meet her anymore and I'm taking the royal guard with me."

"Good, but there is more than one way to lose you, Fíli. Physically is only one."

Fíli paused to look at Thorin. With all that had happened, it was sometimes hard to remember the uncle he had once known. Thorin had been strict when his nephews had been young, raising them to be fighters and leaders and there was little room for softness in that life. They were of Durin's Line and that meant something to their people, to their family. But despite all of that, Thorin had still loved them. After Bírli had died, his uncle hadn't travelled as much, had stayed close to his sister and her sons. He had been the strong male presence in both Fíli and Kíli's lives, the dwarf they wanted to be and the one they never wanted to let down.

Thorin gave him a small smile and it killed Fíli because he knew how rare that gesture truly was. "Do your best, Fíli," he said. "That's all I have ever asked of you."

As his uncle began to leave, Fíli reacted. Thorin grunted as he found himself jerked into a hard hug, but the younger ignored it. "I'm sorry, Thorin," he said lowly.

"What for?" Thorin said in surprise.

Fíli wasn't sure. He just felt like he needed to apologize.

"Fíli," his uncle sighed, hugging him back. "You have no reason to be sorry."

That didn't matter. He felt, had always felt, that he needed to do more than what he was, to make his uncle proud no matter what he did.

Thorin gripped his shoulders and pushed him back to meet his gaze. "Fíli, you are a true king of Erebor," he said firmly. "Each day of your rule brings new life to our kingdom. Our people are thriving because of you."

"The rumours-"

"Are from malcontents who want more than they deserve. Our race has its faults, Fíli, and sometimes they get the better of us."

His uncle knew that better than most. Fíli needed no reminder of the dragon sickness that had gripped Thorin half a decade ago. So far as he knew, the older dwarf resolutely avoided the vault so not even to tempt himself with the possibility of giving into it again.

"But you continue to be the ruler our people need and I've never been prouder of you."

Fíli stared at him, completely at a loss as to what to say. Praise was uncommon from his uncle and treasured all the more because of it. "Thank you," he said thickly, his throat tight.

Thorin squeezed his shoulders before they both looked at the door when someone knocked. "That will probably be your brother," he said, stepping back.

Nodding, Fíli picked up his crown and settled it on his head. Today the weight didn't bother him. It had a purpose this time. He paused on his way to the door. "Uncle?"

"Mm?"

"Could you ask Mother if she'd be willing to have a late dinner with us?"

"Us?"

"The family," Fíli clarified. It felt like years since the four of them had done something simple like that.

"I can. Go take care of your business, Fíli."

He nodded and pulled open the door. Surprise filled him as he saw it was Ballar who had knocked.

"My lord," he said, bowing. "We're ready."

His gaze moved over the guards. Twenty of them were coming with him and more of the city's guard were meeting them at the forge. He didn't expect trouble, but he knew he was going to need extra hands for what he had planned.

He suddenly saw Kíli standing near the front of the guard, resolutely not looking at him. "I'll be one minute," he said quietly, walking over to his brother. "I owe you an apology."

Brown eyes swung to him, startled.

"I should have told you about Rarí and where I was going," he continued. "But I wanted something for myself and that was it. I knew you would have tried to stop me and you have your reasons, but I needed that time to be me. I'm not sorry about going, but I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I don't like the rift between us, Kee," Fíli said softly. "I tried to fix it once and only made it worse with my lies."

Kíli studied him for a moment before his lips twitched slightly. "You were acting like me," he said blandly. "Which is not a good thing for a king."

"You'd make a good king, Kíli."

"No, Fíli," he snorted, "I wouldn't. I take offence too easily and get worked up over little things. Erebor would not have fared well if I had ruled her."

Fíli wasn't sure. His brother was more than capable of rising to the challenge when need be. If he had been crowned king, Kíli would have done everything he could to make sure Erebor survived. But he didn't push that for now. "I want the family together tonight," he said quietly. "Will you join us?"

His brother went silent, his gaze moving over the guard. "I will," he agreed. "We should go now. I want this done."

Fíli nodded and took a deep breath. When he let it out, he was King Under the Mountain.

"Form up!" Kíli snapped out.

He heard the guard come to attention and started out when Kíli nodded. His brother was only a step behind him and he could hear the guard marching at his back. Their heavy footfalls rang in his ears, but every one of them only reinforced his resolve. This had to be done. For the sake of the mountain and all of her people, this had to be done.

When they left the royal halls, another pair of guards joined them, positioning themselves in front of king and crown prince. Their presence also parted the dwarves on the streets of the city that were stopping to gawk.

Fíli saw his people bowing as he passed, but he ignored them for now. He had a task to accomplish. For now, there was no room in him for anything except doing his duty to his kingdom.

"Be careful," Kíli said as they reached the right floor.

He nodded. He didn't expect this to go over well. When they reached the forge, he nodded at a guard. "Do it."

A fist balled up and pounded on the door. "Open in the name of the king!" the guard bellowed.

Fíli watched the door as they waited. He had been assured that the son would be here and there was no way he could deny hearing the guard. The whole street had heard and dwarves were now watching what was going on.

He straightened as the door opened and he met the wary eyes of Nidin's son. "You are Ríl?" he said shortly.

The dwarf hesitated, his gaze flicking over all those gathered in front of his home.

Fíli's eyes narrowed. "I know your silence is a lie," he snapped. "Speak or it will become truth."

"I am Ríl, son of Nidin," the dwarf said lowly. "How may I serve my Lord?"

"Your father is accused of treason," Fíli said, watching Ríl.

"Aye, my Lord."

"Due to this, all property of Nidin will be claimed by the crown."

Ríl stared at him. "A-All?" he demanded.

"Your father owns a forge well stocked with weapons that could be used against me. I cannot allow this."

"My father is innocent of the charge, my Lord!"

"If so then it will be returned in due time, but all contents of this forge now belong to me."

"We have commissioned works here! Our customers will be expecting their goods!"

"Tell them they can petition the crown to have them returned." Fíli studied Ríl and the anger brewing in his eyes. "Your home and personal possessions will remain your own. If your father is proven innocent, all will be returned to you." The alternative he left unsaid.

Ríl took a deep breath and Fíli watched as he thought about several things to say. None of which were proper to say to his king.

"This is where you move," Kíli growled. "Or we break down the door."

A soft hiss left the dwarf but he moved back, opening the door.

The guards went in without command and Fíli followed them with Kíli at his back. He blinked when he saw all of the weapons within. The walls were lined with them and several stands stood between work tables, filled to overflowing.

"Mahal," Kíli muttered softly. "You made a good call."

Fíli watched as the guards began bundling the weapons. There was enough in here to equip a small army. He lifted one from a stand and studied the blade. It was well crafted, perfectly balanced and felt good in his hand.

"Is this truly because of my father?"

Glancing at Ríl, Fíli cocked a brow. "What else could it be?" he asked, well aware of Kíli moving closer to him.

Ríl shifted slightly. "This is a major source of income for my family."

"But not the only one. You work in the mine and I have been told that you do not work in the forge." Fíli paused. "And any coin that is received will be returned to the family once this matter is resolved."

His lips pressed into a thin line, Ríl looked over as the guards pushed on a locked door. "Commissions are in there," he said flatly. "I do not have the key."

"I do," Fíli said, holding out a metal key he had had in his pocket.

Dark eyes snapped to him and a low growl left Kíli when an ugly look crossed his face. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"You're speaking to your king," Kíli said sharply. "Watch your tongue!"

Fíli saw Ríl grind his teeth, his gaze dipping to the sword Fíli still held. "I only ask because there are just two keys. Where did you get this one, my Lord?" he said tightly.

"I told you already. Your father's accused of treason. His possessions are mine." Fíli considered him. "Where did you think I got it from?"

He watched Ríl struggle for a long moment. "My sister," he finally spat. "That's what this is truly about, isn't it, my Lord?"

"Your sister? Why would this be about her?" Fíli asked mildly even as he struggled to stay calm. He remembered what Rarí had told him about her brother, about how his teasing was often mean and never in jest. Now having met him, he could see why Rarí wasn't close to him.

"She didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen your sister in nearly a day, Ríl, son of Nidin, and I suggest you speak carefully from here on out. Your family's position is tenuous at best and you would do well not to aggravate it."

Ríl let out a low noise but he said nothing more.

Fíli handed the sword to Ballar when he came over before saying, "The rest of the guard will be here soon. You're in charge of this."

"Aye, my king."

Looking over the room, he didn't bother giving Ballar anymore instructions. The dwarf was meticulous and everything would be logged accordingly. He wasn't needed there any longer. "Kíli, come with me."

His brother didn't say anything, but Fíli knew he and two guards followed him out of the forge. Dwarves on the street scattered back to their homes as he walked down the street, bowing and murmuring at him. He paid them no mind, wanting far away from this level. It wasn't until they were a few floors away that he slowed and looked at his brother. "Speak your mind, Kíli."

Kíli was frowning, his brows drawn together. "That wasn't right," he finally said quietly.

"Which part?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before sighing harshly. "Any of it. Despite why we were there, he barely protested his father's arrest and he doesn't even seem to care about his sister."

"It happens."

"I don't understand how," Kíli stressed. "I've been mad at you before, but I've never hated you. I could _never_ hate you."

"Nor I you," Fíli said honestly. "But not all families are like ours."

Kíli made a low noise. "I don't understand it," he muttered.

Nor did Fíli. Even though he had seen it before, he could never imagine not appreciating his family. But some dwarves became so focused on what they wanted, they forgot about the strong ties within their families. They ignored all else but their personal gain and the family suffered for it. Then, when something came to crack that family, it fell apart instead of standing united against the threat.

They walked in silence for a long time, but Fíli knew it wouldn't last. His brother's thoughts were as turbulent as his own.

"Fee?"

"Mm?"

"What are you going to do with the seized property? We can't sell it on our own because we might simply be selling it to the people we wanted to keep away from it in the first place. And what of the commissions? How are we to know what belongs to whom?"

Valid concerns, but he had already thought of them. "Don't worry about it, Kíli."

"How can I not when you won't tell me what you're going to do with them?"

Fíli gave him a tight smile. "I'm going to do exactly what I said to Ríl, Kíli."

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't go any of the ways it was supposed to when I first thought it out. There was no Thorin and it was all mostly in the forge. And then I started writing and Thorin decided he'd been in the shadows long enough and it worked out wonderfully for me. Because I really don't think I could have based the entire chapter in the forge, not without it getting messy. But yes, here we are at another end and things are starting to look up for the brothers. I'm not sure how those two can manage to stay mad at one another for any long period of time and I have a hard time writing it as I'm sure you've seen. So thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the update!

As a small aside, I'm going to try to update Aftershocks every Wednesday, barring anything major happening. It's a little late this week because I was on a short holiday but I'm going to give it a go!


	12. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Rarí was awake. She was sure she had to be awake because her ears were ringing and her head was pounding. No dream would have those pains in it. But she was surrounded by darkness. Were her eyes open? Yes, she was pretty sure they were. So why was it so dark?

Closing her eyes, she buried her face back in the pillow and tried to pretend she wasn't awake. She had been dreaming, about her mother. Although it had been nice, it was bittersweet because she'd known it was a dream. How could it not be when even in her sleep she felt the ache of the loss of her mother? This time had been different from all of the others. Normally, she relived her memories in her dreams, visiting happier times. Yet….

Rarí frowned faintly. This time it hadn't been that at all. She had been nervous and anxious while talking to Runsa. And someone else had been there, someone she'd wanted her mother to meet. Someone she'd wanted Runsa to like and approve of.

She tried to find the face of the other, but the more she thought on it, the fast the dream faded. A huff left her and she gave up. It was just a dream. It had no real meaning anyways and she had plenty of tangible things to worry about.

A knock at the door had her opening her eyes despite the darkness. Did she feign sleep? She wasn't sure she was ready to face the mountain yet.

It cracked open slightly, a sliver of light falling into the room. "Rarí?"

She sighed at Bofur's quiet voice. "I'm awake, Bofur," she said. "Even if I'd rather not be."

The door swung open fully on a chuckle. "Aye, you had quite the day yesterday."

"Yesterday?" she repeated, stunned. "I slept the day away?"

"And most of today as well."

Rarí groaned. "Bofur, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You needed the rest lass. No one will fault you for that. Not here."

Something inside her eased. She had been scared Bofur wouldn't help her. It was a silly fear, but after everything that had happened it really hadn't been that foolish.

"Besides, Bombur is looking forward to having someone else to cook for."

Her stomach tightened again. "I can pay you for letting me stay here," she offered, feeling like a leech. She still didn't have a lot of money, but she would rather see it go to Bofur than a stranger offering her lodgings.

Bofur snorted. "Don't insult me, Rarí. I'd never charge for helping a friend."

"Thank you," she whispered.

His face was mostly in shadows but she was sure he was studying her. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated. She felt like she was dressed but she wasn't sure. "Yes?"

He walked to the table beside the bed and moved the shade on a lamp. Sparks flew before the mirrored inside threw light all over the room.

As Bofur moved to sit in a chair, Rarí peeked under the blankets quickly. Her nose wrinkled when she saw she was still in the same clothes from two days ago. Well, at least it was better than nothing.

When she went to push herself up, she hissed softly as pain flared in her hands.

"Easy," he cautioned. "The healer mentioned you hurt yourself pretty good."

Using her elbows, she levered up and leaned against the headboard. "I did, but I have a pain killer."

"You _had_ a pain killer," Bofur corrected. "I have it now and I'm not giving it back."

She frowned at him. "It's mine."

"Aye and you were told not to mix it with alcohol, but what did you do?"

Rarí blushed and dropped her head. "I'm supposed to be an adult," she muttered, "but I really don't feel like one. At all."

"No one does when life starts slipping through their fingers. The harder you try to hold onto it, the slipperier it gets." Bofur paused. "But it will get better."

"Will it?" she said softly. "My father is accused of treason and I have no real way of proving his innocence. My brother has kicked me out of my home and I have next to nothing to my name. I'm so close to hitting rock bottom, Bofur, that I'm not sure this will ever get better."

"Rarí, you have to remember, that when you do hit bottom the only way from there is up."

She fought a sigh. She knew he was trying to help, but the words were of little comfort. Still, she offered him a small smile.

"There's a bathroom through that door. Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs. We'll have a meal and talk about what you can do next."

Rarí nodded and watched him leave. Once the door was closed, her smile vanished and she slumped against the bed. Do next? She was a dwarf with nothing. She could try to find work in a forge, but her hands needed to heal and her father's arrest would make others hesitant to hire her. Plus she wouldn't make much working under another forgemaster, only getting the projects that he wanted her to work on. There weren't many options available to her.

But she could wash up and change. And eat. Maybe she needed to set small goals for now so she could actually feel like she was accomplishing something.

Getting out of bed, she lifted the tinder box and moved into the bathroom. She quickly lit some of the lamps and looked around. Her gaze landed longingly on the deep tub and she struggled for all of a second on her decision. Cranking the taps wide open, she tossed clothes in various directions as she let the tub fill.

Before it was full she hopped in and sighed at the feeling of hot water around her. She savoured it for a long moment before closing the taps and attacking her skin with a bar of soap. She felt dirty and with Ríl's words clanging around her skull, she wanted to wash the taint from her. It didn't matter that it wasn't true. She felt like it was clinging to her and that a good wash would remove at least one layer of it.

A while later she felt like a new dwarf as she dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went back into the bedroom and found her pack at the foot of the bed. She quickly changed into new clothes and tried to rewrap her hands. Giving up after three failed attempts, she studied her injuries.

The dislocated knuckle was easily the worst of the lot, but almost all of the rest were varying shades of purple and blue. One was a sickly shade of yellow that made her ill. Slowly flexing her fingers, she felt the joints twinge but they didn't scream in protest. They had ached a little while she was bathing, but the hot water had helped soothe the pain.

Taking that as a good sign, she carefully began working a pair of three-strand under braids into her hair. They pulled it back from her face and returned a little normalcy to her. She tossed the braids over her shoulders with the rest of her hair when she was done and went looking for her hosts.

Rarí found them easily enough by following her nose. Her mouth was watering as she walked into the kitchen and her stomach gave a harsh growl that announced her presence.

Bofur laughed as she blushed. "Pull up a chair, lass. Bombur's nearly done."

She gave him a smile and sat near him. Bifur was at the other end of the table, assembling what looked like a mechanized toy. "What is he making?" she asked curiously. She had always been fascinated by those kinds of toys, but had never had the patience to get the inner workings right for anything she had made.

Bifur said a string of words, never looking up from his task.

"Says it's a surprise," Bofur translated. "He won't tell anyone what it is."

"Well, if I get to see it when it's done that's okay."

Bofur leaned closer to her. "I think it's for you, Rarí."

She blinked before jumping as Bifur thumped his fist on the table and glared at Bofur.

"Alright, alright," he said quickly. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

Bifur muttered something and shook his head before returning to his project.

Rarí smiled at the exchange before sighing deeply as Bombur set a bowl of thick stew in front of her. "Thank you," she said, eagerly picking up her spoon.

She listened as the brothers talked quietly as she ate and tried not to think about the fact that no one besides her was eating. She felt bad that she wasn't contributing to the conversation but neither seemed to mind. They simply let her eat, Bombur refilling her bowl when she emptied it.

When she was halfway through her third bowl, she sat back with a groan. Her hands settled on her poor stomach and she silently conceded she had have eaten too much.

"Better, lass?" Bofur asked, eyes dancing merrily.

"Bombur, that is the best meal I've eaten in a long time," she sighed. "And I'm going to get delightfully fat if I keep eating like that."

Bofur laughed outright while his brother smiled. "Nothing wrong with that!"

Rarí smiled before sighing again, but this one was tinged with frustration. "Bofur, what now?"

"I talked to your healer and he said you couldn't forge a few days more."

"Wouldn't matter if I could do it now. I have no forge to work in and no one would hire me."

He waved a hand through the air. "Minor details."

She sputtered indignantly. "How is not having a forge a minor detail when I'm a smith?" she demanded.

Dark eyes studied her for a long moment before he clamped his teeth down on his pipe and stood. "Come on," he said, holding out a hand.

Letting him pull her to her feet, Rarí followed him out of the kitchen. He led her down a hall before unlocking a door and gesturing her in. She only took one step inside before freezing.

A fire was blazing across the room, adding more light to what the half dozen large lamps were throwing. A large anvil was before the fire pit and tools lay on tables throughout the room. Racks lined the wall, empty for now but just waiting to be filled with new swords and hammers.

"It's a forge," she whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

Bofur caught her hand again and gently pressed the key into her hand. "Your forge."

Her throat closed up and she had to blink back tears. He hadn't just said…had he? "Bofur…."

"You can't start working right away, but it's here for you when you need it. The key locks the door into the house and into the street. There's a spare in case you lose this one, but the forge is yours."

The tears won and she threw her arms around him. Squeezing him tightly, she buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to sob. How was she ever going to repay him for everything he had done for her?

"Shush, Rarí," he said gently, rubbing her back. "It's alright."

She didn't let him go until the tears had run their course. Offering him a shaky smile when she pulled back, she wiped her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You're more than welcome."

Wiping her eyes again, she went into the room and curiously looked at what she had to work with. It was well stocked with raw materials and the tools were of excellent quality. They looked like they had cost him a small fortune. She silently swore that she would pay him back every coin that he had spent doing this. He might have been a lord of Erebor, but she was not going to beggar him, not when he was soon to be married.

She paused when she saw a hammer lying on a work table that looked far too familiar. Picking it up, she frowned as she saw the runes carved into it. They spelt her name. Her gaze darted over the rest of the tools nearby. They were all familiar. "Bofur?" she called.

"Aye?"

"How did my tools get here?"

His expression of surprise was a beat too slow.

"The truth, Bofur," she said before he could lie.

The older dwarf studied her, slowly smoking his pipe. "I told you I'd take care of it."

"There were all in the forge yesterday. They were Ríl's. How did they get here?"

He shrugged. "I have connections with people who don't take kindly to those who turn out their family for no reason," he said blandly.

"But Ríl will-"

"Do nothing," Bofur interrupted. "He can't. The Old Laws state that a dwarf in entitled to all that is theirs when they leave their home. It makes no distinction as to why they had to leave. Your brother works the mines; you work the forge, therefore the contents of the forge are yours."

She wasn't sure she believed him. It sounded too good to be true. "But to move all of it in under a day?"

"I know a lot of people."

He wasn't telling her something, namely who these 'people' were. She had a suspicion but she wasn't going to voice it. She didn't want to ruin this with speculation and she had a good idea that he wouldn't tell her even if she was right. "Well, tell them I say thank you," she said instead.

Bofur nodded.

Her gaze moved over the room and she shook her head. "I'm going to owe you my firstborn after all of this is over," she said wryly.

"No, lass, but I won't protest if you name him after me."

She laughed and it felt good. It felt damn good. "Alright," Rarí said when she calmed. "Now what?"

Bofur held out his hand. "You're going to meet Ori and see how he can help you clear your father's name."

"If it isn't a big deal, I don't see why you won't tell me."

Fíli looked up from his pieces to see his mother looking at him. They had been going around in circles since that first family dinner a few nights ago. His mother, having realised she was the only one who didn't know what had happened with her eldest, was relentless. "Mum-"

"Fíli."

He looked at Thorin, but his uncle was no help. The older dwarf had a brow cocked as if to ask why Fíli wasn't telling her. That was simple. Since Thorin's comments about Rarí, Fíli had known exactly how his mother was going to view the past month. It was bad enough he had to deal with it from Thorin; he didn't want his mother jumping onto that thought pattern as well.

Dís threw up her hands. "It honestly can't be _that_ bad, Fíli," she said shortly. "You're only making it worse by tip toeing around it."

Looking down at the game board, Fíli wondered if he should just tell her. He wasn't seeing Rarí anymore so maybe she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"The last time you did this it was because you were sneaking out to see Valí and you didn't want me to catch you."

Fíli kept his gaze firmly on the board, but he could feel his ears getting hot. How did his mother remember the name of the first dwarven lass he had chased after as a youth? "Mother-"

"Aha! It has to do with a female, doesn't it?" Dís said quickly, latching onto the more formal address.

He pressed his lips together, keeping his composure, but Kíli's snort ruined it. Throwing a glare at his brother, Fíli saw him ignore it.

"Fíli."

Groaning softly, he looked at his mother. "It's really nothing," he insisted.

She cocked a brow. "So tell me."

He slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes. "After Kíli trounced me," he said quietly, "I found an old training room that wasn't in use anymore. Or at least that's what I thought. She had been using it once a week to train."

"She?"

"…Rarí."

Dís made soft noise but said nothing more.

"We agreed to meet once a week to train and that was it." Until her father was arrested and she had learned who he was.

"She didn't know you were king?" Dís asked shrewdly.

"No."

Fíli heard her get up and then fingers lifted his chin. He met his mother's gaze and was surprised at the level of understanding in them. "You wanted a fresh start," she said quietly. "With someone who didn't know you."

He stared at her. How as it that the one person he hadn't wanted to tell was the only one who understood? "Mum…."

Dís smiled gently. "It isn't the greatest situation, Fíli," she murmured, "but I'm sure it will work out."

"We arrested her father," he blurted, unable to keep it in.

"Whatever for?"

"Ballar found a connection between the rumours and him," Kíli said lowly when Fíli couldn't get it out.

Dís straightened and looked at her youngest. "And the sins of the father are not the sins of the child," she said sharply. "Is _this_ why you two were fighting the other night?"

Kíli ducked his head, his shoulders hunching.

Fíli avoided his mother's gaze when she turned back to him.

"Tch," she snapped. "I've raised a pair of idiots, Brother."

Thorin chuckled softly. "I wouldn't go that far, Dís."

She muttered under her breath as she took her seat again. "When do I get to meet her?" she demanded.

Fíli jerked in his chair. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

He stared at her, uncertain how to answer. "Mum, I haven't seen her for days," he protested. "She-"

"You arrested her father and then abandoned the poor girl?!"

"No! I spoke with her the day after!"

"And?"

"And what?"

Dís rolled her eyes. "Mahal, help me," she muttered. "What happened?"

"We talked?" he said hesitantly. Why was his mother so upset about this?

"And you just mutually agreed to abandon one another?"

"I didn't abandon her! I-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. Shouting at his mother wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I didn't abandon her," he repeated, quieter this time.

"How so?"

"I found out she needed help and I helped," Fíli said simply.

Dís studied him with knowing eyes. "I see. And does she know you helped her?"

"No."

"I see."

Fíli let his head fall back against the chair. He wasn't going to elaborate on how he had helped her. That would be between Rarí and him if she ever found out. "I'm trying to give her time to clear her father's name, but the odds aren't in her favour."

"What do you mean?"

"The rumours have stopped," Kíli said softly.

"And Nidin hasn't spoken a word since his arrest. He barely eats and doesn't respond to anything around him." Fíli sighed. "It's like he's…shut himself off from the world."

"That doesn't sound like the actions of a traitor," Dís remarked.

"It does if he's an extremist," Thorin countered.

"Perhaps," she said, not sounding convinced.

"It doesn't matter," Fíli sighed. "I'm going to have to do something soon or the people will begin spreading new rumours."

"Do what you think is right, Fíli," Dís said softly. "Don't let anyone's idle chatter influence your decision."

He nodded but in his heart he knew that Rarí was running out of time. And there were only two ways to deal with a traitor in Erebor: banishment or execution.

A frown crossed his face when he suddenly heard a faint rattling noise. Looking down at the board, he saw the stone pieces were shaking on the table. "What-"

_"Get down!"_

Fíli barely had time to process the bellowed command before he was jerked out of his chair as the room heaved. He felt a heavy weight press down on him, keeping him to the floor even as he heard glass smash and stone groan. The floor seemed to jump under him and it made him slightly nauseous as he was rocked about.

He could barely hear anything over the rumbling filling the mountain, the sound terrifying and ominous. There were more crashes and sharp cracks before the mountain slowly calmed. When only faint rumbles remained, Fíli tried to straighten but he couldn't.

"Wait," Thorin's tense voice said.

Fíli squeezed his eyes shut. Had his uncle used his own body as a shield? When the weight lifted, he pushed himself up and saw his uncle was covered in bits of stone and glass. "Thorin…."

"Mum!"

His head snapped around at Kíli's panicked cry and he saw blood trailing down the side of Dís' face. Scrambling over to her on shaky legs, Fíli felt as horrified as Kíli looked.

"I'm alright," she assured them, smiling despite the pain in her eyes. "It's just a scratch."

Fíli didn't believe her. "I'll find Oín," he said, trying to get up.

Thorin pushed him back down. "Stay with your mother. I'll find him."

Which was for the best because he wasn't so sure he could actually stand up right now. Fíli watched him leave and noticed the damage to the room. Everything that had been on the walls was now on the floor, broken figurines and books scattered everywhere. Several of the overhead lamps were askew and one had actually fallen to shatter on the floor.

"Why did you do that?"

Looking at his family, Fíli saw that Kíli was staring at their mother in agony.

Dís cupped his cheeks and smiled. "Because you're my son," she said softly, "and I never want to see you hurt."

"You think I want to see _you_ hurt?" Kíli demanded, his voice breaking. "Because of me?"

"This wasn't your fault love," Dís murmured, stroking his hair back. "Don't blame yourself."

Kíli made a low noise before pulling their mother into a tight hug. Teary eyes met Fíli's and raw panic was in them.

Reaching out, Fíli squeezed his brother's shoulder. "We're all here, Kee," he said softly. "It's alright."

His brother buried his face in their mother's hair and Fíli could feel how badly he was shaking. The thought of losing Dís was terrifying and it had hit Kíli hard.

He looked over the room again, his head spinning. What in Durin's name had happened?

* * *

A/N: What indeed, Fíli. We will just have to wait and see, however, for one more week. But things are moving along as planned, but the question becomes whose plans are they. I enjoy being a horrible person a little too much, I think. It's just too much fun. But yes, here is this week's update and I have to say I think I love writing Bofur. He's such a joy to write in this mire of unpleasantness that is striking the Lonely Mountain. Hope you enjoyed and see you all again next week!


	13. Sudden Ends

Sudden Ends

Fíli stared at all of the debris around him in the mine shaft. The tunnel was completely blocked. "It collapsed?"

"Aye, and damn near took down the entire mountain with it," Bofur growled. "There were doubts about its stability when we reopened it but it held up for years."

"If you doubted it, why did you open it at all?" Kíli demanded, kicking a small rock away from him.

"Because it was one of the few tunnels in Erebor that had a vein of mithril in it."

Squeezing his eyes shut at that bad news, Fíli tried not to sigh. The Lonely Mountain had vast stores of precious metals and jewels, but mithril was scarce. "Is there any point in reopening it?"

Bofur rubbed the back of his neck, looking ill. "We're going to need to in order to recover the bodies.

Fíli stared at him, his stomach flip flopping inside him. "Bodies."

"Aye, some…some of the lads didn't make it out in time."

Swallowing hard, Fíli heard Kíli whisper a prayer to Mahal for those that had been lost. "Bofur, how did this happen?" he asked. "The mines are checked weekly so things like this don't happen."

"Aye and accidents do happen."

Something in his tone made Fíli pause. "But that's not what you think, is it?"

Bofur was quiet for a long time, staring at the rubble nearby. "No," he said slowly, "I don't. From what the other miners have said, it happened too fast to be natural and in one of the few tunnels that held mithril? It's too much of a coincidence to be just that."

"Why would someone do that?" Kíli asked. "Depriving us of the mithril is a blow, but there are other shafts that are far more important than this one."

"Or it could have been a grudge against your brother. Cut off one of our only supplies of our finest metal and it's bound to make others unhappy no matter what else we can mine."

"You think the traitors did this?" Fíli asked quietly.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions. There isn't anything that points to them, but if they were going to do something this could be it."

"But we haven't heard anything from them since Nidin was arrested," Kíli protested.

"Maybe they're done talking."

His brother and Bofur stared at him. It was an ominous thought to be sure, but it was one that needed to be said. His birthday and the Ironfists' arrival were fast approaching. Both of those events were perfect for dissention.

"What more can we do?" Kíli said softly. "We barely found signs of them when they were talking. How are we going to find anything if they're silent?"

"I have a few ideas," Bofur offered. "But they all involve clearing this tunnel to see what was used to bring it down."

"Black powder?" Fíli asked, his gut clenching slightly at the thought of the explosive. It was key in opening up new mines, but he knew firsthand how dangerous it could be. Dís still liked reminding him that he was lucky his eyebrows grew back after the stunt he had his brother had pulled.

"I'm hoping so, as bad as that sounds. We keep tight records on that powder and if some is missing it'll help point us toward whoever was involved in this."

Fíli nodded slightly. Whoever had used it was either brave or a fool. Generally, the mining masters were the only ones who handled black powder. The stuff was volatile and had to be handled with extreme care. The slightest wrong move and you could find yourself at the bad end of an explosion.

"I'd hoped to be done with the traitors," Kíli sighed, kicking another rock.

"Even if Nidin was a traitor, Kíli," Bofur said shortly, "you'd still have to find the rest of the people spreading the rumours."

Both brothers blinked at how sharp Bofur's tone had become. "Bofur, the evidence says-"

"Evidence can be faked, Kíli. As easily as anything else."

"Ballar was meticulous in his search! He repeatedly checked to ensure he wasn't making any mistakes. Or do you think he's a traitor as well?"

Fíli silently groaned at Kíli's snapped response. It didn't matter how hard they tried, when his temper got riled, Kíli forgot to watch his tongue.

"No, that lad is as devoted to the pair of you as if he was your flesh and blood. He's also smart enough to keep his wits about him when neither of you do."

Kíli flushed and stared down at the floor. "Bofur, I'm-"

"Don't apologize; do something about it, Kíli," Bofur interrupted. "Delrín is going to arrive shortly and he's got a shorter temper than you do. The mountain is falling down around us just fine on its own. We don't need him adding to it."

Fíli saw his brother's cheeks get darker under his beard and tried not to sigh. "What did you mean about faking evidence, Bofur?" he asked, hoping to steer them back to the original topic.

"I meant that Ballar isn't the only clever dwarf in the mountain." Bofur blew out a harsh breath. "I know there are holes in Nidin's story and everything you've found points to him, but the dwarf I know wouldn't do this to his king."

The dwarf Rarí had spoken of wouldn't do it either. Fíli sighed softly at the random thought. "My hands are tied, Bofur. I can't let him go when the only evidence we have says he is a traitor."

"And if someone was setting him up to take the fall?"

"Why?" Fíli stressed. "If he is the dwarf you claim him to be, why would someone set him up?"

"He was looking into the rumours for me. Maybe he got too close to something?"

"And with the lies he wove upon getting here he'd be the perfect target," Kíli muttered, shaking his head.

Fíli cocked a brow at him. "You're changing your tune."

"What Bofur's saying is plausible," he said defensively. "But without proof it's just speculation."

True enough, but it was a long way from the anger and jealousy Kíli usually reacted with in regards to the subject. However, Fíli wasn't going to push him on it. If it meant that there was one less thing he had to fight with his brother about, he wasn't going to ruin it.

"If you ask me," Kíli continued quietly. "I wouldn't put it past her brother to…." He trailed off when Fíli and Bofur stared at him.

"Kíli, I know Ríl's odd, but to condemn his father to the punishment for treason?" Bofur protested. "It would take a sick and twisted individual to do that."

"You didn't see him when we cleared out the forge. He barely asked after his father and didn't argue his arrest like Rarí did. He barely mentioned either of them except to insinuate that his sister had something to do with the reason we were seizing his father's property." Kíli looked pointedly at Bofur and added, "You were the one that came running to us when he kicked her out and you told us there was a ring of bruises around her neck like she'd been choked. You tell me what kind of brother does that to his sibling!"

Fíli kept staring at his brother and knew Bofur was speechless as well. When the older dwarf had come to them, they had both been startled, but Kíli's rage had matched his own when Bofur had told them what had happened to Rarí. Or rather what he suspected had happened. It had startled Fíli, just like his earlier change in attitude, but he hadn't questioned it then either. The source of his anger wasn't because of who it had happened to, it was simply that he couldn't understand how anyone could treat family that way.

Taking a deep breath, the prince let it out slowly. "All I'm saying," he said calmly, "is that Ríl might be a person Ballar should look into."

Apparently so. "Speak to Ballar when we get home." Fíli told him, stepping closer as a dwarf came down the tunnel and went straight to Bofur.

"Are you going to tell Rarí we're investigating her brother?"

"I haven't spoken to her in days." Mahal, did he miss being able to shuck everything and train with her! "It wouldn't be right to show up now with more bad news."

"Maybe, but you said she was your friend. Seems like a bad thing to keep from her."

"Kíli, you can't stand her," Fíli said in confusion. "Why the sudden show of caring?"

His brother shrugged. "Isn't so much about her. It's more about you telling lies and keeping secrets."

Which he had promised to stop doing. "Fine. I'll tell her soon." How was he even going to start that conversation? He knew Rarí hadn't cared for her brother before and that opinion had surely soured further, but he was her brother. Familial ties couldn't be easily forgotten no matter what the offence given.

"I'll go with you."

Fíli simply nodded. There was no use arguing that point because Kíli had glued himself to his hip for days now. The only time he was truly alone was when he slept and was in the bathroom. It was a matter that Fíli had given in to, knowing it was something his brother needed to do in order for him to fully trust him again.

Both brothers jumped when Bofur suddenly cursed harshly and Fíli saw Kíli's hand immediately go to the hilt of his sword. "Bofur, what-" He had to stop as the other dwarf kept cursing, his fist nearly crushing the parchment in his hand.

Sharing a look with Kíli, Fíli felt more than a little concerned. Bofur rarely lost his cool and, when he did, it was always for a good reason. Waiting until the other ceased swearing, Fíli stayed well back from him and asked again, "What is it?"

An angry breath hissed out of him. "List of names of dwarves caught in the collapse," he said tightly.

A chill crept down his spine. "How many names?"

"Thirteen."

An ill number, but that couldn't have been reason enough for Bofur's reaction.

He took another breath before holding out the list. "Read it."

Kíli was the one who took it, Fíli's feet refusing to move. He brought it back and opened it so Fíli could read it with him.

Even though he didn't know the names, he forced himself to read them slowly. He memorized each one as he went. His sense of dread escalated when Kíli stiffened suddenly. "Don't," he said shortly when his brother made to pull the list away.

Kíli made a low noise, but Fíli didn't go any faster. He needed to know these names. Even if they hadn't been killed by the acts of traitors, they had still died in his service and-

_Ríl, son of Nidin._

He stared at the name, bile rising in his throat. "Mahal, no," he whispered.

"Hasn't she suffered enough?" Bofur demanded. "Hasn't she gone through enough?"

"Fee, what do we do now?" Kíli whispered.

He had no idea. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? The only possible lead they had was now dead. Everything was falling to pieces around him and Rarí…. Mahal, why was this happening to her? She hadn't asked for any of this drama in her life and he felt more than partly to blame for it. Would things have been different if they'd never met? Or would it still have happened and he wouldn't have felt as much concern about it because he didn't know her?

"Fee, what if Bofur's right about someone setting Nidin up?"

"Kíli, it doesn't overly matter now."

"Yes, it does. Ballar can still see if anything suspicious was going on. I know it's disrespectful to think ill of the dead, but I more meant…. Well, it's about you and Rarí."

Fíli frowned, turning to his brother. "What do you mean?"

Rubbing his neck, Kíli stared at the list he was holding. "What if someone did frame Nidin because he got too close to finding something out?" he said quietly. "If that did happen, whoever it was has to know the family fairly well, enough to realise there were holes somewhere in their story."

"Where are you going with this lad?" Bofur asked, moving closer to the brothers.

Kíli eyed him a little warily, but must have decided that the other was calmer now and not going to break out in a rage again because he relaxed quickly. "Let's say Nidin didn't know anything about the traitors, but what if Ríl did? What if they were someone who regularly visited them anyways so his father wouldn't think anything about it was odd? If that was the case, whoever it was also had to notice that Rarí left once a week and surely they would follow her to see where she was going. Maybe they saw her with you, Fee."

"She was training there well before I showed up," Fíli said, shaking his head. "They would have stopped following her long before we started meeting one another."

"If her attitude changed as much as yours did after you started training together, someone would have noticed."

Fíli hesitated before glancing at Bofur. "I didn't know her before so I wouldn't really know if she changed. Did she?" That was a lie. He had seen the change in Rarí when they had been training. Hadn't she begun to open up to him, to trust him when that first day she had been ready to crack his skull for invading her space? But he told himself it was a valid question because he knew she had changed around him; that didn't mean she had changed around others.

"Aye, a bit," he admitted. "Not as much as you did, but she wasn't as tense as you were. Lass did you a world of good if you ask me. It's a shame you aren't visiting her anymore."

"Right so they follow her because of that change," Kíli said quickly as Fíli threw their friend a dirty look, "and surely see Fíli at some point since I doubt you were overly careful about concealing yourself on the way there."

Fíli turned the look on his brother. "I was careful enough," he growled. "I didn't brazenly walk through the streets alone when there are dwarves trying to bring me down, Kíli."

"But you still went alone and if they were watching our halls anyways, someone would have seen you leaving regularly. If they are clever, it wouldn't be that hard for them to put the pieces together."

He tried really hard not to huff because he knew Kíli was right. "It's in the past, Kíli. I'm not going anywhere on my own and definitely not on any sort of scheduled meeting."

"I don't think it's too far in the past, laddie," Bofur said quietly. "Not if I've caught on to what your brother is saying."

They both looked at him curiously, but Fíli was surprised that Kíli didn't elaborate his idea himself. Why did he want someone else to spell it out?

Bofur was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "After they realised the two of you were meeting, they probably wanted to use Rarí to get to you. Especially after her father was arrested."

"Yes! Exactly!" Kíli cried. "Promise her they'll get him out if she gets them the king and not mention that they're the reason he was there in the first place!"

Even though this was only speculation, it was turning Fíli's stomach with how plausible it was. He didn't like the thought of someone trying to use Rarí's pain to get to him. All of this sneaking around wasn't dwarven. He had no desire to have an outright fight on his hands, but surely that was better than all of this skulking in the shadows and attacking dwarves who hadn't done anything. "But Ríl turned her out. If he was part of this plot, that couldn't have worked in their favour."

"Aye, especially since she came to me," Bofur said. "If they'd wanted to use her, they lost that chance as soon as she did that. Other than commissioners and a dwarven lad, she's had no visitors."

"Is it possible it was one of the commissioners?" Kíli asked quickly.

"Anything's possible at this point, lad. But if they were trying to get close to her again, they'd offer their sympathies and try to talk to her for longer than was necessary. So far as I can tell, the only one who sticks around to talk with her is the lad. Everyone else is just concerned with their pieces and whether they'll get done on time with her injuries."

"So they wouldn't go. They had to know you'd keep track of everyone that came to her, which is exactly what you did, and you'd possibly tell Fíli about it."

He hadn't, but then Fíli had refrained from asking about Rarí the handful of times he had seen Bofur since her move. He had had a feeling that Bofur would tell him that he knew where she was and if he wanted to know what was going on with her, he could get off his ass and ask her himself.

The look on Bofur's face confirmed his thoughts. "So this," he said, looking at the collapse, "was retaliation against Ríl. Even if he was part of it, he wouldn't be forgiven for losing their best shot at the king."

"They took twelve other lives," Fíli said tensely. "And nearly broke the mountain because of one dwarf?"

"Fee, I don't think they really care," Kíli said softly. "All they want is to ruin you and if they start killing our people and bring down our mountain, wouldn't that do it?"

Rubbing his eyes, Fíli willed his headache to go away. Why couldn't anything be easy? Just once, couldn't something be easy for him? "And now Ríl's dead and-" His voice died as panic suddenly seized him. Had Rarí been the target all along? Was everything with Nidin only to get to her?

"Fíli!" Kíli shouted as he bolted down the corridor.

He didn't stop, but kept running. They'd taken down her entire family. The only thing between them and her was Bofur and he was in the mines. He didn't care about the traitors going after him, it came with the title, but he wasn't going to let them use Rarí to hurt him.

"Move!" he shouted when he reached the communal levels and dwarves stopped to gawk at him.

They parted quickly enough when it became obvious he wasn't going to slow down or go around them.

He heard whispers following in his wake, but he ignored them, more focused on not missing any of the stairs he was leaping up. Catching hold of a stone pillar, he hurled himself around it and nearly bowled over a dwarven boy and his mother.

Forcing himself to stop, Fíli grabbed both of their arms to prevent them from falling. "Sorry," he said, his gaze flicking behind them to Bofur's home. "I wasn't watching."

The mother was staring at him, trying to stammer something out, but the boy simply frowned. "Ain't you the king?" he asked.

"I am."

"Why are you apologizing then?"

Hadn't Rarí asked him nearly the same thing? "Because my mother taught me manners and would kill me if I didn't use them." Especially since he was at fault here and wasn't that just the usual tone of his days?

"Your mum too?"

Fíli smiled slightly at the grumble in the lad's voice. "Aye. I think it's all mums."

That seemed to snap the female out of her silence. "Malak, come, come. The king was obviously going somewhere and we shouldn't keep him," she said, bowing and tugging her son to her.

"Are you going to see Rarí? She's the best smith in the mountain and she's going to teach me when I'm bigger!"

"Malak!"

Fíli smiled. So this was the dwarfling Bofur had spoken of. "If you'll excuse me," he said quietly, moving away from them without answering the lad's question.

"Bye, Mister King! Say hi to Rarí for me!"

"Mister King?" Fíli echoed ruefully. That sounded like the same tone Kíli used when addressing Dwalin, a bit of hero worship and awe mixed in with far more respect for their elders than was usually shown. Yes, he was the king and the lad was still young, but the reference made him feel…old. Shaking his head, he kept going and didn't stop when he heard Malak cry out in delight.

The closer he got to Bofur's home, the clearer the ring of steel became. Was she working? _Should_ she be working already? He had seen her hands and surely Bofur wouldn't let her-

Fíli's thoughts broke off as he opened the door and saw Rarí at the anvil. She was steadily hammering out what she was working on, her gaze rapt upon it. Her dark hair was braided at the sides before all of it was pulled into a messy ponytail at the back of her head. She wore traditional smithy clothes-leather apron and pants that were a lot snugger than most of the others he had seen her wear-but wore a sleeveless leather jerkin instead of a tunic.

He stood in the doorway and watched her work, unable to do more. When she lifted the glowing metal, he saw a smile curve her lips and it struck him like a punch to the gut. He had never seen her truly happy before. This was what she loved to do, she loved to create things, to shape metal into something else, whether it be an instrument of war or of the kitchen. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted to forge. And he had to destroy that happiness she was feeling.

His heart shrank from the task, whispering to put it off. She didn't need to know right away. He could allow her a bit of time before telling her. Surely she didn't need to know now.

_Yes, she did._ Pulling up every ounce of courage he possessed, Fíli knocked sharply on the doorframe.

Rarí's head jerked around, her eyes widening. "Fíli?!" she gasped, seeming both startled and delighted to see him. "What are you doing here? Or am I dreaming again?"

He blinked, her question halting him in his tracks. "What?" he said in surprise.

She stared at him as if realising what she had said and how it sounded. "My pain killer causes hallucinations sometimes," she said slowly.

"Ah." Logical, but why was she dreaming or hallucinating about him? And why had the thought made his heart pound?

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Could you put that down?" he asked, eying the sword she was making. He knew how much damage she could do with hammer and while she said she wasn't skilled with a sword, he wasn't willing to find out if she'd improved.

She glanced at it and gave him a cheeky grin. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Possibly." _Don't blame me for what I'm going to tell you. Please, Mahal, don't let her blame me for it even if it is my fault._

Her grin faded. "That bad?" she said softly, dunking the metal in a barrel of water.

"Yes," he whispered, walking toward her again as she took off her apron.

"Does it have to do with the mine collapse earlier?"

Fíli jerked to a stop. "How did you know it was a mine collapse?" he demanded. He didn't want to doubt her, but there was so much speculation running around inside his head that he couldn't stop them from forming.

"You've obviously never been in one before. My family is made up of miners, Fíli. I've felt that kind of earthquake before." Rarí made a face. "Horrible things. Death quakes my mum would call them because they always claimed someone's life no matter how careful you were."

"Rarí," Fíli said softly, unsure how to say the words that he knew were going to break her.

She stared at him, her dark eyes searching. When her teeth ran over her lower lip, he heard her breath catch and knew her mind had turned to the worst. "Who died?" she whispered.

"The collapse claimed thirteen lives. Rarí, I'm so sorry, but your brother was one of them."

Her head shook slightly, denial on her face. "No."

"Rarí, I'm sorry."

"No! He can't be dead!" she yelled even as tears filled her eyes. "He can't die after everything that's happened and what he said!"

Fíli didn't know what to say himself. It was the closest he had gotten to learning why Ríl had kicked her out, but it still wasn't enough. "Rarí-"

_"No! He can't be dead!"_

Leaping forward, Fíli caught her as her legs gave out on that scream and pulled her in close to him as she began sobbing. He felt her hands fist in the back of his tunic as she pressed her face to his shoulder. "Shh," he breathed, rubbing her back. "I've got you."

"I can't do this!" she cried. "Everyone's been taken from me! Mama, Papa and now Ríl?!"

He hugged her tight, his heart aching at every sob that left her. Her hands tightened on him as a heartbroken wail pierced through her tears and Fíli squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, Rarí," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

She was shaking his arms, her body nearly convulsing with the force of her sobs. Her pain was tangible in the air and was pressing down heavily on him. He wished there was something more he could do for her, but he didn't have experience with this. He had been so young when Bírli had died and he had blocked all of the pain that had come from Thorin's near death so he didn't know how to comfort someone when they were feeling this level of sorrow. The only thing he could think of was what his uncle had always done for him and his brother.

Taking a deep breath, Fíli started to hum. The only song he could think of was the Misty Mountains tune Thorin had used to calm his nephews down. His voice was nowhere as deep as his uncle's, but Rarí's breath hitched as she heard it. He kept humming as her sobs slowly eased and he felt her move so she could press her ear to his chest.

When he reached the end, she was quiet in his arms, but her hands were still fisted tightly in his shirt and she was trembling. "What was that?" she asked, her voice thick.

"A song my uncle would sing for me when I was upset."

"Would you sing it properly for me sometime?"

He didn't think he could carry a tune, but he still said, "I could."

A deep, pain filled sigh left her. "Fíli, my brother is…was…arrogant and an idiot and an ass, but he wasn't stupid when he worked the mines," she said softly, her voice faltering. "If the shaft was unstable, he wouldn't go into it."

Rubbing her back again, Fíli let his cheek rest on her head and sighed deeply himself. "We don't think it was an accident," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: Why is it so easy to write painful things? It shouldn't be easy. Although, this scene has been planned since day one of the story and I'm so glad it's finally here. And it was also nice to write Kili stepping up to the plate and seriously using his head on this one. Who would have thunk it? Not really much to say here so I'll leave it with this, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	14. Truce

Truce

Keeping her back pressed to stone, Rarí sat in the corner of the room and stared blankly at the space around her. Words kept echoing in her ears, but she couldn't focus on any of them. They were all a blur, the voices blending together until they were a throb of noise in her skull.

_"While you were out, the king arrested our father!"_

_ "She insulted you and our parents. That is unacceptable!"_

_ "I promise you this will all work out in the end, Rarí."_

_ "I wasn't supposed to be king."_

Pressing her hands to her ears, she made a low noise and willed the voices to stop. But they wouldn't. Why would they when they were all key to where she was now? How could they when she had no control over her memories? All of them were crowding through her brain and she couldn't do anything but relive them.

A part of her knew that she shouldn't be alone right now, that someone should be with her in case this got to be too much. Bofur hadn't said anything, but she had never been alone while she was staying with his family. Bifur and Bombur were frequent guests in her forge. Neither of them said much, Bifur tinkering on his own projects and Bombur sometimes catching a nap. Every now and then, Arra would join her and the other female had filled the forge with pleasant chatter. But she had never been alone and the situation hadn't been nearly as bad as it was presently.

Now she was in a strange room, completely by herself. She knew Fíli had brought her here, had told her why he had to bring her here but it was too new of a memory to compete with all of the noise. How could it when there were so many old ones pushing it aside?

She did wish that Fíli had stayed with her though. Frowning, she tried to think about what had happened when he had come to her forge. All she could really remember was intense emotions. Surprise and joy at seeing him again. Embarrassment at something foolish then dread and finally sorrow. But that sadness was tinged with anger. There was so much rage and sorrow simmering under her skin, all of it wanting out. Yet she had no way of doing that, short of screaming, but she knew that would bring someone who wouldn't understand and who would make her stop.

Closing her eyes, Rarí wrapped her arms around herself. She needed to vent, she needed to let this out, she needed someone to understand what she was going through. But more than that she wanted all of it to go away. Everything that had happened since the moment her mother had said she was going to meet a friend and had never come back. She wanted it all gone.

No…not all of it. There was some good wrapped in all of the bad. Meeting Bofur and his family was a prime example. She didn't want to lose them, not when they had been nothing but kind to her since the first day she had met them. She couldn't lose them when they were the only thing keeping her grounded. If it wasn't for them, she would have been completely lost.

Her forge was a source of joy as well. Before Erebor, she had worked in her father's, but this one had been hers. She had made a name for herself by the quality of her work. She had loyal customers who were welcome company even if they were not truly friends.

And she had the king.

"He isn't yours, idiot," she muttered, burying her face in her knees as she brought them up.

But he was her friend and she was sorely in need of them. She had no family left so she needed all the friends she could get.

_"I've known the lad for a long time, Rarí. I know when something matters to him."_

_ "I know I don't have the right to ask it, but can you forgive me for lying?"_

_ "The king's whore isn't welcome here!"_

Her eyes flew open, her breath catching at Ríl's accusation. It rang in her ears, repeating over and over until her bones ached. "Stop it," she whispered. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She tried to surround herself with noise so she wouldn't hear his voice. Her hammer striking metal and anvil was usually enough and when it wasn't, Bofur was there with a story or three.

"Stop it," she repeated, the words banging around her skull.

It took her a moment to realise that the banging was actually someone knocking on the door.

Lifting her head, she stared at it. Other than the king and his brother, did anyone even know where she was? A wave of fear filled her as she realised that there were some who might be aware of her change in location.

_"We don't think it was an accident."_

_ "What do you mean?" she whispered._

_ Fíli sighed again and his arms tightened around her. "We won't know until the shaft is cleared, but there is evidence that suggests it was brought down for a reason."_

_ She buried her face a little further into his shirt, wishing he could make this go away. He was the king wasn't he? Surely he could do something. "Why would you think that?"_

_ His hands moved over her back, rubbing slowly. "Your brother…and mine."_

_ Rarí frowned but didn't pull away from him. "How do our brothers have anything in common?" He smelt like the mines and normally that was a comfort, but it felt wrong on him. Fíli had never smelt of the mines before. She wasn't sure she liked it. Everyone in Erebor had the scent of the stone around them, but he had always been a little more. Almost like the mountain had affected him differently._

_ "Rarí, we think someone is targeting your family," he said after a long moment. "More specifically, you."_

_ "Me?"_

_ "Yes, to use you to get to me."_

_ She tipped her head back to look at him and frowned. "I don't understand. We barely know each other, only saw each other once a week."_

_ "I know," he said, "but I can't risk your life on so little. I won't let you die because someone is trying to get to me."_

_ Rarí stared at him, confusion filling her. "What are you saying?"_

_ His hands moved to cup her face and he held her gaze, his blue eyes fierce. "I won't let you die, Rarí, daughter of Nidin," he said firmly. "I swear I will keep you safe."_

"Rarí?" a voice called through the door.

She blinked. The voice was female and sounded warm and concerned. It still wasn't one she recognized. "Go away," she called back hoarsely. Remembering where she was, she added, "Please."

When silence came in answer, she sighed and let her forehead rest on her knees. Mahal, would any of this stop? It felt like every time she turned around, something else happened to knock her down.

"Have you been sitting there since Fíli brought you here?"

Rarí's head snapped up and she stared at the female closing the door. "That was locked," she squeaked, pressing back further against the wall.

"Yes, it was, but I have keys for every room on this floor, Rarí. I allowed you your privacy for a while but I couldn't wait any longer."

She swallowed hard, trying to scoot back further. "Are you here to kill me?"

The female froze at the question. "Kill you? No, love, I'm here to see how you're holding up," she said, shaking her head. "And it obviously isn't well."

Of course it wasn't. Her family was gone. Mother and brother dead and father going to die because she couldn't prove his innocence. What kind of daughter was she that her entire family was going to be taken from her and she couldn't stop any of it?

"Rarí, what is it? What's wrong?"

It took her a moment to realise that fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm all alone," she whispered, her voice breaking.

The female crossed the room quickly, kneeling in front of her. "You aren't alone, love. There are many who care about you."

Rarí sniffed loudly, trying to not to sob. She studied the other dwarf to distract herself. Dark hair was twisted into braids and intricate clasps that created an elaborate display. But despite the ornate style, she wore little to no jewellery. Her clothes were of a fine weave and screamed her nobility, but it was her eyes that caught Rarí's attention. They were a deep blue, like the finest sapphires, and they shone with compassion and wisdom. They were also familiar. She knew she had seen them before but the thing lighting them had been different. She remembered stubbornness and strength. "Oh," she whispered. "You're his mum."

"I assume you mean Fíli," she said quietly.

Rarí nodded, unable to do more.

"Aye, I am Dís, daughter of Thráin, and mother of both Fíli and Kíli."

She swallowed again, uncertain. "Why are you here?"

"Two reasons. One I've already said, but I'll say it again. I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay," Rarí mumbled. This was the king's mother. What was the king's mother doing checking up on her? Was any of this supposed to make sense?

Dís studied her. "No, Rarí, you aren't. You're not supposed to be after all of this."

A bit of temper flared to life inside her and she growled, "How would you understand what I'm feeling? Or how I'm supposed to be?"

"Because I've had nearly all of my family torn away from me," Dís said quietly, but firmly. "My grandfather was murdered by an orc residing in the ancient halls of my forefathers. One of my brothers was killed in the battle to avenge our grandfather. I watched my father go mad before he disappeared from my life and surely is dead. My husband died without seeing either of his sons grown. And then my sons nearly died in a foolish attempt to reclaim a kingdom they'd never even seen, following their uncle in a fool's quest that almost robbed me of everyone I had left."

Rarí stared at Dís, her heart pounding as she focused on only one thing. She knew the story of Erebor, how it was lost and then reclaimed. Every soul living here did, but she hadn't connected the pieces. She knew Fíli was king, knew the king had fought and nearly died in the Battle of Five Armies. Yet Fíli was still Bírli in her mind. She hadn't completely accepted the fact that he wasn't, but the pain in Dís' voice was making it brutally clear.

Her breath hitched. He had nearly died. She had seen the scars, had figured they were from a fierce battle and they were. Any one of them could have ended his life and she never would have known him.

"Rarí?" Dís asked in concern. "Breathe for me, love."

"I'm sorry," she rasped, panic trying to rise in her again. No, he was fine. He was alive. But someone might be trying to kill him again and they wanted to use her to accomplish it.

"I didn't say that to make you think my pain is greater than yours. The loss of family is a raw wound that never fully heals and we all deal with it differently. But the pain is no less intense no matter who or how many you lose. I just wanted to show you that I understand."

And Rarí had snapped back like a spoiled tot. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dís smiled and held out her hands. "Come. The floor is cold. Let's sit on a couch for a while," she coaxed gently.

Hesitating, she stared at the outstretched hands. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked in confusion.

"The second reason. I want to know the female who made my level headed, sensible son run through the halls of Erebor foolishly, desperate to find her."

Rarí blinked. He had what?

"He abandoned his common sense and everything he'd been taught to find you, Rarí. Tell me what mother wouldn't be curious about the female who made her son act like that?"

"I'm nothing special," she protested. She was the daughter of a miner. She worked a forge. It had been pure chance she had even met Fíli. Why he seemed to care so much was beyond her.

"I don't believe that," Dís said, pulling her up. "I've never seen my son like this before and he wouldn't have lied to all of us if he didn't think you were special."

"He lied to me too," Rarí said as she was led to and pushed onto a couch.

"Oh?"

"He called himself-" She stopped. Fíli had used his father's name. Rarí could still hear the raw pain in Dís' voice when she had spoken of her husband. Could she say his name when she knew it was going to hurt the other?

"What is it?"

"Bírli. He called himself Bírli," she whispered.

Dís' face froze, tears immediately welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Rarí cried. "I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, no," she murmured, wiping her eyes. "Bírli is and will always be an open wound on my heart and it's no fault of yours that hearing his name hurts me." She let out a deep breath before smiling faintly. "My lions, Bírli and Fíli."

"Lions?"

"Mm, childhood nicknames for them both. They'd have ridiculous roaring contests when Fíli was a tot to see who could bring the mountain down around us."

Rarí's lips twitched. It was an amusing picture, mostly because she couldn't see Fíli as a child and it was the adult version of him roaring with his father.

Dís smiled as well. "It's hard to see it now, but you have to hold onto the good memories. It is the only way to survive the pain of losing them."

Looking at her, Rarí felt her emotions surge again. Dís understood. She knew that all Rarí wanted to do was scream her rage and curl up in a ball at the same time. She knew how to ride the ebb and flow of the emotions of losing a family member. She knew exactly what Rarí was feeling and more importantly, what she wanted. "D-Dís," she whispered, her eyes going blurry as they filled with tears.

The older female pulled her into a warm hug and it made the dam inside Rarí break. It felt like her mother was hugging her and that only made her cry harder because she knew it wasn't true. "Shh, love," Dís soothed, rocking her gently. "Shh."

Soaking in the comfort Dís was giving her and appreciating it more because she didn't have to do this, Rarí surrendered to the pain and sorrow filling her. She knew she was safe in Dís' embrace. She wasn't her mother, but Rarí knew that right now it didn't matter to either of them.

* * *

Staring at the closed door, Kíli felt more than a little ill. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side and he wasn't sure he wanted to face it. Or rather who. This wasn't something he could put off, but at the same time he was uncertain how to proceed. Every other time hadn't ended well.

He frowned. No. He had only actually met her once and seen her twice. It felt like more, but it wasn't. Was it because she had been part of Fíli's life for longer so he had just adopted the same time line?

Didn't matter either way. For everyone's piece of mind, he had to do this. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Tapping on the door, he held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Go away!"

Kíli sighed. He hadn't expected it to be easy, but he had hoped otherwise. "Rarí, I-"

"No! Unless you have ale I am not opening this door!"

He stared. What? "You want ale?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Bring me ale or leave me alone!"

His head tipped to the side as he thought about this turn of events. He could get her not wanting to see anyone, but why the ale? Understanding came suddenly. She wanted to drown her pain in alcohol, wanted to use the ale to forget what had happened. But should he really get it for her? He knew that drinking made one do stupid things, loosened your judgement and brought trouble to your door. At least it did when you were dealing with this kind of pain.

But she wouldn't be alone and it would give him the chance to talk to her. The only problem was getting the ale for her. He had a feeling she was going to want a decent amount and getting that to her unseen wasn't going to be easy.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he realised this was the only way he was going to talk to her and there was just one option available to him. He hurried down the hall to his room and sighed deeply. A few weeks ago, he had smuggled a fair sized cask of ale into his room and hidden it. He had been planning on sharing it with Fíli after his birthday celebration, but it wasn't to be.

Pulling it out, he looped his fingers through two mugs before hefting it. He muttered curses under his breath as he left his room. Why did it feel heavier? Or was it just the fear of getting caught weighing on him?

He moved as fast as he could to her door, not wanting anyone to see him. There was no way he could explain this without getting into trouble. Kicking her door, he hissed, "Let me in!"

"No! Not-"

"I have your ale!" he snapped. Was that footsteps on the stairs?

The door cracked open and dark eyes stared at him. "Why would you-"

"Move," Kíli said, pushing into the room before someone saw him, "and close that!"

Rarí slammed it shut even as he set the cask down on a table. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but it won't work."

He blew out a breath and reminded himself he had tried to attack her the first time he'd seen her. "No games. I just want to talk to you."

She didn't look convinced. "Your mum already talked to me and reduced me to a blubbering tot. I'm not sure I want to talk with anymore of the line of Durin."

"I'm not here to make you cry." Mahal, he hoped he wasn't. He never had any idea what to do when anyone cried around him. "I just want to talk."

"And I want to drink."

"We can do both."

Something flared in her eyes and Kíli's stomach clenched in response, waiting for her insult to come. "I'm not sure I can do both," she muttered finally.

Blinking, Kíli fumbled for an answer. "Well, we could drink first or talk or whatever you want. We should probably talk first since drinking will make it hard to do, but if you really want to drink we can do that first instead."

One corner of her mouth twitched. "So you're both ramblers?"

Kíli felt his cheeks heat slightly. "When we're nervous or uncertain, yes," he muttered, knowing she was talking about his brother and him.

"Are you nervous now?"

"More uncertain."

She made a low noise and sank to the floor near the ale. "Because of me?"

Mahal, yes. He had never doubted Fíli until Rarí had come into his brother's life. Even now it wasn't so much that he doubted, but more didn't understand. He didn't understand her or Fíli's attachment to her. Opening the keg, he filled a mug to hand to her to save himself from answering.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and drinking deeply.

Kíli filled his own but didn't taste it. This shouldn't be hard, just a simple conversation between two dwarves. But it wasn't going to be that at all. He didn't know her and had a bad habit of speaking without thinking.

He watched as she drank, wondering how to start. How did he even go about this without seeming like he pitied her? What little he did know about her told him she wouldn't take kindly to that and it would destroy what he was trying to do.

"This is really good," she said, staring into her mug. "How did you get it so fast?"

"Had it in my room. It was supposed to be part of my present for Fíli."

Her gaze jerked up. "W-What?"

Kíli shrugged. "I had a feeling he was going to want to get drunk after the fiasco Mum has planned for him. But right now you need it more."

"Why are you all being so nice to me?" she whispered. "None of you know me or owe me anything. I don't have anything to give you for this."

"People don't always help out because they want something in return," Kíli said, frowning. "You just lost your brother and you shouldn't be alone."

"Other miners were lost in the collapse as well."

"And Fíli's working with Thorin and Bofur to compensate their families and figure out what happened."

"But they aren't here. Fíli said my family was being targeted, that that was why he brought me here."

"It's just a theory, but Fíli doesn't like taking chances." And the king hadn't left room for any argument where Rarí and her safety were concerned.

As soon as his brother had taken off, Kíli had been hot on his heels. He had already decided to stick to Fíli and this was no different. No, this reacting on instinct was exactly why Kíli had made the decision in the first place. So he had followed Fíli to Bofur's home, hanging back when he'd spoken to the dwarfling and his mother. The lad had been ecstatic when Kíli had rounded the corner, meeting both king and crown prince in one day. His mother had looked ready to pass out. After spending a quick minute with them, he had gone to the forge and been stunned at what he saw.

He had always known his brother to care more than he showed, but he had taken it further than Kíli would have imagined. He had hung back, feeling like he shouldn't be there as his brother had comforted Rarí. It had felt too private, but it was the first time he had really seen them together. A part of him, a big part, hadn't liked it and only Bofur's appearance had stopped him from interrupting.

_"This doesn't concern you, lad," Bofur said quietly. "And you'd best not interfere."_

_ Kíli frowned. "What's going on?"_

_ "Don't know, but whatever it is, it's between Rarí and Fíli."_

"I know you don't like me, Kíli," Rarí said softly, "and you aren't drinking. Did you poison me?"

"What? No!" he cried, staring at her in horror. "I wouldn't do that!"

"But you don't like me."

He blew out another breath and took a pull from his ale. "I don't know you. I shouldn't judge you by the actions of others."

"Your mum tell you that?"

"How did you know?" he asked, frowning.

"Told me the same thing about you," she said wryly, "but that with you I have to figure out the difference between Kíli, brother of Fíli and Kíli, captain of the King's Guard."

He almost told her good luck because even he couldn't always tell the difference.

She passed him her mug to refill it. "Why are you here, Kíli?" she asked softly.

"You already have enough to deal with. I don't want to add to it."

Black eyes looked at him and she lifted a brow. "Deal with," she repeated. "Do you understand what I'm dealing with?"

"How can I?" he said in surprise. "The only family member I ever lost was my father and I was so small when it happened, I didn't understand what was going on. All I know is you're taking it better than I would."

She just stared at him like she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You are," Kíli said softly. "The closest I've come to losing someone was at the Battle of Five Armies and even then, Fíli woke up before I did so I didn't go through the thought process of him possibly dying. But when my uncle wouldn't wake up, I could barely function. How Fíli managed to get the mountain together and keep it going I'll never understand. But I know this much. If I were to lose Fíli? I…I think I'd rather die myself than go through that."

"I can understand that. Felt it when my mum died," she whispered.

Kíli sighed deeply. There was so much between them and most of it shouldn't have been there. Granted, some things had nothing to do with her family and were probably all in his head, but…. "I'm still not sure about you," he said quietly, "but you matter to Fíli and he matters to me."

She took a long pull from her mug. "Truce?" she suggested.

He reached out to tap his tankard against hers as she held it out. "Truce," he agreed.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was ridiculously hard to write and the entire time I didn't think it was going to be long enough. And it panned out as another long one. I will never understand writing. This is another scene that has been planned for quite some time and even though they've declared truce, I'm pretty sure things are still going to be rocky between Kíli and Rarí for a little while yet. But for now, it is time to get drunk and try to forget all that has happened. And I think getting drunk with Kíli would be fun, yeah? Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	15. King's Whore

King's Whore

Sinking into a chair with a groan, Fíli felt like every part of him was aching. He hadn't been hurt, not in the physical sense at least, but the weight of what had happened today was pressing down on him. It didn't matter that he hadn't caused the collapse; he was responsible for it and the damage it had done. It was his job to protect the people of Erebor and he had failed thirteen families.

Compensation had felt hollow to him. How could coin and jewels replace a lost loved one? It couldn't but that was all he could offer. The families needed stability and gold could give them that. At least for now.

Sighing, he scrubbed his hands over his face. He had spent hours going over details with Thorin and Bofur, not just about compensation, but also the tunnel's excavation. They needed the shaft cleared so they could learn what had happened and give the families bodies to bury.

"It could have been worse," he said softly. "They could have brought down the entire mountain."

But wasn't that exactly what they were trying to do? For whatever reason, someone had decided they didn't want him as king and wanted him off the throne. He wasn't going anywhere though. He had nearly died for this kingdom and he wasn't going to give it up to cowards who couldn't even show their faces. He had not survived the trials of the quest to have some bully try to push him around. The crown and Erebor were his and he would continue to rule until someone more qualified came around.

Fíli snorted. The only dwarf more qualified was his uncle and he didn't want throne or crown. But that didn't mean Thorin didn't care about Erebor. It was exactly the opposite. Everything his uncle did was for the good of his people, even if it didn't seem that way. Some found Thorin harsh to be around and he honestly could be, but Fíli knew that wasn't all there was to the older dwarf. He also knew that very few were allowed to see behind the wall he had built around himself. He hid it well, but Thorin did care and only those close to him truly saw it.

That fact had been plain enough when they had finished up with Bofur and Thorin had tugged him aside. His uncle had known that Fíli had brought Rarí to their home, that he had given her a room on the royal floor with the express orders that she was to be taken care of as well as his family was. He had expected Thorin to fight him on it, but instead his uncle had reminded him of a task that had to be done.

Rarí knew of her brother's death, but Nidin didn't.

Thorin had reasoned that Fíli had already told one family member about it; he didn't need to tell the other. His uncle had offered to do it, hoping to lessen the burden weighing his sister-son down.

Fíli had appreciated the gesture, but had refused. He was the king and he had to do this. That hadn't stopped Thorin from coming with him and he had been grateful for his uncle's presence.

Nidin's silence was unnatural and unnerving and Fíli had wondered why he was acting this way when he still had children that needed him. It didn't matter if Ríl and Rarí were adults; no child would ever be free of the need for their parents.

_"I bring unpleasant news," Fíli said softly, looking at the dwarf kneeling in the centre of the cell._

_ Nidin didn't react and continued staring at the stone floor._

_ "There was a mine collapse yesterday evening as I'm sure you felt. It claimed the lives of thirteen dwarves. I'm sorry but your son was one of them."_

_ Fíli was almost hoping that he wouldn't get a response, that wherever Nidin had gone this news wouldn't touch him. But he saw the dwarf tense and slowly look up. Dark eyes stared at him, searching to see if he was telling the truth. Whatever Nidin found caused his expression to crack and he leaned forward, nearly collapsing against the floor as a low, pain filled sound left him._

_ The noise nearly broke Fíli's heart because it was so similar to the one that Rarí had made when he had told her. He looked at Thorin when his uncle squeezed his shoulder._

_ "Leave him to his grief," Thorin said quietly. "No parent ever wants to hear this news and he will not want an audience for it."_

They had left, but instead of returning to his room, Thorin had stayed with Fíli. His uncle had known that he didn't want to be alone, didn't want to deal with the fact that he seemed to always be the bearer of bad news. He had sat and played fidchell with Fíli for over an hour, not talking about what had happened and just letting Fíli try to come to terms with what he had done. He hadn't felt great when his uncle had left, but he was no longer a mess and that was a step.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax. He needed to rest. More than that, he needed to be at his best for his kingdom; which meant no sleeping at his desk and more training with Kíli. He had to be ready in case the traitors suddenly became bold. Or rather bolder. There was too much he had to protect for him to slack now.

His fingers twitched, restless energy filling him. Rarí. The urge to protect her was becoming a driving force he couldn't ignore. Leaving her in that room, no matter how well guarded his home was, hadn't been easy, especially with how broken she had been. He had wanted to stay with her, to try to make it right. But he had to be king for the time being, Fíli came later.

As soon as Thorin had left him on his own, he had gone to see Rarí. Or rather he had tried. Dís had stopped him before he'd gotten anywhere close to her room.

_"Mum, please. Let me check on her."_

_ Dís' hand didn't move from his chest, keeping him still. "I was just with her and she's resting now. Her emotions are unstable, Fíli, and I don't think seeing you right now would be a good thing."_

_ But he wanted to see her._

_ His mother made a soft noise. "Fíli, her life is in pieces around her," she said quietly, "and you have played a role in that, even if all of your intentions were good."_

_ "That's why I have to help. I have to fix this."_

_ "You can't. Only Rarí can."_

_ Fíli shook his head, saying, "She shouldn't be alone. She shouldn't have to do this on her own." Could she even do it? He had no doubt Rarí was strong enough to make it through, but she wouldn't be the same. He knew in his heart that the Rarí he had known was so close to being lost and he was desperate to save her._

_ "If she asks for help, you can give it, but you can't force this. She could come to resent you if you rush her and you don't want that."_

_ He shuddered. No, he really didn't. "She might already," he whispered. She would have every right to. His presence, no matter how small, had disrupted her life and not for the better._

_ "She doesn't, my lion. I think, when she sorts through her emotions, she's going to want you there."_

_ Fíli stared at his mother, trying to decide if she meant that or if she was just telling him what he wanted to hear. It wasn't something Dís had done often in his life and never when he was an adult. But he couldn't stand the thought of Rarí not wanting anything to do with him. "Mum, I can't lose her," he said softly. "Not because of a group of cowards."_

_ "You won't, Fíli, She's as stubborn as you, but she's smart enough to not blame you for what's happened."_

_ He sure hoped so. "Are you sure I can't see her? Just for a little while?" he coaxed._

_ Dís levelled a look at him. "Don't start, Fíli. There's a few things we need to discuss and I don't think you want to do that now."_

_ He frowned at her. "Mum, is there-"_

_ "Rarí told me how you introduced yourself."_

_ Fíli closed his mouth quickly. Damn it. He didn't think he was ever going to live down or be allowed to forget that lie. "Mum…."_

_ She covered his mouth with a finger. "You and I will have words on your choice, but not now. You need to go rest as well."_

_ "I can't," he stressed. "I need to do something, anything. If I can't talk to Rarí now I need a distraction."_

_ "A distraction? Would you help me finish preparations for your birthday?"_

_ Fíli knew she wasn't overly serious because they both knew he wanted nothing to do with the planning. That didn't stop him from nodding, however._

_ Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "Truly? Oh, my poor Fíli," she murmured, cupping his cheeks. "I know it's hard now and seems impossible, but it will get better. When all of these trials are over, you'll both appreciate it more."_

_ "Mother, have you been speaking with Gandalf because you're talking in riddles," he said with a frown._

_ "Oh, Fíli," she laughed and hooked her arm through his. "You'll understand soon enough."_

Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. What was there to understand? He wished people would speak plainly to him or were they trying to irritate him further?

He pushed out of the chair with a grunt, stretching his arms over his head until joints popped. His mind was still too aware, but he had promised his mother he would at least try to sleep. She couldn't get mad at him if he tried.

"Of course she can," he muttered, kicking off his boots. She would probably say he hadn't tried hard enough.

Tossing his belt onto a chair, he tugged the laces on his tunic loose before pausing when someone knocked on the door. Fíli stared at it, considering telling whoever it was to go away. It was late and he was supposed to be resting.

But it was late and it was probably important.

The dwarf knocked again as he crossed the floor, impatience in the sound.

"What do you-Rarí?" he said in surprise as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. Can I come in?"

He hesitated for a second, knowing what his mother would say if she found out. Training alone together was one thing; being alone in a bedroom another, rife with disastrous possibilities. But he couldn't say no to her and opened the door.

She sauntered in, looking around curiously.

Closing the door, he watched her survey his bedroom. His lips twitched when she made a noise and went to the armour stand. The smith in her would love the suit and it apparently did as she traced the runes carved into the plates. He could hear her making appreciative noises as she examined it, lifting and prodding to see the quality of the work.

"Mithril?" she asked.

"Yes. I was told the king only ever wears mithril." He thought it was a waste. The mithril could have been used for something else. The only thing that had stopped him from refusing it all together was that it had been made from another suit and not the fresh, limited resources.

Rarí hummed softly, walking around the stand. "I suppose. I think you'd look better in gold, personally," she mused.

"Not as practical for armour as the mithril." Was she swaying on her feet?

"If you reinforce it, the gold could be serviceable and it would suit you better than this. You don't have the colouring for this metal. Your brother does, but you'd be much better off in gold."

"Rarí, you've never seen me in gold." Because he'd never worn it, but he found her comments curious. If his brother's darker colouring suited the mithril better, did that mean that hers did as well? He shook his head at himself, pushing the thought aside as he saw her sway again. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." She frowned at him suddenly. "Unless you're talking about everything because I don't want to talk about it."

Fíli stared at her. "You're drunk," he accused, putting the pieces together.

"Possibly. Probably. Yes."

"How did you even get ale?" Dís had said Rarí wanted to be left alone. The kitchen was on standby in case she got hungry, but they weren't to give her ale. No one wanted to see Rarí hurt because being drunk had made her do something stupid.

She gave him the sassiest grin he had ever seen. "My favourite royal got it for me."

His brows drew together. Favourite royal? Who was it? And why wasn't it him? Damn it, he was not going to get jealous of one of his family members because they had gotten her ale! But it could have been him if Dís had let him see her. _Mahal, stop it!_ He thought sharply. She was drunk and it probably wasn't something she had really thought about before she had said it. It wasn't something he should think overly on so why was all of this jealous suddenly eating at him?

"It was really the only way I'd have come here though."

"You don't need to be drunk to talk to me."

She turned to look at him. "I'm not here to talk, Fíli."

"What do you-" He broke off with a strangled noise when her hands moved to the ties at the front of her jerkin. Shock filled him as she tugged on them, loosening the leather. "What are you doing?" he demanded harshly.

"Taking my clothes off."

Fíli stared at her before bolting across the room when she gripped the hem of her shirt to pull it off. He caught her hands, holding her still before she had bared anything. "Rarí, stop," he told her, trying to keep his eyes on her face, but he had noticed how loose her jerkin was over her breasts. It was hard not to when she was struggling against him, causing the leather to gape. "Why would you do this?"

She was quiet for a moment, trying to tug her hands away from him. "Well," she said softly, "I was called the king's whore so I figured I might as well make it true."

Horror flooded him. "You were called what?" he whispered, praying he had heard her wrong.

Her eyes lifted to his and they looked desolate. "Your whore," she repeated.

"Rarí, you aren't anyone's whore," Fíli said firmly. "Why would you even think that?"

She made a low noise. "It was the last thing Ríl said to me," she mumbled, her voice small.

It was frowned upon to think ill of the dead, but Fíli was almost glad Ríl was gone. The amount of pain he had caused Rarí was unbelievable. No brother should ever say something like that to his sister. "Is…is that why he kicked you out?" he breathed, more shock filling him at the idea.

Rarí nodded dejectedly. "He said it was my fault Papa got arrested, that I must have displeased you somehow to bring about such a ridiculous accusation as treason."

Feeling like he was going to throw up, Fíli was staggered by the depths of her brother's depravity. To accuse Rarí of being a whore when it was Ríl's actions and involvement with the traitors that had brought all of this about. "Rarí, listen to me," he said, moving his hands to cup her cheeks. "I know you're hurting right now and nothing seems right, but all of this isn't your fault."

Tears trailed down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away. "Fíli…."

"We both know you're not a whore. It's probably all you can hear right now, but hear me, Rarí. I don't want you to ever think of yourself like that again. Can you promise me that?"

"I'll try," she said in a small voice, blinking away more tears.

He smiled, brushing away the few that fell with the pads of his thumbs. "That's all I ask," he murmured.

She stared up at him for a long time before he saw her come to some kind of decision. "Fíli?"

"Yes, Rarí?"

"Hold still. I'm going to kiss you."

He blinked in surprise and froze as she lifted on her toes to press her mouth to his. He forgot how to breathe as he felt her sway against him, her hands resting on his chest to steady herself.

Her sudden giggle snapped him out of his stupor, but she pulled away before he could do anything. "Your beard tickles," she said softly, smiling at him.

That smile was like a punch in the gut and made his heart pound as he stared at her. She had kissed him. She had kissed him and he had stood there like a damn fool. "Rarí," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Her smile grew. "I kind of like it," she breathed, rising up to kiss him again.

He didn't stay still this time. One hand slid into her hair, slipping over braids and loose hair, while the other wrapped around her back and pulled her close. Tipping her head back, he slanted his mouth over hers and took control of the kiss. He saw her lashes flutter before closing on a sigh as she melted in his arms.

Fíli groaned softly as her arms slid around him, putting her body flush to his. She was warm against him, completely pliable in his grasp. When her lips parted, he couldn't help himself and slipped into her mouth.

She trembled against him, a soft mewl leaving her and making him shudder in response. She shyly returned the kiss, her tongue rubbing along his. It was enough to make his knees weak.

Damn it, she was addicting! Something about her was drawing him in like a moth to the flame. All he wanted to do was drown in her, but he could taste the ale on her tongue and it made him see reason. Pulling back, he groaned when she followed him. "Rarí," he murmured.

"More," she pleaded, her fingers flexing on his back.

"You're drunk, Rarí," he told her and himself. "I can't take advantage of that." Mahal, he wanted to kiss her again. Her lips had been soft under his and now the flesh was plump from his touch, begging for more. But he couldn't. Not when she was like this.

Rarí hummed softly. "Later?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he whispered. Yes, later, but how fast could later come?

She smiled before yawning suddenly. "Sorry," she muttered, burying her face in his shoulder.

Fíli smiled slightly and let his cheek rest on her hair. He could only imagine how tired she must be. He glanced over the room and made a decision. "Come on," he said softly, trying to untangle her from him. "You need to go to bed."

"Door's the other way," she mumbled, waving at it.

"I know. You're going to stay here tonight."

She jerked to a stop, glaring at him. "I am not a whore," she said firmly, lifting her chin.

Fíli bit his cheek to keep from laughing. "No, you're not," he agreed. "You're going to spend the night here and I'll sleep somewhere else."

"But it's your bed!"

"And you can hardly walk to it. How do you expect to get back to your room?"

Rarí huffed at him and growled as he gave her a gentle push onto the mattress. "Meanie."

He didn't respond to that. Instead, he crouched down to pull off her boots. He had barely removed them before she was cuddling into the blankets, wrapping herself in them. Shaking his head, he stood up and said, "Rest well, Rarí."

"Mm, Fíli?"

"What is it?"

"One more?" she asked softly, looking up at him hopefully.

He couldn't stop his chuckle. "Ask me again when you're sober."

Rarí rolled her eyes before cuddling deeper into the bedding. "Night, Fíli."

"Good night, Rarí," he murmured, watching her for a moment. How much of this was she going to remember come morning? How much did he want her to remember?

She made a soft noise as she rubbed her cheek on the pillow and it made him move. If he didn't leave now, he'd spend the night in a chair or a couch so he could be close to her.

Brushing a finger over his lips, he felt like they were still burning from her kiss. He hoped she asked for more because he would gladly give them. As many as she wanted, whenever she wanted. Mahal, he hoped she remembered to ask for one more and never stopped asking.

He froze with his hand on the door, staring at it blankly. What? She was his friend and he was just trying to help her. Wasn't he? When had he decided that kissing her was why he wanted to see her? Had he even decided or had it just happened as soon as she had done it?

Groaning, he let his head thump against stone. What was going on with him? This sudden attachment couldn't be normal…could it? Fíli glanced over at his bed. Was it normal to offer his bedchambers to a friend? No because he had always kicked Kíli and Gimli out whenever they were drunk, but they were family. Did that make it different or was it just her?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone began pounding on the door. Jerking it open before the racket could wake Rarí, he stared at his brother. "Kíli-"

"You have to help me!" Kíli blurted, grabbing Fíli's tunic. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but you have to help me. Fíli, please! I'm so sorry!"

"Kee, take a breath," Fíli said sharply. "You're panicking and I can't understand you."

Kíli stared at him but sucked in a couple deep breaths. "I need your help."

"With what?"

His brother's expression twisted before his head dropped. "I lost her," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Who did you lose?"

"Rarí! Everything was fine, we were drinking and talking and then she was gone! Fee, I'm sorry I lost her, but I promise I'll get her back. Please, you have to help me find her!"

Fíli stared at him. "You were drinking?"

He nodded, not looking up.

"You're her favourite royal?" Damn it, that wasn't what he wanted to say!

Kíli lifted his head, blinking owlishly. "What?"

"You didn't lose her," Fíli sighed. "She came to see me."

Glancing over his brother's shoulder, he shook his head. "I don't see her. Did you lose her too?"

"She isn't lost. She's in my bed."

Kíli seemed to tense up as his gaze moved over Fíli before anger lit up his face. "Have you no shame?" he hissed. "She just lost her brother and you're taking her to bed?!"

"What?! No!" Fíli cried.

Jerking away, Kíli pointed a finger at him. "I'm telling Mum you're a horrible son and shouldn't be allowed near Rarí! She's grieving, you idiot!" he growled.

"Kíli, you damn fool! I'm not-" Fíli stopped when something hit his shoulder and looked down to see a pillow fall to the floor. "Rarí?"

"I can't sleep with you two squawking away! Get out!"

Fíli bit down on a sigh. "Aye, we'll leave you alone now."

"But, Fee!"

"Shut it, Kíli." Pushing his brother out of the room, Fíli followed him. "If you'll excuse us, my lady," he said to Rarí. "I need to get my brother to bed. Good night, again."

He heard her huff but it made him smile as he closed the door.

* * *

A/N: I have a ridiculous amount of love for this chapter. There are painful parts to be sure, but the interactions between Rarí and Fíli are something I've been looking forward to since the words king's whore came out of Ríl's mouth. No way would Fíli stand for her thinking that way and I'm pretty sure that if her brother wasn't dead, he would have been shortly after Fíli found this out. And poor Kíli at the end, misunderstanding what's going on in the most awesome of ways. But yes! Thank you again for reading and hope you enjoyed!

**Fidchell:**Fidchell is mentioned quite often in ancient Celtic legends and lore, but the exact form of the game is open to speculation, due to the lack of detail on the rules, playing pieces, and even the board. What is clear is that it was played on a board, with opposing sets of pieces in equal numbers. (Wikipedia)

Like many board games, it is a metaphor for both battle and the perils of kingship, the beleaguered king beginning in the middle of the board, surrounded by his warriors and in turn besieged by the enemy occupying the perimeter. In the Dwarven version, the moves are distantly akin to those of chess, with dice added for fate's turn. A simpler modern equivalent might be fox and hounds.-John Howe, Concept Art Director (The Hobbit, An Unexpected Journey, Chronicles)


	16. Truth

Truth

Burying her face in the pillow, Rarí sighed deeply as she came awake. She was lying in the softest bed she had ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. The blankets were warm around her, the thick pelt on top weighing her down deliciously. It was like everything on the bed was urging her to stay put. Then there were the pillows. They were soft to be sure, but that wasn't what she liked about them. There was a scent clinging to them, a musk she inhaled deeply and couldn't get enough of.

Where was she? Because she knew this wasn't the bed Bofur had given her. It was nice, better than her bed at home, but this was just pure decadence. And she never wanted to leave it.

Gradually, thoughts and memories poked through her hazy mind. A dull ache passed through her as she remembered her brother was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain that caused and forced herself to breathe evenly. It didn't matter how they had parted, he was still her brother and she would mourn his loss.

But now wasn't the time to do it. She had taken yesterday for the pain and sunk deep into it. She didn't have the luxury of doing that again. Her father didn't have the luxury of her wasting another day.

A frown crossed her face. The day hadn't been a waste, but nothing productive had been done and that wasn't something she liked. A talk with the king's mother and getting drunk with the crown prince did not equal a usual day for her. But…it had been good.

Dis had been so patient with her, willing to listen as Rarí rambled about everything that had come to her mind. At no point had the older female told her to stop or made her feel childish. Dís had listened until Rarí couldn't talk anymore. Then she had filled the silence with stories about her family and more importantly her sons. It had been a distraction and learning experience she had sorely needed.

She and her brother had never been overly close; Fíli and Kíli, despite their differences, were two peas from the same pod. They were each other's closest companions and confidants. There was very little that saw them divided and when they were it was never a good thing for anyone around them.

Dís didn't say it, but Rarí knew that the latest division was because of her. A part of her felt bad now that she knew how close they were, but it wasn't like she had done it on purpose. Or even known that she was doing it. The blame couldn't be put on her for this one, even if she'd been the catalyst.

That knowledge had helped her when Kíli had shown up at her door. She had listened to him and realised something. She had grown out of the phase where she had tried to do everything to please her brother when she had figured out it wouldn't change anything between them. Kíli hadn't. He was his own dwarf, but he adored and looked up to Fíli. They had always done everything together and then Fíli had become king and too much had changed.

So she had shared the ale with him and heard more stories. Stories a mother wouldn't ever know because her sons would die if she did.

When he had dozed off in the middle of a story and tankard, she had decided it was time to see the king. The alcohol had made it seem like a good idea. The new day made her realise it was a horrible one.

"Mahal," she whispered, horror filling her as she realised she had essentially offered herself to him. As his whore.

Heat flooded her cheeks swiftly on the heels of her mortification. What had she been thinking? Had she even been thinking? That situation could have been a lot worse if Fíli had been a different dwarf. Anyone else would have taken advantage of her, saying she had offered herself. They would have ignored the fact that she was drunk and taken what they wanted. But not Fíli.

He had been every inch a decent king, even going so far as to give her his bed to sleep in.

Rarí's fingers moved to brush her lips. She had kissed him, twice. He hadn't laughed or mocked her for it; he had just kissed her back and offered more when she wasn't drunk. But she wasn't sure she'd have the nerve to ask.

Closing her eyes, she cuddled deeper into the bedding. It didn't matter that he hadn't spent the night here, his scent was on everything. If she kept her eyes closed, she could almost pretend that he was there with her. Or he had slipped out to attend to his duties while he let her sleep.

Her eyes snapped open. What was she doing?! She shouldn't be daydreaming about the king! Especially not when she was lying in his bed after making a fool of herself. She needed to get out of this bed. Now.

"Are you finally awake?"

An undignified scream left Rarí at the voice and she tried to push herself up. But she used too much force and wound up shoving herself off the bed. She landed with a thump, pain flaring in her hand as she put weight on it. To make matters worse, the blankets had come with her and she was tangled in them.

"Stop," the voice said sharply when she struggled to get free. "You're making it worse."

She heard heavy footsteps come toward her and froze. She hadn't recognized the voice. Who was it? And why were they in Fíli's room? Rarí stayed still as they tugged blankets away, slowly unwrapping the mess she had made. When her face was uncovered, she met the blue eyes of the dwarf crouching beside her and felt her heart sink.

They were Durin blue and Fíli only had one relative she hadn't met who would come into his room like this. This was his uncle, the dwarf who had raised him, the dwarf he aspired to be, the dwarf who should have been king. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, had caught her in his nephew's bed, daydreaming about that nephew like a besotted tot. "Fíli isn't here," she said quickly.

"I know. I was looking for you."

If she had thought her stomach had dropped before that was nothing compared to now. "Oh."

"You have my family in quite the uproar," he said quietly, pulling a blanket away from her legs. "Every one of them seems to have a strong opinion of you."

Not exactly a good thing.

"Dís told me she had spoken to you last night, told me some of the things you said."

What had she said? The words had spilled from her without thought and she wasn't sure what all had come out. Had she said something she shouldn't have? She had been lulled into a sense of comfort in Dís' presence, feeling like she had been speaking with her own mother. Perhaps that was not as good a thing as she had thought.

"I can see why Fíli would like you and Kíli not."

"We called a truce," she felt compelled to point out.

"Good because you can't be a part of one's life and not the other's."

She blushed as she caught his meaning. "We're just friends." Were they? Because the words tasted bitter in her mouth the more she said them. Did friends kiss like that? Or let you sleep in their beds when you were drunk?

"You are now, but will you stay that way?" Thorin gave her a look that made her shrink back. Sweet Mahal, was he going to kill her? "None of us know the future, Rarí, daughter of Nidin. What part in my nephews' lives you are to play is yet to be seen."

Rarí swallowed and scrambled back from him when she was free of the blankets. "Is that why you're here?" she asked. "To tell me to stay away?"

"I doubt you or Fíli would be able to stay away from each other for long. It isn't the way these things work," he said cryptically as he moved to sit on the bed.

"We did for a while." And what did he mean by that second part?

"Aye and where are you now?"

"That wasn't my doing!" Damn her, she sounded like a child!

He studied her, his face giving nothing away. She could admit that she was more than a little frightened of him. This dwarf commanded the attention and respect of nearly all in the mountain. She was sure even the traitors were afraid of him and that was why they were attacking Fíli, not him. To have his attention focused solely on her was unnerving.

"No," he said quietly, "but events keep bringing you together, no matter what happens to keep you apart."

So it would seem.

"Because of that, I know you're going to be in Fíli's life for a while yet so this needs to stop."

"What?" she asked in confusion. She wasn't even doing anything!

"The lies, Rarí. You do service to no one by continuing them."

She frowned. "What lies? I haven't told any."

"Recently," Thorin said flatly. "Where are you from, Rarí?"

Her breath caught. Oh. That one.

"Should I answer it for you?"

"How?" she said, her voice a little squeaky.

"Ori's a clever lad. He'd already preserved where your records should have been and was going over them to figure out why the ink was gone. It didn't take him long to notice the smell."

"Smell?" What did the paper's scent have to do with anything?

"He took it to the apothecary," he continued, pinning her with his gaze again. "Together with Oín, he discovered that a combination of lye, sour milk and a spirit of salts were used on it. It completely removes ink without destroying the page."

"But Ori's clever," Rarí said softly. Bofur had introduced her to the soft-spoken scribe, but she hadn't gotten to talk to him much. But now she knew to be careful when she did, especially if he was going to be reporting back to Thorin.

"He is. Using a fine dusting of coal he was able to make an imprint of the page and copy the information."

Rarí watched him warily. She felt like a trap was closing around her and he was just waiting to spring it on her.

"Tell me the truth, Rarí," he said quietly.

"Why do you care? You have the page now."

"I care because Fíli is my sister-son."

"But not your son."

Thorin pulled back slightly as if she had hit him and she regretted the words instantly. "No, Fíli is not my son," he said thickly. "I will never have a son of my own; Fíli and Kíli are the closest I will ever get. I raised them when their father died, but I know I can never replace him, even with how little they remember. But if you think that because I didn't sire them they aren't mine, you are deeply mistaken."

Rarí hung her head and stared at her lap. What was she doing? Antagonizing Fíli's uncle was not an intelligent thing to do. Not if she wanted to keep living. The line of Durin had suffered and she would be foolish to think that those trials had done anything but pull the family closer together. Her family had broken when faced with a death; theirs only pulled tighter together.

Of course Thorin cared. He had lost the same family Dís had and his nephews were his legacy. Someone was threatening them and all roads kept leading back to Rarí's family and their lies. Thorin was simply ensuring that she meant no harm to either of his sister-sons and she couldn't fault him that. Words meant little without actions to back them up and even less when they were lies.

_I'm sorry, Papa,_ she thought, closing her eyes. The lies they had spun to protect themselves had brought this pain into their lives. She couldn't bring more to Fíli. "I don't remember what the paper says," she whispered, "but it's a lie. We…we came from the east, from Orocarni."

When Thorin didn't say anything, she peeked up at him. He didn't look surprised.

"You knew," Rarí breathed, shocked. "How?"

"The registry said you were from Ered Mithrin, but the dwarves in that range are few."

Suddenly she remembered. The low number of dwarves living there was exactly why her father had picked it to spin his web. If they rarely saw one another, it would be easy to pretend to be from there, that they wouldn't have to lie about much in order to make it believable. It had seemed so simple and yet now…now it had exploded into this mess she was currently living in.

"They may be few, but they know their neighbours and none of them knew you or your family."

She stared at him, her insides twisting into knots. "How long have you known?"

"A while."

And he hadn't said anything? Why? What did he gain from withholding this?

"You need to learn how to control your expressions, Rarí. You give away all you're thinking."

"And you give nothing."

"I gave you the chance to be honest with Fíli," Thorin countered sharply. "I could have told him a number of times, but I didn't so you could do it."

"Why?" she whispered.

"A life shouldn't be started with a lie. Fíli gave you honesty, Rarí, when he could have just left the lies between you. The least you can do is return it to him."

Her chin dropped again to get her away from those stern eyes. Yes, he deserved her honesty, especially after last night. If she was going to be any part of his life, even just a friend, he needed to know. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the truth?"

"I wanted to see if you'd lie." He didn't have to say what would have happened if she did. Her imagination had no problem coming up with all manner of horrible things. "And I didn't know exactly where you were from. I only knew it wasn't the Grey Mountains."

That didn't make it any better.

"I won't push you for more for now if you speak with Fíli. If you don't, you will not enjoy the results."

Rarí shivered at the cold tone. "I will," she promised. "But I need to see my father. I need to tell him what's happened."

"He already knows about Ríl," Thorin said quietly.

Her eyes squeezed shut. "But not about this."

"I will tell him. You still aren't allowed to see him."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Rarí, we can't risk either of you."

"My father's sitting in a prison cell. Everyone knows he's there."

"He isn't."

She stared at him, wanting to ask but knowing he was unlikely to tell her where he was. "He's safe?"

"Yes."

That would have to be enough for now, but she was going to talk to Fíli about it. Surely, she could see her father for a little bit. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen him and actually talked to him. Her heart ached when she realised the last time they had actually talked was when he had asked her not to train. How had her family fallen apart so fast?

Her gaze jerked to Thorin when he pushed off the bed. "I think that's enough for now," he said quietly. "The day has already begun and we're both late for it."

"What am I even supposed to do?" She couldn't forge and she wasn't going to sit around all day. The laziness would drive her insane!

"Dís will find something for you. She wanted to see you again after you woke."

Well. Rarí had learned her lesson. She was going to be careful what she said around the royals from now on. They were too crafty for her own good. Pushing off the floor, she hesitated as Thorin watched her. "Yes?"

"Tell Fíli soon, Rarí," he said lowly, "before this gets too far and the lie does more damage than you can heal."

"We're just friends," she insisted.

"Fíli's said that too. I believe you as much as I believed him."

"I'd like to leave now," Rarí said quietly, wanting to get away.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her pass.

Trying to tell herself she wasn't running, she hurried away from him. The line of Durin wasn't good for her health. Her hand was shaking as it closed around the handle and she hauled the door open. Hurrying out, she closed it just as quickly and braced her arms against it. She couldn't keep doing this. Between the lies and the constant wondering about what was going to happen every day, she was stretched thin. And now all of this with Fíli and what his family was insinuating? She needed to get away and just think for a while, figure out what was happening and what she wanted to happen.

She needed to figure out what she wanted Fíli to be, but she knew that she wanted him in her life.

Taking a step back, she stared at his door and wondered where he was. Maybe she should talk to him now. Well, not right now. First she needed to bathe and change and find some food and then-Her thoughts broke off when someone bumped into her, hard enough to make her stumble.

Reacting as fast as she could when she saw the other sway on her feet, Rarí grabbed the female's arm to balance her. She winced as whatever the other was holding crashed to the ground. Her apology died on her lips when furious brown eyes looked at her.

"Unhand me!"

_Gladly,_ Rarí, though, letting go and moving away. The she-dwarf looked vaguely familiar but Rarí couldn't place her.

The female huffed. "Well, are you going to pick that up?" she demanded.

Rarí cocked a brow, more than willing to go toe to toe with her. "I didn't drop it."

Indignation crossed her face. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"

"A puffed up tartling who thinks her name makes her important?" she asked sweetly.

She sputtered. "I am Kálna, daughter of Kilrin! You will show me the respect I deserve!"

_Why?_ Rarí didn't have time for this, didn't have time for this kind of person. She wanted to get on with her day and not have to deal with whoever this Kálna was.

"Who are you?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to report this to the king and you're going to lose your job," she hissed, her eyes full of wicked delight.

"Do I look like a maid to you?" Rarí demanded, her temper sparking.

Blue eyes moved over her and disgust crossed her face. "You look like a homeless tramp," she sniffed.

Rarí probably did but she wasn't going to admit that. She wasn't even wearing boots for Mahal's sake. That didn't mean she was going to give this cow the satisfaction of being right. "You do whatever you want. I don't have time for spoiled tarts."

Kálna grabbed her arm when she made to leave. "Why were you in the king's room?!"

"You have three seconds to get your hand off of me before I break it," Rarí said lowly.

She didn't let go. "Why were you-" Kálna squealed when Rarí clamped down on her wrist, squeezing harshly.

"What's between me and Fíli is between us and no one else," she growled, pulling her hand away.

"You're hurting me!"

Giving her a push, Rarí let her go. "I told you to unhand me," she said, throwing Kálna's words back at her.

Watery eyes glared at her. "When I marry the king, we'll see how long you last," she muttered.

Rari's heart gave a hard thump before anger chased the feeling away. "Funny. Fíli's never mentioned you before. You think he would have if you were getting married and all."

Kálna hissed in a breath but before she could say anything they both heard the sounds of someone approaching.

Turning slightly, Rarí didn't relax as she saw Dís coming down the hallway. She didn't believe Kálna's words. Fíli wouldn't have kissed her if he was going to marry another. He wasn't that kind of dwarf. But a little part of her couldn't help being scared it would be true.

"What is this?" Dís asked, looking between them.

"She knocked me down!" Kálna snapped. "Who is she?!"

Rarí bristled at the lie but kept her mouth shut.

"You look fine enough to me," Dís said calmly, "and she is a guest of the king."

Rarí didn't miss how the older dwarf avoided mentioning her name. Perhaps she could trust Dís to take her side. When the other went to pick up what Kálna had dropped, she darted forward to help. For the tart bitch, no, but she wasn't going to be an ass and make Dís carry all of this by herself.

"Did you?" Dís asked softly.

"She ran into me," Rarí muttered.

Nodding, the female straightened. "You should return home, Kálna," she said gently. "Get some rest."

"But you need help!"

"And I have it. Thank your mother for me. Come, dear, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Watching Kálna warily as they glared at one another, Rarí hesitated at having the other at her back. But Dís was leaving and Rarí didn't want to be alone with her. Hurrying to catch up, she muttered, "What was that?"

"Kálna fancies herself in love with my son," Dís murmured, "and in her mind, I've no doubt she thinks he loves her too."

"Does he?" Damn it! Not what she'd wanted to say!

"No, definitely not." Dís opened a door and motioned her in. Once the door was closed behind them, she sighed. "Kálna grew up in Ered Luin with my sons and even from a young age she told people she was going to marry Fíli. Not because she wants to help her people, but because she thinks she deserves everything that will go with it. Before Erebor was reclaimed, it might have been a passing fancy, but now that Fíli's on the throne? She doesn't seem like she's going to stop at anything to be his wife. Thankfully, he isn't silly enough to pick her."

Rarí set her bundle down and thought about that. She hadn't really given marriage and the like any true consideration. Why would she when she was still young, below the general age for marriage and came from a family with nearly nothing but a solid skill set to offer? But…after last night maybe she should. She shook her head. They were just kisses. Kisses weren't serious and she'd been drunk. She could just use that as an excuse…but she knew she wanted more.

"Rarí? Is something wrong, dear? You got flushed all of a sudden."

Blinking, she tried not to blush further. There was no way she was admitting to Dís she had just been thinking about kissing her son. "But we don't pick," she said instead. "We've only got one and we don't choose whoever it is."

"Most of the time that's true, but there are some who refuse to listen." Dís eyed her for a moment. "But we can at least be thankful Kálna isn't Fíli's. She doesn't suit him at all."

Rarí wasn't even going to ask what did suit him. She was getting the sneaky feeling that Dís, and possibly even Thorin, thought that it was her and she wasn't going to encourage it.

Now she just needed to stop thinking about kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah good luck with that Rarí. I don't think it's going to work! And since I'm the one writing I know it's not going to work. So just accept that you want to kiss him again and let's get the ball rolling! Ahem. So yes, everyone has met Rarí now and I'm sure Thorin has come to the same conclusions that Dís has but we will just have to wait and see what happens next! Thank you for reading and see you next week!

PS: Sorry about the extended absence, my friends, my internet provider screwed me around and I had to switch but now everything is back to normal and updates will continue as planned.


	17. Lies

Lies

"I don't like this."

Fli glanced at his brother. Kíli was standing on his right with Ballar beside him, both of them in full armour and armed. To his left, Thorin and Balin stood, neither in visible armor but still armed. He sat on the throne between them armoured but not armed.

It wasn't a situation he liked either.

"He says he's here to show tribute," Kíli continued, shifting on his feet as he stared down at the doors. "But you've been king for nearly six years. It makes no sense for him to come now."

"The Ironfists are not like the clans you're used to, laddie," Balin said quietly. "You grew up surrounded by the best Mahal made, but the four eastern clans have very different ways of thinking."

"I remember the lessons, Balin, and that's why I don't like this. Ironfists and Stiffbeards rarely leave their mountains except to make war. How is this any different?"

"So far as we know," Fíli answered lowly, "it isn't."

Silence fell and his brother was the first to break it. "Fee? What do you mean?"

"Everything you've said is true, Kíli. Ironfists rarely leave home unless to fight and there's no record of them ever coming this far West without promise of a battle. So why else would they come here?"

"Then why are we letting them in?!"

"Because we can't afford to have a siege on our hands. There's too much at stake in the mountain to warrant us being locked inside of it." Not to mention Dale. Fíli was not going to be responsible for that town being attacked because he had closed his doors.

"Between the Ironfists on our doorstep and the traitors in our caverns, the mountain could fall," Ballar muttered.

Which was a good reason not to let them in, but there was no other choice.

Kíli sighed harshly. "I still don't like it," he grumbled.

But muttering about it wasn't going to change the situation any. Looking at his uncle, Fíli saw he was watching the doors as well. "Thorin?"

"I've never dealt with Delrín personally," his uncle said, "but the representatives he sent were always blunt and rude. They respect physical prowess and exploit any weakness they find. Delrín will be no different. He'll be the worst of the lot. Be careful what you say to him, Fíli. He will take offence easily and will be looking to provoke you."

He nodded even though he knew most of that already. The clans of the West had little contact with those of the East, but some things were known about them and very little of it was good. Some dwarves thought that the vast difference in distance between the two clans was something Mahal had planned himself, dividing clans that would have surely eliminated one another if they'd been closer.

"Dain sent a raven, saying they completely bypassed the Iron Hills," Balin said softly. "They kept well away and moved in the dark to conceal their numbers."

Which meant they knew the kings of Erebor and Iron Hills kept in contact and Dain would have told Fíli exactly what was coming to his door. That did not bode well for the Lonely Mountain and fit with what the threat of attack they were scared of.

"So we have no idea how many are even coming?" Kíli demanded. "We should kick him out after he's said his piece."

"To have them go where? Dale?" Fíli asked even as Thorin sighed at Kíli's outburst. "I don't want them here anymore than you, Kíli, but they are my problem and I'm not going to foist them off on anyone else."

"I know, Fee, but this isn't what we need right now."

He knew that too but his hands were completely tied.

"Keep your friends close," he heard Ballar growl.

_And your enemies closer,_ Fíli finished before straightening on the throne as Dwalin approached. "They're here?" It was a redundant question. He had heard the fanfare and commotion they had caused as soon as they had arrived at the doors of Erebor.

"Aye," the warmaster agreed, "and there's more than is necessary for a state visit."

"Of course," Fíli muttered. "Enough for an attack?"

"More than enough and I wouldn't doubt there's more camped out of sight."

Sighing deeply, Fíli leaned back against the throne. How was he supposed to deal with this? "Am I making a mistake doing this publicly?" he asked no one in particular.

"Anything less would insult Delrín," Thorin answered, "and if he's stupid enough to try something in front of the nations, he's asking for a war."

Which was not something anyone in Erebor wanted; except the traitors perhaps. They were taking extra precautions with the crowds on the balconies, but if something happened today, there could very well be a clan war.

"Fíli, you can't wait any longer."

He lowered his head and met Dwalin's gaze. "Let the people in," he said firmly.

The older dwarf signalled the soldiers on the balconies and excited noise began filtering in as the nation entered the throne hall. He didn't know when the last time Erebor had hosted another clan of dwarves was, but the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain were all gossiping about what would happen. Their Eastern cousins had caused quite the stir well before they had even arrived at the mountain.

Watching as Dwalin walked back toward the doors, Fíli could almost feel the dwarves with him changing. When they were alone, they were friends and family. But here, in the throne hall, they were guards and protectors and he knew each one of them wouldn't hesitate to die to save the king's life.

He wouldn't let it come to that and he assumed his role as well. He was a son of the line of Durin. He would be damned before he let another dwarf push him around in his throne hall.

An entire life of watching his uncle allowed him to wipe his expression of emotion. He doubted it was as cold as his uncle's stone face, as two small dwarflings had named it, but it had yet to fail him. Thankfully, he didn't have to wear it often but a gut feeling told him he was going to need it to get through this.

It didn't take long for the hall to be filled, all of the balconies and galleries stuffed with as many dwarves as they could hold. Each one also had two guards stationed by the doors to keep control in case anyone tried to start something. Flanking Ballar and Balin were the rest of the King's guard and every exit out of the hall was covered by more sets of warriors.

He was not going to let anything happen to him, his people or his mountain.

Gradually, the hall quieted and Fíli knew it was time. Dwalin needed no signal from him to know it and the doors opened slowly. Then there they were, the Ironfists.

Fíli felt his stomach tighten as he saw the warriors in the lead. They all wore plate armour, complete with full helms that obstructed their features and made them all look the same. The only distinguishing feature that could be seen was the beards below and even then, the similarities made them blend together. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the armour. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it to be made of mithril. But to outfit an entire guard in it?

There was a deathly silence filling the hall as the dwarves of Orocarni marched toward the throne. Their footsteps were like thunder and it was impossible to miss how armed all of them were, impossible not to think that they were here to try to claim the mountain.

Hearing boot scrape against stone on his right, Fíli nearly snapped at his brother. He was going to have a hard time controlling himself, he didn't need to worry about Kíli as well.

"Easy," Thorin's low voice rumbled. "Both of you."

A layer of tension eased in him, but he in no way relaxed. He couldn't afford to.

When they reached the foot of the stairs leading to the throne, they stopped with expert precision. The silence was deafening and made him want to squirm, to give in in some way, but Fíli knew tradition and was not going to break the quiet first. He may be the younger king, but he was of Durin's Folk and the Ironfists had come to his kingdom.

The minutes seemed to drag by, no one in the entire hall doing anything more than breathing, before the dwarves at the front parted to allow another through. This one wore no helm but a crown sat upon his head in its place. Even without it, Fíli would have known that this was their king. It screamed from his entire demeanour.

Dark eyes under a heavy brow studied Fíli for a moment, the dwarf letting nothing he was thinking show on his face. "I am Delrín, son of Dogar, king of the Ironfists of Orocarni," he said, his voice booming through the hall. "Do we have your welcome, King Under the Mountain?"

How he wanted to say no! To tell them to pack up and leave because he wanted nothing to do with them! "I, Fíli, son of Dís, and king of the Longbeards of Erebor welcome you to the Lonely Mountain."

A loud cheer went through the halls as Durin's Folk welcomed their Eastern cousins. It didn't escape Fíli's notice that none of the Ironfists relaxed enough to join in. If anything, they tensed even more as if expecting an attack during the noise.

"It is strange to see you so far from home," he said as the cheers faded. "What brings you west to Erebor?"

"You."

Fíli felt himself tense and knew the dwarves beside him did as well. "How do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

His lips curled slightly in a smirk, like he knew he had set the younger king on edge. "You are the youngest king to sit upon any of the thrones of Durin's Line," Delrín said. "Your story intrigued me."

"News must travel slowly then for I've been king for over five years and you've only come now." Fíli couldn't help the edge his tone had taken. He didn't believe Delrín. No king would make a journey like this because of that reason. The Ironfists had refused to help reclaim Erebor when his uncle had asked; there was no way they would come now when there was no fight to be had.

His smirk shifted slightly, not quite a smile and almost a snarl. "You're young. Would be a waste to have come sooner when you hadn't proven yourself. The mountain could have fallen down around you before we had even got here."

Stiffening on the throne, Fíli tried not to react more than that but he heard Kíli hiss softly beside him. What was that supposed to mean? Was it just a random comment or did Delrín know of the mine collapse? The glint in the Ironfist's eyes told Fíli he would do well to bet on the latter.

How? How did he know? Was he allied with the traitors? Or did he have a spy ferretted away somewhere in the mountain? Either way, this was _not_ a good start to his stay.

"I'll ask again," Fíli said lowly, very aware of how quiet the hall was, the dwarves of Erebor hanging on every word spoken. "Why have you come to Erebor?"

Delrín watched him again, slowly running his tongue over his teeth. "You are why we're here, Fíli, son of Dís," he repeated, "and to make amends for our failure to help when it was asked of us."

Fíli's eyes narrowed. Remorse? Unlikely so yet more lies from the Ironfist.

"Seven clans we are," Delrín said, his voice carrying to all corners of the throne hall, "and as such we come bearing seven gifts for the King Under the Mountain."

Cheers suddenly went up among his people but the words gave Fíli chills. This was not something to celebrate, that much he knew.

When the noise died down, Delrín spoke again. "Starting upon your birthday, we will gift the king every day, for seven days with the last being the greatest gift my clan can offer."

That made Fíli nauseous. He wanted nothing from these dwarves, but the public announcement meant that he would have to accept whatever Delrín gave.

Damn him.

Studying him, Fíli knew the other expected him to refuse. Swallowing his ill feelings, he said, "Your offer is generous and we will strive to meet that generosity during your stay."

Delrín nodded slightly, but Fíli knew it was a small victory.

"You've travelled a long way and will surely want to rest," he continued. "Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin, will show you to your rooms so you can prepare for tonight's celebrations of your arrival."

Delrín's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting we're weak?"

"Hardly. Having travelled across half of Middle Earth, I know how welcome a bed is after nothing but the hard ground for weeks," Fíli countered, expecting the question.

The dwarf continued to glare before he threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh. "Aye, it will be a welcome change," he agreed, "but will none of the House of Durin show us?"

Before Fíli could say Balin and Dwalin _were_ of Durin's Line, Thorin stepped forward. "I will," he said firmly.

The disappointment and distaste was not hidden fast enough on Delrín's face. "I was hoping the king would see fit to do it."

"The king has duties to attend to," Thorin said, his voice deceptively mild, "but as a king yourself surely you know this, Delrín."

Fíli had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting and he heard Kíli choke on a snort.

Delrín's jaw clenched at the verbal slap. "Of course," he said tightly. "Lead the way."

Thorin stepped down from the platform, Balin on his heels, and started toward the doors where Dwalin was waiting.

The Ironfist king gave Fíli a shallow nod before returning to the centre of his armoured troop.

Fíli watched them go and stood only when they were gone from the hall. "Both of you with me," he told Kíli and Ballar.

They didn't respond but he knew they followed him out of the side entrance. The hallway was lined with guards, but Fíli didn't speak. It was possible Delrín could tell of a mine collapse by looking at the kingdom, but he was willing to bet his crown that someone had told him. Which meant there was more than one type of traitor in Erebor.

He completely bypassed all of the rooms near the throne and headed for his personal study. He wanted walls around him he could trust and right now he wasn't even sure home was safe.

As soon as he was inside his study, the crown came off. It took effort not to throw it and instead place it on the desk. Bracing his hands on the solid top, he kept his back to the others and said, "Ballar."

"I've never seen someone lie so much to your face."

A harsh sigh left Fíli. "Aye, I know," he agreed.

"I don't doubt that he has gifts for you, but they're going to be double edged," Ballar continued. "No gift from them could truly be good and if he hadn't done it publicly, there'd be a way out of it. But he played his hand perfectly and has you caught."

Kíli growled and Fíli heard him start pacing. He wanted to move as well, to get rid of the energy bubbling under his skin, but he stayed still. One of them pacing was more than enough at the moment.

"They need to be watched with the utmost of secrecy because one wrong move will provoke them. And if they're all outfitted like that we're going to have a hard time beating them."

"Are you volunteering?" Fíli asked but he wasn't sure he wanted Ballar gone like that. It wasn't a smart idea to send one of the few dwarves who was completely loyal to him away when he wasn't sure who he could trust."

And he wasn't going to think about the second half of that statement just yet.

"I'm volunteering Nori."

Fíli half turned to look at him. "Nori?"

"He has the perfect skill set and you know it. Not to mention the others he's been training, but they can watch the Ironfists. You are going to want Nori on Delrín, not just because he's the best at what he does, but because you know he's loyal to the throne."

Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly. Yes, all of the Company were loyal not only to the throne but to one another. There was nothing that could tear apart the bonds that had formed on the quest to regain the mountain. He didn't like the sneaking and spying, but he would keep Erebor safe. "Find him and ask him if he'll do it," he said quietly.

He heard a mailed fist thump against a breast plate before heavy steps went to the door. When it opened and closed, he opened his eyes to look at his brother.

Kíli was staring hard at him. "What are you going to do?" he asked lowly.

"Exactly what I have been doing; rule Erebor and find the traitors."

"And the Ironfists?"

"After the seven days are over, we will give them a few more, but anything more than that will be overstaying their welcome and will be seen as an act of aggression." He didn't want a fight, didn't want to see Erebor's streets running red with his people's blood. But he would meet Delrín head on the moment the other stepped out of line. He might think that Fíli was young, but the battle for the mountain had aged him in ways the Ironfist couldn't know.

Kíli nodded slowly, knowing what Fíli was thinking. "What are you going to do now?"

Now? He had no idea, but he had the urge to slam his fist into something repeatedly. "I can't relax, that's for damn sure," he muttered. "Between this and what Delrín's added to Mother's birthday celebration, I can't afford to relax."

Kíli fell silent, gazing at one of the walls before looking back at him. "You have something to look forward to though," he said quietly.

"In that mess? Kee-"

"Mum convinced Rarí to come."

Fíli stopped to stare at Kíli. "She what?"

"You heard about the row Rarí and Kálna had a few days ago?"

Had he ever, but not actually from Rarí. Dís had told him about it, told him how far Kálna's delusions were going. She had also mentioned that she had informed all of the staff working in their home that they were not to give out any information about Rarí, not even her name, to anyone who asked. He had backed her up and added that if he heard of any whispers about Rarí, there would be a thorough sweep of the staff to determine who would actually stay.

"Well, Kálna isn't helping Mum anymore with any of the birthday plans and Rarí is. I don't think she wanted to come, but you know how Mum gets when she sets her mind to something."

Aye, he did. Dís blamed Bírli for the single-mindedness of her sons, but they knew where they had truly gotten it from. But…. "How do you know this?" he demanded.

Kíli shrugged. "I've run into Rarí a couple times and we talked a bit. Or she complains because she can't say no to Mum."

A flare of jealousy surged inside Fíli and he fought to contain it. He hadn't seen Rarí since she had kissed him. He hadn't wanted to push or upset her so he had stayed away from her for that first day. And then the second day had come and gone with no sight of her. Then the third and now this was the fourth. He hadn't wanted to think she was avoiding him, but if Kíli had seen her? "I see," he said, moving around the desk to sit down.

"She wants to see her father, Fíli. She keeps asking when she can see him."

How many times had Kíli run into her? Damn it, he was not going to be jealous of his brother! "She hasn't asked me."

Kíli frowned. "Really? I would have thought she would considering, ah, well…you know," he finished awkwardly.

Fíli stared at him. "I know what?' he demanded.

His brother shook his head and started for the door as if he had realised he had made a serious error.

"Kíli, don't you dare leave!"

"No, I have to set up patrols," he said quickly. "Can't do that here."

"Yes, you can!"

"Well, I'm not going to," he muttered, nearly bolting out of the room.

Fíli let out a hissing breath and considered going after him. What was that comment supposed to mean? Was he talking about the fact that he had let Rarí sleep in his bed? Or had she told her favourite royal something Fíli didn't know?

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he growled and cursed under his breath. This was a headache he didn't need when he already had the others to deal with. But he would admit that he did want to see Rarí, had wanted to see her continually since she had kissed him. It was all he had wanted to do and yet everything seemed to be keeping them apart.

But she was going to be at his birthday. He wasn't going to let her get away without seeing him tomorrow. He didn't care if it was in front of the entire assembly of the dwarven nobles and possibly a large chunk of the nation. He was seeing her on his birthday and that was the only thing he really wanted as a gift.

* * *

A/N: Figured it was about time for the other dwarves to show up and get things stirred up! I wasn't sure if the meeting should have been public or private but a friend pointed out that nothing less would be acceptable to the Ironfists. Even if it wasn't a huge celebration. They don't overly strike me as the partying type, or rather that isn't a party you'd want to be at. But they are here now and another chapter done! Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed!


	18. Seven Gifts

Seven Gifts

Rarí watched the Ironfists from a balcony, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. The dwarves around her were all whispering in excitement about what had just happened. All they saw was the surface of what Delrín had just said. None of them knew of the Ironfists beyond the pages of their books.

Granted, she was not much better. She had been raised in the southern ranges and these dwarves hailed from the north. But they had been known well enough to scare dwarflings who wouldn't listen to their mothers. Runsa had threatened her daughter with them more than once and it had worked. Every time. It didn't matter that the dwarves rarely left their mountains. When your mother told you the Ironfists were going to come take you away if you weren't good, you believed her. Especially when your father decided to get in on it and dress up like one of those terrifying warriors.

Now the Ironfists were standing in the throne hall of Erebor, offering false words and pretty gifts.

"Starting upon your birthday, we will gift the king every day, for seven days, with the last being the greatest my clan can offer."

Rarí jerked in surprise, drawing a hiss and dirty look from the dwarf beside her. She ignored it, could barely hear anything over her pounding heart. The Seven Gifts? Delrín was giving Fíli the Seven Gifts? _Why?_

It was an honoured and rare tradition in the East; seven of your best gifts over seven days. The gifter would shower the receiver in praise and priceless presents. It was a time of great celebration, a time to nearly overwhelm the dwarf in riches on their birthday. But it was so rarely done because if it was performed properly, it could beggar a dwarf and….

_"It isn't done lightly, Daughter."_

_ Large eyes looked away from the ornate procession to her father. "What, Papa?"_

_ "The Seven Gifts are well thought out, planned for months to ensure they suit the receiver. One never wants to give offence with this and we are all so easily offended." Nidin paused and looked down at her. "Our pride and greed are our greatest faults, Daughter. Be sure that you never let yours get the better of you."_

_ She nodded quickly, making him smile._

_ Nidin scooped her up so she could see better. "You won't see this often so look well," he said quietly._

_ "'Cause it's expensive?"_

_ "It is that, but no. Seven gifts of seven clans. It is almost sacred and to do it with anything less than the utmost of honour and respect is to bring bad luck upon both houses."_

She stared at the dwarves before her and knew. Delrín neither liked nor respected Fíli. This was an insult. He may have gifts to give, but they were not being given in the ways of the tradition. He was mocking the dwarves of Erebor and none of them knew it.

Watching the kings, Rarí felt unease compounding within her. Sunlight was streaming in from behind Fíli, making his hair burn gold. The colour almost seemed out of place with so many dark heads all around him, but he was unbowed as he faced down the Ironfists. His clothes were a regal blue, his mithril armour beneath the robes nearly as bright as his hair in the light.

But in comparison, Delrín and his dwarves were an approaching thunderhead. Delrín, like most of the dwarves of the East, was dark in colouring. His hair, crown and armour were all absorbing the light of Erebor and giving nothing back. He was every inch a warrior king of a clan of warriors.

But Fíli was no less of a warrior. Her gaze settled on him again and her stomach clenched. If Delrín brought a fight, her king would meet him head on. Delrín would willingly sacrifice all of his warriors to win; Fíli would willingly sacrifice himself to keep his people safe.

_Don't let it come to that,_ she silently prayed. _Mahal, please don't let it come to that._

The hall was loud again, full of excited chatter as the Ironfists left. Rarí was jostled as the dwarves began leaving the balcony, but she stayed where she was. Her gaze didn't move from Fíli as he watched the dwarves leave.

It was the first time she had seen him since the incident. It wasn't for lack of trying on her part, but Dís had always seemed to know when Rarí wanted to see her son. How his mother had had so much left to do for his birthday was beyond her, but she'd begun to suspect that Dís was simply making things up to keep her occupied.

When he rose from the throne, her heart gave a thump. She still had to talk to him and she wanted it done before his birthday. Tonight was her last chance, but how much time was there before the feast? And would he want to talk with her?

Her teeth ran over her lower lip as he left, her mind debating on if she should follow him. Kíli and another had gone with him so they were surely going to talk, most likely about what had just happened. She had no real place in that conversation, even though she was from the East.

Eyes widening, Rarí realised that was perfect. She could tell Fíli where she was from and give him insights about the Ironfists. She didn't know much, but she knew where Eastern thinking was different from Durin's Folk. It would work perfectly.

She turned to leave and froze when she saw the guard at the door was watching her. "Yes?" she asked, wondering how long he had been there.

"Lady Dís wants to see you."

Rarí stared him. "You've got to be joking," she muttered. "I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see her after I'm done."

"She said now."

Of course she had. "Is she spying on me?" Rarí grumbled.

"I can't say, but I'm supposed to escort you to see her."

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the empty throne. Dís had stolen a lot of her time these past few days and this would be the last. She couldn't outright refuse, especially with an escort, but she didn't have to stay for a long time. She wasn't going to. She was going to talk with Fíli today. "Lead on."

The guard nodded and started off.

Following him, Rarí fought a sigh. How had her life gotten so entwined with the royals? Was it obscure punishment for the lies they had told or something they had done? Or was it something else she had no hope of ever understanding?

Either way, she didn't see their lives unwinding any time soon so she needed to put her foot down before Dís walked over her even more. Without being rude of course. Dís was being kind, but it was almost smothering. And incredibly frustrating when she was being denied one of the only things she wanted.

Another soft sigh left her as they reached the royal quarters and passed Fíli's doors. She could hear voices inside and wanted to stop to talk to him. But the guard was still walking and she got the impression that he would keep her going if she stopped before she was supposed to.

He rapped sharply on Dís' door and opened it slightly. "Lady Dís? I've brought the lady Rarí."

Rarí blinked at the title. Lady? She wasn't a lady.

"Thank you, Balur. That will be all," Dís called from inside.

He pushed the door open for Rarí and gave her a short bow before moving off.

A puzzled from crossed her lips as she watched him leave. What did he mean 'lady' and why bow? What was Dís telling people about her?

"Rarí?"

"Coming," she said, entering the room. She paused when she saw a male she didn't recognize.

Dís gave her a bright smile. "Good. Now take off your clothes."

Eyes widening, Rarí jerked back into the door in shock. "I will not!

The male clucked his tongue. "You phrased that poorly, my lady," he chided gently. "What she meant to say was we need to finish adjusting your dress for tomorrow. Please change into it."

"But that doesn't get the same response, Vorn."

Rarí stayed right where she was. "A dress fitting?" she said in disbelief. "That was what was so important? Dís, it hardly warrants the armed escort you sent!"

"It does when I know you won't come to it. But Vorn is right. Go change and we'll get going."

"I'm only doing this," Rarí warned, knowing she had to speak now before she got sucked into more plans.

Dís paused to look at her. "Oh? You have plans?"

"Yes." Only one but she didn't need to know that.

Still studying her, Dís hummed softly. "Well, we shouldn't keep you from it. Hurry up and change so we can do this."

Not wanting to push her luck, Rarí hurried over to the dressing screen. She hesitated at the dress, trying to remember the last time she had even worn one. She honestly couldn't remember. Pushing the thought aside, she changed into it as quickly as she could and was thankful Arra had at least listened to her, giving Rarí a simple dress. It was bad enough she had to go; she didn't want to stand out.

For the next half hour, she stood on a low stool and was poked and prodded by Dís and Vorn as they pinned and discussed changes. She had to constantly put her foot down as they sought to embellish the dress more than she wanted.

"No," she said firmly. "I don't want gold chains or a belt of hammered silver or anything like that. Just make it fit me. Please."

Two pairs of lips frowned. "Rarí, it's a simple gown and if-"

"Dís, no one's going to see me. I just want to be Arra and Bofur's friend for this. Not the guest of the king or the daughter of an accused traitor. Just a friend. Nothing more."

"If that's what you want, I'd suggest staying away from Fíli."

Rarí paused in getting off of the stool. "Why?"

"It's no secret my son doesn't want to attend his own birthday party. He also hasn't invited anyone other than family to sit at the head table. Most of the nobles will be watching him and any interest he shows in a female is going to be noted."

Her stomach sank. She needed to talk to him now. "I'll remember that," she said softly, moving back to the dressing screen.

"See that you do. Those nobles are like starving wolves sometimes and they will attack with the least bit of provocation."

Rarí made a face. So why had she been kept from Fíli? Dís knew she wanted to see him and yet she hadn't been able to. Now this warning to avoid him tomorrow as well? Or was Dís actually pushing for a meeting during the party despite what she was saying?

Once she was back in her normal clothes, she handed the dress to Vorn. "I think I'm going to skip the feast tonight."

Dís nodded. "Probably for the best, dear. I don't think any of us are looking forward to it," she muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rarí said, hurrying away before Dís could stop her. She didn't slow as she reached the hallway. She needed to see Fíli now before something else happened.

Knocking on his study door, she waited for a reply but none came. She frowned at the stone, wondering if he was somewhere else. It would be just her luck if he was. The one time she actually got free to see him and he wasn't there.

Her gaze darted down the hall when she heard footsteps and she made a snap decision. She was talking to Fíli and if she had to wait all night in his study to do it, so be it. Ducking into the room, she carefully closed the door and let out a sigh. This was probably stupid, but she wasn't going to change plans now.

Hearing a low noise, she frowned and turned to look at the room. She smacked into the door when she saw Fíli sleeping on one of his couches. He was still in his royal attire, the deep blue so foreign on him, and he honestly looked like he had flopped on his stomach then passed out. One arm was being used as a pillow while the other hung over the side of the couch, his fist loosely curled against the floor.

Rarí hesitated for a moment before slowly crossing the room. When she reached the couch, she knelt beside it and watched him sleep. Despite it looking like an uncomfortable position, his face was relaxed as he slept deeply. The little lines of worry and stress she had seen on his face were smooth, nothing but peace there. But how tired was he that he'd just crashed like this?

Gently stroking his hair back over his shoulder, Rarí stopped when he shifted, turning toward her. "You just had to be asleep," she said softly, carefully untangling his braids from where they were stuck under him.

He didn't respond. He just kept snoring.

Her lips twitched into a smile at that. She supposed she couldn't fault him for it, not if he was this tired. And he needed all the sleep he could get with what was on his horizon. Looking around, she rose to her feet and crossed the room to a chair with a blanket draped over it. She brought it back and covered him with it, gently tucking him in. "You're lucky you're cute when you sleep," she muttered, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

A deep sigh left him and he mumbled in his sleep.

Her heart melted when she caught her name and she brushed another kiss over his hair. "Tomorrow," she promised. "Even if it ruins your birthday and all the nobles stare. I will tell you the truth tomorrow."

* * *

"Stop tugging at it."

Rarí's hands immediately dropped from where they'd been fiddling with the necklace she was wearing. "Sorry."

Arra gave her a look before smoothing out the fabric of Rarí's dress. "You don't have to be nervous," she said quietly. "Everyone's going to be so focused on Fíli, they won't have time to wonder who you are."

That didn't help any. How was she to speak with him when all of the nobles would be watching him? Being tucked away in the royal quarters had spared her of it, but now she was going to put herself smack in the middle of them? _You're an idiot,_ she thought sourly. She should have just woken him yesterday and spared herself this. But no, she had taken one look at his sleeping face and crumbled. He needed his rest and she couldn't deny him that. Not when he'd looked so damn sweet lying there.

Sighing deeply, she reached up for her pendant and abruptly dropped her hand when Arra growled. "Why did I agree to do this?" she muttered.

"It's nearly impossible to say no to Dís," Arra chuckled, taking a step back to look her over. "Don't feel bad about it."

She didn't feel bad. Nervous and nauseous, however, were better descriptions.

"Besides," the other murmured, "I know you want to see Fíli."

Rarí's stomach clenched at his name, her mind supplying her with images of him sleeping. "It isn't like I'll get to really talk to him," she forced out. "Not with everyone staring at him." Which was exactly what she was going to attempt to do. This had disaster written all over it.

"Perhaps," Arra said softly, "but I have a feeling he's going to find you if you don't go to him first."

"Maybe," she muttered. Would he seek her out? It would be easier than trying to approach him on her own. But whatever reasons he had for finding her would be ruined as soon as she said her piece.

Pressing her lips into a flat line, she pushed the thought away. Fíli was reasonable. Surely, this wouldn't ruin everything they had. It would change to be sure because he would know more about her past but it wasn't like she was admitting to being a bloody Blacklock. But she knew that he was going to need time to adjust. The Western dwarves…thought very differently than the Eastern and while this wasn't a bad thing, it was something to give them pause.

"There!" Arra said, smiling. "You're ready."

Rarí didn't want to but she glanced in the mirror. The dwarf looking back wasn't one she recognized. Her borrowed dress was still simple, but it was now tailored to fit her. It consisted of two parts, an under layer of an off grey and an over dress in tones of red and brown. The top layer was sleeves, showing off the tight sleeves of the under and more of the grey tone peeked through the neckline. They both hugged her bust before skimming down the rest of her and flaring out under a gold belt that hadn't been there the day before. Other than that, it was the perfect dress for not drawing attention.

Somehow Arra had convinced her to wind gold beads into the twin braids her hair was in. The thick twists of hair hung over her shoulders, lying along her front. Smaller braids had been coiled around the larger ones and it had taken too much convincing to keep Arra from embellishing them as well.

She had had another argument with Arra about painting her face. She had maintained that she wasn't there to draw attention, wondering if she was going to turn blue in the face before anyone understood that fact. Arra had pointed out that being too plain would draw attention because the room would be full of people dressed up in their finest and she was going to stand out with her colour choice alone. She hadn't fully understood why the colour was a problem when Arra had been the one to pick it. But Rarí had seen her point so her lashes and lids had been darkened subtly and she had avoided staining her lips, thinking it was foolish. Her only concession to jewellery was one of her mother's necklaces, a knotted, silver cross surrounded by a pair of interlocking circles. It hung on a silver cord around her neck and felt far too strange there.

All of this felt strange, but she had agreed to it. She had learned her lesson though. The next time Dís was planning something, Rarí was going to avoid her like the plague.

"Rarí?"

Tearing her gaze from the mirror, Rarí tried to smile.

Arra caught her hands and gently rubbed them when she felt how cold they were. "Everything will be fine," she promised. "We won't stay long if you don't want."

Rarí shook her head. "I'm fine," she said and she would be. Besides, she knew Arra and Bofur wanted to announce their betrothal. She wasn't going to ruin that because of her nerves.

Slowly nodding, Arra said, "Alright. I'm going to go get Bofur and then we'll go."

She watched her leave and let out a deep sigh when she was gone. Chewing on the pad of her thumb, she started pacing around the room. How was she going to get to Fíli? The more she thought about it, the more she knew she had made a mistake. No matter how peaceful he looked, she should have woken him or waited for him to wake on his own. This was just begging for trouble.

But did she dare put it off for another day and push Thorin's patience further? She didn't know how much longer he would wait and she didn't want Fíli learning about this from anyone else. It had to come from her.

"Idiot," she muttered, taking another turn around the room.

Fear wasn't the only reason her stomach was twisting into knots. She missed him. She was mostly over her embarrassment of her actions and longing had settled in its place. Seeing him yesterday had been nice, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to talk and laugh with him, not moon over him in his sleep.

Her nose scrunched at that. Fear of someone catching her in the room had been a big part of why she had left. She had no desire to try to explain why she had been in the room when she wouldn't have been able to. She wasn't family or his betrothed so she had no place being around him when he slept. With her luck, it would have been Kíli that caught her. Other than Dís, he'd been the only Durin she had run into. Nearly every day she had seen him and realised he had come to some kind of conclusion about her and his brother. So while it was nice to talk with him, he wasn't the dwarf she wanted to see.

"Rarí?"

Jerking toward the door, she gave Bofur a smile. It faltered when he kept staring at her. "Is it that bad?"

He shook himself and smiled. "Just not used to you being dressed up," he said.

Because she never did. Never had a reason to. Walking toward him, she saw a box tucked under his arm and froze. She knew what was in there and realised she was an utter fool. She had spent the past week hearing about his birthday yet she forgot to get him a gift?

Bofur's grin grew. "Don't worry about it, Rarí," he said. "I don't think the lad's going to mind."

"It's rude."

"Perhaps, but Fíli didn't even want any presents to begin with. You not having a gift isn't going to ruin his day. If anything, he'll consider you being there gift enough."

She blushed faintly but was unconvinced. Maybe he would but she didn't think it would last. Following him out of the room, she tried not to feel like such a fool. How could she forget a gift? But…what did you get the king for his birthday? Between what the nobles and Ironfists were sure to give him, there wasn't much left.

Listening to Arra and Bofur chat in front of her, her lips curled. She was glad they were making their betrothal public. She was pretty sure the lower levels knew about it, but the nobles had been kept in the dark. Both of them deserved the happiness this was going to bring. She would have to get them something to celebrate. It would surely be easier than Fíli.

Her cheeks blazed at that thought. _Get your mind back on track,_ she scolded silently. _Because of the pair of you, you're the one who acted easy._

Bofur glanced back at her as they neared the hall and lifted a brow.

She gave him a smile and hoped her face wasn't red. Her heart leapt into her throat when loud cheers burst up through the closed doors. "Mahal give me strength," she whispered.

Nearly freezing as they entered the room, she saw that every noble in Erebor was crammed into the hall. It was like a sea of blue as every dwarf in the room seemed to be wearing some shade of the royal colour. Unless someone gave her a miracle, there was no way she was going to be able to talk to Fíli in this mess.

* * *

A/N: Normally I don't stay with the same character when I split a chapter, but it was necessary for this one. And the birthday is finally upon us! Too bad most of the dwarves are going to be too drunk to remember anything that happened. Very little to say here, except I based Rarí's outfit off of a photoset I saw online and I'll post a link to it in my profile because my description feels…weak. But thank you as always for reading!


	19. Zê

Zê

Leaning back in his chair, Fíli fought a sigh. The celebration was in full swing and he had been done with it an hour ago. He had hoped to have some wiggle room to breathe, but Dís had it all planed out and he wasn't to leave the table.

"Why is she making such a big deal of it this year?" he muttered. "I don't think she made this big of a fuss when I came of age and that was an important birthday. What is this? Just a plain birthday.."

Kíli snorted beside him. "How am I supposed to know what Mum's thinking?"

"Aye, true enough since you barely know what you're thinking most of the time."

Kíli punched his arm, making Fíli laugh. "You're not funny!"

Chuckling, Fíli looked back at the crowd gathered. Dwarves were eating and celebrating at the tables lining the room. Food was stacked high on the stone table tops, ale flowing freely from the casks set near their ends. Music was being played but it was barely heard over the shouts and cheers of the dwarves as arm wrestling matches broke out every few minutes. It would be important later when it was time to dance, but that was after the last of the gifts had been given.

He nearly rolled his eyes at that. The amount of presents he had amassed was astounding and utterly pointless to him. Most of them were trinkets that had no meaning to him. Very few of these dwarves actually knew him, making their gifts were hollow. When all of this was over, he was going to talk with Thorin about the protocol for keeping the gifts. Could he get rid of some or were they all destined for the vault?

"Mahal help you," Kíli suddenly muttered, tensing beside him.

Looking where his brother was, Fíli nearly bolted. Kálna was approaching the head table, her gift in her hands and a smug smile on her face. It didn't escape his notice that her dress was only slightly off of the royal blue he was wearing or that her dark hair was braided to suggest that she was looking for betrothal. Both of those were bold moves that very few would do unless they were sure of an offer of marriage. This was not a good sign. "Kálna," he greeted when she reached them, hating that he had to be polite.

"My king," she breathed, bowing deeply.

Fíli kept his eyes up as the low neckline of her dress revealed far more than what he wanted to see. Maker give him the strength to get through this.

"I offer my gift to you," she continued, laying the cloth wrapped bundle on the table before him. "I hope it will serve you as well as I do."

His stomach twisting at her words, Fíli lifted the gift and tugged the cloth away. The hilt of a sword greeted him and his stomach went right out of the mountain. Letting the wrapping fall, he stared at the blade in his hands.

It was a fine piece of craftsmanship and felt perfectly balanced in his hand. The hilt was big enough for a two handed grip, the leather wrapped around the metal already supple and ready to be broken in. The blade was long and glinted in the flames of the candles and torches surrounding them, runes of protection carved down it. It was a beautiful sword and felt completely wrong in his hands.

"Thank you," he said when he realised she was waiting for him to say something. "It is a kingly gift."

Her lips curved upwards. "I am always glad to have my king's praise," she purred.

He didn't say anything more and thankfully she took the hint, moving away after another bow that had her nearly spilling out of her dress. "What in Durin's name am I going to do with this?" he muttered, staring at the sword. There was a maker's mark below the hilt, a combination of runes he couldn't quite figure out which was odd. He knew nearly all of the maker's marks in the mountain but this one was foreign to him, meaning he had never encountered their work before.

"Couldn't tell you. At least Delrín knew well enough to give you _two_ swords instead of one."

And that thought made him ill. It wasn't just that a complete stranger had known his fighting style, but giving weapons to a king that wasn't allowed to fight? It felt crass. Not to mention the swords Delrín had been peculiar and not like any he had ever seen before.

_Standing up, Fíli hefted the swords he had been presented with. It was clear they were of dwarven make, but instead of the clean, straight lines of his people, these blades were curved like a crescent moon. The weight was a little heavy in his hands, but that could have just been due to the fact that their style wasn't what he was used to._

_ He knew the entire room was watching with baited breath, waiting for him to say something to the visiting king who had offered his gift first. "An interesting choice of weapon," he said, keeping his voice even as he twisted the blades around and tried to figure out if he would ever use something like this._

_ Delrín's lips curled. "The Easterlings don't offer much but sometimes their designs are worth a look into."_

_ Fíli nearly threw the swords away from him at the reference. He frowned when something along the blade caught his attention. "I highly doubt they add veins of gold to their swords," he remarked, wondering why anyone would put that in a weapon._

_ "It might not seem practical, but that flash of light can save your life in a fight."_

_ "Seems like cheating," Fíli said quietly, putting one down to run his fingers along the golden line._

_ Delrín gave him a tight smile. "Not all of us have led safe lives; you learn to win any way you can in the East."_

Fíli knew his brother was still bristling at the insult and he wasn't much better. Dís had smoothed over the ruffled feathers between the two kings but he knew the room hadn't been sure if they were supposed to applaud the gift or not. Thankfully they had and it had mollified Delrín. He had left the head table after that, refusing a seat with Fíli and keeping to himself with his Ironfists. It was probably a good thing because someone in the drunken crowd was bound to get insulted and a fight would break out.

"Add it to the pile?" Kíli asked, holding out his hands.

He nodded and handed both cloth and sword over. Watching the gathering again while Kíli ducked away, he wondered how long this was going to last. Dís and Thorin had left the head table a little while ago to make rounds among the nobles, ensuring that any games and bets that broke out didn't turn into fights. It was a kindness to Fíli because he really didn't want to do that but the flip side of it was that he had to stay at the table as the last of the gifts trickled in. Between the celebration last night for Delrín's arrival and now this, he was strung out. After all of this was over and Delrín was gone he was going to lock himself in his room to sleep for a week.

"You look ready to run, lad."

Turning at the voice, Fíli smiled genuinely at Bofur. "That obvious?"

"To those who know you. Can't blame you and certainly don't envy you."

Fíli chuckled. No, Bofur was not one for social gatherings of this size. Fíli felt bad for him since he had been the focus of it for a brief time when the king had announced his friend's betrothal before the majority of the feast had begun. There had been the expected cheers and Arra's father had been closely watched to ensure that he didn't attempt anything. Other than turning nearly purple in the face as the happy couple was presented to the king for his approval, he hadn't done anything. But Thorin had told him that Arok had left as soon as he could without giving offence to the king and Fíli was glad for it. "We didn't see you this morning," he said as Kíli came back to the table.

Dís had surprised him with a private celebration of family and the Company. It had been a good start to his day, even when the stories had turned embarrassing. But Bofur had been strangely absent.

"Aye, I'm sorry about that. Had…issues this morning in one of the mines. Nothing major, but I wanted to deal with it personally."

Fíli nodded slowly. Bofur would have told him if something was wrong. Even if it was his birthday.

"Here, lad. Happy birthday."

"Bofur, I told all of you not to get me anything," Fíli growled as the other set a carved box onto the table.

"Aye and how many listened?"

_None,_ he thought sourly as Kíli laughed. Flicking open the lid, Fíli stared at what was lying inside on a bed of scarlet cloth.

"Durin's beard," Kíli muttered as Fíli lifted one of the knives. "Where did you get those?"

"They turned out well," Bofur agreed. "Better than I'd expected."

Fíli couldn't say anything as he studied the knife. With hilt and blade, the knife was just shorter than the length of his forearm. The blade was dark, almost blue black in the light and he almost missed the runes carved into the side of it because of it. He let his fingers trail over them, not trusting his eyes to be able to make them out properly. They trembled slightly as he realised that they were a line from Durin's Song. His touch moved along them, hearing uncle and mother sing the words in his head.

The knife was curved exactly right for throwing and landed perfectly in his hand when he gave it a toss into the air. His fingers tightened around it when he saw that his seal was carved into the pommel, not Erebor's or Durin's, but _his_.

He didn't protest as Kíli lifted one of the others, inspecting and admiring as much as Fíli had. "And saw a crown of stars appear," he murmured.

"He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, And saw a crown of stars appear, As gems upon a silver thread, Above the shadow of his head," Bofur said quietly. "I remembered you mentioning the Song of Durin was one of your favourites as a lad. Thought it would be appropriate."

Fíli nodded, his throat tight. After all of the meaningless gifts, he was unprepared to deal with the weight of this one. "Bofur," he said, trying to find the right words.

"I'm glad you like them, lad," the dwarf said, smiling and understanding without Fíli saying anything.

He more than liked them but he didn't know how to say it and was glad Bofur understood. Turning the knife over in his hands, he paused when he saw the maker's mark. It was the same symbol as the one on Kálna's gift. "Who made these?" he asked, looking up.

Bofur hesitated. "Lad…."

Fíli stared at him, his reluctance to respond answer enough. "Rarí? Rarí made these?"

"Aye," he sighed. "I commissioned them before you two met. Lass didn't want me to tell you though."

Why not? Had she thought he wouldn't like them? Or had she not wanted him to realise she had made Kálna's gift as well? "Where is she?"

"Hiding most likely. She doesn't want to be here with these… fine members of Erebor's community."

"Kíli-"

"I'll find her," his brother said quickly, putting the knife back and leaping from his chair.

"Fíli, this room is packed with nobles," Bofur said, his voice low, "some of them with daughters they want to present to you. You aren't going to set Rarí up in front of them, are you?"

He knew it was unkind to do, but he'd had enough of this. He didn't want to meet those daughters. He wanted to spend his birthday with someone he cared about, not pretending his way through everything. "I haven't seen her in five days, Bofur. I'm not adding another."

"But here? The nobles will try to tear her apart."

"I won't let them," Fíli said flatly. He knew Rarí was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he was serious. He would keep her safe any way that he could and if the nobles of Erebor didn't like her, then they weren't going to like what he did to them.

Bofur studied him for a long moment. "Just be careful, lad. You have enough people breathing down your neck. You don't need to add to it," he warned.

Fíli nodded as Bofur left. He knew that doing anything with Rarí here would be a loud signal to everyone else. He hadn't asked anyone to sit with him or shown any favours to any of the ladies in the room. Bringing Rarí up here was going to cause a stir and he almost didn't care. It had been too long since he had seen her. He knew that before everything had happened, he had only seen her once a week, but it wasn't enough anymore. After this, he was going to make time to see her and damn whatever he had to cut out of his schedule to do it.

Looking up when he heard Kíli's voice, Fíli's jaw nearly dropped when he saw Rarí. The dress was simple compared to others in the hall, which suited her. What shocked him and made his heart pound wasn't that she was dressed up, but that in a sea of dwarves wearing blue in his honour, she was in _his _colours. The off grey and russet were an exact echo of what he wore when he wasn't forced to don the Durin blue.

Bofur was scared of _him_ causing a stir? Rarí was going to make one all of her own with what she was wearing!

"Kíli, let go of me," she whispered tensely. "People are staring!"

"Then stop trying to get away. You're only making it worse."

Pushing away from the table, Fíli rose as they got closer. "Rarí."

Her gaze jerked to him, raw panic in them. "Fíli, please," she said softly. "I don't-"

"I know, but please? Sit with me for a while?"

She stared at him and he knew that if it weren't for Kíli she would have left. Her eyes moved to the table, to the seat she would take and widened. "No."

"No?" Fíli said in surprise.

"Kíli's on your right as crown prince," she said tightly. "The place on your left is for your queen. I _can't_ sit there."

He wasn't sure if he was upset or glad that she knew that. "Then if you won't sit with me, you'll have to dance with me," he countered.

"I will not!" she said quickly.

"It's incredibly rude to refuse someone a first dance, Rarí," Kíli chided, grinning. "You can if they ask again, but not the first."

"No one else is dancing!"

"They're waiting for me to start."

Rarí stared at him before her eyes narrowed. "Fine, but if I step on your toes, you deserve it," she growled.

He smiled. There, that sounded more like her. Holding out his hand, he said, "Shall we?"

Her nose scrunched but she put her hand in his.

Fíli knew silence had fallen as he led her to the open space in the middle of the room. Since he knew she didn't want to do this, he took pity on her. "Thank you all for coming," he said as they reached the centre of the room. "I hope you are enjoying the wonderful celebration my mother has thrown for us."

Cheers went up in response to that but he still heard Rarí hiss, "What are you doing?!"

"Since my darling mother has failed to inform me of all of her plans for today, I don't know if I'm destroying them or not, but I want to dance," he continued. "We all know it isn't a true party without dancing."

More cheers and fists thumping on tables in agreement.

"My lady is shy though and wants to know who among you will join us for the first dance?" Fíli contained a wince when Rarí squeezed his hand.

"You arse," she growled as benches scraped against stone and pairs of dwarves rushed onto the floor.

He just grinned at her and spun her into his arms. "At least they won't be staring," he pointed out.

She shot him a look. "You're dancing with a dwarf no one knows. They're all going to stare."

Sliding his hands to her hips, he didn't give her a chance to protest as the music started and he led her into the spins of the dance. He didn't miss the way her hands were clenched in his tunic and he wondered if she actually liked dancing. There was so much about her he didn't know and didn't know how to ask about.

It didn't take too long for her to relax in his grasp and a smile curved her mouth. Her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders as she moved a little closer. His own hands slid to her lower back and he fought the urge to pull her tight to him.

He led her around the dance a couple times, enjoying how she felt in his arms, before he saw her frown slightly. "Rarí? What is it?"

"I have to tell you something," she said slowly, staring at his chest, "and…it isn't easy to say."

Then the dance floor wasn't the place for it. Glancing around, he saw that most of the dwarves were engaged with the dance. "Come with me," he said, pulling her away from the others.

"Fíli-"

"Shh." He quickly moved through the crowd, keeping a firm grip on her hand. He slipped into a small room attached to the hall, tugging her in as well.

Before he closed the door, he heard boot slide on stone and knew Kíli was right outside.

Rarí moved deeper into the room when he let her go and kept her back to him. "I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you," she said quietly.

"I don't care about that."

"Bofur said you wouldn't," she murmured.

When she fell silent, Fíli frowned. "Rarí, what is it?" he asked gently.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "After everything you've done for me, I owe you the truth."

His stomach tightened. "About what?"

"We lied when we came to Erebor," she said, his voice low. "It was my father's idea but Ríl and I agreed to it and played our parts. He told the scribe we were from the Grey Mountains, but we aren't. I was born and raised in the East, in Orocarni."

Fíli stared at her. He hadn't given much thought to where she had come from despite it being at the centre of their problems, but the Red Mountains had never crossed his mind. "Why?"

"I don't know why he lied. Maybe he thought we wouldn't be let in if he told the truth."

"Why come to Erebor?" he forced out, his throat tight. Orocarni? Was it just coincidence that she came from the same range as the Ironfists? Or was it further links to the traitors?

"The mountain was just starting to flourish. It was a good place to start a new life after…after my mother died," she whispered.

Fíli stared at her for a moment before walking to the fireplace. He was glad she didn't say anything more because he needed to think. Orocarni. There were four clans there, none of which were well known and so little of it good. "Are you an Ironfist?" he asked lowly, the thought making his heart ache. "Is your family the real reason Delrín is here?"

"No! I've never met an Ironfist before. I was raised in the southern ranges, with the Stonefoots."

His eyes closed. Stonefoots. Master smiths and rumoured to be the richest clan of all seven. Of the four, they were the best the best the East had to offer. And it also explained her skill in the forge.

"Fíli, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" he demanded. "You've had plenty of chances."

"I've also had two years to see how Eastern dwarves are regarded in Erebor. We're seen as dirty, greedy cheats and…and I didn't want you to think of me like that."

"I'm perfectly capable of forming my own opinion," he growled, irritated that he was being lumped in with everyone else in the mountain. "Or did you trust me so little to remember that?"

"I've had a lot on my mind, Fíli, or did _you _forget you arrested my father and my brother died?' Rarí said tightly.

His eyes squeezed shut. No, he hadn't forgotten and her revelation had made him off balance. Damn it, what was he doing? Learning where she was from didn't change who she was.

"I'll understand if you need time to think, Fíli. I know this isn't what you were expecting and I'm sorry I told you today. I wanted to sooner, but…it didn't happen."

"Where are you going?" he asked when he heard her moving.

"My room."

No, she wasn't. Crossing the room, he pressed his hand to the door, slamming it shut before she could get through it. He kept it closed when she still tried to open it.

"Fíli, please."

"I'm not mad at you," he said lowly. "I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm not mad."

She didn't look at him, her hand still on the door handle.

"Rarí," he said softly, "look at me."

Her eyes lifted slowly and met his. They were dark with the same wariness that had been there the first time they had met and he didn't like it.

Cupping her cheeks, he said, "You can trust me, Rarí. I'm not going to betray you."

His brows drew together. "But I lied to you."

"And I lied to you," he said softly. "We're even."

"Fíli, it doesn't work like that," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Oh, hadn't you heard?" he asked, lifting a brow. "I'm the king so what I say goes."

A soft snort left her and her eyes started dancing, chasing away the wariness. "You're hopeless."

His lips twitched. "I don't care where you're from, Rarí," he said honestly. "I only want you to stay with me."

He felt her melt against him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "You should kiss me," she breathed.

"Should I?" Fíli teased, leaning down. "I'm supposed to be the one giving orders in this mountain."

"Fíli, shut up and kiss me."

Chuckling, he did what she wanted. His hands slid around, one cupping the back of her head while the other pressed her close to him. His heart skipped a beat as she reached up to curl her fingers into his hair, her nails scraping gently against him. Her lips were soft under his and he shuddered when her tongue suddenly slicked over his bottom lip.

Backing her into door, Fíli deepened the kiss, groaning as he tasted the honey mead she'd drank. It only made him kiss her more, pouring all of the longing he had felt over the past days into it. Something in him eased as she returned it with as much passion as he had bottled up. How long had she wanted him to kiss her again? How long was he going to last before he had to kiss her again?

Her back arched pressing her fully against him and he felt the stone shift under his feet in response. His world was narrowing down to the feel of her in his arms, the length of her body tight to his. Of course the ground would shake or maybe it was his legs trembling at the desire coiling inside him. When it happened again, Fíli heard a loud noise that made him pull away from her in confusion.

"Fíli?" she murmured huskily.

"Shh," he said softly, frowning. A third shake had his eyes widening and he jerked Rarí away from the door as it burst open. "What happened?" he demanded, meeting his brother's gaze.

"Explosion," Kíli said flatly. "We need to go. Now."

Rarí gave him a push and he growled at her, pulling her closer. "Fíli, go," she said softly.

He wasn't going anywhere without her.

"You're coming too, Rarí," Kíli said shortly. "Thorin's orders."

Fíli felt her jerk in surprise but he let it pass. Even without Thorin's command, he wasn't letting her out of his sight any time soon.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins. Seven days of seven gifts given in bad faith. Wonder what's going to happen. This chapter was actually pretty easy to write because I've been thinking about it for a while so it flowed really well. And then of course I had to actually figure out what Bofur was giving Fíli for a present. I had an idea but hadn't thought more on it. I think throwing knives work well and the Song of Durin is actually one of Tolkien's originals and I thought that verse was fitting considering Fíli's a king. As for his reaction with Rarí's news, I think that yes, he's hurt, but it's more of a why didn't you tell me sooner like he so clumsily said. And I'm going to start rambling so thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Zê: First


	20. Nû

Nû

Rubbing harshly at his eyes, Fíli tried not to sigh again. He was almost sure Thorin was counting the number of times he had done it already and he didn't want to add to the list. Lowering his hands, he looked at the dwarves in the room.

There was a pair of guards stationed at the door, silent as they watched the others in the room. His uncle was standing beside the table Fíli was sitting at, glowering down at the map spread out on it. Standing across from him was a red haired female and she was glaring at the map as much as his uncle was. The unfortunate piece of paper was a depiction of the hall his birthday had been in.

She reached out to jab three places on the paper. "Most of the injured came from these places," she said, her voice irritated.

"One was behind the Ironfist table?" Thorin asked, his dark brows drawing further together.

"Aye, but none of them were injured," she muttered. "Or so we were told. They were all wearing their mithril armour under their clothes."

"Do they sleep in it?" Fíli asked no one in particular.

"Probably. They wouldn't remove it to let me or Oín examine them for injuries."

Fíli sighed before he could help it. "What about the others, Mayna?" he asked tiredly.

"It's mostly skin injuries, burns and bruises. There were a couple of broken bones, but they're minor." She paused and looked at him. "Your impromptu dancing actually saved a lot of lives. Most were gathered in the centre of the room so the blasts merely knocked them around."

And his people had thick skulls so it would take more than being toppled over to hurt them.

Mayna hesitated for a moment, looking everywhere but at him. "Oín knows what caused the explosions," she said quietly.

Fíli leaned forward in his chair, taking in the sick expression on her face and how she still wouldn't look at him. "Black powder," he said flatly.

She nodded, furious eyes looking at him now. "The burns are consistent with the powder," she agreed. "I won't tell you the details, but the results are not pretty and the healing is going to be gruesome. I don't often say this, but for some of them it almost would have been better if they explosions had killed them."

Jerking, Fíli stared at her in horror. "Mayna! How can you say that?!"

Mayna looked down at the floor, but Thorin made a harsh noise. "She's right, Fíli," he said softly. "Recovering from black powder is not pleasant and those dwarves are in for more pain than most of us can withstand. They might even come to wish they were dead, depending on how much of their skin has been burned."

Slumping back, he stared helplessly at his uncle. Thorin honestly looked as sick as Mayna did. He wanted to know exactly what happened with these burn victims to make his uncle and Oín's apprentice react like this, but at the same time he had the distinct feeling he would be violently ill if he found out. It would have to wait until later. "Mayna, can you put together a list of all of those injured?"

She nodded. "Aye, my king, I can do that. If you'll excuse me, Oín needs my help and I can get started on the list sooner if I'm in the healing house."

Fíli waved her off and she started for the door.

It opened before she got to it and Delrín strode in. Or he tried to at least. The guards quickly blocked his path and Fíli saw the other king's face darken.

"Let me pass," Delrín growled.

They looked to Fíli and he nodded shortly. Uncrossing their axes, they stepped aside to let Delrín and his guards through the door.

Dark eyes regarded them with no small amount of fury. "Is this any way to treat a king?" he snapped.

"Most would knock," Mayna said quietly, "king or otherwise."

Delrín's gaze moved slowly to look at her and Fíli leapt up from his chair at the expression on his face. "Delrín, why are you here?" he asked, hoping to distract him.

The Ironfist didn't look away. "Do they not teach manners in Erebor?" he demanded snidely.

"Of course we do," Mayna said politely, even giving Delrín a bow, "but I was raised in Ered Luin. It's rougher there."

Fíli bit down on a groan, "Healer," he said firmly, unwilling to give her name, "return to your task."

She gave him a proper bow and left the room.

Delrín watched her go and Fíli decided he needed to assign a guard to Mayna. She would hate it, but he wasn't losing the second best healer in his kingdom because she had told off the visiting king.

"Do you really let people get away with speaking to you like that?" Delrín demanded. "If so, it's no wonder you have no control over your kingdom."  
Fíli stiffened, nearly growling in anger. Had he truly just said that?

"If you hadn't noticed, Delrín," Thorin said mildly, "she wasn't talking to Fíli."

Dark eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Can we do something for you, Delrín?" Fíli asked, wanting this to end without someone dying.

He waved two of the guards forward. They were carrying a mid-sized chest between them. Placing it on the table, they quickly retook their places.

Eying the chest warily, Fíli watched as Delrín strode to it and unlocked it. "Our second gift to you, Fíli of Erebor," he said, flipping the lid open.

Inside the chest was filled to nearly overflowing with jewels. "Yellow diamonds?" he asked quietly, recognizing the stone. He had never seen them that big or that colour, however, and they made his skin crawl at the unnaturalness of them.

"Canary diamonds," Delrín corrected. "The finest the East has to offer."

What in Durin's name did he need diamonds of any kind for? He was a king and the treasure of Erebor was his. Adding to it wasn't overly a concern Fíli had. "Thank you, Delrín," he said. "They are a sight to behold."

Delrín studied him for a moment before picking up one of the gems that was the size of his fist. "Many would kill for only one of these," he said, turning the diamond to catch the light. "And now you have an entire chest full of them."

To do what with? Claim a corner in the Vault to collect dust? "Thank you," he said again. "They are a kingly gift."

"Aye, they are."

_Leave,_ Fíli thought sourly. _You've given your unwanted gift so you can go._ "Why ye-canary diamonds?" he asked, realising the other wasn't quite done yet.

Delrín lifted a brow. "There is always a theme to the seven," he said as if explaining to a child. "And so there is with this one."

Trying not to grind his teeth, Fíli said, "What theme?"

"Gold, of course," the Ironfist said patiently. "For are you not the Golden King of Erebor?"

It was hard not to bristle at the underhanded jabs Delrín kept throwing at him. Yes, there were some that had called him that since he was the only blond within the Line of Durin, but the other king was making it sound like an insult. Like he was weak for having the love of his people. "True enough," Fíli said simply.

Delrín dropped the diamond back with the rest when Fíli didn't rise to his bait. "I will leave you to it. You're obviously busy with your mountain."

Fíli nodded shortly and didn't miss how the other king didn't return the gesture.

Delrín left with his guards and it was all Fíli could do not to make a childishly rude gesture at his back. Or lob one of his oh so precious diamonds at his head. Once he was gone, Fíli jumped when Thorin began cursing harshly. "Uncle?"

Thorin snapped out one more before looking at him with furious eyes. "As soon as he's done giving his deceitful gifts, you get him out of this mountain, Fíli," he said shortly. "I don't care how you do it, but you will see that it's done."

"And leave Dale at their mercy?"

"Provide an armed escort to the borders of our land and warn Bard to close his gates." Thorin slammed a fist into the table and hissed lowly. "He has no respect for you or your mountain and his presence here is like a poison. Nothing will be better until he is gone."

"How can I do it without starting a war?" Fíli asked. "I'd kick him out now but the people are expecting seven gifts."

"A ploy to keep them in the mountain for at least seven days. No doubt they are already going places that they should not be to see what they can find."

Most likely and there was very little they could do about it. "Uncle, do you know anything about the gifts?"

Thorin stared at the chest of diamonds. "I only know it is not a custom Durin adopted. Something about it set him off and he refused to implement it in the West," he said slowly.

"Which Durin?"

"The first, Fíli. The first Father of our line did not approve of whatever this custom represents. I have no doubt it has not changed even in this amount of time."

Fíli scrubbed his hands over his face again. That just made his feeling about the whole thing go from bad to worse. He needed to know what was going on, but how was he to get information about the East? The only ones who seemed to know were from the area and he wasn't stupid enough to ask the Ironfists. If by some miracle they did answer him, he had no doubt it would only be lies.

He paused. Rarí was from Orocarni. She had said she didn't know about the Ironfists, but she had to know more than him. He would have to ask her the next time he saw her.

After Kíli had escorted them back home, his brother had stayed with them. Fíli understood why Kíli had to be there, but he'd resented the extra presence. Especially when Rarí and Kíli had started speaking easily to one another. He hadn't been forgotten, but it was plain to see they were becoming friends or already had in the five days Fíli hadn't seen her. When Thorin and Ballar had shown up, Rarí had stepped back, out of the conversation, but she hadn't gone far. He had known she was right behind him, listening to every word that was said.

When Thorin had mentioned the injured, he had felt her hand press to his back, silently offering him comfort. He had wanted to thank her, but Ballar had taken her from the room before he could.

"Fíli."

"I can't do anything now," he admitted. "Between the traitors and the Ironfists, I'm not sure we'd win."

Hands gripped his shoulders and Fíli looked up at Thorin. "You're forgetting something, Fíli," he said quietly, his voice firm. "The dwarves of Erebor love you."

"Not all of them," Fíli muttered.

"No, Fíli, the dwarves who were driven out, who lost everything when Smaug came, they love you. You gave them their home back, you were willing to lay down your life to give them a home that had never been yours. They won't ever forget it." Thorin gave him a shake when his gaze dropped. "These traitors are not of the Lonely Mountain. They may live here but this was never their home. They don't understand how Erebor works and they can only destroy what they don't understand."

"Meaning me."

"Meaning everything you stand for," Thorin corrected. "Delrín called you the Golden King and that was more a jab than anything but he was right. You are beloved by the mountain, more than Thror or I ever was."

"No, Uncle, I-" Fíli stopped at the bitter twist to his uncle's mouth, seeing old pain fill his eyes.

"It is the truth, Fíli. Thror was admired and loved, but his madness brought great ruin to our people. I was nearly no different and I was not loved nearly as much."

"You saved our people," he insisted. "You faced horrors at a young age and still found a home for our people."

"And spent many years worrying over what I had lost when I should have focused on what I had. My bitterness drove everyone away."

"Not everyone."

Thorin's smile shifted a little and he squeezed Fíli's shoulders. "I am more grateful for that than you will ever know, Fíli," he said quietly. "I know I should have died after reclaiming Erebor."

"No!" The mere thought sent panic pounding through Fíli. He couldn't lose his uncle; he was too much of a keystone in his life to even consider losing him.

"Yes, I should have, but I didn't. I was given a second chance to see what I was lucky enough to have. This time I wasn't going to be allowed to repeat my mistakes."

Fíli stared at him, something finally slipping into place in his mind. "Is that why you gave up the throne?"

"One reason among many, Fíli. I wasn't suited for the crown anymore."

"But if Smaug had never come…you would have been king and it would have been different."

"Perhaps," Thorin agreed, "but I could have just as easily succumbed to the gold as Thror did."

Maybe but Fíli knew the core of his uncle was hard and nearly unyielding. If he had stayed in Erebor and watched his grandfather's madness, surely he would have stood fast against it.

"And if Smaug hadn't come, you and your brother would not have been born and that is something I would never wish for."

Fíli closed his eyes as his uncle's forehead bumped into his. Yes, there had been some good to come from what had happened to this mountain and her people. He wasn't sure the balance between good and bad was remotely even but-

Something slammed into the door and made them jerk back. Fíli reflexively reached for his swords, hissing out a curse when he realised he didn't have them. The door burst open to reveal a dwarf covered in soot. "Tybar?" Fíli asked, frowning as he recognized the royal guard.

"My king, someone has set fire to one of the market levels!"

Fíli's stomach dropped before anger filled the hole it left behind. "What's being done?" he demanded?"

"The merchants are being evacuated and we're trying to contain the fire."

"But?" The single word left Fíli as a growl.

"Whoever set it used an accelerant and we're having issues putting it out," Tybar said flatly.

Trying not to hiss, Fíli looked at his uncle when Thorin stepped past him. "I'll go with him and take more of the guard," he said.

"I-"

"Stay here, Fíli."

Bristling as he recognised that tone, Fíli snapped, "I'm not a dwarfling anymore!"

"No, you're the king and more than that you are the heart and hope of the mountain," Thorin said calmly. "And we cannot lose you, Fíli."

His hands curled at his sides as the anger flickered into rage. "What good is a king who does nothing?" he demanded.

"What good will come from you running into a fire when someone might be trying to kill you?"

Fíli stared at him, slowly processing the words. "Kill?"

Thorin looked over with steely eyes. "Thrones are taken with a king's blood, Fíli," he said lowly. "These traitors will be no different than all those who have come before them."

His jaw clenched. Fíli knew his uncle was right. He couldn't do a damn thing.

"I'll return as soon as the fire is contained."

Watching his uncle leave, Fíli looked at the guards. "Outside," he snapped.

They shared a look but did as he wanted.

As soon as he was alone, Fíli wanted to scream. He was trapped. He wanted to help his people, to use his own two hands to make a difference and he wasn't allowed. Because he was the king.

Moving to the table, he slammed the lid shut on his new gift and braced his hands on the table top. Breathing shallowly, he tried to curb the rage building in him. He wanted to help, not to just sit coddled in his rooms like a tot. Everything the traitors were doing prevented him from showing his people he wasn't the dwarfling they claimed.

He wanted to pick up his swords and scour the mountain until he found those that were threatening everything he loved. No, not his swords. He wanted to use the war hammer on them. Lacerations would heal much faster than broken bones and they deserved to suffer for what they were doing to him.

Hissing out a breath, he stared at the map of the hall. How had the black powder even gotten there? Only one of two things could have happened, someone that had helped set it up had hid it or someone at the feast had done it. Neither was appealing nor helpful. He wanted his hands around the traitors necks, wanted to-

He heard the door open and growled, "I want to be alone."

"Your uncle thinks you shouldn't be."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he recognized the speaker through the darkness creeping into his mind. "Rarí, please," he said in a strained voice. "Leave."

"Of the two of you, I'm more scared of your uncle," she said dryly. "So I'm staying."

Fíli tensed when he felt her hand touch his back and turned to look at her.

"And he's right," Rarí murmured. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Did you hear?" he asked roughly.

"Thorin said there was a problem and he didn't want you to be alone."

Fíli let his head drop, blowing out a harsh breath. He was still livid, still wanted out of this room with a weapon in his hands, but Thorin had played his cards very well. Rarí was probably one of the few things in the mountain that could distract him right now. His eyes closed when she began rubbing his back and he sighed deeply. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She hummed softly. "It'll be alright, Fíli," she murmured.

"You can't know that."

"I know you. That's more than enough."

"I feel useless," he muttered. "Everyone else is doing something to help Erebor and I'm told to stay in my room."

"Pretty sure you do more than that. You have to stay strong, Fíli, because everyone is going to look to you with all of this mess going on. They take their strength from you. I know you want to be out there, but what would happen if you got injured? Can you imagine the panic it would cause if the dwarves thought they were going to lose you?"

He wasn't sure that it would cause a panic, but he was willing to agree with her. The people couldn't lose any of their strength with the Ironfists here, most likely sniffing around trying to find a weak spot in his mountain. If he wavered, something much worse might happen.

She tugged gently on the ends of his hair and laughed when he growled at her. "It will be alright," she repeated. "You just have to trust those around you to do their jobs and do your own."

He made a low noise and got another tug on his hair for it before she started stroking again. It was hard not to do anything but relax under the touch and that was exactly what he did. The tension in him didn't fade completely but it eased enough for him to breathe regularly.

"What's this?" she asked and he heard the chest rattle.

"Delrín's second gift," Fíli sighed, pushing upright. He saw her jerk her fingers back, a frown on her face. "Rarí, what are these gifts?"

She exhaled slowly. "Tradition. Almost ritual," she said softly, not looking at him. "It isn't done often because of the expense and the repercussions if it's done wrong."

"How do you do it wrong?" He was honestly curious, but he was more caught by her expression. She looked torn between disgust and fear as she stared at the chest. "Rarí, is Delrín doing it wrong?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Honour and respect to the receiver and he has neither for you."

No he didn't. "And the repercussions?"

"To dishonour the Seven is to court His wrath."

Fíli frowned. "Mahal?"

"No."

The flat note in her voice made a shiver of fear go down his spine. It also reminded him that the people of the East had made unsavoury alliances in the past. He reached out and caught her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. "So far the gifts are useless," he said when she peeked at him.

Rarí took a deep breath before smiling slightly. "Can I see?"

He used his free hand to open the chest and laughed when she gasped in delight as the diamonds caught the light again.

"These aren't useless," she insisted, staring at the gems.

"What use do I have for them? They're destined for the Vault like nearly every other gift I've gotten this year."

Her lower lip pushed out as she ran her fingers over the edges of the yellow diamonds. "Well, that's a waste."

Mouth twitching, Fíli said, "Do you want them?"

Huge eyes jerked to him. "What?! No! I mean, yes, but they're yours. A present!" she protested, her voice squeaky.

"If they're mine, I can do whatever I want with them."

She shook her head. "No, no! It's alright! I probably wouldn't look good in them anyways."

Yes, she would, but…. "You're probably right," he said slowly, studying her. "Maybe I should find you rubies instead. Or sapphires perhaps?"

Rarí had been nodding before she realised what he had said. "No!"

Plucking a diamond out as he let go of her hand, he twisted it to catch more light and saw how her eyes followed it. "I'll make you a deal," he murmured.

"For?"

"You have information that may prove vital to the kingdom's safety. In exchange for it, I'll give you a diamond for every piece."

"What? Fíli, no, I don't need any jewels!"

"No, but you want them and I don't need or want them. But if you'd rather a different stone, tell me and I'll have it brought."

She was staring at him, her mouth open in shock.

Fíli gave her a moment before tapping her chin. "Here," he said, dropping the diamond into her hands.

"But I didn't tell you anything! Or agree to this!" she protested.

"You told me about the gifts."

"That doesn't count!"

Rolling his eyes as she started babbling about fair trades and deals, Fíli wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to him. He ignored her squeak, leaning down to kiss her. She froze up for a moment before she kissed him back.

He kept it short and pulled away before it went too far. He nearly laughed at the sudden grumpy expression on her face.

"That was entirely unfair," she muttered.

"It's entirely business."

"I seriously doubt that," she huffed, but he could hear the laughter in her voice and it made him grin.

* * *

A/N: And day two brings fires. Poor Erebor, withstands a dragon and now this? This went all kinds of different than it was supposed to, but I've written enough to know not to fight when characters pull a huge nope on me. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed.

Note: Nû: Second


	21. Gêm

Gêm

The sounds of steel clashing rang in Rarí's ears, the sweet noise echoing through the room. A pair of dwarves were sparring in the middle of the training hall and she was their only spectator. They weren't wearing any padding and were stripped down to pants and light tunics. She wasn't sure she agreed with the lack of armour considering that they were using real weapons and tempers were running high. But she had kept her mouth shut because they had been training for far longer than she had.

Plus Fíli had looked ready to kill something when she had run into them this morning so she hadn't wanted to push him. He hadn't said more than a grunted good morning as he had passed her but Kíli had been more forthcoming with information.

_"They showed up at breakfast," he said lowly. "We weren't even finished and they brought the damned gift."_

_ "What was it?" she murmured, staring after Fíli as he kept walking down the hallway._

_ "Armour, solid gold," Kíli said shortly. "Here, come on. He'll probably loosen up faster with you there."_

_ She didn't think that was true. He looked tense enough to snap in two and had barely even seen her. Her heart leapt into her throat when Fíli stopped at the stairs and looked back at them. She had never seen that much anger on his face before and she was glad that it wasn't directed at her._

_ "Kíli," he said flatly._

_ Kíli's hand cupped her elbow and pulled her down the hallway. "Coming," he called, fingers tightening around her. "You also need to come so he doesn't try to kill me."_

She had gone, but her presence really hadn't seemed to do much. Fíli was focused on training and nothing else. He was determined to work out his frustrations with sword in hand. Yet he'd been at it for over an hour now and still looked as angry as before. She wasn't sure if telling him more about the gifts had been a bad thing because he still had to choke on accepting them. Now that he knew that each one was an insult…how long would he be able to stomach it? Or would he simply keep coming back to the training hall to try to beat the fury out?

Drawing her knees up, she let her chin rest on them. It was almost hypnotizing to watch them despite the dark emotions tainting it. They knew each other nearly perfectly, circling around and clashing together. There was no visible sign she had noticed, but they even knew when to take small breaks to catch their breath. It spoke plainly of the bond between them and of how long they had been training together.

But more than that it was humbling.

Yes, she had trained with Fíli, but it had quickly become obvious that he had been unconsciously holding back. He had said that he had gotten rusty, that he had needed to sharpen his skills. It was clearly a lie. Maybe not one he had realised, but he had regained what he had lost too quickly for him to have truly lost those skills. There was no way they could have actually vanished when he had spent his entire life learning them.

Rarí watched Fíli attack his brother, calculated blows he'd done hundreds of times. He had used them on her, but they'd been much less forceful, slower and easier to block. He had gauged her abilities and adjusted his own to match. That mere fact screamed at how talented he actually was.

Burrowing deeper into arms and legs, she wanted to look away but she couldn't. Their sparring was captivating, drawing her gaze against her will. When they were still, she found herself watching him. His hands were clenched around the hilts of his swords, his chest heaving as he panted for air. His hair was a mess, braids come undone either during the spar or he hadn't put them in at all.

Her fingers itched to redo them and to run through the thick mass. But he wasn't going to sit still long enough for her to attempt it. And there was no promise that he would even accept the offer. It was such an intimate act that was usually only done by family or significant others. If she asked to braid his hair, would he see it as a simple offer or something more?

Toying with the ends of one of her braids, she closed her eyes as they started again. Dís had insisted she needed to start braiding her hair, that she couldn't simply throw it up anymore. As with most matters concerning the royal mother, Rarí had given in. They were simple enough, a pair going back along the sides of her head to curve around her ears. But it was strange wearing them and stranger still was having Dís put them in. Her mother had used to braid her hair when she was little, but once she had started working the forge, she had been too busy for braids. Dís had insisted that they needed to be done and that she would do them only until Rarí was comfortable doing them herself.

"Are you alright?"

Jumping in surprise at the voice, Rarí looked up to see Dís standing near her. Had her thoughts summoned the very dwarf she'd been thinking about? "Pardon?"

"You were curled into yourself, dear. Like you were in pain."

Her eyes shifted to look at the dwarven warriors who were still circling and clashing. "I was just thinking," she said quietly.

"And it hurt?"

Rarí laughed softly. "No, I just realised something and I'm not sure how to take it," she admitted.

Dís hummed lowly. "Their skills are intimidating for most," she agreed, "especially in dwarves so young. Most look at them and see a pair of youths, barely adult and untested. Very few truly understand that as soon as they got their feet under them, they became soldiers for their uncle."

She believed it having watched them for the past hour.

"Fíli said your mother trained you."

Rarí shrugged. "Basics, really. Fíli taught me a bit more, but…."

"Speak your mind, Rarí. I won't judge you for it."

Falling silent, she tried to gather her thoughts. What did she really want? "I know I'll never be as good as they are," she said slowly. "It's not just that they have decades of experience on me, they are driven to it. They want to be the warriors that they are. I…I'm a blacksmith and I'm proud of it, but I don't know if that's going to be enough anymore."

"Enough for what?" Dís prompted when Rarí stopped.

"For what's happening. My brother lies dead under a traitor's mine collapse. My father rots in a cell for a crime he didn't commit. My family is broken and I was helpless to do anything about it." Her hands curled against her legs. "But now I have more people I care about and they're being threatened even more than my family. I don't want to be helpless again and watch everything I love burn."

When Dís hummed again, Rarí looked up to see her watching her sons with a frown. "Do you understand what you're asking?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to rely on others to keep me safe. Fíli has enough to worry about without me adding to it."

"Honestly, dear, if we put you in a real fight, he's going to worry no matter how skilled you are." Blue eyes met hers. "And that is the real question. Do you understand how different it is, facing off against a foe who means to kill you rather than a training partner? Can you accept the fact that your opponent will kill you if you don't kill him first?"

"Learning to fight was never about that for me," she admitted. "Which sounds stupid now that I say it."

"Your mother wanted you safe, but never expected you to have to fight for your life. Many parents do just the same. But you didn't answer my question, Rarí."

Taking a deep breath, Rarí let it out slowly. "I want to be able to protect the people I care about," she said finally. "If that means I have to crush skulls to do it, so be it."

Dís watched her sons again, dark brows drawn together.

Rarí followed her gaze. Fíli and Kíli were circling each other slowly, both watching for an opening. Fíli led the advance this time, charging his brother.

Their mother made a low, irritated noise. "Fíli's all anger right now, but thankfully Kíli knows it and is compensating. Normally, it's the other way around. Kíli leads with his heart and Fíli his head. With everything that's happening, it's understandable why the roles have switched but it can't be allowed. If he becomes unpredictable, it will be harder for Kíli to protect him."

Rarí thought about all of the guards she had seen on the royal floors, all of the warriors sworn to keep king and crown prince safe. "But Kíli isn't the only one watching his back."

"He's the only one we trust."

There was a flatness to Dís' voice that made Rarí shiver. If the royals couldn't even trust the King's Guard, what did they think of the rest of the mountain?

"It would be good to have someone else we can trust with Fíli, someone who can help him keep his head."

Rarí's head jerked up. "Me?" she squeaked, easily reading between the lines.

Dís smiled down at her. "Yes, you. After Kíli, you're going to be around Fíli the most. It only makes sense for you to be trained to help keep him safe."

"Only makes sense? Dís-"

"Shush, Rarí. You both keep saying the same thing, but I don't believe you. Now do you want to be trained or not?"

Rarí had the feeling Dís would only make this offer once. If she refused, she wouldn't get another chance to have proper training. "I do," she said softly.

Nodding, Dís held out her hand. "Come, we'll start immediately. Unless you want to stay here longer?"

"No. They don't even know that I'm here." She took the hand and stood. It was a little hurtful because Kíli had told her that her presence would help, but as soon as they had gotten into the room she had been forgotten. She had tried to remind herself that Fíli had more on his mind than catering to her wishes, that he had a mountain to run with traitors and Ironfists crawling through it like an infestation. It hadn't overly worked and she had gotten lonely sitting on the floor, watching them and being reminded of how different they were from her.

"They know you're here, Rarí. They're taught to pay attention to their surroundings, to look for threats and help when there may be none. But more than that, Fíli knows you're here because it's you," Dís said, jerking her chin to her sons.

Rarí looked over and saw they had stopped, were staring across the room at them. Kíli had his sword casually resting against his shoulder and seemed to be watching his mother. But Fíli's swords were still at the ready and his gaze was darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Mother?" Fíli called, saying no more but the question was clear.

"I'm borrowing Rarí," Dís called back.

"But-"

"I wasn't asking, Fíli."

Rarí saw him frown fiercely at that and knew he wanted to argue. "She came with us," he said, starting across the room. "She wanted to come with us."

Surprise flickered through her. She hadn't been sure that he had actually registered she was there. Yes, he had surely seen her walking with Kíli, but with the way he had been so focused on training she could have left and not been shocked to see he hadn't noticed.

"She was just sitting on the floor, Fíli. Hardly any fun unless you expected her to stare at you all morning. If so, that's entirely greedy and selfish of you. What's more, the floor's cold and she's over here on her lonesome without any company to keep her warm."

Rarí told herself she wasn't blushing, but she was sure she was. What was Dís saying? There were so many things in those simple sentences that could be read the wrong way. And there was no way that she was going to admit to the fact that she had been staring at him all morning.

Fíli stopped abruptly as if Dís' words had built a wall in front of him. "Will she be available for lunch, Mother?" he asked after a moment.

"Possibly. I'll let you know. Come along, Rarí."

She met Fíli's gaze, wondering what exactly he was thinking, before hurrying after his mother. She wasn't sure where Dís was going to take her, but she had no desire to be left behind to face whatever her words had just caused. Trailing behind her, Rarí wondered what she had gotten herself into.

What Dís was suggesting seemed impossible. Her, protect Fíli? How could she ever hope to do that when he was so far ahead of her? Wouldn't she just slow him down? Or get him hurt?

"Rarí, come here."

Quickening her stride, Rarí wasn't surprised when Dís looped their arms together as she came up beside the other. "What are we going to do?"

"You need to relax for starters. Today is more to see what you can do and what else we should try."

"I'm not good with swords," Rarí felt compelled to point out.

"Why do you say that?"

"I hurt myself with them," she admitted with a blush.

"Yet you craft weapons for a living. How can you make blades as fine as you do without understanding how they are to be used?"

"I can understand them and still be horrible at using them." And when had Dís seen any of her craft? So far as she knew all of her stock was still sitting in the forge at Bofur's. Other than the blades she had been commissioned to make for Fíli's birthday, there wasn't anything of hers in the royal floors. Unless Bofur had told them she had made the knives….

Dís laughed softly. "I suppose that it true enough, but we will still try."

Rarí really wasn't sure about that. Yes, she was older, but that single accident had severely coloured her opinion on them. Maybe under Dís' supervision it would be different, however, she wasn't going to hold out much hope of that.

She was confused when Dís brought her to the royal floor and into her rooms. "We can't train in here," she protested, looking at the furniture and the decorations on the walls. Some of them had to be priceless and Rarí wanted no part in accidently destroying them.

"Yes, we can and we will. I want to do this away from everyone's eyes."

"Because you shouldn't be teaching me?"

Snorting, Dís shook her head. "Because my family are an overbearing lot and all of them would attempt to teach you. In my experience, having one teacher is more than enough."

"They wouldn't actually do that, would they?" she asked, helping her move the furniture.

"They most certainly would," Dís muttered. "Fíli would see you throwing everything you could get your hands on, littering wall and furniture with knives and small axes. The bow would most likely be Kíli's choice because Fíli refuses to learn and he really wants to teach someone. Thorin wouldn't listen to your aversion to swords and show you fine art of the blade. Dwalin-"

"Dwalin?" Rarí squawked, slipping and tumbling onto the chair she was pushing. "I've never even met him!"

"Formally perhaps, but he's seen you and since he and Kíli are in charge of the defence of the mountain, my son has no doubt told him more than enough about you."

"Why?" she demanded, aghast. It was bad enough that she thought that _Thorin _would attempt to teach her, but one of Erebor's Warmasters? That was just madness!

Dís paused to look at her. "Because, whether you like it or not, Rarí, you are part of this family now."

Rarí slowly righted herself, thinking about that. She wanted to protect Fíli and his family because she cared about them, because they had accepted her without question and she didn't want them to be hurt. It hadn't occurred to her that they would return the gesture and it should have. Why she was letting her relationship with her brother colour how she viewed them when she had seen how close they were? Why was it so hard for her to understand how tightly they pulled together when they were facing a threat?

She jumped in surprise when hands cupped her face and focused on Dís.

"You are a part of this family," Dís repeated, "and we protect and take care of our own."

"Why would you though? Because of Fíli?"

"Fíli brought you to us, but it's your actions that make you family. You care about him, yes? And I don't mean as his friend, Rarí."

"Yes," she whispered. She couldn't lie about it anymore. Whatever she was feeling for Fíli, definitely wasn't in the realm of friendship. It was well beyond the gratitude she knew he deserved from her, but was it more than just an infatuation?

Dís laughed suddenly. "I recognize that look," she said, giving Rarí's cheeks a pat.

"What look?" Rarí asked, watching her move back.

"I saw that look in the mirror for two months," Dís said, crossing the room to an odd wardrobe. "And during those two months a son of the Firebeards fought my brother six times for the right to pursue my hand in courtship."

"Bírli?"

Dís sighed at the name and nodded. "He was persistent to a fault," she murmured, her voice fond. "Constantly challenging Thorin and losing every time. But those two months also made me stop and think about him, about whether I was just curious about the blond dwarf nicknamed the Lion or if he held a larger place in my heart."

"How did you know he did?"

She opened the wardrobe and Rarí's eyes widened when she saw it was actually a weapons rack. "I challenged him the seventh time to see what he would do."

"What did he do?" Rarí asked, curious and wanting to focus on something other than the weapons Dís was running her fingers over.

"He wouldn't fight me," she said softly. "I had my sword to his heart and he still wouldn't fight. When I demanded a reason, he simply said that I had been hurt enough in my short life and he refused to add to it. He…he said I could take his heart because it was already mine. He was willing to die to spare me anymore hurt."

Rarí felt her heart tug at the story. "That's sweet."

"Bírli loved me with everything in him. He never caged me in and encouraged me to keep my skills sharp. He sparred with me nearly every day of our marriage and, while he never hurt me, I didn't always win. After Fíli was born, Bírli wanted to train more than ever to protect our son, but we both wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. When Kíli came along, I knew where I wanted to spend my time and it wasn't with a weapon in my hand." Dís turned to face her. "Bírli did everything with fire and passion and he passed that brashness on to his sons. Kíli is more obvious about it, but it is not any less in Fíli. His uncle's expectations forced him to hide it, but he loves just as deeply and as fiercely as his father did."

"He doesn't hide it that well."

"That's where you're wrong, Rarí. He does, but you can still see it. Meaning whatever he's feeling is greater than anything else he's ever felt before or he loses control when he's around you. Either way, you are important to him and we protect what is important to our family. So you will be trained properly to do your part as well."

Rarí nodded, her heart pounding. Was Dís saying that she thought Fíli felt the same way toward her that his father had for his mother? That was…terrifying to say the least.

"Axe or sword, Rarí? Where do you want to start?"

Her gaze flicked to the weapons behind Dís. She wanted to say axe. It was similar to the maul so she would already have some skill with it. "Sword," she forced herself to say.

"Pick your weapon, but take a single blade. I'm not sure how ambidextrous you are and I don't want to test that today."

Honestly, she didn't even want a single sword in her hand. Slowly crossing the room, Rarí studied the weapons. They were well crafted and it seemed like there was more in here than Dís would ever need. "Who made these?" she asked, pulling one off of its hooks. It was heavy in her hands, but balanced nicely.

"My brother mostly, but some my sons crafted."

"They can forge?" she said in surprise before mentally wincing. They were dwarves. Nearly every dwarfling was taught the basics of forging because it was what made their people strong.

"They were taught, yes, and spent their days in the forge when they were not training. Neither of them is overly keen on it, but they can make and mend blades if they need to."

Interesting. Fíli had never mentioned it or anything about having that skill before. Had he thought that she would feel threatened because he could do it as well? No. He didn't seem like the type. It was more likely the fact that it had never been overly relevant to any of their conversations.

Dís took down a pair of blades and closed the wardrobe. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the cleared centre of the room with one sword.

Rarí nodded, moving into position. Slowly exhaling, she wrapped her hands around the hilt and mimicked the starting position Kíli had taken all morning. She was sure it wasn't exact, but it was completely different from how she would fight with her maul.

Approval crossed Dís' face as she stood across from her. "Let's begin."

* * *

A/N: For those that read my ficlet from forever ago about Bírli and Dís, I know this is different, but I liked the seven battles instead of Bírli fighting Thorin every day for two months. And I wanted to know more about Fíli's father so things changed to compensate for that. So now we have Dís taking matters into her own hands and Rarí will not like that she agreed to this. Thank you all for reading!

Kaia-I figured the chest was full of only canary diamonds. I don't think Delrín would have given anything else and a mixture would have been more insulting than he was going for at that moment.


	22. Armâkh

Armâkh

Staring at the throne, Fíli wondered what the other kings of the Line of Durin would have said about what was going on in Erebor. Had any of them had to deal with Ironfists? Or traitors who were willing to bring down the mountain because they thought that the king wasn't capable of running it? Or had they ruled with an iron authority that hadn't seen any dissention?

Whatever the case, it didn't matter. The kings of the past couldn't do anything to help him now. These problems were squarely settled on his shoulders and that was it. They were his to deal with and he needed to deal with them.

His gaze flicked up to the empty housing above the throne. The Arkenstone had never been remounted and no one asked where it was. He had heard rumours of what the people of Erebor thought had happened to the King's Jewel, whispers about the legendary stone that had caused so many problems. Some thought it was buried under everything in the Vault. Others thought that Thranduil or Bard had taken the precious stone in the share of the treasure they had been given. But no one ever dared ask him where it was, not even the Company.

Only the royals knew the truth and they never spoke of it. The Arkenstone was more of a curse than some great treasure of their family. It should have been destroyed or removed from the mountain. But his family had unearthed the thing so it was their burden to bear. So the stone stayed out of sight and hopefully out of mind.

"What's troubling you?"

He half turned to see Dwalin watching him from one of the side passages. "What isn't?" he muttered, looking back at the throne. "I'm fine," he said louder so the other would hear.

"You're choking on it," Dwalin growled. "You aren't doing anyone any good by keeping it to yourself."

Fíli shoved a hand through his hair, hissing softly as it got caught on his braids. "Explosions, fires, a flood," he snapped, his voice getting shorter with each word as his temper got the better of him. "My kingdom, my people are under attack and nothing is working in keeping them safe. _I_ am not keeping them safe."

"Short of giving you a sword and letting you loose on the mountain, there's nothing else you can do."

"Would you actually give me one?"

"If I thought it would solve the problem, I would have done it a long time ago, Fíli."

His shoulders slumped. "Then what do you suggest?"

"You're a king of Durin's line and they're just Ironfists and fools who want what they can't have. Show them that you're the king of Erebor."

How could he do that when everyone kept putting obstacles in his way? He loved his family and he owed them too much to disrespect them by blatantly ignoring their advice. But he was getting to the point where if he didn't do something he was going to lose his mind. He knew that his uncle cared and that was why he was the first to run to the emergencies Erebor had been having, but surely Thorin could see how badly it was affecting Fíli. His uncle had to know exactly how Fíli felt and yet he wasn't doing anything about it.

"You are the king, Fíli," Dwalin said shortly. "This is your mountain. Don't forget it."

Fíli stared at him, wondering if he was trying to say something more than just what the words implied. Giving himself a mental shake, he said, "I'm done here."

Dwalin didn't say anything else as Fíli passed him, but he followed as the king left the throne hall. He knew the war master was on guard duty because Kíli had been called away. He didn't resent the older dwarf's presence and knew that if he wanted to be alone, he needed to be in his rooms. Then there was the matter of today's gift. It was the afternoon now and it still hadn't been delivered. He knew that he wasn't the only one waiting for it. The people seemed to be on edge, wondering if some other disaster would strike them today.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Fíli tried to breathe deeply to keep calm. Three gifts and three accidents. This wasn't a coincidence but with no proof there was no way to confront Delrín. He couldn't risk open warfare with the Ironfists when he was sure they were working with the traitors. He couldn't risk his people like that, but he couldn't keep sitting around doing nothing.

When he reached the royal floors, he waited the second for Dwalin to come up beside him. "You lead the guard," he said quietly. "Can we beat them?"

Dwalin grunted. "The Ironfists? With just what's in the mountain, we could take 'em. The traitors on their own, we could get them as well. But the two of them combined? They use different tactics, hiding in the shadows for the traitors and the Ironfists would come at us head on. Not to mention that there's no way the Ironfists Delrín has with him are the only ones that he brought. So we'd have a war on two different fronts and we can't win when they'd be cutting our feet out from under us. Our people would suffer for it."

"They've suffered long enough," Fíli said quietly, "but they're suffering anyways. Every day of this gift giving brings them pain."

"What are you going to do?"

He kept saying there wasn't anything he could do. But there was something. Delrín's blatant disrespect needed to end. The other king was older, but he was a guest and an unwanted one at that.

"What are you going to do?" Dwalin repeated.

Fíli gave him a tight grin. "The only thing I can do."

Dwalin didn't respond, but then he didn't have to. He had known Fíli his entire life and was as much of an uncle to him as Thorin was. He probably knew exactly what the king was planning.

Walking into his study, he wasn't surprised the other didn't follow him. He was only followed when he wasn't in his rooms and the other dwarf knew he wanted to be alone. There would be two guards posted at the door but that would be it. He wouldn't be bothered until Delrín decided to deliver the next gift. Taking a deep breath, Fíli let it go slowly. This was not going to be a fun day.

Rarí had told him that the Seven Gifts had originally been exactly what Delrín had said. The East was separate from the other three lines, but they had honoured them and Mahal. The gifts were to show respect to one another and bring them closer together. They had done it for years before something had changed. Slowly the gifts had become more and more elaborate until only the lords could even attempt to do it.

_"The Seven Gifts are the province of kings, Fíli," Rarí said quietly. "They can be moves of politics or insults, but very rarely are they done in true honour anymore."_

_ Fíli watched as she ran her fingers over the diamonds. Half of the chest's contents were already hers, at least according to her. According to him, they were all hers. "What happens?"_

_ "Legends say that if the Seven are given in ill faith, terror and pain will ensue, until the line has fallen."_

_ "Which line?" he asked, his gut tightening._

_ Black eyes slowly looked at him. "It's never really specified," she said softly, "but it's generally the line receiving the gifts."_

_ Fíli stared at her. "That makes no sense. If they're the ones giving the offense, why would I be punished?"_

_ "I don't know, Fíli. The Seven Gifts aren't often spoken of. As tots, we think it's something glorious, something you only see once in a lifetime. As adults…well, a lot of things don't seem as bright and shiny when you're grown up."_

_ Especially not when they were possibly going to bring down his entire line. "Can I refuse them?"_

_ "No. Delrín will attack you if you refuse."_

_ "So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't?" he demanded. "How can I even tolerate this? My people are getting hurt while I'm getting trinkets and weapons that are utterly useless. What in Durin's name am I supposed to do?"_

Rarí hadn't been able to give him an answer, but he hadn't expected her to. No one had the answers he needed except himself. But he knew one thing was for sure. Delrín and the traitors were working together to bring him down. What he didn't know was why. The traitors could be explained as wanting something that they didn't have, but how did damaging the mountain get them any closer to owning it themselves? And was that really their goal? Because if they took him down, Kíli was still there to rule for Durin's Folk. Would they target his brother once they had him out of the way?

Then there was the issue with Delrín. Or rather, why would he throw in his lot with these traitors? So far as Fíli knew, he had never done anything to offend the other king. So was it just a matter of an Ironfist's hatred of everything that wasn't of their kind? If that were the case, why would the traitors seek them out? Delrín had no reason to come to Erebor unless he had been contacted by the traitors to come. Was that what had happened? Had one of these traitors come from the East and brought this disaster with them?

…Wasn't that exactly what they had originally thought about Rarí's family? Her brother had been involved with the traitors. Was it him that had actually brought everything down on them?

A sharp knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. This was it. The gift was here. "Come," he said shortly.

The door opened and a guard stuck his head in. "King Delrín has arrived, sire," he said and Fíli easily heard the derision in his voice. None of the King's Guard liked the Ironfists and they had no qualms about displaying it.

"Send him in." There was no point in delaying this. It was going to happen one way or another.

Delrín was at the front of the group that came in, wearing the scowl that seemed like it was becoming a permanent fixture on his face. At least when he was around Fíli. "Kings shouldn't be kept waiting. It's rude and juvenile."

Fíli lifted a brow. "You had to wait, what, all of thirty seconds for yourself to be announced," he shot back. "It's hardly rude or juvenile for a king to have his guests announced when they are arriving in his personal rooms. Especially with all of the turmoil in the mountain, surely even you can appreciate the extra precaution for my safety."

Delrín didn't physically step back, but Fíli saw him pause. It was obvious he hadn't expected Fíli to give him any grief about it. "True enough," he said slowly before motioning to the guards.

Staring at the piles of furs that were being spread out for his viewing, Fíli immediately recognized what kind of animal they had come from. "I'm impressed," he said evenly, even as his stomach rolled. "How did you manage to get close enough to kill a lion?"

"Lions are easy," Delrín said with a shrug. "I wouldn't expect you to know how to hunt them."

He wouldn't have hunted them in the first place. His father had raised him to respect the source of his nickname. There were very few of them in the Blue Mountains but even then the Firebeards had never hunted them. They travelled in packs and for every one you saw, there was usually two you didn't.

"The entire pride is here for your pleasure."

"I take no pleasure in killing anything for sport," Fíli said flatly. "It says a great deal about a king who would slaughter an entire group of animals for nothing more than a present."

Delrín tensed immediately and furious eyes stared at him. "Are you refusing them?" he asked lowly.

"I'm not so rude as to refuse a gift that was freely given," Fíli responded. "I was simply stating that it is a waste to kill these animals for their pelts."

A low breath left Delrín, a growl following right behind it. "You're being incredibly rude to someone who is merely giving you a gift."

Meeting his gaze evenly, Fíli said, "I'm merely returning exactly what is being given to me."

The growls didn't come from Delrín this time, but from the three guards behind him. They looked as ready to attack as their king did.

Everything in him wanted to turn his back and scoop up the swords lying on his desk, but he knew his training and he wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't give them even the chance of an opening. "You can't deny it," he said simply. "Your disdain goes beyond that of a king around a younger one and I've tolerated it for the last time. I am the king of this mountain and I won't stand for it any longer."

"What exactly are you going to do to stop me?" Delrín demanded, taking a step closer.

"You don't strike me as an idiot, Delrín," Fíli said, his voice calm. "But what you're proposing is quite stupid."

"Idiot?" Delrín repeated, taking another step. "Stupid?"

"Are you going to strike me?" he asked. "Are you going to deliver a blow that will set our people against one another? Because if you do, you will find no allies in my mountain."

The other king paused, regarding Fíli warily and there was the confirmation. Delrín was allied with the traitors. They were working together to bring him and possibly his whole family down. "I would never suggest striking another king outside of a true battle," he said lowly.

Fíli didn't believe him. The dwarf reeked of lies and it was only growing worse. "You've delivered your gift, Delrín, and I've accepted it. You have no further purpose here," he said dismissively.

Somehow those dark eyes narrowed further. "I can forgive this insolence once because you're so young. I won't repeat the favour."

"It isn't insolence, Delrín," Fíli growled. "I am a king same as you and I'm not as young as you think. There is nothing to forgive and even if there was, you would not be the one doing the forgiving."

Delrín glared at him, his breath hissing out of him.

"I think you've been dismissed."

Everyone looked at the door and Fíli saw his brother standing there. Kíli was leaning back against the stone, his arms crossed over his chest and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. But he knew his brother and he could see the tightness around the brown eyes, the way his brother looked relaxed and was actually coiled to strike. How long had Kíli been standing there? How much of that conversation had he heard?

"You don't give me orders," Delrín snapped.

"I wasn't giving you anything," Kíli responded back. "I was merely pointing out what my king has already said."

Dark eyes swung between the two of them. Fíli fully expected a fight to break out but with Kíli there he wasn't worried. But it would be cause for a war. Delrín finally spun on his heel and left, but it was a long time before either of the brothers relaxed.

Kíli pushed the door closed with his foot and whistled slowly. "Well, that was fun," he said dryly, coming into the room. "What did he give you this time?"

Gesturing at the pile of pelts, Fíli muttered, "A waste of lives."

His brother knelt beside the furs, running his hand over them. "How many are here?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I don't know, I don't care honestly." He really didn't. He didn't like the thought that something had been killed just to be used as an insult against him. And an entire pride? He shook his head and moved around the desk to flop into his chair. "Too many."

Kíli grunted softly and stood up, wiping his hands on his tunic. "I'm not sure whether that was impressive or stupid," he murmured. "But you certainly got his attention."

"I'm a king," he sighed. "I can't just roll over because I'm worried about our people. It isn't a matter of pride, but to show that we aren't weak to a group that are attempting to find our soft spots."

Chuckling, his brother quietly said, "That wasn't even close to rolling over, Fíli. You were all bite. I fully expected you to rip him to shreds with your bare hands. Or your teeth."

"I expected him to do the same."

Pursing his lips, Kíli wandered around the room. When he was standing at the only window, he braced his hands and stared out of it. "Fíli, I never thought I would say this, but I almost wish we'd never come here."

"I miss Ered Luin too, sometimes," Fíli agreed, knowing what he meant. "But this is our home now, Kíli."

"I know, I know. How different would things be if we had never gone on that quest?"

Fíli hesitated for a moment. "Kíli, I barely remember it anymore. Between everything it took to reclaim the mountain and everything that's happened since then, Ered Luin feels like it was all just a dream. I remember Father and a few other things, but all of it is such a distant memory."

Kíli hummed softly before another sigh left him and he turned around. "Anything else happen while I was gone?" he asked ruefully.

A huffing laugh left Fíli and he let his head thump back against the chair. "That wasn't enough?"

"Have you seen Rarí?"

Fíli shook his head. "At dinner last night. Mother claimed her again for the day."

"You don't have to sound so bitter. Mum isn't keeping her away from you."

One eye cracked open to glare at him. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I could hear it plain as day in your voice."

He wasn't bitter. He just wanted to see more of Rarí and whatever Dís was doing with her was preventing that. Lowering his head, he looked fully at his brother. Mother and Uncle weren't anyone he could ask about this, but his brother…. "Kee, have you ever been in love?" Mahal, damn it! He hadn't meant to be so blunt!

His brother jerked, staring at him. "What?" he said in surprise. "What are you even…Is this about Rarí?"

"Kee, answer my question and I'll answer yours." Maybe. If Kíli hadn't already figured out the answer before he had a chance to.

Scowling at the desk, Kíli stood still for all of a second before he started pacing around the room. Fíli watched him, knowing he had agitated him. He also knew it wasn't a light question. How could it not be when dwarves only gave their hearts once? Sometimes there were passing fancies and flings, but there was only ever one true love for a dwarf. Asking Kíli this was cruel because he knew that his brother had never felt it. There would have been no way he would have kept quiet about it. But he had had to ask someone.

"Kee, I'm sorry. You don't-"

"No, it's fine," he said, stopping and slashing his hand through the air. "It's just not something I expected you to ask."

Fíli remained silent, letting his brother sort through whatever he was thinking.

"I didn't have much interest in physical relationships while we were in Ered Luin," he said slowly. "There was always something better to do, but there were a few. I'm not sure what they thought about me, if they saw anything more than a title, but I was fond of them. I wouldn't have sought out anything more if I hadn't been. It faded though, when they figured out I didn't want more from them."

He had encountered that too. Some had thought it was callous, but he had rarely spent more than a night with any of the she-dwarves he had bedded. To do so would have given them false hope when betrothal and marriage was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I don't remember Mum and Dad together, not really. Just flashes and…feelings most of the time," Kíli continued, "but they would be the best judge of what you want to know."

"Mum won't talk about it."

"She might. Last night, Rarí mentioned that she had told her stories about him. Maybe she's ready to talk?"

Maybe, but Dís already had ideas about her eldest and the blacksmith. He wasn't going to fan those flames.

Kíli came over to the desk and braced his hands on it. "Fee, don't take this the wrong way, but if Rarí isn't your One, I don't ever want to see you when you do find her."

Glaring, Fíli demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You can deny it all you want, but Rarí's constantly on your mind and you get cranky when someone won't let you see her." Kíli gave him a look when Fíli opened his mouth to deny it. "Fíli, you're in love with her. You don't need to ask anyone else about whether they've been in love or what it feels like. You're going through it right now."

Fíli made an irritated noise and pushed out of his chair. "You don't know that."

"Am I going to have to hit you for you to understand? Fee, I've _never_ seen you like this with anyone else. You've been smitten with her since the very beginning, even when none of us knew about her. She's it for you, even if you won't see it."

More denials wanted to leave him but they got stuck in his throat. Sighing harshly, he quietly said, "I don't know what she is to me, but I do care about her. More than anyone else who isn't family."

Kíli stared at him before rolling his eyes and slugging him in the shoulder. "Fine, be a stubborn ass about it," he said, jumping back before Fíli could throw a punch back. "But when you do figure it out, just remember that I told you first and you didn't believe me."

Fíli rubbed his shoulder and kept silent. He might not say it out loud…but he knew Kíli was right.

* * *

A/N: First off, I know this is late. I utterly lost all inspiration and will power to write anything so this chapter became more pain than pleasure. It also changed several times as I was writing it (which seems to be becoming a theme, maybe I should just stop planning), but the final product is more than alright in my opinion. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be late and we can keep on going because there's so much story to tell and it won't get told if I get off of schedule. Thank you all for reading and for being patient with me!

Armâkh-Fourth


	23. Gamêkh

Gamêkh

"I haven't seen him mad like this before, Mum," Kíli sighed, plopping down in a chair. "He's damn near boiling over every second of the day."

Dís hummed softly, her thumb tapping against the handle of her teacup. "It's a difficult time right now, love," she murmured. "He's doing the best he can considering everything that's happened."

Letting out another sigh, Kíli slumped fully in the chair and let his eyes close. 'Everything that's happened' equated to a lot of damage and problems in Erebor. The guard were on constant alert, watching for signs of anything that could be wrong and searching for the people that had caused everything. But it seemed like a losing battle because whoever was doing this left no trace behind. There was nothing to go on.

"The last…it was a gas eruption."

He nodded. "The people think that it might just be something natural, but after everything? They set it off somehow. I'd bet my life on it."

"I would rather you didn't do that," Dís said sternly. "The lives of my sons are more important to me than anything else in this mountain and I won't have them gambling them away."

Kíli smiled without opening his eyes. "Mum, you know what I mean," he muttered.

"And I meant what I said. Thorin told me about how you ran straight down to the lower levels to see what had happened."

His smile died at that tone and he peeked at her. She still had her teacup in hand but she was watching him now. Not only that she had _that_ look in her eyes, the one that said she wasn't going to give in about this no matter how stubborn her children were. "Mum, I'm the head of the King's Guard," he said slowly. "It's my duty to ensure that my king and the mountain remain safe."

Dís lifted a brow at him. "You're also the Crown Prince," she pointed out. "And as such, you have a duty to the mountain to remain alive. Running straight into trouble when someone is possibly trying to kill your brother is not going to keep you alive."

"I didn't go by myself."

"You almost left them behind in your rush to get to the explosion and even when they caught up with you, they could barely keep you away from the site. You aren't a child anymore, Kíli. I know that you have responsibilities and that you are well aware of everything that is expected of you. But you have to admit that sometimes you forget."

Squirming slightly as she didn't stop looking at him, Kíli made a face. "I'll admit it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done," he muttered, "but I was closest to it. I knew I could get there the fastest."

"Getting there the fastest doesn't mean that is something that you should be doing," she scolded. "Whoever is doing this is looking to lure us into situations where we are alone and vulnerable. If we give them what they want, we will lose everything."

But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He saw what it was doing to Fíli and there was no way that Kíli could have survived it as long as his brother had. He had always had a problem sitting still, even as a child. He had driven tutors up the wall with how much energy he had had; his mother and brother had chased him around for hours before lessons to try to allow him to focus more. It hadn't always worked because he had always seemed to bounce back with little provocation. So the mere thought of just sitting up on the royal floors, rotting in his room like Fíli was…was a fate worse than death to him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have run straight to the explosion site but he knew that right now, he was Fíli's eyes in the mountain. But even then, there were only so many places he could go. He wasn't any good at sneaking and even if he tried that, he would catch more flack because that would mean ditching the guards that followed him around when he wasn't with Fíli. Dís, Thorin and probably several, if not all, of the members of the Company would have something to say about that. Which meant that he was learning almost as little as Fíli was in his rooms.

No…Fíli had learned some things from talking with Rarí but it wasn't enough and Dís kept stealing her for whatever purpose so it wasn't like he could ask her more. Or if she even knew more because there was no guarantee that she did. Fíli had said he had traded her diamonds for information and she had gotten the entire chest of them.

"Kíli, I am serious," Dís continued. "You and your brother are the continuation of our line. The only continuation of our line. You are the most valuable things in this mountain and we cannot risk you."

"Mum, I know that. We both know that. But you know that we were raised to fight, we were taught from the cradle up to defend and protect ourselves and our line. We understand that we need to be safe, but don't you understand that it goes against everything we were taught, everything you and Uncle taught us."

Blue eyes studied him over the rim of her teacup. "Did we teach you to run head long into a situation you're unsure of?"

"You taught me to protect everything I believe in," he said softly.

Dís set the cup down and leaned back in her chair to look at him. "I know what we taught you, Kíli," she murmured. "I know what your uncle put into you and your brother's minds. I know what _I_ put in there. What I don't understand is why you seem to value your life so little that you'd risk it the way you do."

Kíli stared at her. "I value my life," he protested.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Mum," he said, sliding off of his chair and moving over to her. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands. "Mum, I would never do anything to get myself killed."

Dís snorted and gave him a look. "Kíli, I raised you. I do still remember all of the trouble you and your brother got into when you were younger and when you weren't so young. I watched as you both threw yourselves into everything you touched without a backward glance. You both might be adults but you have not changed that much. Before it was just childish games, but now it's the protection of your mountain, your home. Of course you're both going to want to do everything that you can to keep it safe, but now you're king and crown prince. You have always been important, always been the continuation of our line. It wasn't until Erebor was reclaimed that those titles carried weight and not just that, restrictions."

Rubbing her hands, Kíli fought the urge to sigh. He knew all about the weight of titles and restrictions. He had watched his brother break under them for five years and had fought to keep some semblance of Fíli alive. Because all of that weight had been on his brother, he had barely felt what it was doing to him.

Pulling one of her hands out of his, Dís gripped his chin tightly and held his eyes. "Your brother hates what the title of king has brought him and he is chafing at those bonds. You have looser ties, but that doesn't make you any less important. But you are stretching the limits of what you can and should do and with the way things are going in the mountain, you are going to run out of luck sooner than later."

He kept staring at her, unable to break her sapphire stare. "Mum, I can't sit still and watch the mountain fall down around us," he whispered.

"I never asked you to do that, but at the same time you can't continue risking yourself. If we lose either one of you, the other is going to shatter. You and your brother are too closely linked. We cannot lose either of you."

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward until his forehead was pressing against her knees. He wasn't surprised when her hand ran over his hair, slowly stroking him. Gripping her skirt loosely, he inhaled her scent and thought about all of the times he had come home bumped and scraped to be wrapped up in her arms. A soft lullaby and gentle fingers would soothe all of his troubles before he would be sent off to go on more adventures with his brother.

"I know we've done this to ourselves but do try to be a little more careful, Kíli," she murmured.

"Yes, Mum," he promised softly. "And you're wrong, Fíli wouldn't shatter."

"Yes, he would."

Kíli shook his head against her. "No, he's stronger than I am, he's always been more independent," he said quietly. "But it's not just that anymore."

Dís tugged on his hair, making him look up at her. Her gaze moved over his face, searching for something but he had no idea what. Smiling slowly, she cupped his face and gently rubbed her thumbs over his cheekbones. "Oh, Kíli," she said, her voice full of laughter. "Even if Fíli falls in love and has a family of his own, you will still be so important to him. The pair of you grew up together, are each other's closest confidants. You could both live to be three hundred years old and you would still be as thick as thieves."

"Mum, that isn't what I meant."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "My love, I know what you meant and I understand you almost as well as your brother does. I know what you fear and I know what eats at you, even if you hide it very, very well. My sweet dark prince, I know that even though you are friends with Rarí, you are still scared of losing Fíli to her."

"Mum," he protested weakly.

Kissing him again, Dís smiled. "You will have to live through it to believe me," she murmured, "but it will be alright."

He didn't bother protesting again. There was never any point with their mother. Closing his eyes again, he took a moment to think about everything she was saying and wonder if she was right about Rarí and Fíli, about what he was scared of. Before he could think too long on it, he pushed it aside and gave her a smile. "Of course, Mum."

Dís huffed and smacked his shoulder. "Every time one of you said that, I always felt like you were making fun. You would tell me what I wanted to hear and then go off and not listen to a single word I had said."

Kíli couldn't help the way his smile shifted. "No clue what you're talking about," he said cheekily.

She smacked him again before they both looked up when the door banged open. "Fíli," Dís said, frowning as he came inside. "My Lion, what is it?"

Kíli stood up, watching as Fíli paced around the room. No, it wasn't pacing, he was prowling. Skirting around his path, he went to the door and closed it. "They bring the next one?"

A low noise left his brother and he had never heard that kind of animalistic sound come out of his brother before. It was like he was channelling the lion they had always called him. And it was more than answer enough.

Moving back to where his mother was, Kíli sat down on the couch that would give him the best place to watch his brother. Dís wasn't saying anything else and he knew that she was giving Fíli the time he needed to calm down. So he wasn't going to say anything either. Sooner or later, the constant movement would get enough of the anger out of his system that they would be able to get answers.

What had they given him to rile him like this again? He had been calm enough when they had delivered the lion pelts and that had been the most offensive thing Kíli had ever seen. It wasn't just the fact that those animals had been stripped of their lives needlessly or that there had been that ill number thirteen of them. It was the fact that they were lions and given to the Lion of Erebor. Killed, skinned and given as a gift. He hadn't needed to be told that these gifts were being given in bad faith. That 'present' alone would have shouted it loud and clear.

Fíli stopped suddenly.

Sharing a glance with his mother, Kíli leaned forward slightly in his seat but didn't say anything. His brother's breaths were hissing in and out of him. He might be ready to talk, but he was in no way calm.

"I am eighty-eight years old," he said lowly. "I have been an adult for nearly twenty years. I have fought across the face of Middle Earth and nearly gave my life to regain a mountain I had never seen. I have given everything that I have to keep the people of Erebor safe, to keep this kingdom going. I. Am. Not. A. Child."

Kíli didn't look away from Fíli, feeling like his brother would burst if he took his eyes off of him. "What happened, Fíli?" he asked calmly.

He sucked in a tight, hissing breath before furious blue eyes snapped to him. "I am eighty-eight years old," Fíli repeated, "I am an adult. _Why in Mahal's name do they think that I need a pony?!"_

The only way he could keep from saying something about that was to bite his tongue so that was exactly what Kíli did. Anything he said wouldn't be taken lightly, would be seen as mocking.

Dís rose from her chair and carefully approached her elder son. "Fíli, love, look at me."

Kíli watched his brother struggle for a moment before he looked at their mother. "They're making fun of me, Mother," he growled.

She gently stroked his face and hair, the motions slow and soothing. "Fíli, breathe."

His jaw flexed, the beads in his beard and mustache gleaming in the light as they jerked. "I want them gone," he said tightly.

"I know. Breathe, my Lion. Please, for me, love?" she pleaded gently.

His brows drew together as he struggled again, struggled for the calm he had inherited from their uncle. "Mum," he growled, shaking his head.

"In and out, love," Dís coaxed, breathing slowly herself.

It took a few seconds before he started mimicking her.

Kíli watched as their mother calmed Fíli down, slowly walking him back from the edge of the rage he had been feeling. He didn't say anything, just watched as she calmed him. He had seen it before, had been the focus of it when his temper had gotten the better of him. But she had never done it for Fíli, at least not any time that Kíli had ever seen. Fíli was always the one in control, the one who had kept Kíli centred until Dís had balanced him out again.

Fíli let out a deep sigh before leaning forward to bump his forehead against his mother's and closed his eyes. "Mum," he said again, sounding much more like himself.

Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, Kíli sat back as the tension fled the room.

"Sorry," Fíli sighed. "I'm sorry, Mum."

She shook her head and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, Fíli. Come and sit with us for a bit."

He hugged her tightly for a moment before nodding. Crossing the room, he sank onto the other side of the couch that Kíli was on. His head rested against the back of it and he tilted it toward his brother. "Sorry," he muttered.

Kíli gave him a half smile. "I don't blame you," he said quietly.

Fíli laughed softly. "A bloody pony, Kíli."

"Is it yellow?"

"Yes, it's yellow. Everything is that damn colour. I'm starting to hate it."

"Don't say that," Dís chided, setting two cups in front of them. "Letting one arse from the East ruin a perfectly good colour. It happens to be one of my favourites."

Both of them looked at the teacups before up at her. "You're only saying that because it's my hair colour," Fíli chuckled.

"Also your father's," she reminded them. "Why do you think I married him? Blond dwarves were few and far between in Erebor. I couldn't just let that slip through my fingers, now could I?"

Kíli shared a look with his brother, the same confusion he felt shining on Fíli's face. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You always told us that he fought Uncle six times for the right to court you and then you were the seventh."

Dís came back to her chair with a new cup of tea and sat. "He did, but I wasn't going to let him go and your Uncle wasn't about to let me go to someone he couldn't trust," she said softly. "So please, Fíli, don't say that you hate the colour because it's a part of who you are, who your father was."

"I'm sorry, Mum."

She waved her hand gently. "It's alright. You just need to remember that Delrín is trying to get to you. He cannot win. You cannot let him win."

Fíli gave her a smile. "Of course, Mother."

Huffing softly, she sipped at her tea and Kíli knew from that look that Dís was going to ignore her sons for a moment.

Glancing between her and the tea she had put in front of him, Kíli sighed. He would have rather had a pint of ale, but this was his mother's room so it was his mother's rules. "At least there's only two more," he muttered at Fíli.

"I dread to think of what they are going to be," Fíli said with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm not looking forward to whatever is going to happen in the mountain because of it."

His stomach sank at the very thought. What more could honestly go wrong? No, he didn't want to think about it. "Where's Rarí?" he asked instead. "You asked Mum to keep her free this afternoon. I assumed she was going to be with you."

Fíli was still for a moment before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I put it off for too long," he said quietly. "Wasn't actually forgetting about it, but just kept putting it off."

"Putting what off?" Kíli said, confused. "Where is Rarí?"

Picking up the cup, Fíli leaned back and said, "Visiting her father."

* * *

Thorin watched as Rarí embraced her father again. She had done it more times than he had been willing to count since she had seen him. Nidin hadn't been much better. He didn't seem like he wanted to let her go.

It wasn't like Thorin could blame him. He had lost wife and son; his daughter was the only thing he had left of his family. He hadn't let Dís out of his sight for weeks on end after their father had disappeared.

Nidin ran his hands over her hair, kissing her forehead. "They've been good to you?" he asked again.

Rarí smiled, nodding. "Better than I deserve," she murmured.

Her father huffed. "You deserve to be treated like a queen," he insisted. "Nothing less will do for you."

She laughed and shook her head. "Papa, no. I don't think I could ever get used to it. We always think of being royalty as something fun, something where you don't have any rules and you can do whatever you want because you're the king or queen. But it really isn't," she added softly. "There are so many rules on Fíli, so many restrictions because he's the king. I swear, he can't even breathe without someone wondering about it."

"But I would still want it for you, to be taken care of for the rest of your days."

Thorin watched as Rarí smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, Papa. I'll be fine. What about you? You won't tell me how they've been treating you."

Nidin flicked a glance at Thorin. "Much better than I would expect if they still thought me a traitor," he admitted.

"Does that mean that they'll let you come and stay with me? On the royal floors?"

"No," Thorin said quietly.

They both looked at him, Rarí with utter disbelief and Nidin with nothing at all. "Why not?" she asked. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Until we find the ones responsible for everything happening, Rarí, we can't risk having the two of you together for them to attack."

Black brows drew together and sorrow flooded Rarí's dark eyes. "Am I ever going to be allowed to live with my father again?" she asked. "Because no one seems to be able to find the damn-"

"Rarí," Nidin said shortly. "They're keeping you safe and just because you don't like the methods, doesn't mean you need to be rude."

Her head ducked before she pressed it into his shoulder. "Sorry, Papa," she muttered.

Nidin held Thorin's gaze for a moment longer before he looked down at his daughter. "Listen to me, Daughter," he said quietly, "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

He moved so that he was holding her gaze. "You stay in the king's protection, Rarí," he said firmly, "and you stay away from the Ironfists. Whatever you do, stay away from Delrín and all of his Ironfists."

"Of course. I don't want anything to do with them and their gifts."

Nidin nodded slowly. "Good. Keep it that way, Rarí. Promise me you will keep it that way."

"I promise."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Good. Now," he said, looking at her fondly. "I think you should go back to your king."

Colour flooded her cheeks. "Papa, he isn't _my _king."

Nidin looked like he believed that as much as Thorin did. "Get going, Daughter. I will still be here when we get to see each other again."

Thorin glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Ballar. The guard came in and quietly said, "Come on, Rarí. We should go."

There was a moment when she thought about fighting the order but it faded and she wrapped her arms around her father for one more hug. "I love you," she whispered fiercely. "I love you, Papa."

He hugged her back, kissing her hair. "I love you as well, Rarí."

She slowly let him go, watching him the whole time as if he was going to disappear. When she got to the door, she looked at Thorin, silently pleading with him to not make her go. He had seen that look before, on his nephews' faces whenever he was stopping them from doing something they didn't want to. But he didn't give in now as he hadn't then.

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she looked back one more time at her father. She gave him a smile before following Ballar away.

"The guards will take you back," Thorin said quietly. "For now, it will be best if you remain hidden from everyone."

"Thorin."

He froze at the flat note in Nidin's voice and slowly turned back to him. Nidin was standing now, arms passive at his sides but his hands were curled into fists. When he made no move further, Thorin's eyes narrowed at him. "What?"

"Rarí didn't say it, but she's in love with that nephew of yours."

It wasn't a question and everything about Nidin was screaming hostility. But he was staying where he was. "She isn't good at hiding it."

"She wouldn't be. Her mother never hid her love from anyone, Rarí will do the same." He took a deep breath. "The king."

"Is just as poor at hiding it."

Nidin's dark eyes closed for a moment, his lips twitching slightly. He was pleased with this news, but then, what father wouldn't be pleased at the thought of his daughter having the love of a king of the line of Durin. "Good," he said softly. "Good. She was meant to be a queen."

Those words unsettled Thorin. Rarí had told them about her family, about the East, but he got the feeling that there was something else.

"Thorin, the Ironfists are giving your nephew the Seven Gifts."

He clenched his teeth, choking on the rage that came with the thought of the gifts. They were nothing but trouble and he wanted no part of them. "There are only two left," he said tightly, turning to go. "Then we will be rid of them."

"You'd better do it sooner than that," Nidin said flatly.

Looking back at him, Thorin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"For the sake of your nephew, your line and everyone in this mountain," he continued, "get rid of the Ironfists before they give the king the last gift."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because Erebor won't survive it."

* * *

A/N: Hello again, all! Here we are another Wednesday and I actually managed to update on the proper day. Shocking. And whatever does Nidin know? I'm actually happy with this and since I got to babble more of the story line got developed last night and things are moving along bumpily but steadily. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Gamêkh-Fifth


	24. Gêsh

Gêsh

Flopping on her bed, Rarí fought a pained moan. She had lived her life working in a forge so she was no stranger to physical exhaustion. She had worked from sun up to sun down, crafting weapons and armour and nearly everything under that sun and gone home aching. Lifting her arms was sometimes impossible from how heavy the muscles had felt. Moving from wherever she had chosen to plunk down was not something she even considered. The night was usually spent in a completely unconscious state, no dreams, no waking, nothing but black as she fought to recover the energy she had expended.

She had thought that was she was ready, that she would be fine with whatever Dís threw at her in her lessons. They had only been doing it for four days and Rarí wanted to die. She had ached before, but not like this. She had been sure that she had exhausted every muscle that she had before, but Dís seemed to find new ones to torment each day. Everything hurt and she was half tempted to curl into a pitiful ball of misery, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to uncurl from it. She was positive that her muscles would lock and she'd be stuck like that for the rest of her life. A hopeless ball of dwarf.

Rarí snorted in amusement at that picture before wincing as something in her back pulled the wrong way. Dís had given her something after the first day, herbal salts to throw into her bath water. She was supposed to soak in them for twenty minutes to help relieve the ache and keep her limber enough to face the next day. She had fallen asleep in the bath that first night and woken up to cold bath water and skin that smelt like the salts. She had washed again, but the slight smile on Dís' face the second day had told Rarí that she knew what had happened.

And she would know if Rarí didn't take the bath again.

Heaving herself up with a groan, she took it slowly, listening to the way her body protested as she moved. If she pulled something now, the lessons would stop and she didn't want that. No matter how much pain she was in right now, this was something she wanted and she was not going to screw it up. So she carefully shuffled to the bathroom, taking breaks when she needed to. It would have been demeaning if anyone had been there to see it but she comforted herself with the fact that only Dís knew what a wreck Rarí's body was come mid-afternoon. She was eternally grateful that the lessons didn't last all day, that she had the chance to go back to her room to try to regain some semblance of the dwarf she was. Especially since the royals expected her to join them each night for dinner.

She carefully sat on the short stool beside the deep tub and cranked open the pipes. Measuring out the salt she needed, she added it once there was a bit of water along the bottom and then leaned back against the wall with a sigh. She only took a second to enjoy the scents wafting up with the steam before she lifted protesting arms and worked her hair out of the braids it was in. She went slowly, letting the water fill the tub and because she wasn't sure she'd be able to go any faster.

A couple tugs and her clothes fell to pool on the floor before she lowered herself into the steaming water. Sighing deeply as the hot water surrounded her, she stretched out and soaked it in. Using her foot, she turned the taps off and closed her eyes. She was neck deep in the water and the scent of rosemary and ginger was filling her nose. Already she could feel the aches in her muscles loosening a bit, giving way before that combination and she silently promised that she would thank Dís again for the salt. But this time maybe she would try to figure out where she had gotten it from. Surely there was more or other kinds that she could add to the bath water.

Letting her mind drift, she soaked away the pain. It was so tempting to fall asleep again, but she knew that once most of the aches were gone it was time to get out. While the combination of scents was pleasing, she had no desire to walk around smelling like them again. Feeling around with her toes, she pulled the plug on the water and sighed once her time was up. This was always the hard part, but if she wanted to look presentable for dinner she needed to get moving.

She had just wrapped a towel around herself when she heard someone knock on her door. Looking down at herself quickly, she peeked around the bathroom doorframe to stare at the door of her room. Maybe if there was no response, whoever it was would go away. Because she wasn't answering the door dripping wet and in a towel.

The knock came again. "Rarí?"

Her eyes flew open wide as she heard Fíli's voice. "Damn it," she hissed, keeping the towel tight around her while she looked for a dressing gown. She jerked it off of its peg on the wall and threw it on over the towel. "Wait!" she called when he knocked again.

Silence met her ears but she just took it as confirmation that he had heard her.

Tugging her hair out of the neckline of the robe, she tied it tightly and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she was completely covered. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the sight she made but there was no helping it. Hurrying across the room, she cracked the door open just enough to see him and gave him a faint smile. "Hello," she said weakly.

His gaze darted over her, taking in both her appearance and wet hair. "Sorry," he said, focusing on her face. "I didn't think you'd be bathing."

"I wasn't. Well, I was but I'm done now." Damn it. She shouldn't have answered the door. She should have just waited until she was decent and then sought him out.

Fíli nodded slowly. "I was wondering if you'd join me. Not now," he said quickly when her eyes widened slightly. "Obviously you can get dressed but after?"

It had been a few days since they had seen each other and been alone. Her lips tingled slightly as she thought about the kisses she had gotten last time. And the diamonds. "Of course," she murmured.

He gave her a smile, but she saw his eyes dart over her again. "Good. Ah, I'll let you dress."

"Fíli, where am I joining you?" she asked when he started to turn away.

"My study," he said and she heard his voice thicken slightly. "I'll wait for you there."

She watched him walk away for a moment before quickly shutting the door. It was almost time for dinner so he must have more questions about the East before they joined his family. Shuffling to the closet, she pulled out a simple tunic and pants. No one had commented on her choice of attire since she'd gotten here, other than the dress for Fíli's birthday, and she was still far more comfortable in these clothes than anything else. Besides, dinner was almost a leisurely affair most nights with the royal family simply enjoying each other's presence.

Pausing for a moment, she felt her stomach clench. Last night hadn't been as peaceful as usual. She wasn't sure what had happened between Thorin and Fíli but the tension between them had been thick. When she had asked Kíli about it, he had simply said that their uncle had learned something distressing but that there was little the brothers could do about it. She took it to mean that it had something to do with the Ironfists or traitors or a combination of both and had decided not to ask more about it. It was bad enough suffering through the anger of uncle and nephew, she didn't need to add more fuel to that fire.

Rarí pushed the thought away, shucking the robe and drying off as best she could before pulling the clothes on. Her hair went back into two braids that draped over one shoulder after a quickly towelling to get rid of most of the water. Shoving her feet into socks and boots, she didn't bother checking her appearance before heading out the door.

The days had gotten busy again that she hadn't been able to see Fíli near as much as she would like. Because there was no feasible way to steal kisses when his family was sitting right there. She blushed faintly at that thought. Kisses weren't the only reason she missed him but after the ones she had gotten, she was curious for more.

Rapping on his door, she went in with a smile when he called to come in. The smile wobbled slightly when she saw that there was a table set near the windows and there was food sitting on top of it. Her eyes jerked over to where Fíli was leaning against his desk, watching her. "Fíli?"

He gave her a smile. "You were quicker than I expected you to be," he said quietly, "but I'm not complaining about that."

Rarí closed the door behind her and took a few more steps into the room. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

She heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Have dinner with me?" he asked, pushing away from the desk and holding out his hand.

"Just us?"

"Just us," he agreed.

Her smile came back and she took his hand. "Of course."

Tension seemed to ebb out of him before it partly came back as he led her across the room. She wasn't overly surprised when he pulled out a chair for her and let her sit. But as she watched him walk around to take his own seat, she could have sworn that he was nervous about this.

Her heart gave a thump as she thought about it. Dinner alone with someone wasn't completely unheard of, but it only happened in two instances. Either close friends or the start of courting. Heat filled her cheeks at the latter and she was glad Fíli wasn't looking at her. _Stop it,_ she thought, frantically trying to banish her blush. _Don't get ahead of yourself._

"It feels like every time I turn around, my mother keeps claiming your days."

Rarí blinked, not expecting the comment. "Does it bother you?"

He looked up, a faint smile on his lips. "What do you mean? Does it bother me that she's spending so much time with you? Not overly because I know you're safe with her and I know she likes you. And at the same time it does because it's time I don't get to spend with you."

Well, so much for trying to banish her blush. "You have a lot to do in the day, though," she murmured. "You're running a kingdom and don't have a lot of spare time."

"I have enough of it and it's rarely spent doing anything that I want."

No, it wouldn't be. Between the accidents, the Ironfists and the traitors, he was getting stretched thin. "Fíli-"

"But I don't want to think about any of that right now," he interrupted her gently. "Right now I just want this time with you and want to forget about everything else."

She nodded and looked down at the food. There was a thick roast that was giving off the most delicious aroma and was making her stomach rumble in appreciation. Mashed potatoes and a thick gravy sat just to the side, beckoning her to try it. But she noticed something was missing. There were mugs to drink from, but nothing to drink on the table. Ale had been a standard at the dinner table before so was it to be something different this time?

Fíli made a quiet noise that drew her attention and she saw he was shaking his head. "I should have known you'd notice," he muttered.

Rarí cocked a brow. "Do tell. What did I notice?"

He leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh and glanced over at his desk. She followed his gaze and saw the keg sitting beside it. It was much larger than she would have expected for a dinner between two dwarves. "They brought that earlier," he said quietly. "After the last two, it almost feels like an apology but a part of me wonders if it's poisoned."

Pushing away from the table, Rarí walked over to it with her mug in hand. She had a good idea what it was, but she wanted confirmation of her own. Turning the spigot, she inhaled and got a whiff of honey. "It's not poisoned," she said as she watched the golden liquid fill her cup.

"How do you know?"

"Because this is our favourite drink and no matter how much the Ironfists dislike you, poisoning honey mead is a crime no one would ever commit." Once her mug was full, she closed the spigot and lifted it to inhale the scent again. It had been too long since she had had this. The scent of it alone was full of memories of Orocarni, of her family before everything had turned sour.

"We have our own honey mead," Fíli said, leaving the table as well.

Taking a sip, Rarí nearly moaned as the flavour burst over her tongue and warmed her as it slid down her throat. "What you have is _not_ honey mead," she said, licking her lips as he joined her.

A blond brow cocked at her as he took his own share of the mead. "Says you."

"Aye, says me. I don't know what you lot do to it, but it tastes like old socks," she said tartly.

Fíli choked on his sip of the mead and she patted his back to help clear his throat. "Old socks?" he demanded, his eyes bright with tears and laughter. "How do you know what old socks taste like?"

She shrugged a shoulder and took another drink. "It was just a point of reference," she muttered.

"Our mead doesn't taste like old socks," he said firmly, lifting his mug again.

Rarí didn't say anything as she let him try it, watching his face. Her lips curved into a pleased smile when he stared into the cup, a bemused expression on his face. "Old, sweaty socks," she teased.

Blue eyes flicked up to her and a crooked smile twisted his mouth. "It doesn't taste the same as this, but it isn't…."

She grinned at him. "You can't even finish that sentence," she laughed. "Admit it, the East has you beat on making honey mead."

Fíli shook his head, taking another pull from the mug. "I will admit that the East has made more than one thing better than what the West could have," he said quietly, looking at her meaningfully.

Her breath caught and she nearly lost her grip on her cup. She was probably blushing again so she took another drink to try to cover it. When even that didn't help, she moved back to the table.

"Rarí," Fíli said slowly, "I meant that as a compliment."

"I know," she whispered. "I know, but I'm not used to it."

He set his mug down and took his seat again. "Then we have two options," he said quietly, "I can stop because it embarrasses you or I can keep doing it until it doesn't embarrass you anymore."

Her heart was starting to pound as she thought about those options. She wasn't overly keen on the first, but the second meant a lot more than what he was saying. "Fíli…." She trailed off as he caught her hand and lifted it to press a kiss to her palm.

"Although, I like that they embarrass you a bit," he said, holding her gaze, "because it means I'm the first to ever say anything like that to you."

Her fingers curled when he kissed her again and she was sad when he let her hand go. She knew that they had to eat dinner but she wasn't really interested in it anymore. Not only that, but there were words and feelings tangling in her throat that she wasn't sure she'd be able to swallow past them. When his gaze met hers over the table, she had to force herself not to get up and go to him.

"Rarí?" Fíli asked softly and she didn't miss how his voice was getting thick again.

The sun was shining in through the window and making his hair burn. The beads holding his braids were catching the light, drawing her eye even though she couldn't look away. He looked every inch the king he had been born to be and that made her stomach tighten. "You're the king," she said softly.

"I had noticed." The words would have been light and teasing at any other time but both of them could feel the weight in the air, the words that were hanging just out of reach. "Is it going to be a problem now when it wasn't before?"

When they were only going to be friends? It had seemed surreal but manageable. This…this was so much more though. But she was beginning to think she was a fool for ever believing that Fíli was simply a friend to her.

He caught her hand again, his thumb moving in slow circles over her palm. "I've seen what the West has to offer," he said quietly, "and never found anything to my liking. Nothing ever caught me and it makes sense because you were in the East."

His grip on her tightened when she trembled. She wasn't sure if he was offering everything she thought he was, but even if he wasn't, could she refuse when her own feelings were pushing her to the same answer? "Are you sure?" she whispered, having to know the answer.

"I am," he said firmly, but his voice was still quiet. "Are you?"

It flew in the face of everything that she had ever been taught about royalty, everything she had heard about kings of dwarves. But it wasn't up to them who they fell for. Maybe it was a simple infatuation and nothing more, but she would never know if she ran away now. "Yes."

His hand tightened on her before a gasp left her as he rose and tugged her out of her seat. Her fingers curled into his tunic, crushing the fine material even as he pulled her tight to him and sealed his mouth over hers. She didn't hesitate to part her lips but she was surprised when he didn't deepen the kiss right away. Instead, he slowly ran his tongue over her lower lip before he tugged it into his mouth, his teeth gently closing on it. She shivered as he toyed with the plump flesh, teasing her until she'd had enough.

Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she heard and felt the growl rumble through his chest as he let go of her lip. Her moan was soft as he curled around her, taking control of the kiss after that push. His hands moved on her back, one pressing firmly just above her hips while the other came up to cup her head, tilting her exactly how he wanted her. Her fingers were kneading at his chest through his tunic, feeling the tension in his muscles as he kept their bodies tight together.

A gasp left her when his hand slid around to grip her hip and he lifted her off her feet. She clung to him, trying to figure out where he was taking her but getting distracted as his tongue twisted and slid along hers. Her hands were just moving up to slide through his hair when the world tilted and she was being pressed against something. The couch? It had to be because it was too soft for the desk or the floor but she wasn't going to open her eyes to confirm it. She was too busy soaking in the pleasure and desire he was stirring in her.

He broke the kiss with a soft hiss as he pressed down on her, covering her body fully with his. "Mahal, Rarí," he breathed, his lips trailing over her cheeks.

She made a quiet noise, tugging on him to try to get him to kiss her again.

"You're like a drug," he whispered and his lips moved against her jawline. "I have so many things that I should be thinking about and yet my mind always comes back to you."

That was only fair since he was doing the same thing to her thoughts. Her back arched when he kissed just below the hinge of her jaw, his lips lingering on the skin there. "Fíli," she breathed, her voice catching as he kissed her again.

"When the Ironfists are gone," he murmured, moving toward her ear, "I'll do this properly. We'll sort everything out and I'll do this the way you deserve."

"Do what?" she whimpered, wanting to hear him say the words. A louder cry left her when he tugged on the lobe of her ear, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"Courting you."

Her eyes squeezed shut as those words flowed through her and made her heart pound harder. He was still teasing her ear, making her body flood with heat as he tugged on the simple hoop through it. Her nails scraped over his scalp when he started trailing kisses down her neck again. "Fíli," she moaned as he reached the crook of her neck.

His lips hovered over the spot, his breath hot as it struck her. "You consume me, Rarí," he said, his voice rough. "You've made a place for yourself inside me and I don't ever want you to leave it."

She trembled at the words. This wasn't an infatuation for him. It couldn't be if he was willing to court her and say things like that. She felt him slide an arm under her head and push himself up with it. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze and felt her heart quake. There was fire and passion burning within the blue of his eyes and it was all aimed at her. She had never expected this when her father had packed them off to Erebor. She had never expected it when she had met him in the training room. But they had been heading toward this since that first meeting, even if both of them had chosen to ignore it for as long as they had.

"Rarí?"

Running her fingers through his hair, she lifted to kiss him slowly. "I'm not going to leave you," she murmured.

He lowered his head so his forehead was resting on hers. She wanted to hold his gaze, but her lashes fluttered closed as she revelled in how close they were. There were still layers of clothing between them, but even that didn't matter right now. She could almost feel him on her skin like he was a part of her. Was this what falling in love with someone felt like? No…she was already in love with him so what was this? Was this the more some dwarves spoke of that you felt when you found your One? Or was it the mere fact that the king of Erebor wanted her in his life like this?

Whatever it was, she didn't want it to stop.

Fíli made a low noise before she felt his fingers trail along her cheek and then down her neck. The touch was whisper soft and gave her goose bumps, but she still felt the calluses on his hand from all of his years of training. He would protect her, even if he wasn't supposed to fight, she knew that he would use everything he had been taught to keep her safe. And she wanted to do the same. She knew it would be years before she could even consider herself talented enough to do it, but she was going to. She had lost too many people that she loved already. She was not going to lose him.

Her breath caught when his touch followed the neckline of her tunic, dipping into the shallow indent of her collarbone. "Fíli?" she murmured.

"You're like steel wrapped in silk," he said quietly, his fingers still tracing along the opening of her shirt. "A weapon no one expects because they'll only see the beauty on the outside."

Only a dwarf would compare the female he was interested in to a weapon…and only a dwarf would love to hear it. She wasn't sure about the beauty part, but her tongue felt too thick to correct him. She gasped when he moved to press a kiss to the skin he was stroking. His lips were warm, the beads on his mustache cool and she suddenly wanted him to kiss her everywhere so she could feel that difference all over her skin.

"And you're mine," Fíli breathed against her. "Mizim Nudaz."

Her heart melted at the endearment. "Jewel of the East?" she whispered. "I'm not so-" She didn't get to say more as he moved to kiss her again, stopping her midsentence. She tried not to get caught up in the caress, tried to keep her wits about her. It didn't work.

She was nearly purring when he pulled back so his lips were brushing hers. "I'm the king," he murmured. "So if I say you're the Jewel of the East, it's what you are."

A huffing laugh left her, but there was no heat in the sound. "That king trick isn't always going to work," she muttered.

She felt him smile against her. "Hasn't failed me now," Fíli breathed before kissing her again.


	25. Hadâd

Hadâd

"You look better in red."

Fíli smiled and smoothed his hand over the tunic he was wearing. "You've said that before, but I've been told the blue suits me as well," he said mildly.

Rarí made a noise. "It's fine enough, but the red makes a better statement."

He half turned to look at her. She was seated on the couch in his study and watching him with a slight frown on her face. He was sure she was supposed to be doing whatever it was she was doing with Dís, but she had knocked on his door ten minutes ago and asked if she could talk with him for a bit. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't really wanted to talk and if he didn't have a meeting soon he would have continued where they had left off last night. But that wasn't in the cards at the moment so he focused on her comment instead. "What kind of statement should I be making?"

"The Ironfists only respect strength, Fíli. It's the one thing that matters to them and they think you're weak."

Facing her fully, it was his turn to frown. "How does that have anything to do with me wearing blue?"

Rarí pursed her lips, looking like she'd said more than she'd intended and she didn't want to say anything else. "We as a people are so very traditional," she said softly. "We practically live and breathe it every day, but sometimes it isn't a good thing. Right now, Delrín is abusing a tradition and mocking you. You're a young king, Fíli, and there isn't anything wrong with that. But right now, the Ironfists think that you're king only because of your bloodline."

His eyes narrowed as anger simmered in his veins. He knew the thoughts weren't hers, but to hear that this was what some thought of him made his temper snap. "I have shed blood, sweat and tears for my people and this mountain. Why does my worth always come back to my age?"

"It isn't just your age. It's so much more, but that's the linchpin."

"Let me guess," he growled, "the fact that Erebor was lost is another fact even though I wasn't even alive when it happened." That was a rumour Kíli had brought to him recently, a lie spread to sow more dissention in his people. But who had spread it?

"They say weakness lies in the Line of Durin and if they were truly the great clan they once were, they never would have lost the mountain."

Fíli nearly bared his teeth in a snarl. "Then they can go north and rid the world of the dragons that live there. Let them burn in their precious mithril armour because not even that would save them from a dragon's fire."

He saw Rarí's face tighten and regret soured his stomach. This wasn't her fault any more than it was his. He shouldn't be taking out his anger on her, but he couldn't get an apology past the lump in his throat.

Turning from her, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing. His rage had no place between them and he needed to get rid of it before he met with Delrín. Lately, the only thing that helped him was training with Kíli, but his brother was busy ensuring that everything was ready for the thrice damned final gift.

He stiffened when her arms slid around his waist and she pressed against his back. The tension faded swiftly, but he was disappointed that he couldn't feel her as clearly as he had last night. The mithril mail he was wearing dampened the press of her body, but his mind hadn't forgotten and had no problems filling in what he couldn't feel.

"I'm sorry, Fíli," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Fíli covered her hands with his and squeezed. "It isn't your fault," he sighed. "They aren't easy words to hear no matter who says them."

"They also aren't true, Fíli."

He snorted softly. He knew that but to know that that was how some viewed him? They questioned his strength when it had been the very thing that had allowed him to survive, not just the reclaiming of Erebor, but ruling the kingdom as well. Some could say it had been stubbornness instead, but they sprang from the same well inside him. "How did you hear them?"

There was a moment of silence and Fíli was positive that if he wasn't holding onto her, she would have moved away from him.

"Rarí?" he asked when she still didn't say anything.

She shifted behind him, pressing her face further into his back. "I…overheard it," she muttered.

"From whom?" he demanded more sharply than he'd intended. Was someone in his own home spreading the lies?

More shifting. "Someone was talking with your mother and uncle when I went to tell Dís I would be late."

His eyes closed and he relaxed slightly, but not much. He had seen the contained fury in his mother's eyes some nights, the blue of her eyes becoming so pale like his uncle's, and he had wondered what lies she had heard that she wasn't telling him. He almost thought it would be better for all of them if they just turned Dís loose on the mountain to find the traitors.

The snort left him before he could stop it and he felt Rarí freeze. "What's that for?"

Fíli shook his head. No way was he sharing the image that had popped into his head. His mother hadn't fought in years, but he had no doubt that she wouldn't take up swords and axe to bring order to Erebor again. He didn't think she'd appreciate the fact that she looked like a mad-dwarf in his imagination, however.

"Fíli?"

He shook his head again before tugging her arms loose enough to turn around. His lips curled when she made a noise and peeked up at him. "You still haven't told me what blue has to do with any of that," he said gently, looping his arms around her.

"Oh," Rarí said, blinking. "Well, it's Durin's colour."

"I am of his line," he said dryly.

"True, but your mum says that your colouring is that of a Firebeard. I mean, looking at you, it's obvious that you are a Longbeard especially if anyone's seen your uncle. But when you only wear blue, you're acknowledging just one side of yourself. There's more to you than just being of Durin's Line but the blue seems to say that it's the only thing you care about."

He stared at her. "How did you get all of that from what colour I wear?" he demanded, a little stunned. He had expected a flippant response, something light and not at all what she had said.

One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I have to think of things like that when I'm given free reign over a commission," she said quietly. "What colours suit, clash, what they represent and what they imply. I don't make only weapons, Fíli, and every colour of the stone and metal that I use means something."

He could hear the longing under her words and knew that she missed forging. He wished that he could let her return to Bofur's to work the anvil, but he couldn't. Not only was he concerned about her safety, he wanted her close to him.

"Your mum said that you always wore russet and grey before you took the throne. They're your colours, a blend of the reds of the Firebeards and the blues of Durin, but now you never wear them. Or when you do, it isn't when the people see you. You're not Durin, Fíli, so why are you trying so hard to follow in his footsteps?"

Because he had been raised a certain way, had been told he had to live a certain way. The Longbeard way, the way that Durin had set down. He suddenly wondered how different he would have been if Bírli had lived and Thorin hadn't been as influential in his upbringing. Dropping his head, he let his forehead bump gently against hers. "I think you're lying to me, Rarí," he said mildly.

She gave him an odd look. "About what?"

"I don't think you're the simple blacksmith you keep claiming you are. You see more to things that you shouldn't notice or shouldn't have more than face value. Yet you find deeper meaning in the _colour_ of my clothes and can toss my world on its ear with only a few sentences."

Her lips curled and he saw a wicked edge to her smile. "It's okay," she murmured. "You're only male so I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Fíli stared at her while she kept smiling at him until he snorted. Her laugh made him smile in return. "So you think that I should start wearing red everywhere?" he asked.

"I think you should do whatever you want," Rarí corrected. "I simply think you'd look better in red."

He was going to have to talk to someone about working red into his royal clothes. He didn't think he would be able to abandon the blue all together, but it wasn't only the blood of Durin that ran through his veins. His father and the Firebeards were a part of him and even though this was one of Durin's kingdoms he wouldn't be here without either of those lines.

"But you have other things to think about right now besides what colour you should be wearing."

There was no doubt in his mind what she was talking about but he chose to focus on the one thing he would rather worry about. "You're right. I'm going to have to speak with your father about courting you properly," he agreed.

Her laughter was startled and all the sweeter for it. "I'm not sure if he's going to approve of it when he's still being locked away."

The words were gentle but relevant. "Once the Ironfists are gone, I'll give him a room on this floor," he said quietly. "I'll make sure that the two of you aren't separated again."

Rarí's eyes widened. "Fíli, I didn't-"

He stopped her by pressing his lips to hers. Nidin had been kept away from her for long enough and he was the only family she had left. Plus, she was right. What father would approve of someone courting his daughter in a situation like this? He let the thoughts slide away when her hands moved up, gripping the fabric over his shoulders tightly as her mouth softened under his.

A low noise rumbled up through his chest as she shifted closer and his arm around her waist tightened. Last night had ended far sooner than he had wanted, but if he was going to do this properly, he couldn't treat Rarí like any other female he had been with. He had reigned in the passion burning through him, but his control had slipped more than once. How could it not when everything in him was screaming that it wanted her for his own?

The same fire burned through him now and he could taste it in her as well. It was there as her lips parted under a pass of his tongue and in the way she didn't back down from him as he slipped into her mouth. She yielded to him, but that in no way diminished the fight and hunger inside her.

The ends of her loose hair tickled his hand as he kneaded at her lower back, just begging him to run his fingers through it. Or bury his face into it while he pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders. He knew how soft and sensitive that skin was now and he liked hearing the breathless noises that left her when he paid it attention. He wanted to tumble them both onto the couch, press her into the cushions and lose himself in the feel of her.

A sharp knock on the door had them pulling apart in surprise.

Rarí looked quickly at the door, but he let his gaze linger on her face for a little longer. Her cheeks were flushed and rapidly getting darker. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to her rosy skin and smiled when he felt her shiver. "You're not good at hiding your embarrassment," he murmured.

Her eyes swung back to his. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, Fíli. I was startled."

He lifted a brow and gave her hair a gentle tug. "Whatever you say, Lady," he said softly, letting go of her.

She didn't let go of him. "I'm not, Fíli," she insisted. "I wouldn't care if someone walked in on us when we were kissing because I'm not ashamed of what we have."

"I was only teasing, Rarí," he said gently, leaning down to kiss her again.

It was a bad idea because her hands let go of his shirt to thread into his hair and hold him where he was. He couldn't help himself as he sank into the kiss, following her as she parted her lips. He dimly heard the knock again, but it faded from his mind as Rarí's tongue flicked over his.

His arms slid back around her, pulling her against him fully even as a pleased growl left him. She was like molten mithril in his hands, melting under his touch and more precious than he had ever realised.

"Mahal, Fíli, are you going to let her breathe?"

Breaking the kiss smoothly, Fíli looked over to the door and saw Kíli standing there with his brow cocked. Damn it. His gaze flicked down to Rarí and he saw the faint smile on her lips. The colour was still in her cheeks but she had proved her point. And of all the people the catch them, Kíli was probably the best. Holding her gaze for a moment, he wanted to shake his head when he saw her smile grow and he stepped back from her. He didn't want to let go but if Kíli was here, it was time to meet with Delrín.

He was surprised when she rose on her toes to brush her lips over his again before she started for the door. "I'll leave you alone since I'm probably late now," she said as a farewell.

"Late for what?" both brothers asked.

She rolled her eyes at them and kept walking. "None of your business."

Fíli watched her go, wondering if he should ask again. But she wouldn't answer more than that. Once the door was closed behind her, he looked at Kíli when his brother let out a low whistle. "What?"

"That didn't take long," Kíli remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess it only took someone else pointing it out."

Making a disgusted noise, Fíli ran his hands over his hair, smoothing what Rarí had ruffled. He wasn't going to give his brother the satisfaction but they both knew Kíli was right. He may have continued on being a fool for too long and lost whatever chance he might have had with her if his brother hadn't said anything. "This stays between us," he said quietly.

Kíli nodded. "Of course. But you're going to announce it once the Ironfists are gone."

It wasn't a question but Fíli hesitated over the answer. "The Ironfists aren't the threat to Rarí's family. The traitors are. Is announcing that I intend to court Rarí only going to irritate them further?"

His brother pursed his lips. "It's not really about them though, is it? It's about you and Rarí. I understand wanting to keep her safe, but if she's going to be courted by the king she deserves everything that goes with it and keeping it secret is doing the exact opposite."

Fíli gave his brother a look. Was everyone going to read deeper into everything he said today? If so, he would have to be careful what he said to Delrín. Although, it was highly unlikely the other dwarf would misunderstand anything about a fist to the face. He almost snorted. If he was going to do that, he should have done it the day Delrín had arrived. "I'll ask her what she would prefer," he said simply.

"Probably for the best. Rarí seems like she'd have no issues denting your skull with her hammer if you did something she didn't like."

Most likely, but that was something to think about later. "Is everything ready?" he asked quietly.

Kíli nodded. "They're waiting in the main room off the throne hall," he said, dropping his arms and flexing his hands as if he wanted his sword in them. "Thorin, Dwalin, and half of the King's Guard are already there. The other half is patrolling the halls leading to the room. We've pulled a few select guards from the army to keep watch up here and Dwalin handpicked each of them."

Fíli blew out a low breath. Thorin had told him what Nidin had to say about the Ironfists and their gifts, but hadn't had any suggestions about how to get rid of Delrín. He wasn't proud of the fact that that conversation had dissolved into an argument that hadn't entirely been resolved, but Fíli knew he had to get rid of the Ironfists and telling him that wasn't helping any. If someone had actually given him a viable way to do it, he would have gladly taken it. "Let's get this over with," he said darkly.

His brother fell into step beside him as they left the room and followed the hallways to where Delrín was waiting. There was only one good thing about this gift and that it was the last. After this, Delrín would have no reason to stay in Erebor and Fíli would be damned before he let the dwarf remain here. He had no desire to subject his people to more of the Ironfist influence.

It felt like it took no time to reach the room where his final gift was waiting. He grabbed Kíli's arm before his brother could open the door and waited for Kíli to look at him. "No matter what happens in there, I want you to promise me something," Fíli said, his voice low.

Dark brows came together and he could tell that Kíli didn't like the sound of this already. "Name it."

"Rarí and Nidin are to be looked after as if they're family. I don't care what you have to do. I will not see them suffer any further for something that they had no part in."

Kíli was still watching him warily but he nodded slowly. "Of course, but, Fee?"

"Aye?"

"Don't let anything happen in there that will keep you from doing it yourself."

He let go of Kíli and held out his hand. His brother clasped below his elbow, squeezing tightly. "I'll do my best," he agreed.

It was the most he could offer Kíli and even though neither of them liked it, they both understood that. Kíli let go before pushing the door open and waiting for him to enter.

Fíli slowly walked into the room, taking note of where everyone was. It wasn't hard to miss the King's Guard lining the walls and each one of them was matched by an Ironfist flocking around Delrín. He was sitting at one end of the table in the room, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. There was a chest sitting on the table in front of him, all square edges and completely black. Even without seeing whatever was inside, Fíli's skin was crawling.

Moving to the other end of the table where Thorin and Dwalin were standing, Fíli wasn't surprised to see Balin there as well. He had a feeling that they were going to need the older dwarf's diplomacy before this little meeting was over. Glancing at the chair waiting for him, Fíli didn't sit down. He wanted this over quickly and sitting down would signal that he actually wanted to hear whatever Delrín had to say.

He waited for Kíli to take his place with the rest of their family before he met Delrín's dark eyes. "You have one final gift to give," he said evenly. "I would appreciate it if we did this quickly."

Delrín's brows rose. "That isn't the way this is done."

"From everything I've heard, the way you've given the gifts isn't honourable to their original meaning anyways," Fíli pointed out. "How is breaking from that tradition now going to be any different?"

He actually saw the Ironfists stiffen and he wondered if it was because he was insulting them or they didn't think that he would have the nerve to say something to their king like that. Either way it didn't matter to him. Delrín's expression did nothing more than tighten slightly before he pushed himself to his feet. "As you wish," he said lowly.

Fíli watched him, feeling every muscle he possessed tensing as he waited for whatever was lying within that box to be revealed.

"I give to you, Fíli, King of Erebor and son of Durin's Line," Delrín said formally, "the final of the Seven on this seventh day of the gifts." With that being said, he flicked the latch and opened the chest.

Staring at the crown lying inside the box, Fíli knew it would never sit on his head. It was solid gold and burned in the light from the candles in the room. The lines were sharp like every crown the kings of dwarves wore, but something was screaming that it was wrong. Even from across the room he knew that it wasn't something he wanted touching him. At one time, it had probably been beautiful, but now it only felt tainted.

A low hiss left Balin to his left. "How did you get that?" he asked, his voice tight.

Delrín's gaze shifted to him, but he gave his answer to Fíli. "It was given into our safe keeping when the original owner no longer had need of it."

Fíli was actually surprised at the noise that ripped out of Balin and would have looked at him if he had thought taking his eyes off of Delrín was a good idea. "That has been missing for Ages," he snapped, all of his usual calm demeanour gone, "and there is no plausible reason that it would be given into _your_ hands."

Delrín's head tipped back slightly so he was looking down at the older dwarf. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"You certainly have a penchant for twisting your words, Ironfist," he said tightly. "But if you are telling the truth, explain why Durin II would entrust one of his crowns to you?"

There was a stunned moment of silence before Fíli felt the tempers of the Line of Durin spark to life. And he knew that whether or not they exploded depended on his response to this gift, this final insult. Holding Delrín's gaze, Fíli knew that he could easily start a war with only a few words but that was what the Ironfist wanted. They were warmongers. They lived and breathed strength, looked forward to their next battle and were aiming to make Erebor it.

_You can't have my mountain, you arse of a king,_ he thought angrily. "The circumstances of how you got this don't matter to me," he said evenly, keeping a chokehold on his temper and his family's. "It has been returned to its proper clan and that is how it should be."

He actually saw Delrín's lip curl into a faint snarl at the underhanded insult before his expression smoothed. Everyone in the room knew that this crown should have been returned to the Longbeards long ago and that no amount of pandering was going to change that fact. Which called into question the Ironfists' honour at keeping it for so long. "Then you will accept it?" he asked flatly.

"To turn away a gift is even more a disgrace than how they've been given."

One of the Ironfists growled but it died when the sound of steel sang through the room as the King's Guard unsheathed their weapons. Delrín raised a hand sharply and none of his warriors moved to respond. "It would seem that we have worn out our welcome. We did come in peace, Fíli."

"And yet my mountain has done nothing but suffer since you've arrived."

"That is no fault of ours," he said sharply. "If you can't control your own-"

"I highly suggest you hold your tongue, Delrín," Fíli interrupted. "You are the older king, but you are not acting like it. You stand in _my_ mountain and dare to tell me what is wrong with it? That I am lacking because of my age? I have fought and nearly given my life for this kingdom, for my people, and I have tolerated the last insult against them and me."

Silence fell in the room but it didn't bother Fíli. He had his family at his back and he knew that they would support him no matter what. Even if it meant starting a war. Delrín was watching him and for the first time there was wariness in the other king's eyes. Had he finally realised that Fíli's age meant little when it came to protecting his people? And that there was only so far you could push him before he would push back?

A low sound suddenly rumbled through the room and the chandelier overhead started rattling.

Frowning, Fíli looked up at it, watching as it swayed, before dread filled him. There was only one way that it could be moving and it felt like someone had ripped out his heart as he realised what was happening.

_"Get down!"_ several voices bellowed.

The mountain was convulsing as something within her collapsed.


	26. Broken

Broken

_"You're my heir, Fíli. One day you will be the one to lead our people. I know you're young but you need to understand how important this is. It will seem unfair because no one else is going to understand, but you are the hope of our people. Until your mother had you and your brother, the Line of Durin was endangered. We cannot allow this, not with so many wrongs that need to be righted."_

_ "Why don't you have babies, Uncle?"_

_ There was a long pause as Uncle stared into the fire. "My time for that has passed," he said lowly. "I have you and Kíli now. You will be the continuation of my line and of our kingdom. One day, you will sit on the throne of Erebor. I promise you, nephew, you will see the glory of Erebor restored to our people. We will return to our ancient halls and reclaim what is ours."_

_ Scooting forward, he put his hands on Uncle's leg and grinned at him. "Kíli can come too, right? He'll scream and cry if we leave him behind."_

_ One of those rare smiles he treasured so much crossed Uncle's face. "Yes, if he's old enough when the mountain is ready to be ours again. But you must remember we live for our people and our kingdom. Everything we do is to ensure that they both continue."_

Fíli stared at the flames of a different fire as his uncle's words rolled through his mind. Everything we do is to ensure that they both continue. A fractured laugh left him. What was he doing to ensure Erebor would survive when the Line of Durin was continued? Lately everything he had done was destroying her.

But it wasn't him. He was doing all that he could to find the ones who were scarring Erebor like this. Was it his fault that it wasn't enough? Should he be doing more? What more could he do?

His hands clenched around the arms of his chair, the sharp edges digging into his palms. He welcomed the pain but it wasn't enough to numb the mental anguish filling him. His mountain was falling apart. Had been falling for weeks and they had nothing to show for it. Or to stop it.

Leaping out of the chair, he started pacing. He needed to move, to do something. It was probably for the best that Kíli had removed his weapons before Fíli had locked himself in his room. Because if there was even one left, he would have gone hunting to find those responsible for what was happening. He would tear the mountain apart, piece by bloody piece until he found those trying to kill what they were slowly bringing back to life. Their blood would run like Erebor's was and he wouldn't spare their deaths a second thought. They were not of the mountain no matter what they claimed and he would not tolerate them within his kingdom.

A soft snarl left him and he shoved a hand through his hair. The braids had long since been removed from constantly raking his fingers through the mass, the beads and clasps tossed as he had gotten frustrated with them. Anger was pounding through him and it had no outlet. There was nothing in his room that would give him the satisfaction of the release he needed. Everything kept coming back to one fact and all it did was make his temper spark even more.

Seven days, seven gifts and seven accidents.

An explosion at his birthday celebration.

A fire that had destroyed one of the market floors.

A flood which had cut off the lower levels.

A limnic eruption that had contaminated several important mine shafts.

Molten metal exploding from the crucibles in the primary forges.

A riot on the market floors which had required all of the Guard to control.

The collapse of three tunnels running through the very heart of Erebor.

And Delrín claiming it had nothing to do with his Ironfists and their tainted gifts.

The other king had been full of insults and threats as the room had shaken and shuddered around them. Fíli had shouted at him to shut his mouth before he shut it for him. He would have actually done it if someone hadn't tackled him to the floor, using their body as a shield for him. He had thought it was his uncle once again risking his life, but it had only taken a second for him to realise that it was actually Dwalin.

He could smell the leather that Dwalin still insisted on wearing, the crisscross of his weapons harness biting into Fíli's back as he had pushed him into the stone floor. As angry as he'd been, the steady stream of profanities leaving the older dwarf had made his temper pale in comparison. He wasn't sure, but he might have asked the warmaster if it would be alright to kill the Ironfists now.

Dwalin hadn't answered, but Fíli knew what his answer would have been.

When the mountain had finally calmed, Delrín's temper seemed to have cooled as well but Fíli hadn't been in any mood to entertain him. He had left the room, guards and family hot on his heels. He had come to the royal apartments and been met by his mother with Rarí a step behind her. Once he had assured them that he was alright, he had gone into his study and sent guards out to figure out what had just happened.

It hadn't taken long for the reports to come back and he had locked himself in his room when they had. Someone had gotten their hands on more black powder and collapsed three tunnels. There was no solid count on the injured, but the list of those losing their lives had only steadily grown over the past seven days. His kingdom was being gutted from the inside and the people were looking to him for answers. But he had none to give. He could point his finger at the Ironfists and say it was them, but they had no proof other than the misuse of these gifts. What could he tell his people when no one was telling him what was going on?

Sinking onto the edge of his bed, he pressed his palms against his temples and pushed. He knew wishing all of this away was childish but it was the only thought dominating his mind. He didn't want to deal with any of it. He didn't want to be king. He was too young for this. Thorin was out of his mind if he honestly thought that Fíli was capable of running Erebor. He'd made mistakes and now the kingdom was going to collapse when they'd only just regained it. He was a fool for thinking that he could do any of this.

_Stop,_ he thought firmly. He couldn't afford to think like that. He was Erebor's king and it was his responsibility to bear the weight of this tragedy. There wasn't some scapegoat he could shove it onto no matter how much he wished for it.

He tensed briefly when he heard his door open before relaxing. His mother was the only one who had keys to the doors on this floor and she would never give them away. Not only that, he was positive she slept with them under her pillow so if someone tried to steal them to make copies, she would know.

Listening as soft steps crossed the room, he closed his eyes as she came up to him. "I don't know what I'm doing," he said softly as her fingers gently pulled his hands away from his head and started stroking through his hair. "Everything is falling through my grasp. When I try to figure out what's going on, I wind up chasing my tail and getting laughed at."

She shifted and he knew she was kneeling at his feet, but her hands stayed in his hair.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to stop something when I don't know what's going to happen next? How am I supposed to catch a traitor when it seems like the entire mountain is hiding them from me?"

A soft hum left her and he was grateful she hadn't said anything yet. He needed to get the words out, needed them out of his mind before they completely overran him.

"Maybe they're right," he whispered even though he'd told himself to stop thinking it. "Maybe I am too young to rule. I haven't had any experience with this. No matter what Thorin taught me growing up, we didn't have a throne for him to rule from for me to see. It was all words and memories on his part. There was nothing tangible there for me to learn. And I'm expected to know so much. I've never done this before and there's never been an incident of traitors revolting against a crown like this."

"You're wrong."

His eyes flew open and he stared at Rarí in shock. "You…."

"Hush. You've said your mind, now let me respond," she said, her fingers trailing down to rest on his chest.

Fíli nodded slowly, his gut tightening. Those were not things he'd wanted to say to her. His mother knew his insecurities, knew there were times when he wanted to throw the crown aside and run back to Ered Luin. No. Not Ered Luin because they'd expect him to go there. He'd go to Hobbiton and visit Bilbo for a while before going to ground somewhere they'd never look.

She tugged on the ends of his hair and made him growl softly. "Fíli, listen to me. I can't begin to understand how you feel or what you're thinking despite what you've just said, but I can tell you this has happened before."

"Never to a king of Durin."

Rarí pulled on his hair again, making him clench his teeth. "It has happened in the East," she said firmly. "I know what your people say of those who live in Orocarni and sometimes you're right and other times you're so very wrong. We too have our code of honour and sense of what is right and wrong. It might not match up with what you in the West have, but it isn't as depraved as you assume."

He wanted to comment on that, but he was sure that she was going to pull his hair again. So he remained silent, watching and waiting for her to continue.

"There have been times in our history when some of our kings are what you accuse us of, dark, greedy, lustful of that which we shouldn't be. Sometimes the people wait them out, wait for the king to pass and the next to come. But other times, they rise up and take matters into their own hands. They know what is best for their mountains and they do what they must to ensure those kingdoms don't fall."

"Are you saying that they're right?" he asked lowly.

"I'm saying that many of the dwarves that now live in Erebor were not originally from Erebor," she clarified. "How many come from the East where rebellion is a part of our history? How many came expecting to be able to continue what they had lived for decades only to find that Erebor is a kingdom of Durin and is very different from the East? How many couldn't accept those changes and are now falling back on what they know?"

Fíli stared at her, frowning. "You think that it's dwarves from the East causing this?"

"I would be surprised if they weren't involved somehow. They might not be the ones who started it, but they are certainly helping fan the flames."

His brows drew together as he thought about that. "If they were from the East, it would explain Delrín's presence," he said quietly. "His gifts gave them the perfect excuse to go through with their attacks."

"And would instill the belief that your rule is cursed because of it."

Cursed. He had seen a real curse when they had gotten to Erebor and the dragon sickness had gripped his uncle. This was nothing compared to that. He caught Rarí's hands and lifted them to kiss her palms. "Do you think we can get through this?"

"I know you can, Fíli," she said firmly. "Your people love you. You might think that they're turning against you, but I have never seen a kingdom more dedicated to their ruler. They are committed to returning Erebor to all of its glory. They aren't going to give up on you when it's obvious none of this is your fault. Our people aren't stupid; they will see that this is a ploy to sow distrust in them, to make them turn from you."

"Some already have."

"Then are they really people you want in your kingdom?" she asked simply.

"No," Fíli murmured. Anyone who wasn't there to better Erebor had no right to be there. Even if they had originally come from the mountain or were of Durin's Folk. The kingdom had seen too much to fall once again and not to petty dwarves that couldn't accept change.

She was quiet for a long moment, her hands holding onto his now while her eyes moved over his face. "It is terrible that dwarves have lost their lives because of what's happening," she said, "but you need to look at it differently."

He cocked a brow, wondering how he could look at all of this as anything but the disaster it was.

Taking a deep breath, Rarí continued, "It's an opportunity for you to clean the poison out of your mountain. Obviously something bad has been growing inside of Erebor and this will be your chance to remove it."

"And how many more will die while I'm trying to do it?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "but if you keep swimming in all of this anger and frustration you're going to start only reacting and that is exactly what they want. They want you to make mistakes and Erebor can't afford to have you do that right now. You have to stay strong and focused. Not only for yourself, for your people. They look to you for strength, Fíli. If they see you cracking, they will follow."

"I can't be strong all the time, Rarí," he said honestly. "I can't."

"You don't have to be. When doors are closed and you're surrounded by the people who love you, you can let your guard down. We're all here to support you, Fíli, and we'd never think less of you if you ask for our help."

Letting out a slow breath, he closed his eyes and let his forehead bump gently against hers. "If I had known that all of this was going to happen when Thorin told me to take the crown," he said softly, "I wouldn't have taken it."

"Yes, you would have, Fíli."

He met her gaze questioningly.

"Not only had you been raised for this, it isn't in you to back away from something. I keep hearing about how Kíli's the rash one, that he doesn't walk away from a challenge, but you're not better. You are an heir of Durin and you would do everything you could to make sure that what your ancestors made survived."

"Well," he muttered, "I would have done some things differently."

Her lips curled but she didn't say anything.

"Quiet," he growled.

Her smile only grew further and he could see her dark eyes dancing. She was laughing at him, it was all over her face.

Tipping her up, he gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. What are you going to do now?"

He pulled back from her with a sigh. "I should speak with Dwalin and Kíli to find out what's actually happened. Which portions of the tunnels were collapsed, how many dwarves lost their lives."

She nodded, sitting back on her heels to watch him. "What else?"

"It's too late to do it today," he said lowly, "but I am getting rid of the Ironfists."

* * *

Thorin listened to what Fíli was saying, but didn't speak himself. The last time he had expressed his thoughts on this matter, it hadn't ended well between them. And Fíli was taking action now that he was able to without starting a war. He knew it was unfair to put all of this on his nephew when he was already struggling and he couldn't fault the show of temper that had left the king. But admitting it to himself and getting it into words were not the easiest thing to do.

Fíli had been right after all. If he'd been able to get rid of the Ironfists earlier, he would have. Telling him that he needed to do it wasn't helping matters.

"They aren't going to like it," Kíli said quietly, his fingers toying with his bowstring.

Thorin wasn't sure when the bow had found its way back into his hands, but he wasn't surprised. The weapon was a comfort to his younger nephew and he had no doubt that Kíli wanted to go hunting right now. If he'd had his way, Kíli would have painted the halls of Erebor red with the Ironfists' blood to keep his brother from going through all of this.

"They don't have to like it," Fíli said, his voice flat. "This is my mountain and they were uninvited guests. They've given their gifts and I want nothing more to do with them."

The dwarves in the room were nodding, but this was no surprise either. The Company had been gathered to discuss this matter. Or rather be told of it. Fíli had called to him the dwarves he knew he could trust with his life and they would be the ones that ensured this was done properly. Between the thirteen of them, they could cover the mountain, learn almost anything. The fact that they couldn't discover the identities of the traitors was as much of a sore spot with them as it was with the royals.

"Get it over with as early as possible," Dwalin said lowly. "Don't give them time to settle in and fight your decision."

"I've already sent word to Delrín to meet with me after breakfast."

More nods. "They've offered to stay and help," Nori said, tossing a knife lazily into the air. "They are, at least on the surface, helping those that were directly affected by the collapses but all it feels like to me is a grab for support from the mountain. They're looking in places they shouldn't be, showing up where they have no reason to be."

"All the more reason to get them out," Fíli agreed. "They will be gone before sundown or their presence here will be seen as an act of war which Erebor will meet."

Silence at those words because all of them remembered all too clearly the last war that had raged around the mountain. But if that was what they needed to do to keep Erebor safe, they would rise to meet this enemy just as they had the last.

"You've contacted Bard?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Aye and sent ravens to Dain." Fíli's face tightened slightly before he shook his head. "If I thought it would do us any good, I would have sent them to Ered Luin as well, but our cousins are too far away to be of any aid to us."

Nodding slowly, he didn't say anything else about the matter.

"I've tolerated Delrín's disrespect for the last time," the king of Erebor said firmly. "By this time tomorrow, my mountain will be rid of them and we will focus on ridding it of the last of the vermin scurrying through her depths."

Shouted agreements rang through the room as the Company showed their support of this decision.

Fíli closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed away from the table, gave his friends a nod and left with his brother close behind him.

Thorin stayed seated and watched them go. He couldn't regret all that he had put on Fíli's shoulders, but he had never thought that his nephew would have been tested so early in his reign. He had foolishly hoped that Fíli would be allowed to live his life in peace after the horror and pain his uncle had subjected him to in his quest to reclaim Erebor. But there was still something dark lurking in the shadows that was not done with the Line of Durin quite yet.

"Thorin."

Rising as Dwalin's voice registered, he locked gazes with his old friend and told him the same words he had said before they had left Ered Luin. "Keep them safe, Dwalin," he said lowly. "If I can't, guard them with your life."

Dwalin wasn't the only one left in the room and he felt the weight of all of their gazes on him. "You know I will as I always have," Dwalin rumbled.

"We'll keep your lads safe, Thorin," Bofur assured him. "They're our family almost as much as they are yours."

But they weren't the ones that had set them on this path as soon as they had gotten their feet under him.

"Where are you going?" Balin asked quietly when he started to walk away.

"I need to speak with someone." He didn't give them anything more than that and his tone said that he would do it alone.

Walking out of the room, Thorin didn't take the twists and turns to return to his room. Instead he went one level lower, the King's Guard's floor, and he bypassed all of the doors until he reached one that was tucked into the very end of the hall. There was only one way to approach this room and there was no other way in or out of it except for the single door.

Pulling a heavy key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The two dwarves sitting at the table with a game board between them looked up at his entrance, one face showing surprise and the other nothing at all. "Ralak," he said quietly, addressing the guard. "Leave us."

The King's Guard didn't hesitate, rising from his chair. "I'll win next time," he said as he started to walk away.

A low chuckle left Nidin. "We'll see."

Nodding at Thorin as he passed him, Ralak closed the door behind him and Thorin knew that he would be standing guard outside of it.

Nidin picked up one of the pieces, the king, and rolled it between his hands. "I warned you," he said quietly.

"And gave me no way to do it which resulted in my nephew refusing to speak to me," he growled. "We knew we had to get rid of them but we didn't know _how._"

Rolling the carved piece a little more, Nidin's gaze moved away from Thorin. "True and I am sorry for that."

"Do you know how we could have gotten rid of them?"

"Short of killing the lot of them?" Nidin shrugged. "Some say the only good Ironfist is a dead one."

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded, drawing Nidin's gaze back to him. "You, for all that you claim, are no blacksmith. Or you didn't start your life that way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I lost my throne, I became a blacksmith."

Silence fell as a question hung unasked in the air. "I didn't lose anything," Nidin said quietly. "What I was before I became a blacksmith is not what is causing this."

"You twist words like an elf," Thorin spat. "You've lost your son to those that are trying to rip apart this mountain. Why will you not speak the truth?"

The other dwarf was staring hard at Thorin now and he could see the fury building in his dark eyes. All of the King's Guard that kept watch on Nidin had said nothing of a temper, that he was complacent and gave them no problems. But the emotions seething there now spoke clearly of a dwarf who would solve matters with his own hands and he wouldn't care how bloody they got. "The truth is I've lost more than you can understand and all I've got left is my daughter. I will do everything to protect her and the truth will hurt her more than I am willing to."

"And lying to her isn't hurting her?"

Nidin smacked the piece down onto the table and a hissing breath left him. "It's protecting her," he repeated, his voice hoarse.

"From what?"

Dark eyes closed for a moment and when they opened again, Thorin saw raw agony in them. "My son found out and he died," Nidin said shortly. "I will not see my daughter suffer the same fate."

Thorin stared at him. This was a dwarf whose family had been shattered before he had even come to Erebor. He had lost his One and it had driven them from Orocarni. "Did the truth kill your wife?" he asked quietly.

"Runsa always knew the truth, but she paid for it with her life as well. It is a secret I would take to the grave if it would spare my daughter that."

"I swear on Durin's name and everything I value in my life, I will not tell her," Thorin said, holding his gaze, "but I need to know the truth. For the safety of my family, I must know."

Nidin stared at him, his expression giving Thorin nothing. There was no reason for Nidin to trust him, to give this secret when he wouldn't even tell his own kin. But Thorin would not see his family suffer or fall if he could prevent it in some way and he knew that whatever secret Nidin was keeping would help him stop it.

* * *

_Note: _A limnic eruption, also referred to as a lake overturn, is a rare type of natural disaster in which dissolved carbon dioxide (CO2) suddenly erupts from deep lake water, suffocating wildlife, livestock and humans. Scientists believe landslides, volcanic activity, or explosions can trigger such an eruption. (Taken from Wikipedia)


	27. Strength

Strength

Fíli kept his face as expressionless as he could while Rarí fiddled with his clothes and armour. He could hear her muttering to herself and since he didn't know if he was supposed to respond to her or not, he kept his mouth shut. It was amusing though, her fussing over him like this. But at the same time, he knew that there were a slew of emotions underneath this front that he couldn't laugh at her for.

He had spent the morning watching her over the breakfast table, taking strength from just being around her. It hadn't been just for the meeting he was getting ready to go to but also the important news he had to share with his family.

_Giving Kíli a small shove when he reached for a serving plate, yet again, Fíli said, "Careful, Brother, too many more servings and you won't be able to protect much. We'll have to roll you down the hallways."_

_ Kíli gave him a glare. "Whatever you say, my king, who happens to be one serving ahead of me still."_

_ Fíli shoved him again and received one of his own that just made him grin. Especially when he saw his mother and uncle shaking their heads at them. This felt good. After all of the pain and hurt between the family, it felt like it had finally lifted. Even if it was just for a few moments, he could almost believe that there was nothing wrong in his mountain._

_ His gaze moved to Rarí across the table and he saw that she was failing to hide a smile of her own behind her tea cup. He gave her a smile and had to fight not to let it turn into a smirk when he saw her cheeks tint pink at it. He was glad that she was joining his family for these meals and after today, he would see to it that her father joined them as well. It was only right considering-_

_ His thoughts paused before he looked at Rarí again. She was looking at the elders at the table now and it gave him a moment to think. She had accepted, Kíli knew, but there were still steps that needed to be taken. He waited until she looked at him again and he wondered how he was going to ask her permission to speak of what was between them without actually saying the words._

_ Her eyes suddenly softened at him and she gave him a small nod. Her cheeks got a little redder when he grinned, pleased that she knew what he was thinking. He almost teased her when she lifted her cup again because it in no way hid the colour staining her cheeks._

_ He considered how to phrase it, but decided that keeping it short and simple was for the best. "I need to speak with Nidin," Fíli said quietly, his gaze moving to where Dís and Thorin were sitting, "but Rarí's accepted my suit to court her."_

_ The pleased smile that crossed his mother's face was immediate as she beamed down the table at them. "No more of this beating around the bush, pretending to only be friends?" she asked, her voice sly._

_ "No, Mother," Fíli chuckled but he could feel his own face flushing at that. How he had ever thought that Rarí would stay a friend was beyond him now._

_ "Good. I don't know why the two of you played around with that for so long. It was obvious to everyone else that you could never be just friends."_

_ "Well, they were training," Kíli said, reaching for another serving dish. "Maybe Rarí hit him on the head at some point."_

_ Fíli shot his brother a look which he returned with a cheeky grin. "You wait, Kíli," he said shortly. "Your day will come and you won't fare any better than I did."_

_ Pointing a butter knife at his king, Kíli said, "You forget yourself, Brother. If this goes the way we all want it to, there's no need for me to marry."_

_ A small laugh came surprisingly from Thorin and Fíli realised his uncle hadn't made a single sound since he had made his announcement, had barely even reacted to it. "You're of the royal line, Kíli," he said, a faint smile teasing his mouth. "Because of that, you'll be expected to marry."_

_ Kíli didn't look impressed with that. "Well, there's no real rush," he muttered._

_ It was Dís' turn to laugh. "All the lasses who'd set their sights on Fíli will start looking at you now, my dark prince."_

_ "Then they aren't anyone that I would want, are they?"_

_ Fíli saw Rarí bite her lip to keep from laughing at the snarky tone that had entered Kíli's voice. He didn't blame his brother for it since this conversation hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it to. His gaze moved back to Rarí and she smiled as their eyes met. He could tell she was glad he had told his family and he was sure that her father wouldn't refuse when he asked Nidin. He had no reason to refuse and once the Ironfists were gone he would be free to join them on the royal floor. The charge of treason was still there, but Fíli didn't believe it for a second and would figure out how to get rid of it._

_ But he had other things to think about and the list was getting longer every time he turned around. The kingdom was reeling and would be for quite a while from everything that had happened in this past week. His first task, however, was removing the Ironfists and he didn't expect it to go smoothly._

_ Leaning back in his chair, Fíli watched Rarí for a moment. He wished that she would come with him when he told Delrín he was leaving. He had asked her before they had come into the dining room, but it hadn't gone the way he'd planned._

_ Her words had spilled one over the other and she had grown quite pale. He hadn't understood everything but he had finally gotten her to admit that her father had warned her to stay away from the Ironfists. He had seen the indecision on her face and it had killed him that he had put her in that position. So he had caught her hands, kissing her palms and telling her that he'd never make her choose between him and her father. The simple fact that she had been distressed had told him that she wanted to say yes but she couldn't ignore what Nidin had told her._

"I wish I could go with you," she muttered.

"Don't, Rarí," he said quietly. "Of all of the dwarves I know in the mountain, your father is one of the few who has had dealings with the Ironfists. If he's told you to stay away from them, there is a good reason."

She pursed her lips, frowning at his chest.

Tapping her chin, Fíli smiled when her gaze lifted. "I don't think your father would take too kindly to my request to court you if I set you in front of the very dwarves he told you to stay away from."

Her lips twitched upward, her eyes dancing. "No, I don't think he would," she agreed. Rarí paused for a moment, the light in her gaze dying as worry replaced it. "You will be careful, won't you?"

He nodded, catching her hands again. "I want this over more than anyone else," he murmured, "but I'm not going to be foolish enough to spark a war. I value my life and my kingdom more than that."

She nodded slowly.

Letting go of one of her hands, Fíli caught her chin again and leaned down to kiss her. He felt her fingers tighten around his as she shifted closer to him, her mouth soft under his. "As soon as I am finished with Delrín, I will come right back to you," he promised.

Her lashes lifted, her eyes something even darker. "You don't have to."

Yes, he did. His hand moved to run over her hair, stroking the braids she had worked into the thick mass. "Yes, Rarí, I do," he said softly. It wasn't just for her. He wanted to see her, to see something good after what was only going to be something bad. Even if Delrín didn't protest his removal from Erebor, it was going to leave a sour taste in Fíli's mouth. He shouldn't have to kick out the other king. Delrín should be moving on.

Her fingers tightened again before she took a deep breath. "You had best get going," she murmured. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll come back."

True enough, but he stole another kiss from her, taking in everything he could from her. "I will see you soon," he said as he stepped away from her.

She said something softly enough that he barely heard it but it made him straighten and silently vow that he would get this over with as quickly and efficiently as he could. He wasn't going to keep her waiting for long.

Kíli was waiting for him in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the opposite wall. Brown eyes opened as the door closed and Fíli could see that his brother had made the same shift that was awaiting him. The leader of the King's Guard was the one that pushed away from the wall and waited for him to give him directions.

"No matter what happens in that room," Fíli said lowly, "Delrín's presence in my mountain is done today."

A short nod.

"Your promise from before still holds."

Another nod and his eyes hardened. "As long as yours does as well."

It was Fíli's turn to nod before he started down the hallway. There had been much debate about where they would send Delrín away. The notion of doing it in a small, out of the way room had seemed convenient but Fíli had realised that it wouldn't do. Delrín already didn't respect him. Hiding somewhere wasn't going to work or convey the fact that Fíli was not going to budge on this matter.

As they got closer to their destination, more and more guards lined the halls. The King's Guard would once again be in the same place as the king, but every warrior within Erebor knew to be on the watch for Ironfists. Their presence in certain places was not to be tolerated and there would be no mercy for any who broke the king's decree.

When the door swung open to the throne room, Fíli didn't even hesitate as he went along the catwalk towards the massive stone seat. His steps did falter when he saw that someone had set the Arkenstone in its casing. He stopped at the base of the throne, staring at the jewel that had nearly destroyed his family.

"Fíli."

His eyes slowly slid to his uncle as he stood beside the throne. "Why?" he said simply, his voice low.

"It was my weakness, not yours," Thorin said quietly. "It is the King's Jewel and you are the king."

He didn't want anything to do with it which was why he had given it to his uncle in the first place.

"This is a show of strength," his uncle continued. "Having that empty sends a message that the dragon sickness still has a hold on us, that it could still bring us low again."

Fíli was sure that that fear still ate at his uncle and was the main reason why he avoided the Vault like it was diseased. He had seen Thorin come back from that brink but it had been a long struggle and perhaps he wasn't as over it as he had all of them believe. Not only that, he was sure that the fear that one of his nephews would succumb the way Thorin had must be constantly on his mind.

Looking at the stone again, Fíli nearly growled at it. His uncle had lead a different life than his nephews, had harboured such rage and frustration that was unknown to Fíli and Kíli. It might have made him more susceptible to the curse, to the lure of all the wealth inside Erebor. But Fíli knew it was also because he had had nothing else. The Lonely Mountain had been the centre of Thorin's life and it had consumed him. Fíli wasn't the same, but he wouldn't ignore the lesson that he had learned because of what had happened to his uncle.

Without another word, he mounted the steps to the throne and took his seat. He could see the multihued light of the Arkenstone shining down on his hands as they rested on the arms of the throne but he forced it from his mind. He didn't care about the stone and after this was over, he would see what he could do about modifying the throne so the Arkenstone wasn't part of it anymore.

"Ready?" Kíli asked quietly, taking his place.

Fíli nodded shortly. He wanted this over with and now he had a slippery hold on his temper which could make things even more explosive. But he kept his expression calm as the doors at the end of the hall swung open and the Ironfists approached the throne again.

Identical to their first appearance, they moved in a group, warriors surrounding the king at the centre. They were in full mail again, the mithril stained dark to fool onlookers into believing it was a weaker metal that protected the Easterners. Unlike last time, they stopped well back from the throne and Delrín made his way through the ranks immediately.

"Is this truly necessary?" he asked, throwing a glance at the dwarves on either side of Fíli.

"Your presence in Erebor needs to come to an end."

Delrín actually blinked in surprise before he hid it. "I don't think you understand what's happening here," he said smoothly. "You need all the help you can get right now."

"I have all the help I need," Fíli replied.

"From the Men of Dale? What do they know of a dwarven kingdom?"

"They might not know of Orocarni but the people from Dale have been paramount to the survival of Erebor. I will not stand by silently while you insult the greatest ally this kingdom has."

Dark eyes narrowed at him and Delrín took another step towards the throne. "You're upset with what's happened in your mountain. I understand that-"

"You understand nothing about me or my kingdom, Delrín," Fíli interrupted shortly. "You care nothing about me or my people. If you did, you wouldn't have come with your false words and gifts."

The Ironfists face tightened. "Are you saying I acted with dishonour?"

Fíli stared at him for a moment, completely shocked that the other king would even have the nerve to say that.

"You're upset about what's happened and not thinking clearly. Dwarves would be the best ally in rebuilding Erebor. We will remain and help you rebuild."

_"You will not."_

Delrín took a step back as Fíli surged out of his throne, his snarled words echoing through the hall.

"I am done with you and your poisoned words and gifts," he snapped. "The people of Erebor have rebuilt her before and we will do so again without the help of someone who is only looking to further himself."

"Further myself?" Delrín roared. "There is nothing in this mountain that even tempts me!"

"So why would you even bother to stay?" Fíli demanded. "Why would you stay except to insult and damage my people?!"

"You listen to me, you ungrateful-"

_"Ungrateful?!"_ Fíli didn't care that his temper had completely gotten the better of him. He was done with Delrín. "Tell me what I have to be grateful for? The unwanted presence of dwarves who are far too curious about a mountain that has nothing that should tempt them? Or perhaps the gifts that have bordered on childish and are more insults than anything else?"

Delrín's upper lip curled back in a sneer. "You are a child if you can't even understand the care with which those gifts were chosen."

Care? "Oh, I understood them more than clearly enough, King of the Ironfists," he said flatly, "and every one of them was a thinly veiled threat to me and mine. You can't even deny it because why else would you give the Lion of Erebor the skinned hides of the very animal he is called?"

The other king was watching him with open hatred now, not even pretending to hide it anymore. "Watch what you say, King of Erebor," he said flatly.

"You've forgotten yourself, Delrín," Fíli growled. "You stand in _my_ mountain and have offered me insult and injury. I am not the one in the wrong and you are a long way from home. I have no doubt that you have allies camped somewhere outside of Erebor's borders, but do you think they would be able to help you if you step over that line one more time?"

Fíli could actually hear the breath hissing in and out of the other king. It was a dangerous line he was walking, but the Ironfist couldn't be dealt with in any other way. "You refuse the help we are offering?" he asked lowly.

"You've 'helped' Erebor more than enough already," Fíli said, his voice short. "If you really want to help her again, leave."

Delrín tried to stare him down but Fíli was done with him. He might be the younger king, but this was his mountain. He would be damned before he was pushed around inside of it again. "We will leave," he finally said, but the words were growled harshly.

"You have until sundown and then you will be escorted from my borders."

"Escorted?! We are-"

"It is not open for discussion."

They were back to staring, but Delrín broke it after a moment. "As the king wishes," he spat.

Fíli didn't retake his throne as the other king went back into the comfort of his guards and left the hall. "Dwalin," he said quietly.

"Aye, my king. They'll be watched and followed. The rest of the Guard is already rounding up all those that haven't been staying where they're supposed to."

The door swung shut behind the Ironfists, but Fíli felt like it wasn't going to be the last he saw of them.

"Fee."

Glancing at Kíli, he shook his head. "I promised Rarí I'd speak with her when we were done," he said, stepping down. He paused at the bottom step before looking at his uncle. "I understand why it's there and I can appreciate it, but take it back. It's a part of Erebor's legacy but I don't want it to be part of mine."

Thorin didn't say anything as he walked away and Fíli could admit that he was surprised at that. Yes, he was riding a mood right now but that had never stopped his uncle from putting him back in his place.

Frowning, Fíli realised that his uncle had been off all morning. Was it just this meeting or was it something more? It was unlikely that Thorin would share his thoughts with him if he asked, but Fíli didn't need any more surprises in his life.

"That went as well as we'd expect it to," Kíli said quietly as they climbed a set of stairs.

"I expected him to draw his weapon."

"Delrín made idiotic decisions while he was here, but I don't think he's a fool. The Ironfists might have survived if he had, but it wouldn't have been all of them and he would have been the first to go down."

Fíli glanced at his brother. "Do you think that you could have killed him?"

His brother was silent for a long moment before he looked at him. "To keep you safe? I would have killed all of them without blinking, Fíli."

It was nothing new, nothing that either of them hadn't said a hundred times before. Yet this time it gave Fíli chills. "We've both almost died keeping someone else safe, Kíli," he said quietly. "I'd rather not go through it again."

"It isn't something we decide to do, Fee. It's automatic when you love someone."

That thought scared him even more because he didn't want to be responsible for his brother's death. Stopping outside of his room, he caught the back of his brother's head and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid," he said softly, holding his brother's gaze.

"Fíli…."

"Promise me," he repeated. "Kíli, I might be king but I still need you."

"You have Rarí."

"And she's supposed to replace my little brother? My closest friend in life? The only person who knows me better than I do?" Fíli gave Kíli a short shake. "Bringing someone new into my life doesn't mean that I'm replacing someone old, you dunce. It simply means that I've made a new place for them. _No one_ can replace my brother."

Kíli's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he sighed. "I promise not to do anything stupid," he whispered.

"Liar," Fíli chuckled, making Kíli's eyes pop open. "Neither of us could ever stay out of trouble."

His brother's lips twitched and he gave Fíli's forehead a thump with his own. "I'll try my best so long as you do," he corrected, pulling back. "Now go see Rarí and reassure her that everything went fine or whatever you were planning on doing."

Fíli gave him a look. "Brother, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Kíli started down the hall to his own room and threw over his shoulder, "I know you better than anyone else, remember?"

He fought not to smirk at that, not willing to give Kíli that much, and pushed open his door. Whatever he had planned died when he saw that Rarí had moved all of the furniture to clear a space in the middle and she was working through a drill with a sword in her hand.


End file.
